Resident Geek
by FFADDICTION
Summary: El Geeky Edward piensa que no tiene absolutamente ninguna oportunidad con la hermosa y popular Bella Swan. ¿Está en lo cierto, o será una de las muchas chicas que piensan los frikis son los mejores amantes?
1. Chapter 1

**Resident Geek**

Historia original de cdunbar

Traducido por Elena Bellamy.

Beteado por Marta Salazar.

Fanfiction Addiction (Twilight)

* * *

 **EPOV**

—¿Y exactamente cuál parece ser el problema? —pregunto, completamente aburrido a pesar de apenas estar a la mitad de mi turno.

Normalmente me encantaba estar de guardia en el soporte técnico de la universidad, el cual estaba localizado en el sótano de la biblioteca, o el "calabozo", como muchas personas le decían. Estar rodeado de computadoras, partes técnicas y estantes llenos de guías de "¿Cómo hacer…?" no era el ambiente de trabajo ideal de todos, pero me sentía cómodo aquí abajo. Especialmente en días como este, cuando estaba sólo. Pero hoy no era un día normal.

—¡Es que no funciona! Seguí todas las instrucciones, ¡pero nada funciona! —se quejó la chica en el teléfono. Ruidosamente.

¿Por qué todas las chicas de universidad suenan igual cuando se quejan? ¿Es algo que les enseñan antes de salir del instituto?

—Muy bien, solo cálmate y lo veremos paso por paso —digo en un tono tranquilizador, o eso espero—. ¿Instalaste el programa en tu computadora?

Hubo silencio del otro lado, y entonces una voz diminuta preguntó: —¿Qué programa?

¡Y tenemos un ganador!

Al menos esto fue resuelto después de un minuto. La mayoría de estas llamadas de "ayúdame a configurar mi internet" usualmente duraban de diez a quince minutos.

—El programa encontrado en el disco de instalación que viene con las instrucciones y el cable Ethernet —expliqué.

—Oh… Bueno, déjame intentar eso y ver qué pasa. ¡Gracias! —dijo antes de colgar.

En serio, ¿qué tan difícil era instalar un simple programa de Internet de Residencia y utilizar el acceso a internet de la universidad? Un mono podría hacer eso mientras duerme.

Normalmente no era tan rudo con el sexo débil, pero estando atrapado detrás de un escritorio, respondiendo llamadas similares a esa por tres horas… eventualmente afectarían a cualquiera. No soy un santo.

Volviendo a acomodar los delgados lentes de montura metálica que había usado desde el sexto grado en mi nariz, regresé a la discusión en chat en la que había estado involucrado antes de responder la llamada, la cual, desde la última vez que revisé, había estado discutiendo las ventajas y desventajas de usar Java script en vez de Flash. Alguien había mencionado Python en mi ausencia y se había armado un escándalo.

Salí del chat y volví a sentarme en mi lugar antes de escuchar una voz en el corredor.

Algo bueno de estar en el sótano era la ventaja que tenías cuando alguien entraba. Las personas no venían aquí a menudo. Si alguien bajaba, era por una razón. Y usualmente me daba a mí, o a cualquier persona trabajando aquí, el tiempo suficiente para aparentar trabajar en algo importante, en vez de solo gastar el tiempo. Que es lo que hacíamos el 90% del tiempo.

—Y éstas son las oficinas de soporte técnico —dijo una voz que reconocí. Era Mike Newton, el presidente de los estudiantes trabajadores en la biblioteca. Debe de estarle mostrando a alguien—. Usualmente están llenas —continuó—, pero como la llegada a los dormitorios inicia oficialmente hasta mañana, sólo hay una persona en guardia para responder llamadas, y cosas por el estilo.

Aunque Mike estaba a cargo de todos los estudiantes trabajando en esta biblioteca, solo se ofrecía a mostrarles este lugar a las chicas. Pero no simples chicas. No, elegía a las chicas lindas. Con las que creía tener una oportunidad, aunque se suponía que no podía tener una relación con un estudiante trabajador.

No que pudieras llamar "relación" a lo que hacía con las chicas interesadas.

La pobre probablemente no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba. O de quién la esperaba.

Los vi una vez que dieron vuelta en la esquina del corredor, dirigiéndose hacia mí. Mike estaba señalando varias cosas y la chica a su lado fingía interés. Digo que fingía porque podías ver que realmente no le importaba.

Bueno, cualquiera podría notarlo. Mike obviamente no se dio cuenta, porque de otra manera no estaría tan feliz por explicar hasta el más mínimo detalle de este lugar.

Me tomó un segundo mirar bien a la chica. Era muy atractiva. Podía ver porqué Mike la escogió. Pequeña, delgada, pero de forma saludable, curvas en todos los lugares correctos, oscuro cabello castaño en un nudo, y un rostro en forma de corazón. Como una combinación de la chica de al lado con una sexy bibliotecaria.

Volviendo a mirar el monitor, abro los detalles de la última llamada, tratando de aparentar que he estado trabajando todo el tiempo.

—Y este es Edward, al chico al que recurrimos para todas las cosas técnicas, y el supervisor de todos los que trabajan aquí abajo —escuché que decía Mike. Esa era mi señal para dar la vuelta.

Puse una sonrisa en mi rostro y miré a la chica más hermosa que haya visto en mi vida. Las palabras no podían comenzar a describirla.

¿Había pensado que era atractiva desde lejos? Porque de cerca, era una historia completamente diferente. No era solamente atractiva, era hermosa. Más que hermosa. Una diosa. ¿Cómo no noté eso antes? Nadie podía realmente ser tan hermoso… ¿O sí? Pensé que chicas como ella solo existían en fantasías, cómics y esos videos porno que Emmett adoraba ver.

Sentí que se abría mi boca mientras me sonreía y me saludaba. Unas pequeñas arrugas en sus ojos aparecieron cuando sonrió y tuve la más extraña urgencia de besarlas.

—Hola, soy Bella —dijo, sus ojos café chocolate atrayéndome como el canto de una sirena. Me perdí en ellos, nadando felizmente en sus profundidades.

No sé cuánto tiempo nos miramos, pero fue lo suficiente para hacer que Mike aclarara su garganta con impaciencia.

Alejando mis ojos de ella y pasando una mano por mi cabello, logré decir:

—Lo siento. Hola.

—Hola —repitió, sonrojándose un poco.

Oh, Dios. Ese sonrojo solo se sumaba a su belleza, si es que eso era posible. Y su voz. ¿Ya mencioné su voz? Era suave y musical, atravesándome y dejando un timbre en mi cabeza. No un timbre molesto, sino uno que me decía: "Despierta. Pon atención. Has que hable de nuevo."

—Como sea —comenzó Mike, extendiendo las palabras para llamar la atención de Bella. Podía notar que estaba ansioso por irse, dado que nunca le había gustado quedarse aquí por mucho tiempo—. Hay que volver arriba y terminar de llenar los papeles para que puedas comenzar mañana.

La diosa giró su cabeza y le dedicó a Mike una media sonrisa. —De acuerdo.

No hice nada más que observar mientras se iban, dejándome solo otra vez.

¿En serio eso acaba de pasar? Era la cosa más irreal que me había sucedido en la vida. Ni siquiera aquella vez que pude conocer a Joss Whedon en la Comic Con hace dos años fue tan irreal como esto. El maldito Joss Whedon acaba de ser superado por una chica.

Bella. Ese era su nombre. Bella. Que significa hermosa en… italiano, creo, lo cual le quedaba perfecto. Sus padres sabían lo que hacían cuando la nombraron Bella.

Pero no era como si tuviera una oportunidad con ella. Solo era un completo nerd, con gafas incluidas. Probablemente ella tenía un novio que podría hacerme pedazos con un solo golpe. No podía competir con alguien así, por alguien como ella. Ni siquiera era una competencia.

Así que la saqué de mi mente. No tenía punto seguir pensando en ella, especialmente si no podía hacer nada al respecto. Imaginaría los últimos cinco minutos como un sueño y solo recordaría su imagen cuando necesitara recordar que los ángeles sí caminan por la tierra.

Mi celular timbró entonces y lo tomé para ver la pantalla.

Emmett.

—¿Hola? —dije, respondiendo la llamada.

—¡Amigo! ¡Tienes que venir a esta fiesta épica que tendremos mañana para iniciar el nuevo año escolar! —gritó Emmett en el teléfono. Siempre me gritaba. El tipo solo poseía dos volúmenes: ruidoso-normal y ruidoso-fiestero. Ruidoso-fiestero era un ruido profundo y más… explosivo. Además sus palabras siempre se arrastraban cuando estaba en una fiesta.

—Ugh. Emmett. Sabes que detesto ir a esas fiestas de la SAE.

—No te preocupes, hombre. Eres un junior ahora. De clase más alta. Eres dorado cuando hablamos de chicas de primer año.

—No sé. Lo pensaré —prometí, esperando que lo olvidara mañana.

Emmett era un buen chico a quien había conocido desde el instituto, pero a veces podía ser demasiado. Demasiado fiestero. Demasiado agresivo. Simplemente demasiado.

Fuimos vecinos cuando estuvimos en el instituto y nos hicimos amigos antes de que los clichés de la escuela demandaran que no nos juntáramos. Pero Emmett había sido la excepción e ignoró la muy respetada regla. Era como una clase de película de John Hughes; el rey del campus y el nerd haciéndose amigos, aunque no tenían nada en común.

Era un año mayor que yo, pero ese año fácilmente podría ser confundido por diez. Mientras él había desarrollado un cuerpo admirado por cada mujer en un radio de cinco kilómetros, yo me había quedado del lado desaliñado. No exactamente musculoso, pero tampoco ridículamente delgado. Algo en el medio. Ninguna chica había estado interesada en mí antes, no cuando Emmett estaba cerca para distraerlas con sus músculos y su apariencia de chico dorado.

Y encima de todo, era el presidente de Sigma Alfa Épsilon, o SAE, la fraternidad más notoria en el campus. Todos sabían quién era él. Tenía unos ochocientos amigos en Facebook. Era loco lo muy popular que era.

Yo tenía suerte de tener suficientes amigos de mis clases y del trabajo para tener unos cincuenta en Facebook. Pero estaba bien con eso. La mayoría de los tipos que agregaba no podían creer que conocía a Emmett porque era demasiado bizarro para ellos comprender cómo éramos amigos. Nunca sabía cómo responder a esto porque tampoco sabía cómo Emmett y yo seguíamos siendo amigos.

Creo que era demasiado necio para no ser mi amigo.

—No voy a aceptar esa mierda de "no lo sé", Eddie —demandó Emmett, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Odiaba cuando me decía Eddie, pero no tenía el nervio de decirle eso—. Vas a venir. Eso es final. Necesitas una chica con urgencia. Es decir, por Dios, amigo, ¡tienes veintiuno y sigues siendo virgen!

Hice una mueca mientras se carcajeaba de su última frase. Emmett pensaba que el hecho de seguir virgen hasta conocer a la chica ideal era una broma. ¿Por qué tenía que decir esa clase de cosas en voz alta? Era algo que él lo supiera, pero eso no quería decir que quisiera que todos supieran mis cosas personales.

—Emmett, sabes que esa es una opción personal para mí, y me gustaría que dejaras de decir que soy… virgen… en voz alta —espeté, siseando "virgen" como si alguien fuera a escucharme—. Pero si mantienes tu boca cerrada, iré a tu estúpida fiesta.

—¡Sí! No te vas a arrepentir, hermano. KD es nuestra hermandad compañera este año y están organizando esto con nosotros —explicó, subiendo el volumen de su voz con cada oración—. Tienen muchas chicas ardientes en esa hermandad, y estoy seguro que puedo conseguirte algo.

—Bueno saberlo —gruñó, sabiendo que con quien fuera que me "consiguiera" fallaría una vez que la chica me viera bien. Ninguna chica linda prefiere al nerd, a menos que dicho nerd esté nadando en dinero, como Bill Gates. Para el resto de nosotros, eso no ocurría. Eso era algo que solo pasaba en las películas—. Te veré mañana, entonces. Necesito colgar y volver a trabajar.

—Seguro, seguro. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Presioné el botón de 'finalizar' y solté un suspiro. Tipo estúpido e insistente. Sabía que solo quería lo mejor para mí, ¿pero quién dice que ir a la fiesta es lo mejor para mí?

Por una fracción de segundo me pregunté si podría ver a Bella ahí, pero entonces lo dejé pasar rápidamente. No me haría nada bueno comenzar a pensar en ella de nuevo.

Ugh. Odiaba las fiestas más que nada. Bueno, el tipo de fiestas de Emmett, con el baile, el alcohol y las estupideces en general. Me encantaba ir a mi tipo de fiestas, que involucraban Red Bull, LANing, y un Torneo de Unreal World.

La línea volvió a sonar y contesté, resignándome a la incapacidad de otra chica de primer año de seguir correctamente las instrucciones.

Iban a ser unas largas cinco horas hasta que terminara mi turno.

* * *

Algunas definiciones para palabras/cosas que puedan no conocer.

Cable Ethernet – pequeño cable que conecta la red local de tu computadora a un módem o cable de conexión a Internet.

Javascrip, Flash y Python – diferentes tipos de codificación que puedes utilizar, cada uno existiendo para llenar una diferente necesidad en el universo de codificadores de computadora.

Joss Whedon – creador de "Buffy The Vampire Slayer", "Angel", "Firefly", "Serenity", "Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog" y la serie de Fox "Doll House".

Comic Con – una conferencia dada en San Diego cada año que reúne a todos los amantes de la ciencia ficción a discutir todo sobre cómics, ciencia ficción y tecnología.

John Hughes – brillante escritor que definió la cultura de los 80's con películas como "Sixteen Candles", "Ferris Bueller's Day Off", "The Breakfast Club", "Pretty in Pink", y "National Lampoon's Vacation".

KD – Kappa Delta, una hermandad nacional.

LANing o fiestas LAN – Es cuando varios nerds se reúnen y conectan sus computadoras a la misma red para poder jugar juegos de PC multi-jugador, o compartir cosas entre ellos sin tener que utilizar otra red.

Torneo de Unreal World – un juego donde ves quién puede matar más integrantes del otro equipo. Es como Halo en multi-jugador, pero mejor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Resident Geek**

Historia original de cdunbar

Traducido por Diana Méndez.

Beteado por Marta Salazar.

Fanfiction Addiction (Twilight)

* * *

 **EPOV**

Gracias a Dios se acabó. Me alegré cuando entré a mi apartamento, a solo dos pasos de la biblioteca, después de que mi turno terminara. Todo lo que quería hacer por las próximas veinticuatro horas era iniciar sesión en mi cuenta de WoW y jugar mi nivel 70 de UndeadPriest.

Pero, por desgracia, tengo que trabajar mañana.

Iba a ser un día monumentalmente agitado, con todos esos nuevos estudiantes de primer año llegando al campus como el enjambre de langostas que eran. Me sentí cansado de solo pensar en todas las llamadas telefónicas que tendría que responder y la gente a la que debería escuchar, la cual me haría querer golpear mi cabeza contra una pared.

Y luego, el horror de los horrores, tenía que ir a la fiesta de la fraternidad después del trabajo.

Sabía que no había ninguna posibilidad de evitarla, tanto como yo quería, porque nadie le dice 'no' a Emmett una vez que se le ha dicho que 'sí'. Simplemente era imposible. Y les aseguro que no iba a ser el primero.

Pero eso no significa que tenga que ir solo, pensé. Un plan ya se formaba en mi mente.

Abrí la puerta de mi apartamento y entré.

—¡Hey, Ben! ¿Estás aquí?

Era una pregunta sin sentido porque podía oír los fuertes zumbidos, producto de la música tecno que emanaba de su habitación. Había sido así durante todo el mes. No creo que él escuchara nada, lo que me hizo poner triste por sus tímpanos y los eventuales problemas auditivos que tendría en el futuro.

Me acerqué a la puerta de su habitación y toqué duro para hacerme oír por encima de la música. Un par de segundos después, bajó el volumen y abrió la puerta.

—¡Hey, Edward! ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, mirándome un poco atontado.

¿Se acuesta con esa horrible música ahora? No es que yo clasifique lo que escucha como música… para mí es solo ruido.

—Me preguntaba si tenías planes para mañana en la noche —indagué tranquilamente.

—Sí, Ang me está arrastrando para que vaya a esa fiesta que su hermandad organiza —murmuró, frotándose uno de sus ojos con el puño.

Eso es lo que estaba esperando recibir por respuesta.

Angela, la novia de Ben de los últimos dos años, y por casualidad, un miembro de la fraternidad Kappa Delta. La misma hermandad que era coanfitriona de la fiesta a la que Emmett me acosó para obligarme a asistir.

Sí, mi mundo era pequeño, después de todo.

A veces, demasiado pequeño, pensé, entrecerrando los ojos. Lo cual es, porque probablemente, me escapo al espacio exterior y a los mundos de fantasía en mi tiempo libre.

Gah. Suficiente psicología barata. Sabía que tomar clase de psicología el año pasado fue un error. De vuelta a mi —ahora infalible— plan, pues ya sabía que Ben iba a asistir a dicha fiesta.

—¿Esa es la que se hará en la casa SAE? —le pregunté.

Me sentí muy semejante a Dios en ese momento.

—Claro. Al parecer SAE es su fraternidad hermana este año, y Ang no está particularmente feliz, pero como sea… —Un segundo más tarde, se preguntó—: ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Me encogí de hombros, seguí hablando frescamente.

—Emmett me llamó antes y quería que yo fuera a esa misma fiesta. Y como sé que irás, ¿qué pasa si vamos juntos?

Y entonces me di cuenta de… ¿y si se me malinterpretaba por el camino equivocado? Esas palabras podrían significar que le estaba pidiendo a Ben una cita. Y no lo estaba. Porque no me muevo para ese lado. Así que me apresuré a añadir: —Me refiero a que tú, Angela y yo podíamos ir juntos.

—Sí, claro. Lo que sea. Voy a recogerla en la casa KD alrededor de las nueve. ¿Está bien para ti?

—Eso es perfecto. Gracias, Ben —dije efusivamente, olvidando por un momento que tenía que estar jugando bien. Estaba agradecido de no ser sometido a llegar a una fiesta por mí mismo, por lo menos por una noche—. Voy a dejar que vuelvas a lo que estabas haciendo.

—¡Oh! ¡Hey! —exclamó, como si recordara algo de repente—. Los chicos quieren jugar D&D este fin de semana. ¿Le entras?

—Ya lo sabes. Pero solo si Eric no es de nuevo el jugador principal. —Fruncí el ceño, recordando la última vez que habíamos jugado. Eric pensó que era divertido mantenernos matándonos por cosas estúpidas: como disparando una flecha, solo para tener que tomar un gran árbol en medio y que nos aplastara. Estúpido, cosas así, sin sentido.

—De acuerdo. Yo no creo que nadie quiera eso otra vez —dijo con entusiasmo.

Hubo un pequeño, e incómodo momento que se produjo mientras nos mirábamos el uno al otro, sin saber qué decir a continuación. Solo había compartido la habitación con Ben el mes pasado, y a pesar de que habíamos estado en varias de las mismas clases desde el primer año —puesto que los dos estábamos cursando la carrera de informática—, todavía había momentos como estos lo que lo hacían ver raro.

—Realmente no te conozco lo suficiente como para caminar sin decir algo primero.

—Está bien —le interrumpí en medio del silencio, un poco torpe—. Voy a buscar algo de comer.

—Me parece bien. Nos vemos —dijo Ben antes de dar un paso atrás y cerrar la puerta.

—Sí —dije, caminando a la cocina.

Ben y yo habíamos congeniado con un día de clase el primer semestre aquí, después de mencionar de pasada que tenía una gran colección de cómics de X-Men. Nuestro amor mutuo por todas las cosas de X-Men también nos llevó a descubrir otros intereses similares en casi todo lo demás. Así que cuando llegó el momento del año pasado para averiguar quién quería compartir un apartamento, la elección había sido fácil, aunque él oye la música tecno muy alta a todas horas, de día… y de noche.

Al llegar a la cocina, tomé un Hot Pocket y cogí un Dr. Pepper de la nevera. Entonces me encerré en mi habitación por la noche, a derrotar en los campos de batalla de ArathiBasin.

El trabajo pasó tan rápido que pensé en lo que haría al día siguiente. Tenía la esperanza de que iba a ver a Bella en algún punto entre mis paseos constantes alrededor de la biblioteca, pero no tuve esa suerte.

Tal vez era mejor así, sin embargo. No me gusta tener mis esperanzas altas, y ponerme a buscarla como lo había hecho durante todo el día. No era justo que mi corazón empezara a golpear de forma errática cuando viera a una chica con el pelo oscuro y marrón, solo para dar la vuelta y ver que no era ella. Si no la veía por un período suficientemente largo de tiempo, estaba seguro que iba a conseguir calmar mi enamoramiento.

Mi plan para esta noche era: ir a la fiesta, hacer acto de presencia ante Emmett y luego irme para pasar el tiempo con mi Orc Hunter. Tenía que subir de nivel una vez más antes de poder entrar al WailingCaverns. La única desventaja de este plan era que tendría que soportar el Barrens Chat. Y nadie quería hacerlo, si podía evitarse.

Ben y yo salimos a la casa KD a las 8:45 PM y antes de darme cuenta, nos estábamos dirigiendo a la casa SAE, que estaba justo al lado de la fila griega. Podía oír la música proveniente de la fiesta en el aire de la noche, a pesar de que todavía estábamos a unos buenos doscientos metros de distancia.

Oh, bien. Algo de rap de mierda para matar las células de mi cerebro.

Cuando nos acercábamos a la casa, vi a la gente en el patio, reunida en un círculo, animando a todo lo que estaba pasando en el centro. No fue hasta que me acerqué que vi a dos chicas en bikini, luchando entre sí en una piscina para niños lleno de… gel lubricante. Muy elegante.

Esto se parece a como cuando Emmett había estado viendo demasiado 'Old School' de nuevo.

La gente estaba hombro con hombro, tratando de entrar en la casa. Y al mirar alrededor, me di cuenta de todo el alumnado que había salido de sus casas para venir a esta fiesta.

Bueno, quizás no todo el alumnado. Pero sí suficientes personas que estaban aquí como ovejas en dirección a su masacre. No habría manera de que Emmett me encontrara en esta casa de locos, así que contemplé seriamente abandonarla en ese mismo momento.

Angela y Ben me indicaron con gestos de la mano —ya que el ruido era demasiado alto para escuchar— que iban a buscar algo para beber. Asentí con la cabeza al comprender y me fui por mi cuenta, logrando encontrar un lugar en la pared donde no había tanta gente.

Barajé mis opciones mientras estaba allí, viendo a la gente beber de vasos de plástico —unos sobre otros—, en un intento de coquetear y socializar. Uno, me iría y llamaría a Emmett en la mañana y luego decirle lo impresionante que fue la fiesta, a pesar de que en realidad no había permanecido tanto tiempo. Dos, podía quedarme, encontrar a Emmett, y luego irme, renunciando así a la llamada de teléfono de la mañana. O tres, podría quedarme, pasear por ahí y no encontrar a Emmett, solo para perder horas en una fiesta de la cual no quería estar en el primer lugar.

La primera opción se estaba convirtiendo en mi favorita.

Eso fue hasta que vi a Emmett a través del cuarto. Y él me vio.

Mierda.

La segunda opción funcionaba.

Él hizo un gesto para que me uniera a él y cuando así lo hice, sentí una ligera presión en el brazo, como si alguien hubiera puesto su mano allí, y luego una ráfaga de aire caliente en mi oreja, justo antes de oír a una suave y melodiosa voz preguntar:

—¿No te conozco?

* * *

Acá les dejamos una explicación de todos los términos extraños:

WoW, o World of Warcraft: es un juego increíblemente adictivo (es un juego de rol de muchos multi-jugadores en línea, que te permiten participar activamente en una eterna lucha entre el bien y el mal, o más bien la Alianza contra la Horda.

El Nivel 70 es el más alto que se puede ir en el juego.

Un sacerdote Undead es miembro de la Horda que cura a todo los jugadores.

Los campos de batalla de ArathiBasin: es solo algo extra en el juego que se puede hacer para divertirse.

Un Orc Hunter: es un miembro de la Horda que corre por ahí con una mascota y dispara un montón de flechas.

WailingCavernses: una instancia en el juego para los jugadores de nivel bajo.

Barrens Chat: hace referencia a los mensajes que se producen mientras se juega y así adquirir experiencia. La mayoría de la gente simplemente desactiva la opción de chat cuando hay gente anónima.

D & D o Dungeons and Dragons: es un juego de rol, es decir, por lo que se dice, es similar al juego de El Señor de los Anillos, pero con dados e imaginación. Alguien que comanda la partida, se le llama "jugador principal" (game master)

DrPepper: es el refresco oficial de Texas. Según la autora, quien vive allí, es mejor que la Coca-Cola.

Cuando Edward dice "derrotar", el término original era "pwning", que significa ganarle a otro jugador. Este es un término muy usado por los jugadores (gamers)


	3. Chapter 3

**Resident Geek**

Historia original de cdunbar

Traducido por Noe Vazquez.

Beteado por Marta Salazar.

Fanfiction Addiction (Twilight)

* * *

 **BPOV**

—¿No te conozco? —le pregunté tan en voz baja como pude sobre el rugido de la música y la atmósfera fiestera, justo antes de respirar su aroma aunado al muy necesitado aire. Oh, Dios. Olía tan bien como parecía. No creí que eso fuese posible.

Tampoco había creído que era posible que estuviese a punto de hacer lo que planeaba hacer, así que a la luz de eso, supongo que cualquier cosa es posible.

Me eché un poco hacia atrás mientras su cara se balanceaba alrededor de la mía para que nuestras cabezas no chocasen, y sus hermosos ojos verdes se abrieron tras esas lindas gafas de empollón que llevaba mientras me miraba.

Dios, era guapísimo. Si me lo permitiese, estaría mirándole todo el día, en serio.

¿Qué pasaba con las gafas que intensificaban lo buenorro que ya era un tío de por sí?

Esto parecía ser una de esas cosas extrañas que suceden en la naturaleza, porque se supone que las gafas atenúan el efecto que los ojos de una persona tienen en ti. Y las "geekenizan" por así decirlo. Pero en realidad era como añadirle gasolina a un fuego. Al menos así era para mí.

Mi fascinación por los hombres que usan gafas probablemente se remonte a "Lois y Clark: las nuevas aventuras de Superman". Dean Cain era un auténtico bombón en la vida real, pero cuando ponías un par de gafas al chico, instantáneamente se duplicaba su sex-appeal. Por supuesto, yo era una preadolescente cuando echaban la serie, así que no aprecié completamente su hermosura hasta que fui más mayor. Pero solo porque era joven en ese momento no lo hace menos cierto.

Aún puedo recordar pensar mientras veía esa primera temporada: "¿Por qué Lois está por Superman? Clark está diez veces más bueno que él y está dispuesto a estar con ella".

Sí, sabía que Clark y Superman eran la misma persona. Pero uno era accesible, adorable y un poco ñoño; mientras que el otro era poco amigable, caprichoso, y de forma irritante le daba señales contradictorias todo el tiempo. A mi parecer no había comparación.

Quizás el problema era la incapacidad de Lois de ver más allá de la licra ajustable que estaba perfectamente envuelta alrededor del musculado cuerpo de Superman. De modo que ella no podía molestarse en mirarle a la cara y ver todo eso por sí misma.

Francamente, el look musculado no me va. A mi amiga Rosalie le encanta un chico guapo y musculado, pero a mí me gustan los hombres un poco más delgados y enjutos.

Como Edward.

Aunque hay algo más en él que su aspecto, o el cabello castaño cobrizo desarreglado que parece tan suave que quiero pasar mis dedos por él y después agarrarlo para no dejarlo ir jamás.

No, había algo más acerca del mismo Edward que me atraía hacia él. Algo que me había hecho interesarme en él esa primera vez que nos vimos el uno al otro ayer. Como un sonido de campanas en el fondo de mi mente que se había conectado cuando le conocí, haciéndome notar su presencia en la habitación completamente y pensar en él todo el día.

Era el mismo sonido de campanas que escuchaba ahora, que había escuchado desde el momento en el que él había entrado en esta casa y lo había localizado, en toda su gloria geek. No parecía estar muy cómodo aquí y no sabía qué le había hecho decidirse a venir. Pero me alegraba de que lo hubiese hecho.

Y, antes de pensar por completo mi plan y qué pasaría si él se rehusaba, caminé hacia él, acercándome mucho, y dije la frase más tonta jamás dicha.

Pero ya estaba aquí. Sería mejor ir por ello, ¿verdad?

—Si te pido que hagas algo, ¿lo harías? —le pregunté, rogando para que dijese que sí. En realidad no conocía a otros chicos aquí, no es que quisiese preguntárselo a nadie más. Era solo que había algo en Edward en particular que me hacía sentir segura. Como si él no fuese a dejar que nadie me hiciese daño.

Nuestras caras estaban separadas por solo unos centímetros, así que vi cada emoción por la que pasó mientras procesaba mi pregunta —asombro, consternación, incertidumbre y luego determinación—. Asintió y me acerqué tanto que nuestras mejillas casi se tocaban, mientras mi mano subió por su brazo.

Su sorprendentemente tonificado brazo.

—¿Te harías pasar por mi novio durante los próximos cinco minutos?

Había planeado continuar con una explicación, pero mi cerebro dejó de funcionar y terminé jadeando ligeramente cuando sentí su mano sobre mi cadera. La calidez era deliciosa. Y eso era con una capa de ropa puesta.

Imagínate cómo sería sin ella, fue un pensamiento aislado, e involuntariamente, mi ritmo de respiración se aceleró en respuesta a las imágenes que ahora pasaban por mi mente.

—¿Qué necesitas que haga? —Le escuché decir, su aliento acariciando mi mejilla. Su aterciopelada voz me derritió antes de que el alivio me inundase por sus palabras. Él iba a continuar con mi plan.

Gracias Dios por los pequeños milagros.

—Bésame. —Tomé aire antes de apartarme y mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Los ojos de Edward ya eran hermosos tras esas gafas y tenía la sensación de que si se las quitaba, el efecto total me dejaría incoherente.

Pareció estar estupefacto por un momento y perdí la esperanza durante un segundo; había ido muy lejos. Pero entonces, muy despacio, se acercó más a mí hasta que sus labios acariciaron suavemente los míos.

En ese segundo sentí la electricidad atravesarme desde mi boca hacia los dedos de los pies, haciendo que se curvasen dentro de mis zapatos. Después de eso, estaba perdida.

No hizo ningún movimiento por profundizarlo, pero ese ligero contacto fue suficiente para que percibiera el chisporroteo del calor sexual en el aire que me rodeaba, haciéndome sentir insoportablemente caliente. Esperaba que él sintiese lo mismo porque apestaría si esto era solo por mi parte.

Fui incapaz de detenerme a mí misma de recorrer su cabello con los dedos de mi mano libre. Era tan sedoso y suave. Mucho más de lo que parecía ser a un observador desde fuera. Su cabello había sido hecho para ser tocado.

Nunca había sentido nada como esto antes, incluso aunque fuese un beso muy casto. El tiempo se detuvo para mí mientras estábamos de pie en medio de una fiesta embravecida.

Quería más de él. Quería tanto más, que de alguna forma me asustó, porque nunca me había sentido así por un chico antes. Además, no quería asustarlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho con esta petición.

Así que, de forma reluctante, me aparté y quité mi mano de su cabello.

Edward me miró con fuego en sus ojos y estaba respirando con tanta dificultad como yo. Me emocionó más allá de las palabras el que yo también le hubiese afectado. Me dio esperanza de que quizás ese "más" que mi mente estaba gritando pudiese ocurrir. Si jugaba mis cartas correctamente.

Pero ahora mismo, necesitaba atenerme al plan.

—¿Hay un chico grande y moreno con el pelo negro liso tras de mí mirándonos ahora mismo? —pregunté, un poco más sin aliento de lo que esperaba estar.

Él elevó una ceja como preguntando, pero movió rápidamente sus ojos sobre mi hombro y luego asintió levemente en respuesta.

—¿Parece enfadado?

Tenía que saberlo. Si iba a haber una confrontación, necesitaba sacar a Edward de aquí tan rápido como fuese posible.

—No. Se ha ido —dijo Edward, deteniendo su mirada de nuevo en mí.

Le sonreí, una sonrisa llena de mi gratitud por ayudarme y de mi deleite por haber tenido el coraje de apartarme de mi norma y pedirle que me besara. No solo me había hecho sentir segura, sino de alguna manera había elevado mi nivel de valentía y autoestima.

Alice iba a estar tan orgullosa de mí.

—¿Ese era tu novio? —preguntó, algo parecido al nerviosismo se enlazaba en sus palabras.

—No. Sólo un admirador no deseado —repliqué, tratando de averiguar la mejor forma de salir de aquí acompañando a Edward. Había demasiado ruido para hablar apropiadamente y demasiada gente para mantener una distancia cómoda entre uno y la persona con la que estaba hablando.

No es que me importara estar tan cerca de él mientras hablábamos. Si pudiese hacerlo a mi gusto, estaría así de cerca de él todo el tiempo.

—Así que… —Comenzó, obviamente incómodo. O quizás es que no sabía qué decir. Dudaba que este tipo de cosas le pasasen todos los días, incluso aunque estaba segura que a un puñado de chicas que conocía les encantaría copiar mi idea y probarla con él.

Oh, Dios. Pensar en otras chicas me había hecho preguntarme… ¿Tenía novia?

Mi estómago se contrajo ante el pensamiento, y mi cara debió reflejar mis súbitas náuseas porque preguntó: —¿Estás bien?

Respira, Bella, me recordé a mí misma. Simplemente toma un par de respiraciones profundas y estarás bien.

—Sí, estoy bien. Pero esta música está muy alta. ¿Quieres salir de aquí? —pregunté, rezando una vez más para que dijese que sí.

Se mordió el labio inferior del modo más adorable jamás visto, meditando su respuesta. Quise besarle de nuevo. Aunque no cualquier beso. Quería atacarlo, lanzarlo contra una pared en algún lugar y nunca soltarlo para tomar aire.

Por favor, di que sí, por favor. Di que sí, por favor, di que sí.


	4. Chapter 4

**Resident Geek**

Historia original de cdunbar

Traducido por Maya William.

Beteado por Marta Salazar.

Fanfiction Addiction (Twilight)

* * *

 **EPOV**

No había forma de que estuviera sucediendo. Aún seguía mareado de ese beso y ahora quiere que nos vayamos a otro lado. Con solo ella.

Existía la posibilidad de que me haya resbalado en algún lugar y estuviera en algún lado, inconsciente en el suelo. Y todo esto estaba sucediendo en mi mente. Tipo como "LifeOnMars" (La vida en Marte) pero sin regresar en el tiempo.

La chica de mis sueños no solo estaba en esta tonta fiesta a la cual me negaba a venir, sino que también se me acercó y me pidió que la besara. Tengo que aceptar que era para engañar a un muchacho que no quería, pero aún. Ella me escogió a mí, de entre todos los chicos que hay aquí.

Lo que más me sorprendió fue el hecho de que lo hice. ¡Yo la besé a ella! Era el momento más espectacular de toda mi vida y desearía que jamás se hubiera terminado.

A Dios gracias que hay demasiada gente aquí, así que nadie estaba poniendo atención al bulto que se incrementaba en mis pantalones. Y le mando otro agradecimiento a Dios de que Bella estaba recargada a mi lado y no frente a mí, porque eso hubiera sido súper embarazoso, si supiera de qué forma su casto beso me afectó.

Esté o no en coma, necesito contestarle a su pregunta antes de que pierda el interés.

—Sí, me encantaría ir a otro lado contigo. —Me escucho contestarle, ligeramente orgulloso de que eso saliera de mi boca sin que me temblara la voz.

Me sonrió, lo que hizo que toda su cara se iluminara y su belleza sobresaliera con toda su fuerza. Ella era tan hermosa en ese momento, era casi doloroso verla. Le sonrío de regreso, la emoción distribuyéndose en todo mi cuerpo al ver su respuesta.

Me encanta estar en coma.

Toma mi mano y me dirige fuera del cuarto, pero antes de dar un paso recuerdo qué estaba a punto de hacer antes de que Bella apareciera a mi lado.

Emmett. Estaba caminando hacia él.

Giro mi cabeza tratando de encontrarlo entre el mar de personas, finalmente lo encuentro en el sofá, platicando (o más bien gritando) con una rubia. Debió de haber sentido mi mirada, porque voltea su cabeza y me da su sonrisa más grande que he visto y una aprobación poco sutil con sus manos.

Bella jaló mi mano, no tenía opción que dejar de ver a Emmett y seguirla. Porque no había forma en que la iba a perder ahora. Estuviera o no en coma.

Finalmente salimos del grupo y de la casa juntos, cada uno instantáneamente inhalando el aire de la noche. Bella me voltea a ver y me sonríe nuevamente. Nuestras manos aún entrelazadas, sin tener la más mínima intención de soltarla en el futuro cercano. Claro, si ella no quería.

Honestamente, no tenía idea hacia dónde me estaba llevando, y ni por qué me estaba permitiendo tocarla. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Tenía que haber una razón, porque nosotros los geeks nunca conseguimos a las chicas. Duckie pierde a Blane al final. Todas las veces.

—Entonces, ¿en qué año estás tú? —Bella me pregunta una vez que el nivel del ruido disminuye lo suficiente para poder escucharnos sin la necesidad de gritar. Ella me mira de reojo mientras nos alejamos de la casa de SAE, que pude ver, porque yo también la estaba mirando.

—Soy un junior (tercer año). ¿Y tú?

—Sophomore (segundo año)

—Hmm —respondo silenciosamente, sin estar seguro qué decir a continuación. Ella no me realiza ninguna otra pregunta, así que los dos nos quedamos callados.

¿Puedes demonios decir algo?, me grito a mí mismo. Finalmente tienes sola a la chica en que has estado pensando las últimas 32 horas sin descanso y, ¡no estás haciendo nada!

Pero conforme más intentaba pensar en algo me ponía más nervioso. Era un círculo vicioso.

¿Qué sabía yo de qué platicar con una chica? Nunca había tenido a una novia antes o amigas que fueran mujeres. Y aunque ese beso con Bella no era mi primero, mi récord seguía estando en un solo dígito.

Básicamente era patético en lo que respecta a las chicas. Con las habilidades sociales de un niño de dos años.

Me percaté que Bella me estaba dirigiendo a un lugar en específico mientras estaba perdido en mis pensamientos, así que pregunto:

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Oh. Pensé que podíamos ir a mi cuarto, ya que no hay nadie ahí y está cerca —me contesta y muerde su labio inferior—. ¿Está bien eso?

¿Acaso estaba nerviosa? Porque yo hago exactamente lo mismo cuando estoy nervioso o inseguro de algo. ¿Podría ella estar nerviosa de pasar un rato conmigo?

Este…

—Está bien —finalmente contesto, cayendo en la palabra más sobreutilizada que se ha creado.

Qué original, Cullen. ¡Pregúntale algo! ¡Cualquier cosa! No lo sobre pienses, simplemente di lo primero que te venga a la mente.

—Entonces, ¿te le acercas a muchos chicos y les pides que te besen?

En el momento en que lo dije, me arrepentí, quería golpear mi mano contra la frente y decir ´Du-oh´. Una mirada de horror descompuso las facciones de Bella, su boca se abrió, haciéndome buscar una solución para la estupidez y el cruel comentario que acabo de decir.

—¡Oh Dios mío! Estaba bromeando. En realidad no quería decir eso. De hecho, fue sexy. No te culparía por hacer eso… Uh, no eso no era lo que quería decir. Estoy seguro de que yo jamás sería capaz de hacer algo como eso, porque no tengo el valor de pedirle a alguien de la nada que me bese, pero… —Me detengo porque estoy balbuceando. Terriblemente.

Y no estaba mejorando la situación. —Lo siento.

—No. Está bien —me dice calladamente—. Te juro que es la primera vez que he hecho algo como eso y lo siento mucho por haberte utilizado de esa manera.

—No me utilizaste. Te lo prometo. —Trato de calmarla y le aprieto suavemente la mano. Gracias a Dios que no me soltó después de que la insulté.

Bella me da una pequeña sonrisa, pero aún se veía triste. Así que rápidamente cambié el tema.

—¿Dónde vives?

—En la casa de KD.

¡¿La casa de KD? Eso significaba…

—¿Eres una KD? —le dije un poco más fuerte de lo que quería. Mi voz se quebró en ´KD´ lo cual era un poco vergonzoso, pero no me importó. Sus palabras me hicieron recordar la conversación de ayer con Emmett. Acerca de quererme acomodar con un miembro de KD.

¿Era Bella a la que se refería?

Mi mente no lo podía creer.

—Sííí… Me uní el semestre pasado —me responde lentamente—. ¿Está eso bien?

Ignoro su pregunta para formularle otra, porque simplemente tengo que saber. —¿Solo me estás hablando porque Emmett te lo pidió?

Mi corazón comienza a romperse en pedazos con el simple pensamiento de que los últimos quince minutos, esos minutos que estaban marcados permanentemente en mi mente como los mejores de mi vida, había sido solo un engaño.

—¿Emmett? —repitió, confundida—. ¿El presidente de SAE? No, jamás he hablado con él. Comencé a platicar contigo hoy y lo sigo haciendo porque quiero.

—¿En verdad? —le pregunto, deteniéndome frente a la casa de KD.

—Sí, en verdad —dice firmemente y con tanta convicción que no me queda otra opción que creerle. El quiebre se detiene y en su lugar mi corazón se llena de completa felicidad. Y en el siguiente segundo mi estómago se va al piso y comienzo a entrar en pánico.

¿Qué demonios estaba yo haciendo aquí? ¡No puedo hablar con esta chica! Ella es perfecta, angelical, una diosa. ¡Ella está por lo menos tres ligas por encima de mí! ¡No sé qué hacer! ¿Por qué ella quiere hablar conmigo? Ella es hermosa, una chica de la casa KD, por Santo Cristo.

¿Quién demonios soy yo?

Un nadie. Un nerd que trabaja en el calabozo.

No puedo hacer esto. Ella está fuera de mi liga que ni siquiera es gracioso.

—¿Edward? —La escucho decir a lo lejos de mi ataque de pánico. Suena preocupada, suelta mi mano y pone su mano en mi brazo, sacudiéndome para que la mire.

Y luego me doy cuenta que es la primera vez que dice mi nombre.

Jamás quiero que alguien vuelva a decir mi nombre para no manchar el recuerdo de su voz envolviéndolo. Acariciándolo. Necesito que lo vuelva a decir nuevamente.

Tal vez si no respondo, lo dice nuevamente…

—Edward, ¿estás bien?

Mis ojos se cierran involuntariamente mientras recuerdo su voz diciendo mi nombre una y otra vez. Memorizándolo en mi memoria de largo plazo. Cuando estaba seguro de que no lo iba a olvidar, abro mis ojos y me disculpo.

—Perdón. Me puse un poco nervioso, necesitaba un momento.

—¿Por qué? ¿Ya estás bien ahora? —Su frente muestra la preocupación. De una forma, sabiendo que ella estaba preocupada por mí, logra calmarme y me permite hablar sin tartamudear o sin decir "um" demasiadas veces.

—Sí, creo. Simplemente… —Pauso, respiro profundamente y lo digo—: Me es difícil creer que en realidad quieres estar un rato conmigo —le explico, mientras meto mis manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y miro la acera.

—¿Por qué crees eso?

Encojo mis hombros apenado de decirlo. —No soy exactamente el chico más interesante.

Bella se acerca y se pone frente a mí, para que la vea. La miro y me sonríe. —Yo creo que eres muy interesante y quiero estar un rato contigo. Por favor, créeme.

Le doy una sonrisa tentativa. —Está bien.

—Muy bien. Ahora… ¿quieres entrar?

Asiento y la sigo, subo las escaleras del porche y entramos a la casa. Esta era la primera vez que había entrado a una casa de una hermandad.

Viendo alrededor comparo a las que he visto en películas y televisión a lo largo de mi vida. Se ven similares. Tienen esas largas fotografías de grupos de hermandad colgadas en las paredes. Subo las escaleras siguiendo a Bella. Ella señala algo que le gusta mientras caminamos por el largo pasillo antes de detenerse en la penúltima puerta a la izquierda.

—Este es mi cuarto —dice dudosamente. Le doy lo que creo que es una sonrisa reconfortante, me permite entrar primero. Mi primer pensamiento al entrar es que está muy ordenado. Mucho más que mi propia habitación.

—Este es mi lado —me aclara, y señala a la izquierda—. Ese lado es de mi compañera de cuarto, Alice —asiento y comienzo a vagar alrededor, tomando nota de la larga colección de libros que están desbordándose del librero que está en el muro izquierdo.

—¿Todos estos son tuyos? —pregunto señalando el librero, ligeramente impresionado de la variedad de libros que tiene. Demostrando que no es una niña sonsa. Tenía otros intereses además de estar en una hermandad y de besar chicos. Me encanta una chica con cerebro.

—Sí, sí lo son —contesta, sus mejillas ligeramente tornándose del color rosa más hermoso—. Soy una ávida lectora, en caso de que no lo hayas asumido ya.

—Yo también. —Tuerzo mi cabeza a un lado para poder leer mejor los títulos—. Aunque yo tiendo a leer más sobre el género de ciencia ficción y fantasía, que los clásicos que tú pareces preferir.

—Oh, ¿como el tipo de Las Guerras de las Galaxias? —Su nariz se arruga en la forma más tierna cuando me hace la pregunta. Era superior a adorable.

—Sí. —Me rio—. Ese tipo de cosas. —Si tenía alguna idea hasta qué punto llegaba mi amor por cosas relacionadas a Las Guerras de las Galaxias, se estaría riendo también. Mi cuarto gritaba a los cuatro vientos Nerd de Las Guerras de las Galaxias, con un R2D2 de tamaño real que tenía en una esquina y la edición especial de Light Saber verde y azul, en la otra.

Miro sus fotografías que tiene alineadas en el escritorio, tratando de no comentar la pieza de hardware que usa por computadora. Parece que pertenece al museo. Si ella llega a ser parte de mi vida, como a mí me gustaría y en la capacidad que ella quisiera, estaría cambiando esa cosa tan pronto y me lo permitiera.

Bella me sorprende cuando se para a mi lado y comienza a explicarme cada fotografía. —Ella es mi mamá conmigo a la izquierda, y esta es de mi papá. Esa última es de la ceremonia de entrada. La chica del cabello corto que está de pie a mi lado es Alice, mi compañera de cuarto. También es mi mejor amiga.

Trato de poner atención a lo que dice. En realidad lo intento, pero su tentador aroma me confunde. Lo único que puedo hacer es observarla.

Ella utiliza mucho sus manos. Una está en movimiento, ya sea acomodándose un cabello que cae en su rostro, o moviéndola tratando de enfatizar algo que está diciendo, o jugando con algo que está cerca.

Bella gira la cabeza y me cacha observándola. Ambos volteamos a ver otra cosa avergonzados. No sé si ella también se está sonrojando. Simplemente estar dentro del cuarto de una chica, sin venir a arreglar algo del trabajo, era algo grande para mí. Me pregunto si invita a muchos chicos aquí. Pero no hay forma de que le pregunte eso, especialmente después de mi pequeño error; sin embargo, me sigo preguntando, con la ferviente esperanza de que no sea cierto.

Me gustaría pensar que para ella también esto es algo grande. La hace ver más accesible en mi mente, y mi corazón se calma considerablemente después del estado acelerado en el que ha estado desde la primera vez que escuché su voz.

Regreso mi atención a tratar de saber más de Bella, me muevo del escritorio al vestidor. En la parte superior hay muchos accesorios para el cabello del que no conozco su nombre correcto, un desgastado reproductor de CD y un pequeño grupo de CDs. Trato de ver cuál es el CD que está encima y lo reconozco inmediatamente.

—¿Tienes el CD de She&Him? —exclamo completamente sorprendido. Hubiera apostado que su estilo es Pop o tal vez Country. Pero jamás algo Indie como lo es She&Him.

—Sí. Me encanta su voz. ¿Te gustan a ti? —me pregunta, caminando sobre la cama y sentándose.

Oh Dios. Su cama…

Mi mente se pierde en las hermosas imágenes de ella dormida en esa cama, recostada hacia un lado. Ella acalorándose en la noche y dejando caer los cobertores, exponiendo su cuerpo, el cual solo lo está cubriendo una camisola y un par de diminutos pantaloncillos; el aire fresco, haciéndola que…

Mierda. Me estaba poniendo duro.

Me volteo rápidamente, con el pretexto de examinar el poster impreso de Claude Monet que está colgado en la pared. Meto una de mis manos en el bolsillo del pantalón, tratando de esconder el hecho de que estoy duro.

Dios, esto es tan vergonzoso.

¡Piensa en cualquier otra cosa excepto en Bella! ¡Ahora!

Busco frenéticamente en mi mente algo en qué enfocarme.

El CD.

Estábamos hablando acerca de la banda. Perfecto, música… Tocar el piano… Bien. Una imagen de una partitura aparece en mi mente, y rápidamente visualizo la pieza de Mozart que sé de memoria.

Finalmente mi ritmo cardíaco disminuye significativamente y mi problema también ha disminuido. Suspiro de alivio y finalmente logro contestar la pregunta de Bella.

—Sí —digo un poco sofocado. Lo intento nuevamente—. Sí. En realidad me gusta ZooeyDeschanel.

—Hmm… ¿Te quieres sentar? —sugiere inocentemente, sin embargo, no hay nada inocente acerca de esa pregunta. El único lugar en dónde sentarse es a su lado en la cama o en la silla que está en su escritorio. ¿Cuál debo de escoger? ¿La voy a ofender si no me siento a su lado?

Bella golpea el lugar que está junto a ella, dándome la señal universalmente conocida como siéntate aquí, lo cual me salva de asustarme más. Si ella me quería cerca de ella, la voy a obedecer sin dudarlo. Camino y me siento, silenciosamente dando gracias a quien me está dando la mejor noche de mi vida como un adulto joven.

Nos sentamos en la cama en silencio, intercambiando miradas el uno al otro por lo que se sintió como una eternidad. Mi cerebro incapaz de producir otro pensamiento fuera de los obvios. ¡Estás sentado en su cama! ¡Ella duerme aquí! ¡Su cabeza descansa en esa almohada!

Tengo que admitir que me siento avergonzado de mí mismo de ser reducido a un completo Neanderthal ante la presencia de Bella. Bella se limpia la garganta y rompe el silencio que hay entre nosotros.

—Entonces dime algo acerca de ti, Edward.

Sonrío al escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios y me pregunto por dónde comenzar. Su sonrisa me ayuda a superar mis inseguridades que por lo general tengo cuando hablo acerca de mí, lo cual me hace decir más que lo que le diría a una chica como Bella.

—Bueno, estoy estudiando Ingeniería en Sistemas y soy un junior, aunque tú ya conocías esa parte. Me gusta trabajar en computadoras y cosas de esa naturaleza. No pude evitar ver tu computadora y tenía la esperanza de que me dejaras revisarla para ver si la puedo actualizar un poco, porque estoy seguro que no está cerca de lo que pudiera ser. Y, um, también me gustan diferentes formas de ciencia ficción y fantasía, no solo los libros. Así que, básicamente soy un gran nerd.

Termino mi pequeña confesión viendo su edredón verde. Bueno, ahora ella sabe que soy un perdedor y probablemente se está arrepintiendo de haberme invitado aquí.

—Eso sería grandioso. ¿En realidad quieres actualizar mi computadora?

—Sí. —Respiro, sorprendido que me lo haya preguntado.

—Gracias, eso sería muy generoso de tu parte.

—No es problema —le contesto, mientras jalo un hilo de su edredón. Era mi trabajo después de todo. Las personas me lo pedían todo el tiempo, en realidad no era ningún problema para mí.

—Entonces, ¿a qué te refieres con diferentes formas? —Bella me pregunta.

Mis ojos se van inmediatamente a su rostro. Estoy dudoso de saber si en realidad estaba interesada en mis pasatiempos, pero parecía estar genuinamente interesada y sonriéndome.

Está bien. Respira profundo. No reveles qué tan gran geek eres en realidad. Y lo que vayas a hacer, no menciones que juegas Calabozos y Dragones (D & D), porque eso jamás las impresiona, me recordé.

—Um, películas, juegos de televisión, videojuegos… ese tipo de cosas —murmuré de forma vaga, adrede—. ¿Y a ti qué te gusta hacer? Cuéntame acerca de ti, Bella.

Sonrió rápidamente, luego se mordió el labio y movió su cara, la cual comenzó a enrojecer en las mejillas. Se veía encantadora y la quería besar nuevamente.

—¿Qué? —le pregunto, seguro de que estaba avergonzada de algo. Pero ella no tenía razón de estar avergonzada de nada, así que debió de haber sido algo que dije o hice para tener semejante reacción.

—Nada —respondió, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Es que era la primera vez que dices mi nombre.

—Oh. —Pausé por un segundo mientras analizaba su respuesta—. Entonces, ¿estás avergonzada porque dije tu nombre?

—¡No! Me gustó —me asegura rápidamente—. Me gustó mucho, es por eso que me avergoncé.

Una intensa felicidad comenzó a pasar a través de mí y me sonreí a mí mismo, al ver que tenía la misma respuesta que yo cuando ella decía mi nombre, haciendo que mi sonrisa creciera.

—Así que cuéntame acerca de ti, Bella —comencé, poniendo énfasis en "Bella".

Me sonrió de regreso. —Estoy estudiando literatura y estoy en el segundo año, pero tú ya sabías eso. Mi conocimiento en computadoras y de cómo funciona la mayoría de la tecnología es de cero. En ocasiones escribo cosas por diversión, pero nada que valga la pena. Y me encanta leer, obviamente.

—¿De qué escribes? —le pregunto, con la esperanza de que algún día me permita leer algo de su trabajo. Nada me gustaría más que ver cómo funciona su mente y qué mejor manera que leer algo que saliera cien por ciento de ella.

—Diferentes cosas —contesta mientras encoge sus hombros—. He intentado romance histórico, romance contemporáneo, aventuras, misterio pero nada se ha sentido bien.

—Deberías intentar fantasía. Te apuesto que serías excelente en eso. —No tengo idea qué me poseyó a decirlo, pero parecía que era lo correcto para ella.

—¿Por qué fantasía?

—Tengo un presentimiento —le contesto sonriéndole tímidamente. Estaba a punto de preguntarle si podría leer algo que haya escrito, cuando escuchamos ruidos en la puerta.

La chica que reconozco de las fotografías de Bella como su compañera de cuarto, Alice, entra corriendo. Se detiene en seco cuando nos ve en la cama de Bella.

—Discúlpenme, no quería interrumpir —se disculpa, sonriéndole a Bella—. ¿Quién es tu amigo, Bella?

—Alice, él es Edward. Edward, Alice. ¿Por qué regresaste tan pronto, Alice? La última vez que te vi estabas envuelta en los brazos de un muchacho de cabello claro.

—¿Oh, Jasper? Sí, me hubiera encantado quedarme ahí toda la noche, pero la fiesta fue interrumpida por la policía de la universidad cuando llamaron a los policías de verdad, porque había menores de edad bebiendo —Alice explicó columpiándose en sus pies un par de veces mientras hablaba, Indicando que al parecer estaba impaciente acerca de algo.

—¿De verdad? ¿Eso es terrible? —Bella dice lentamente, frunciendo el ceño.

También yo estoy triste de que mi tiempo con Bella se disminuyó más de lo que me hubiera gustado. Pero sabía que me tenía que ir, ahora que Alice estaba de regreso y que la fiesta había terminado. Aunque en realidad no quería.

Volteo a ver a Bella y le sonrío tristemente. —Creo que debería de retirarme.

—Sí… Te acompaño —sugirió, mientras le daba a Alice una mirada amenazante mientras se levantaba. No tenía idea de qué significaba, pero creo que tenía algo que ver conmigo.

—Fue bueno conocerte, Alice —digo amablemente antes de levantarme de la cama también.

—Igualmente, Edward. Espero volverte a ver pronto —me dice con un tono cantado, y hace que me pregunte si estaba un poco alegre (a causa de la ingesta de alcohol).

Sigo a Bella fuera del cuarto y a lo largo del pasillo. Caminamos lado a lado mientras lentamente bajamos las escaleras. Tengo muchas ganas de tomar su mano, que está a unos cuantos centímetros de la mía, pero me detengo.

El piso de abajo se estaba llenando de más chicas, en diferentes niveles de embriaguez y no quería avergonzarme o a Bella, si ella me detenía.

Cuando menos lo esperaba, ya estábamos afuera, mirándonos para despedirnos.

—Muchas gracias nuevamente, por ayudarme con mi situación —me dice sinceramente—, y por pasar un rato conmigo, aunque fue más corto de lo que hubiera querido.

—Fue un placer —le aseguro, sonriendo dudosamente. ¿Debería preguntarle si la puedo ver nuevamente? En realidad lo quiero. ¿Ella querría? ¿O todo esto fue una sola vez? Si interpretara lo que me acaba de decir, sonaba que ella quería que estuviéramos más tiempo juntos. O tal vez estaba tratando de ser amable.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —Bella me pregunta, sus cejas juntas y un pequeño doblez en su frente aparece, el cual no había estado ahí.

—Yo, uh… Quería verte nuevamente. —Me las ingenio para decirlo apresuradamente.

Me sonríe y se columpia en sus pies rápidamente, como un pequeño salto en el aire. Me recordó a lo que Alice acababa de hacer en su cuarto hace unos instantes. —¿De verdad?

—Si —digo y asiento con la cabeza.

—Eso me encantaría. Mucho.

Una sonrisa se extiende lentamente en mis labios. —Excelente. ¿Vas a, um, trabajar mañana?

—No. ¿Y tú? —me pregunta esperanzada.

—Solo hasta las dos. ¿Querrías tal vez hacer algo mañana? ¿Conmigo?

—Sí —me responde sin dudarlo.

Esa sencilla palabra me ha emocionado, como ninguna otra la ha logrado. Podría regresar flotando a la casa ahora, sin importar qué tan cliché suene, estaba en la nube nueve (esp: en el quinto cielo)

—Bien —digo con entusiasmo—. ¿Paso por ti aquí? ¿A las 3 pm?

—Eso suena perfecto. Aquí estaré.

—Muy bien. Excelente. —¡La iba a ver nuevamente! Me rio de pura felicidad al ver mi suerte—. Entonces… supongo que te veo mañana.

—Hasta mañana, Edward —me responde, mientras muerde su labio.

—Hasta mañana, Bella —digo, imitando lo que está haciendo.

Nos quedamos ahí, viéndonos el uno al otro y sonriendo, en el momento más perfecto que había existido. Puede que haya bajado mi mirada un par de veces a sus labios y creo que ella hizo lo mismo, pero no estaba seguro. Dios, la quería besar nuevamente.

Pero todo momento debe llegar a su fin, sin importar qué tan perfecto sea.

—De acuerdo. Buenas noches, Edward —Bella dice suavemente, agachando su cabeza y regresando a la casa, caminando hacia atrás para que la pudiera ver hasta que entrara y desapareciera. Se da la vuelta y corre hasta la puerta, la abre, y antes de que entre, me voltea a ver y se despide con la mano.

Cuando se cierra la puerta tras de ella regreso a mi apartamento, prácticamente dando pequeños saltos. Recordando las imágenes de lo que sucedió esta noche, con el beso que compartimos Bella y yo siendo mi principal pensamiento. Nuestro beso perfecto.

Al menos, tenía la esperanza de que fuera nuestro primer beso y no nuestro único beso. Quería otro beso. Desesperadamente. Pero no tenía idea de cómo saber si ella me quería besar nuevamente. No había forma de que le preguntara. ¿Qué pasaría si ella me rechaza? ¿Qué pasaría si ya no quisiera pasar un rato conmigo después de que le preguntara, sabiendo que ella me gustaba?

No podía arriesgarlo.

Necesitaba un consejo. Pero, ¿a quién le puedo preguntar?

Emmett no era una opción. Él me diría que lo hiciera y al diablo con las consecuencias. Pero no podía hacerle eso a Bella.

Podría preguntarle a Ben. Él tenía una novia. Tal vez él le podría preguntar a Angela, y que ella le hable a Bella de mí y ver si le gusto.

Sí, eso es lo que voy a hacer.

Mañana.

Porque hoy en la noche tenía que escribir seriamente en mi blog.

Finalmente me sucedió algo interesante y de seguro voy a registrar esta noche, para que el futuro yo, pueda regresar y leerlo dentro de varios años. Obviamente, no voy a usar el nombre de Bella y algunos datos que la podrían identificar, considerando que hay gente que en realidad lee mi blog de forma periódica; pero voy a escribir que besé a una chica, demonios. Y no cualquier chica, una diosa.

Simplemente eso significaba que lo tenía que escribir, o más bien bloggear.

Dios, esta noche ha sido una gran noche. Espero que mañana sea así de buena, si no mejor, mientras camino por la calle, sonriendo como un tonto.

* * *

Definiciones y Referencias:

La vida en Marte: es un show de la BBC que es excelente, en el que actúa el Doctor Malvado de la última temporada de Doctor Who (Y si no sabes qué es Doctor Who, estoy llorando por ti en estos momentos.

Duckie/Blane: de la película "Bonita en Rosa" (Pretty in Pink) siempre me gustó Duckie y quería que Andie terminara con él al final. En algún lado escuché que el final original era ese, pero lo cambiaron después de que lo pusieron a prueba y el público les dijo que Duckie era mucho mejor que Blane y que él debería quedarse con la chica.

Viciouscycle (círculo vicioso): me robé esa frase de Austin Powers en Goldmember (Sí, tengo la película, no me juzguen).

Las Guerras de las Galaxias: no requieren explicación. Si no conoces de ellos, has estado en coma desde 1977. Las cosas que puse en el cuarto de Edward eran las cosas que yo quería. En realidad hacen estantes que sostienen las light saber y no son de las baratas que se doblan. Y las quiero para las light saber caras, que en algún momento, cuando tenga suficiente dinero voy a comprarlas.

She and Him: duo musical entre y ZooeyDeschanel. Música tipo folksy, pero Dios, me encanta su voz. Zooey es una actriz que salió en "Hitchhiker´s Guide tothe Galaxy" y "Elf", donde estaba usando cabello claro.

Indie: música independiente, que no se escucha en las principales estaciones de radio, hasta hace unos años cuando la "descubrieron" pero en realidad se ha escuchado mucho más de lo que la gente sabe. Básicamente es dos tercios de mi colección de música.

Bloggear o blog: escribir acerca de algo en internet, por lo general la gente lo puede leer. Puede hacerse a través de sitios especiales como Xanga o Blogger, o hasta Facebook, con su aplicación de "notes" o por una página web que tú diseñas, como Edward.


	5. Chapter 5

**Resident Geek**

Historia original de cdunbar

Traducido por Salem Fabian.

Beteado por Marta Salazar.

Fanfiction Addiction (Twilight)

* * *

 **BPOV**

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente ansiosa por el nuevo día, de alguna manera logré despertarme antes de que mi despertador sonara. Salté de la cama sin necesidad de ningún incentivo o que me llamaran enérgicamente, lo que era más que inusual en mí.

Casi todas las mañanas eran como mi propio mini-infierno, porque odiaba el despertar con tal pasión; así que estaba tan sorprendida como Alice, fue cuando me sonrió al verla y le dije con entusiasmo: —¡Buenos días!

—Buenos días —repitió ella con desconfianza, perpleja con mi jovialidad—. ¿Qué te pasa?

Me encogí de hombros. —No lo sé, pero voy a tomar una ducha.

—Está bien —murmuró mientras caminaba junto a ella para ir al baño.

Gracias a Dios que no tuvimos que compartir el baño con nadie más. Había temido tener que compartir las duchas como el año pasado en el baño comunitario de la residencia de estudiantes. Nunca se sabía qué sorpresa encantadora se podría esperar en los sobreusados y casi nunca limpios cubículos.

Me estremecí ante los dolorosos recuerdos, y rápidamente los borré de mi mente al rememorar las aventuras de la noche anterior.

Mmmm… Edward…

No parecía ser justo que un hombre fuera a ser tan guapo. Y lo mejor de todo era que yo lo vería después. Un pensamiento que me hizo chillar como una niña de escuela y me provocara ejecutar un pequeño baile feliz en la ducha.

De acuerdo. Regresión a la escuela secundaria/instituto ahora, Bella. Contrólate.

Terminé con mi ducha y mi secado, envolví una toalla alrededor de mí y volví a mi habitación, sólo para encontrar a Alice encaramada sobre su cama, con las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo.

—Oye —hablé por hablar, sin saber qué más decir. Ella parecía tener algo en mente, o era que simplemente estaba muy aburrida y no encontró nada mejor que hacer que esperar a que terminara de ducharme—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Sabes lo que pasa, Bella Swan?

Uh-oh. Ella usó el apellido. Esto iba en serio. Yo tendría que saber que no podía salirme con la mía para siempre. Alice siempre se enteraba.

No entres en pánico. Sólo ofrécete a solucionarlo… y discúlpate. Discúlpate excesivamente.

—Lo siento mucho, Alice. Juro que lo arreglaré y no tendrás que preocuparte de nada —le supliqué, tratando de usar mi puchero y mis ojos de perrito para tomar tanta ventaja como fuera posible.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Arreglar qué? —exigió Alice.

—Uh… ¿De qué estás hablando tú? —Yo desde luego no iba a revelar nada más por si no estuviéramos hablando de la misma cosa.

—Me refería a tu pequeño encuentro anoche con tu Nerd McCaliente. ¿De qué estabas hablando tú? —preguntó ella, levantando una ceja perfectamente esculpida hacia mí.

Conocía esa mirada. Ella no iba a dar marcha atrás.

Vale, respira profundamente, luego simplemente dile. Ella es pequeña. ¿Qué daño podría hacer? Además de despedazarme miembro a miembro.

—En cierto modo se me rompió un tacón de tu Jimmy Choo azul hace dos noches, cuando salí con Jessica —confesé en una carrera con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la espalda, la mirada fija en la alfombra en el centro del piso.

Me tensé ante la ira de Alice y con cada segundo que pasaba en silencio sabía que ella estaba construyendo una tormenta sólo para mí.

—¡Isabella Marie Swan! ¡No puedo creer lo descuidada que fuiste con mis Jimmy Choo! ¡MIS JIMMY CHOO! —chilló a todo volumen. Juro que las paredes temblaron un poco ante su estruendo.

Mantuve mi cabeza abajo con vergüenza y procedí lo más rápidamente que pude a disculparme profusamente como parte de mi plan. —Lo siento mucho, Alice. Verdaderamente lo siento. Te compraré otros nuevos, si quieres. Por favor, dime cómo hacer esto bien.

Ella no hizo ningún sonido después de mis disculpas, así que me arriesgué a mirarla. Alice me estaba dando una estrecha y calculada mirada, probablemente tratando de calcular cuánto podía sacar esta vez de mí.

—Cuatro viajes de compras en las que tengo un control completo y dos decisiones de atuendo, para ser elegidos a mi discreción —afirmó con firmeza después de pasar algún tiempo.

¡¿Cuatro?! ¿Tendría que hacer cuatro viajes con ella? ¿Cuánto podría valer esos zapatos de todos modos?

—Tres viajes y tienes un acuerdo —repliqué.

—Hecho. —Alice estuvo de acuerdo, ya regodeándose en la victoria. Creo que yo acababa de ser embaucada, pero cuando se trataba de ella, no me importaba. Con tal de que Alice no me gritara más.

Suspiré de alivio, contenta de librarme de la culpa que me había estado comiendo en los últimos dos días, me dirigí a mi armario. Mientras estaba pensando en qué ponerme para mi día con Edward, Alice trabajó su encanto en mí.

—¿Vas a decirme acerca de tu Karl o no? —preguntó, haciendo un mohín.

—¿Karl? ¿Quién es Karl? —cuestioné.

Alice suspiró. —¿Nunca prestas atención cuando estamos viendo películas? Karl de 'Love Actually', que no sólo es mi película-favorita de todos los tiempos. Es el tipo extremadamente caliente que lleva gafas.

Recordé vagamente la película, pero no quería que esta conversación durara más tiempo de lo que tenía que hacerlo. Ya me había dado cuenta de que ella estaba preguntando por Edward de nuevo.

—Recuerdo claramente que te lo presenté la última noche. Y me encontré con él hace dos días en la biblioteca —le expliqué; finalmente decidí usar un par de pantalones cortos color caqui y una camiseta marrón sin mangas. Sencilla y cómoda, con un toque de feminidad.

—¿Decidiste traerlo de vuelta a nuestra habitación porque…?

—La fiesta estaba muy llena. Él me ayudó a salir de una situación difícil con ese tipo Jake, creo que por fin va a dejarme en paz, y yo quería darle las gracias.

—¡Darle las gracias a él, ¿cómo?! —Alice chilló.

—Diciendo gracias —le dije con calma, como si estuviera hablando con una persona lenta—. En serio, Alice. Como si yo tuviera relaciones al azar/polvos de una noche.

—Sólo me aseguraba. Nunca has traído un chico aquí, así que yo estaba…

—¿Siendo entrometida? —le interrumpí.

—Preocupada por ti —replicó ella con altivez—. Te quiero como a mi propia hermana y no quiero que termines lastimada como el año pasado.

Oh, sí… el año pasado. Eso había sido tan divertido como atar dos serpientes venenosas juntas.

Me volví hacia ella y le sonreí, agradecida de que ella fuera mi amiga. —Lo sé y también te quiero, pero Edward… es diferente. Sinceramente, no creo que intencionalmente me haga daño.

Alice saltó de su cama y se acercó a darme un abrazo. —Ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? Y si ese Jake alguna vez te molesta de nuevo, ven a buscarme. Me aseguraré de que se mantiene alejado de ti de ahora en adelante.

—Lo haré, Alice —dije, reprimiendo el impulso de rodar los ojos. El tipo tenía que ser cuando menos un pie más alto que ella y por lo menos el doble de su peso; pero de alguna manera, creo que Alice podría hacerse cargo de él si realmente quería.

Ella era tan aterradora como eso.

—Bien. Ahora tengo que irme. Me voy a reunir con Rosalie, necesitamos ir a la casa de SAE para lo del servicio de limpieza.

—Oh… ¿El deber de limpieza? ¿En serio? —Bromeé—. ¿No tiene nada que ver con ese tipo que te estaba chupando la cara anoche?

Alice sonrió con picardía. —Podría tener algo que ver con eso.

—Bueno, bueno. Está bien entonces. Diviértete. —Me palmeó en el trasero mientras caminaba, por lo que me respondió enseñándome la lengua antes de salir de la habitación.

Me lancé sobre la ropa que había elegido antes y terminé de alistarme. Después de arreglarme, rápidamente me di cuenta de que no tenía nada que hacer por las siguientes cuatro horas antes de que Edward me recogiera.

Yo estaba realmente muy ansiosa por lo de esta tarde, así que decidí hacer algo que me distrajera, pero que no necesitara tanta potencia cerebral que me cansara rápidamente.

Recogiendo mi pesada copia de 'Orgullo y prejuicio' para leer, me acosté en la cama y procedí a escapar hacia el mundo de Elizabeth Bennet y su señor Darcy.

Dos horas más tarde, alguien llamó a la puerta. Mirando por encima de mi libro, dije en voz alta: —Adelante.

La puerta fue empujada y entró Ángela, mi bigsister* en KD. Ella había sido quien se había acercado a mí y me había hablado sobre KD el año pasado, y desde entonces se había convertido en una gran amiga y un poco como mi mentora. Era un año mayor que yo y sabía mucho más de los entresijos de la universidad y la vida de hermandad que yo.

—Hola, Ángela, ¿qué pasa? —le pregunté, colocando el libro en mi mesita de noche y balanceando las piernas sobre el lado de mi cama para quedar ahora sentada.

—Hola, Bella, ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto?

Ella parecía estar nerviosa acerca de lo que fuera que quería hablar conmigo, por lo que me apresuré a asegurarle: —Absolutamente. Siempre tengo un minuto para ti.

¿Tal vez pasó algo entre ella y Ben? ¿O tal vez voy a ser reprendida por dejar temprano la fiesta de anoche?

Ángela se acercó a mi silla de escritorio y se sentó de lado, por lo que me enfrentaba. Se aclaró la garganta y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero luego la cerró y empezó a retorcerse las manos.

—Sólo dilo, Áng. Sea lo que sea —incité con impaciencia.

—Está bien. No quiero que pienses que estoy invadiendo tu espacio personal, porque no soy solo yo, Ben me llamó esta mañana y me dijo algo que pensé que se relacionaba contigo.

Esto no tenía sentido en absoluto para mí, pero estaba algo intrigada por la participación de su novio.

—¿Ben? —repetí, completamente confundida. ¿Qué era ese algo que Ben le había dicho a Ángela, que ella creía que debía decírmelo? Yo sólo lo había visto un puñado de veces, y la última vez que había estado con él había sido el último semestre antes de que terminara el verano.

—Sííí… ¿El tipo con el que quedaste anoche? ¿Edward? Es el compañero de Ben.

—Oh —dije, aturdida—. Yo… no lo sabía.

¿Habría ido Ángela para decirme que Edward iba a cancelarme? ¿Habría algo malo sobre él?

Oh, Dios. Tiene una novia, ¿no es así?

Debí de haber preguntado ayer por la noche, pero nunca llegué a hacerlo. ¿Por qué demonios no había preguntado por esa información crucial?

A través de mi aturdimiento, registré que Ángela había empezado a hablar de nuevo.

—No es malo. Las cosas que tengo que decirte no son malas noticias, así que, por favor no te asustes —me aseguró.

—¿Qué? —solté exaltada, no estaba segura de que había oído bien.

—No es una mala noticia. Así que no te asustes —dijo lentamente.

¿Eso significaba que no tiene novia?

Dejé escapar un suspiro profundo. —Está bien.

—Entonces, Ben me llamó esta mañana, como ya te dije, y vine a hablar contigo acerca de esto. Finalmente, pensé que sería mejor si tú supieras. Porque a mí me gustaría haberlo sabido —dijo crípticamente. Se detuvo allí y me miró expectante, como si quisiera que le diera permiso de hablar a espaldas de Edward y decirme lo que sea que ella quería decirme.

¿Qué demonios significaba porque a mí me gustaría haberlo sabido? ¿Quería saber? Era casi como si estuviera tratando de advertirme de algo, y eso nunca es una buena cosa. Pero ella había dicho que no era una mala noticia.

Por lo tanto, ¿quiero saber de qué se trataba?

Algo que no era malo y sí concerniente a Edward… Sí, quería saber.

Asintiendo di mi consentimiento a Ángela, me preparé para la peor especie de no malas noticias que podría ser, porque en realidad, la opinión de todos del bien contra el mal se ponderaba de manera diferente.

—¿Qué tan bien conoces a Edward?

Aquí viene…

—Nos conocimos hace dos días, pero ayer por la noche fue la primera vez que hablé con él.

—Está bien —dijo asintiendo con la cabeza—. ¿Te gusta?

Eso me dejó perpleja por un minuto.

¿Me gusta él? Me gustaba salir con él. Me gustaba, no, yo amaba besarlo. Y quería repetir esa acción una y otra vez. Y estaba muy emocionada por verlo más tarde. Así que, sí, supongo que sí.

—Me gusta. Bueno, tanto como se pueda en el corto tiempo que pasamos juntos —le contesté.

—Bien. Me alegro de que lo hagas, porque le dijo a Ben que a él también le gustas.

Eso suscitó una sonrisa en mí, una pequeña oleada de felicidad recorrió mi cuerpo. ¡Le gusto también!

Me sentí como en la secundaria, por segunda vez en el día. Lo siguiente que ella haría sería entregarme un trozo de papel con la caligrafía de Edward que diga: ¿Saldrías conmigo? Con un cuadro para sí, otro para no, y uno más para quizás.

Como si no fuese a marcar el recuadro de "sí", si ella me diera el papel.

No hice caso de ese pensamiento y le pregunté: —¿Era esto lo que querías decirme?

—No, eso no es todo. En el tiempo que pasaste con él, ¿le notaste algo sobre su comportamiento?

—Uh… ¿Un poco tímido? —Supuse.

—Sí. Tímido es una forma precisa para describirlo. He coincidido con Edward un par de veces y he tenido el placer de conocerlo, lo mucho que uno puede llegar a conocerlo. Tiende a cerrarse en él mismo, pero no creo de que fuera porque a él particularmente le guste estar solo. Más bien sólo se convirtió en algo natural para él debido a su lugar en el club de marginados sociales.

—¿Club de marginados sociales? —repetí, escéptica de que ella estuviera hablando de Edward. ¿Acaso no ve que ese chico podría ser el chico del póster del Nerd Caliente?

Ángela rio. —Sí, puede parecer increíble con sólo mirarlo, pero a la vez, por lo menos lo que Ben me ha dicho, Edward no era el tipo apuesto que tú conoces. Tenía algo de mal acné y sobre todo que con jugaba D&D* de forma semanal… Vamos a decir, él no era muy popular en la escuela secundaria.

Me tomó un segundo para procesar la nueva información. ¿SexyEdward solía ser un adolescente plagado de acné? ¿Quién jugó D&D?

¿Todavía seguiría jugando? Me preguntaba distraídamente.

No es que me importaba si lo hacía. Era que nunca había conocido a alguien que lo jugara.

—Y él no es exactamente el tipo con más experiencia por ahí, si entiendes lo que digo —continuó Ángela.

—¿Quieres decir que no ha salido mucho? —le pregunté, suponiendo de nuevo.

—Um… Apenas trató. Creo que ha tenido tres citas en todos estos años.

¿Tres citas en tres años? ¿Era realmente tan tímido? ¿Cómo podrían las chicas no estar sobre él?

—¿Por qué? —pregunté, con la esperanza de no estar siendo demasiado entrometida. Me reconcilio con mi culpa por la excavación en la psique y el pasado de Edward diciéndome que Ángela me había ofrecido esta información libremente, así que realmente no estaba haciendo nada malo. ¿Cierto?

—Sí, él es un poco como Ben era al principio de nuestra relación, probablemente piensa que a las niñas no les gusta, por lo que ni siquiera trata de llamar su atención. Tuve que ser agresiva con Ben en un primer momento, porque su autoestima no estaba donde tendría que estar.

—Entonces, ¿eso es lo que voy a tener que hacer con Edward? ¿Ser la parte agresiva? —le pregunté, cuestionándome si podría hacer eso.

—Sí —dijo ella.

—¿Qué tienes que ver con Ben?

—Le pregunté si quería salir. E hice el primer movimiento. Y el segundo movimiento.

Bueno… Edward y yo vamos a salir. Comprobado. Hice el primer movimiento. Comprobado.

Seguramente yo podría hacer el segundo movimiento. Al menos creía que podía.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo has tenido que ser la parte agresiva? —Quise saber, pensando que no podría tomar más de uno o dos días hasta que Edward estuviera convencido de que me gustaba.

—Tres semanas —afirmó ella.

—¡¿Tres semanas?! —balbuceé con incredulidad.

Eso es inaceptable. Yo no podía esperar tres semanas para que Edward entrara en razón y me besara por su propia voluntad.

—Sí, tres semanas. Por supuesto, yo no tuve a alguien que me dijera lo que estaba pasando cuando estaba en esa situación. Tuve que averiguar todo esto por mí misma, por lo que dudo que a ti te vaya a tomar ese tiempo.

—Oh, bueno —dije, suspirando de alivio.

—Entonces, ¿entiendes lo que hay que hacer? —preguntó ella.

—Creo que sí… Le hago saber que me gusta. Y no juego los pequeños trucos mentales que las chicas jugamos a veces —le contesté.

—Exactamente. Estoy muy feliz por ustedes. Edward es un buen chico y él no podría haber elegido una mejor chica que tú, Bella.

Me sonrojé y agaché la cabeza, algo que comúnmente hacía cuando me enfrentaba a un cumplido. —Gracias.

—Está bien. Creo que mi trabajo aquí está hecho. Te veré por ahí —señaló Ángela, levantándose y empujando la silla para que quedara debajo de mi escritorio.

—Nos vemos, Ang —le contesté, dándole una pequeña ola—. Y gracias.

—De nada, Bella. Cuando quieras. —Salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Me senté en mi cama durante unos minutos, recorriendo/recordando la conversación que acababa de tener. Yo podría ser totalmente la incitadora/instigadora… ¿Podía hacerlo no?

Aunque yo tenía problemas con los cumplidos y en general era bastante tímida, tenía mis momentos de confianza. Como la noche anterior.

Creo que simplemente estar cerca de Edward me ayudó más que nada. Por lo tanto, no me preocuparía por eso ahora. Si llegara a sentir que no puedo hacer otro movimiento con él, lo menos que podía hacer era decirle cómo me sentía.

Claro, tomar el camino del cobarde. Al igual que no quieres presionarlo contra ti en esta misma cama y besarlo hasta perder el sentido. Tal vez las gafas podrían empañarse con toda la respiración pesada que tendríamos…

Gemí, sintiendo un dolor familiar entre mis piernas. Echando un vistazo al reloj, noté que tenía una hora y media antes de que Edward llegara.

Y yo estaba hambrienta, tanto como estaba caliente, maldita sea.

Bueno, la comida primero. Quizás algún jueguito después.

Salté de la cama y me paseé por la planta baja, en busca de algo comestible en el lío de habitación que llamamos cocina.

Dos minutos…

Dos minutos para que fueran las tres. ¿Llegaría tarde? ¿Estaría en tiempo? Parecía uno de esos chicos de estar a tiempo.

Dios, estaba tan nerviosa por volver a verlo. Las estúpidas mariposas no se asentaban en el estómago, no importaba cuántas veces fuera al baño a liberar mi ansiedad y la frustración sexual reprimida, que implicó imaginar a Edward en varios estados de desnudez.

O en la ducha, desnudo, con el agua corriendo por su cuerpo, esta imagen se había convertido en mi favorita, por mucho.

Eché un vistazo al reloj de nuevo y vi que eran exactamente las tres, por lo que pensé que estaría perfectamente bien bajar a esperarlo. Corrí escaleras abajo y volé hacia la puerta, mirando a través del vidrio de espía para ver si él subía por el sendero.

No hubo suerte.

Así que empecé a pasearme en el vestíbulo. Cuatro vueltas alrededor de la pequeña área después, oí un golpe en la puerta.

Casi corriendo hacia él, abrí la puerta agresivamente/fuertemente. Edward estaba de pie en el porche, viéndose delicioso en un par de jeans gastados y una sencilla camiseta negra. Yo podría lamerlo, él se veía tan bien.

Su cabello estaba aún más pegado a la cara, peor de lo que había estado la noche pasada, casi como si hoy hubiera estado corriendo mucho sus dedos a través de él. Y sonreía.

La vida era buena.

—Hola —dije en voz baja, sonriendo a su vez.

—Hola —contestó—. ¿Estás lista para irnos?

—Sí. —Pasé por el umbral, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí—. ¿A dónde vamos?

—Uh… Pensé en compartir algo contigo, si está bien —dijo vacilante.

Las palabras de Ángela volvieron a mí. Sé agresiva.

Puse mi mano en su brazo y él sonrió alentadoramente. —Eso está más que bien. ¿Qué es lo que quieres compartir conmigo?

—¿Alguna vez has jugado láser tag*?"

* * *

*McCaliente, sobre nombre usado para decir que alguien está muy bueno.

*Love Actuallyo Realmente Amor es una comedia romántica británica de 2003, escrita y dirigida por Richard Curtis, Protagonizada por un gran reparto de actores británicos, como Hugh Grant (4 bodas y un funeral), Colin Firth (El diario de Britget Jones), Alan Rickman (Snape en Harry Potter), Emma Thompson (Profesora Trewlany en Harry Potter), Keira Knightley (Elizabeth Bennett en Orgullo y Prejuicio), Rowan Aykinson (Mr. Bean), Liam Neeson (La lista de Schindler), y el personaje que nombra es Rodrigo Santoro que es un actor brasileño muy pero muy guapo.

*Bigsister. Es un programa donde se toma bajo tutela a alguien menor, puede ser a un niño o en este caso Ángela adopta a Bella para que sepa cómo moverse en la universidad, la fraternidad y darle consejos para la vida.

*D&D: juego conocido en español como Calabozos y Dragones, donde los participantes asumen roles, Dungeons & Dragons fue el primer juego de rol, estableciendo muchas de las convenciones y cánones que dominan el género hasta el día de hoy.

*Láser tag o Láser Combat es un juego deportivo que simula un combate entre dos equipos. Está basado en que los jugadores intenten conseguir puntos alcanzando con sus disparadores de infrarrojo los dispositivos receptores situados en sus rivales. Aunque láser tag fue creado para entrenar a los soldados en situaciones de combate, en la actualidad es un juego de niños y adultos que se está haciendo muy popular.


	6. Chapter 6

**Resident Geek**

Historia original de cdunbar

Traducido por Elena Bellamy.

Beteado por Marta Salazar.

Fanfiction Addiction (Twilight)

* * *

 **EPOV**

¡Hasta la vista, perdedores! Pensé alegremente con una enorme sonrisa mientras dejaba el "calabozo". Era extraño que me sintiera tan feliz. Estaba muy seguro de que en algún momento de la mañana había comenzado a silbar. Algo que nunca hacía voluntariamente.

Me sentía como una de esas personas en un comercial de alergias, saltando por un campo de flores mientras "Walking on Sunshine" sonaba en el fondo.

Lo extraño era que esta felicidad no se iba. Era algo desconcertante. Es decir, ¿puedes imaginar sentirte el rey del mundo por quince horas seguidas?

Yo tampoco podía antes de hoy.

Saliendo de la biblioteca, aspiré el aire fresco y suprimí las ganas de correr la corta distancia a mi departamento. No serviría de nada sudar y terminar cansado cuando contaba con suficiente tiempo antes de la hora en que pasaría a recoger a Bella.

Disponía de toda una hora, de hecho. Una hora para rellenar o malgastar el tiempo con actividades inútiles y así evitar aparecer temprano a su puerta, como el perdedor desesperadamente ansioso que era.

Dios, a veces era patético.

Después de quitarle el seguro y abrir la puerta de mi departamento, me encontré con Ben y Ángela teniendo más que unos besos en el sillón. Parecían estarse acercando a la tercera base.

Increíble. Y ahí se fue mi sensación de felicidad.

Hice una mueca al verlos y pensé seriamente en irme despacio de la sala para que continuaran con su tiempo a solas, pero Ángela escuchó mi llegada. Rápidamente se quitó a Ben de encima y me dio la espalda, acomodando su ropa.

Ben miró alrededor en confusión, hasta que su mirada me encontró. Intenté verme culpable por ponerle pausa o dar por terminado su juego de manera prematura, pero no pude hacerlo. En serio, esas cosas necesitaban realizarse detrás de puertas cerradas.

Sé que Ben me hizo un favor esta mañana respondiendo mis preguntas sobre chicas y cómo piensan, pero esto era cruzar la raya del "acuerdo no hablado entre compañeros de departamento". Un acuerdo que decía que respetaras las áreas generales, como la sala, y hacer todas las "cosas privadas" en el dormitorio.

Ángela finalmente se dio la vuelta, después de arreglarse lo mejor posible sin espejo, y sonrió. —Hola, Edward.

—Hola —contesté, caminando con cautela hacia ellos. Debía hacerlo, si quería ir a mi cuarto. Lo cual quería. Más que nada.

Wow. Esto era incómodo.

—¿Listo para tu cita con Bella? —preguntó Ángela, genuinamente interesada. Ben la miró fijamente. Huh. Como si no hubiera asumido que él le contaría todo.

—¿La verdad? No, no realmente —respondí, esas raras mariposas apareciendo de nuevo. Volaron alrededor en mi estómago cada vez con más fuerza.

—¿Por qué no? Ven, siéntate y dímelo todo —sugirió, palmeando el espacio a su lado, su estado desarreglado ahora totalmente olvidado. Miré a Ben suplicando por ayuda sobre qué hacer con esto, pero todo lo que hizo fue encogerse de hombros y levantarse, dirigiéndose al santuario de su dormitorio.

¡Vaya forma de abandonar a tu compañero cuando necesita ayuda! Estúpido supuesto amigo.

Ángela seguía esperándome y no podía decepcionarla a propósito, así que me senté. Aunque estaba terriblemente incómodo.

¿Ben se había sentido igual cuando me acerqué a hablar sobre chicas?

—Ahora. Dime qué sucede —me abordó rápidamente Ángela, mirándome con preocupación maternal.

¿Debería hablar con ella? Era una chica, y eso le otorgaba un punto a su favor. Además era amiga de Bella, asumía, que por haber preguntado sobre nuestra cita. Aún mejor. No podía verle el lado malo.

—Bueno, para empezar, no sé exactamente a dónde llevar a Bella. No quiero hacer nada demasiado cursi, como tener un picnic; o algo que exija toda nuestra atención, como una película.

—Hmm. Ese es un problema. La primera cita siempre es la más difícil de planear, especialmente si no vas a comer de inmediato —comentó con simpatía.

—Exactamente. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

—Siempre he pensado que en estos casos ayuda si vas o haces algo que te guste. Algo que te ponga en tu elemento, porque quieres ser tú mismo lo más posible. Y cuando estás en tu elemento, muestras más confianza, lo cual siempre es sexy.

—Algo que me guste —repetí, reflexionándolo. ¿A Bella le gustaría hacer las mismas cosas que yo?

—Sí. Como… apuesto que le encantaría ir a ese parque de gotcha que tú y Ben frecuentan.

Hice una mueca al pensar en dispararle a Bella con bolas de pintura. Esas cosas dolían. Y creo que la ley de hombres decretaba que deberías evitar dejar moretones en la chica que querías besar en un futuro. Así que esa opción estaba fuera.

—Uh, quizás eso no —comenté lentamente, esperando que rechazar su idea estuviera bien.

—Entiendo. Pero sabes qué quiero decir, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Gracias, Ángela.

—No hay problema. —Comenzó a levantarse, más al instante se detuvo y me miró, añadiendo—: Bella es buena amiga mía. Y ha pasado por muchas cosas. Ten cuidado con ella, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero lastimarte si tú la lastimas.

Parpadeé confundido. —Seré cuidadoso. Y si la lastimo, tienes mi permiso de lastimarme.

—Bien —terminó ella, sonriendo y finalmente levantándose del sillón—. Espero tener un reporte completo de ambos más tarde.

Con eso salió de la sala, siguiendo la ruta de escape de Ben. Para una charla tan corta, me había dejado con más preguntas de las que había ayudado a responder. ¿Por qué cosas había pasado Bella? Parecía estar bien anoche. ¿Estaba relacionado con el chico con el que necesitó ayuda? ¿Y a dónde diablos iba a llevarla?

Nuestra salida debía resultar perfecta. Estaba seguro que esta era mi única oportunidad en esto. Sentía que había una enorme fila de chicos detrás de mí, todos muriendo por la atención de Bella. Si arruinaba esto, no había duda de que uno de ellos felizmente tomaría mi lugar.

La imagen del chico de anoche apareció en mi mente. Probablemente estaría más que contento de cuidar de Bella si fallaba esta tarde. La idea me hacía enojar, lo cual duplicaba mi determinación por llevar a Bella al lugar perfecto.

Miré el reloj del VCR. Mierda. Solo cuarenta minutos antes de ir por ella. Piensa, Cullen, piensa.

No películas, no bolas de pintura. No podía traerla de vuelta aquí y jugar videojuegos todo el día. Nada ridículo o cursi.

Necesitaba ser original. Algo que recordara.

Y entonces me llegó la idea. Y era perfecta.

A veces mi inteligencia me sorprendía.

Me apresuré a mi cuarto y me miré por un gran rato en el espejo colgado sobre la cómoda. No podía hacer nada con el cabello. Mi cabello parecía tener mente propia. Las gafas… Estas eran necesarias si quería conducir a algún lugar.

Quizás finalmente era tiempo de comprar lentes de contacto. Mamá siempre me dijo que era una pena esconder ojos como los míos detrás de unas gafas. ¿Pero los comentarios de tu madre realmente contaban? ¿Qué no están obligadas a decir esas cosas?

¿Le gustaría a Bella sin gafas?

Lo siguiente. La playera… Necesitaba ser cambiada. Dudaba que Bella apreciara el sutil humor de la diferencia entre hombre y mujer escrita en forma comando, como decía el frente de esta playera.

Me la quité y caminé hacia mi clóset, buscando entre mi pobre colección y notando rápidamente que tenía más playeras tontas que serias. Quizás era tiempo de retirar muchas de estas, como me había visto obligado a hacer con mi chamarra de cartero antes de venir aquí. Es decir, ahora me hallaba en la universidad. Entonces, ¿dónde estaban las cosas universitarias?

Finalmente, encontré una playera negra en medio del caos y me la puse, reajustando mis gafas para que estuvieran derechos. Si conseguía lentes de contacto eso sería una cosa menos con la que lidiar a diario. Quizás sí era tiempo de comprar unos.

¿Pero realmente podría estar metiendo mi dedo en mis ojos todos los días? Eww…

Era mejor dejar el argumento interno por ahora y esperar hasta que volviera con el optometrista. Siempre sacaba el asunto cuando lo veía.

Muy bien, ¿qué hora es? Miré al otro lado del cuarto a mi reloj. Treinta minutos.

¿Qué podía hacer durante treinta minutos?

Mis ojos se desviaron a mi computadora.

¡No! ¡Te quedarás atrapado ahí!

¿Pero… solo para una pequeña revisión? Gimoteó mi nerd interno, rogándome.

¡Argh! Pausé en medio de mi cuarto, peleando conmigo mismo. Pero no pasó mucho antes de ceder. Bien. Una rápida revisión.

Alegremente, mi nerd interno comenzó a saltar. Me senté en el escritorio y entré a mi cuenta de Facebook, automáticamente buscando el perfil de Bella.

Lo admito. Me estaba volviendo un acosador.

Había encontrado su página anoche cuando llegué a casa y me permití perderme horas mirando sus imágenes, leyendo y releyendo todas sus cosas favoritas, tratando de descifrar sus relaciones con las personas que escribían en su muro más de dos veces, y preguntándome cómo alguien tan maravillosa y hermosa podría querer pasar un minuto conmigo, mucho menos acceder a una tarde completa.

Hice clic en sus imágenes de nuevo y suspiré. Quinientas cuarenta piezas de evidencia de que era popular, hermosa, y siempre parecía estar rodeada de chicos.

¿En qué demonios me estaba involucrando? Era inevitable terminar lastimado. No tenía oportunidades reales de mantenerla interesada en mí.

Pero estaba seguro que iba a intentarlo.

Mirando la hora en la barra de tareas, me di cuenta de que llegaría tarde si no me iba ahora. Maldición.

Apagué la computadora y salí del departamento, casi corriendo a mi auto. Abrí la puerta de golpe, entré y lo encendí; el rugido del motor relajándome inmediatamente.

Amaba este auto. Era fácilmente la cosa menos nerd de mí. Debía ser honesto y admitir que tener un Lexus IS F me hacía ver mucho mejor. Incluso Emmett me había envidiado cuando mis padres me lo dieron el año pasado, diciendo que era una pena que un nerd como yo estuviera conduciendo tal 'privilegio'.

Acelerando más de lo normal, me dirigí a la fila griega. Y entonces comencé a entrar en pánico.

¿En serio iba a llevar a Bella a donde quería llevarla? ¿Se reiría de mí cuando le dijera? No parecía ser la clase de chica que se reía en la cara de alguien, pero las personas me habían sorprendido en el pasado.

Me detuve en un sitio cercano a la fila griega para estacionarme, y comencé a correr por la calle hasta estar enfrente de la casa KD.

Respira, Cullen, me recordé, alentando mis pasos mientras hacía mi camino hacia la puerta. Toqué tres veces y la puerta se abrió casi inmediatamente, lo cual me hizo sonreír.

Alguien estaba tan impaciente como yo…

Y ahí estaba ella. Bella. Viéndose absolutamente preciosa en una blusa café y unos muy cortos pantaloncillos caqui. Mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo mientras me sonreía.

—Hola —saludó suavemente.

—Hola. —Fue toda mi respuesta de novela. Vi a dos chicas sobre el hombro de Bella que me estaban dando una 'mirada', como si no pudieran creer que estuviera a su puerta, así que rápidamente agregué—: ¿Estás lista para irnos?

—Sí —aseguró, saliendo al porche y cerrando la puerta, ocultando a las dos chicas de la vista—. ¿A dónde vamos?

Mi sonrisa desapareció mientras respondía: —Uh… Pensé en compartir algo contigo, si está bien.

La sonrisa de Bella creció y colocó su mano en mi brazo. Todo mi cuerpo se iluminó como árbol de Navidad ante su toque. —Eso está más que bien. ¿Qué es lo que quieres compartir conmigo?

Gaa…

Oh, por todos los cielos, solo escúpelo.

—¿Alguna vez has jugado láser tag? —pregunté, aguantando la respiración mientras esperaba a que se riera o me mirara como si estuviera loco.

Sin hacer nada, Bella arrugó su nariz de una forma adorable, mirándome fijamente.

—Láser tag —repitió—. ¿Es algo como 'Tron'?

Mi mente explotó. Santo infierno. Nunca hubiera esperado algo así de alguien como ella. —¿¡Has visto 'Tron'!?

—Sí. Mi mamá estaba saliendo con este sujeto que adoraba eso y nos hizo verla una noche. No recuerdo mucho. Solo muchas luces moviéndose y algunos láseres disparados.

—Oh. Bueno, realmente no es como 'Tron'. Para nada. Nos dan estos chalecos con sensores que registran cuántas veces nos han disparado, y las pistolas, por supuesto. Pero no ves el láser saliendo de la pistola. Y el cuarto es algo oscuro. Sin luces alrededor —expliqué mientras caminábamos por la calle de regreso a mi auto.

—Suena… interesante —dijo Bella, no del todo convencida—. Me gusta la parte de lo oscuro.

Sonreí un poco y me sonrojé por lo último que dijo. —No tenemos que ir, si no quieres. Solo era una de las opciones en las que había pensado.

—¡No! Quiero ir —insistió. Llegamos al auto y caminé al lado del pasajero. Mirando atrás, noté que Bella se había detenido enfrente del auto y me miraba con incredulidad.

—¿Esto es tuyo? —preguntó, señalando a mi bebé.

—Sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Es…Es demasiado? —pregunté nerviosamente, pasando una mano por mi cabello por millonésima vez ese día.

—No, no es demasiado. Solo que no es lo que esperaba —contestó, sonriendo en disculpa y caminando hacia mí. Abrí la puerta y Bella se detuvo al otro lado de ella, apretando sus labios y mirándome—. ¿Sabes? Me dejaste esperando por dos minutos.

—Oh. —Exhalé, mi estómago dando vueltas—. Lo siento. No quería llegar demasiado temprano así que…

Bella me interrumpió poniendo dos de sus dedos sobre mis labios.

—Está bien. Solo promete no hacerlo de nuevo. Detesto que me dejen esperando —expuso suavemente, con diversión clara en sus ojos.

—No lo haré de nuevo, lo prometo —murmuré alrededor de sus dedos.

—Bien. —Sonrió, bajando su mano. La sensación que había sentido cuando su piel tocó la mía seguía ahí.

—Entonces… ¿estoy perdonado? —pregunté, esperando que Bella no mantuviera rencor por cosas como esta.

Bella me estudió con una leve sonrisa. —Todavía no.

Su mirada era relajada, casi coqueta, y me di cuenta con un poco de alegría que Bella disfrutaba tener ventaja sobre mí. Era tan impertinente y adorable que tomaba todo mi control no tomarla en mis brazos y besarla hasta no poder más.

Bueno, mi control y el hecho de que estaba sujetando el marco de metal de la puerta tan fuerte que mis dedos podrían romperse.

Coquetea con la chica, gritó mi mente, mentalmente regresándome a la realidad.

—¿Entonces qué tendré que hacer? —consulté suavemente y, por el momento más delicioso de mi vida, nos quedamos ahí, sencillamente sonriéndonos.

—Te lo haré saber cuándo algo se me ocurra —indicó, mirándome tímidamente por entre sus pestañas. Mi boca quedó seca y la miré estúpidamente.

No. Debes. Excitarte.

Haaaaa…

Bella ya estaba sentada, sonriéndome con inocencia para cuando salí de la neblina de lujuria. Cerré la puerta con cuidado y caminé alrededor del auto, recitando la larga lista de actualizaciones que quería en WoW para ayudarme a mantener el control. Todo esto para que, cuando volviera a ver a Bella, no la atacara como un demente.

Sintiéndome más confiado que antes me senté en el asiento del conductor y encendí el auto. Miré a Bella mientras ella me observaba conducir. Encajaba a la perfección en mi auto. Como si estuviera diseñado solo para ella.

Dios, era hermosa.

Pero no me dejé distraer demasiado por ella. Necesitaba concentrarme en el camino. No sería bueno terminar en el hospital en nuestra primera cita. Y con mi suerte, probablemente Bella terminaría siendo tratada por un interno o residente atractivo, con el cual escaparía y tendría pequeños bebés doctores.

Sí. Eso definitivamente no pasaría bajo mis ojos.

—Entonces… —comencé incómodamente—, ¿de dónde eres, Bella?

Ya sabía la respuesta, habiendo visto el nombre de la escuela de donde se graduó en su perfil de Facebook y buscando su ubicación con Google Earth anoche. Solo necesitaba una excusa para que hablara de nuevo, porque tristemente, ya extrañaba el sonido de su voz.

—Crecí en Phoenix, Arizona con mi madre, pero me mudé a un pequeño pueblo en Washington durante el instituto para vivir con mi padre.

Esta era información nueva…

—¿Entonces tus padres están divorciados? —pregunté, pateándome el momento después de que lo dije porque era claro que sus padres estaban divorciados. La voz de Bill Engvall apareció en mi cabeza, diciendo su patentado 'Aquííííí está tu señal'. Así de estúpido me sentía.

—Sí, se separaron cuando era muy pequeña —dijo Bella cautelosamente, mirando por la ventana del pasajero.

Y ahora me sentía como un idiota porque había sacado a relucir un tema sensitivo. Vaya forma de hacerla revivir recuerdos dolorosos y/o tristes. Cambia el tema, imbécil. La estás perdiendo.

—¿Y por qué te uniste a los KD? —Me apresuré a preguntar, girando en una esquina demasiado rápido. Bella estiró su brazo para que su hombro no se estampara contra la puerta del auto.

—Lo siento —musité apenado.

Me sonrió con rapidez. —Está bien. Me uní a los KD porque ahí me sentía en casa. Al final fue por mi amistad con Alice y la tutoría que recibí de Ángela que decidí unirme. Conoces a Ángela, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Ángela. Es la novia de mi compañero. Nos hemos visto un par de veces. —No había sabido lo cercanas que eran Ángela y Bella hasta ahora, por lo que no estaba seguro de qué tanto debería revelar, especialmente si Ángela ya le había hablado de mí.

—Es un mundo pequeño, ¿huh? Una de mis mejores amigas llegando a ser la novia de tu compañero.

—Sí, en verdad un mundo pequeño.

Hubo un instante de silencio en la conversación antes de que Bella hablara de nuevo. —¿De dónde eres tú, Edward?

—Chicago.

—Aahh, la Ciudad de los Vientos… ¿Sabes? Cada vez que pienso en Chicago, me recuerda a este comediante que adoro, ¿Demetri Martin? Porque tiene esta cosa que hace… —Se desvió, mirando la expresión sorprendida en mi rostro—. ¿Qué?

Ni siquiera respondí, solo estiré la mano hacia mis discos y saqué un CD. Dándoselo, admití: —También me gusta Demetri Martin.

—¡Imposible! Entonces sabes de qué estoy hablando. ¿La charla sobre los chalecos? —preguntó Bella emocionada.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. —Tuve que reírme a la perfección que era esta chica sentada a mi lado. ¿Quién diría que tendríamos algo en común? Y el mismo comediante, nada menos.

Siempre había creído que las personas que tenían similar sentido del humor eran compatibles, por eso los amigos encontraban graciosas las mismas cosas. Y aparentemente Bella y yo teníamos similar sentido del humor. Al final podría tener una verdadera oportunidad con ella.

—¿Puedo ponerlo? Podría usar algo de diversión de Demetri Martin —propuso, señalando el estéreo con el CD que aún tenía en su mano.

—De acuerdo. —Bajé la parte frontal del estéreo para que pudiera meter el disco, sintiéndome algo decepcionado de que nuestra conversación terminara tan rápido. Bella seleccionó la pista número dos, la cual tenía el fragmento del que había hablado.

Me reí mientras Bella hablaba junto con Demetri, palabra por palabra, usando las mismas tonadas que él. Pero como un extra, podía ver sus gestos por el rabillo del ojo, los cuales eran muy acertados.

Cuando llegó a la parte de los chalecos, saltó en su asiento impacientemente, haciendo que algo más de ella se moviera también.

Guh…

¡La calle!, gritó mi mente.

—Creo que los chalecos son todos para la protección. Como por ejemplo, un chaleco salvavidas te protege de ahogarte… y los chalecos antibalas te protegen de recibir un disparo… y los chalecos de lana te protegen de las chicas lindas. 'Déjame solo. ¿Que no ves el frío que tengo aquí?'…Hay un gran frente frío en Chicago. Vístanse apropiadamente —citó a la perfección, añadiendo su propio comentario al final—: Lo de los chalecos de lana es totalmente verdadero.

—Heh, sí. —Me reí intranquilo, haciendo una nota mental de tirar los chalecos de lana que colgaban en mi armario. Si mantenía esto, terminaría sin nada que ponerme en una semana.

Me estacioné cerca del sitio del láser tag y fui alrededor del auto al lado de Bella, abriendo la puerta por ella. Porque mi mamá me había criado bien.

Era técnicamente un día de escuela para las personas menores de dieciocho, y no tuvimos que esperar mucho antes de que nos dirigieran a nuestro propio cuarto de preparación. Estaba conectado a un cuarto de juego que era más pequeño que el área principal, aunque eso estaba bien, puesto que nosotros solo éramos dos.

Bella estaba haciendo preguntas sobre todo, desde la forma en que funcionaba todo, hasta lo concerniente a mis pasadas experiencias jugando. Traté de responder cada pregunta a mi mayor capacidad, aunque en ocasiones algunas demandaban más conocimientos de los que poseía.

Finalmente, el chico que prepararía el cuarto para nosotros se presentó, entrando con una disculpa y sus brazos desbordándose con el equipo. —Lo siento, chicos. El otro grupo estaba lleno de niños de cinco años, y todos necesitaban ayuda quitándose sus chalecos.

—No hay problema —le aseguró Bella, sonriendo. Porque ella era así de buena.

Él la miró de arriba abajo y sonrió. Bueno, fue casi una mueca. Entrecerré los ojos al ver su reacción a Bella. ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿El Don Juan de las pistolas láser?

Aléjate, amigo. Ella es mía, rugió mi cavernícola interno.

—Hola… Soy James, ¿y tú eres…? —se presentó, concentrándose solo en Bella. Maldito bastardo.

—Soy Bella. Y este es Edward —contestó ella, colocando su mano en mi brazo al mencionar mí nombre. La calidez hizo poco para reconfortarme mientras miraba a James.

Él no dejó de mirarla, lo cual me molestaba. Y tenía esa apariencia de chico surfista, lo cual me molestaba más. Porque, por supuesto, era más atractivo que yo.

—Muy bien, Bella, Edward, un par de cosas antes de que puedan comenzar. Por favor no golpeen las pistolas, no son juguetes. Si las rompen, tienen que pagarlas…

James continuó enumerando las reglas, sin embargo, nada de lo que dijo llamó mi atención. Porque la mano de Bella se estaba moviendo lentamente por mi brazo, dejando un camino de electricidad a su paso. Mi estómago se apretó mientras bajaba, hasta que alcanzó mi muñeca y muy casualmente deslizó su mano a la mía.

Todo se detuvo para mí, y su mano en la mía se convirtió en todo mi mundo.

Solo podía concentrarme en la suavidad de su piel contra la mía, el peso de su pequeña mano, y la presión de sus dedos.

Entonces la apretó, rompiendo la burbuja en la que me había encerrado. Fui traído al mundo real, donde la personificación de un surfista seguía en el cuarto y miraba a la chica tomando mi mano.

Maldito idiota.

—¿Edward? —susurró Bella—. ¿Estás prestando atención?

—¿Qué? Uh, no, perdón. Pero he jugado antes, así que está bien —susurré de vuelta mirando a James, quien estaba desenredando los cables de las pistolas.

Se volvió a enderezar y nos dio a cada uno un chaleco y una pistola. —Voy a preparar el cuarto, pero no tardaré mucho.

—Bien —contesté bruscamente, deseando que se fuera para siempre. Bella no dijo nada, principalmente porque estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de averiguar cómo ponerse el chaleco. Los nuevos siempre se lo ponían al revés. No podían evitarlo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —me ofrecí gentilmente, después de ponerme mi chaleco y colocar la pistola en la parte de atrás, como el experto que era.

—Uh… Sí, creo que sí —admitió en derrota, alzando la parte que le daba tantos problemas. La giré y guíe el chaleco sobre su cabeza. Bella se giró a un lado y luego al otro, dándome mejor acceso para cerrar todos los cinturones. Apreté las tiras hasta que el chaleco se aferró a su cuerpo lo mejor posible, entonces conecté el cable de la pistola a la espalda.

—Ahí tienes —dije, dándole la pistola—. Estás lista.

—Gracias —agregó sonriendo. Noté que un mechón de cabello se había salido de su cola de caballo y me sorprendí cuando mi mano se alzó con mente propia, colocándolo detrás de su oreja. Entonces mi mano se negó a moverse de su nueva posición. La miré, boquiabierto e incapaz de creer que había gritado "motín", preguntándome qué haría después.

Pensé que así se debió haber sentido el personaje de Devon Sawa en "Idle Hands".

Uno de mis dedos trazó su oreja suavemente, y entonces siguió a su mandíbula. Pasó sobre el suave punto donde sentí su corazón latiendo. Qué extraño… parecía estar latiendo más rápido de lo que debería.

¿Eso era típico para ella? ¿Tenía alguna clase de problema cardiaco que lo hacía latir más rápido?

Mi mano pausó su movimiento y, mientras me preguntaba si finalmente había visto la razón, Bella hizo la cosa más extraña. Cerró sus ojos e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando suavemente. Ese suspiro fue directo a mi… uh, 'sable de luz', haciéndolo 'brillar' solo por Bella.

Lentamente, coloqué toda mi mano contra su garganta y pasé mi pulgar por la línea de su mandíbula, sintiendo, más que escuchando, el respiro profundo que tomó. Inconscientemente había inclinado mi cuerpo más cerca al suyo y fui tomado completamente desprevenido cuando se alejó de mí abruptamente.

¿Qué demonios?

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron y giró su cabeza. Seguí su movimiento con mis ojos y vi a James, o el estúpido aspirante a surfista, mirando a MI Bella, el idiota de James, como me gustaba llamarlo en mi cabeza. Estaba parado en el marco de la puerta. Ni siquiera lo había escuchado entrar al cuarto, aunque eso no evitó que lo fulminara con la mirada, extremadamente molesto por su presencia.

—¿Listos para jugar? —preguntó James, aclarando su garganta fuertemente.

—Sí —contestó Bella, mirando sobre su hombro y sonriéndome rápidamente.

No dije nada, pero dejé de estar molesto el momento en el que vi la sonrisa de Bella porque, en serio, podría estar a punto de explotar de la furia y un vistazo a la sonrisa de Bella me calmaría al instante.

—Muy bien —dijo James con falsa emoción, incluso aplaudiendo para dar énfasis—. Hay que comenzar esta fiesta.

—Whoo —solté en voz baja, poniendo los ojos en blanco y deseando poder retroceder en el tiempo y que esto fuese hace dos minutos. Solo que esta vez, James no nos interrumpiría y podría besar a la chica de mis sueños.

Bella soltó un bufido poco femenino que intentó cubrir con una tos, pero no me engañó. Me había escuchado. Sonreí mientras James nos miraba confundido y nos indicaba que lo siguiéramos al cuarto de juego. Mandó a Bella al otro lado del cuarto dado que estaba usando el chaleco rojo y yo tuve el privilegio de quedarme cerca del frente con él.

Las cosas podrían ser peores, me dije. Bella podría estar con él en vez de ti. Me estremecí al imaginarlo. James solo estaría solo con Bella sobre mi cadáver.

—¡Su media hora inicia cuando las luces se apagan! —gritó James para que Bella pudiera escuchar. Se giró a mí y guiñó un ojo—. Diviértanse.

Le di la espalda para que no viera mi expresión ante sus palabras. Un minuto después, las luces se apagaron y un rayo de emoción recorrió mi cuerpo. Cada vez que jugaba me gustaba imaginar que era un miembro de los Black Ops, trabajando de incógnito a través de la guarida del enemigo. Algo así como Sam Fisher en 'Splinter Cell'.

O me gustaba ser James Bond porque siempre conseguía a la chica y al malo, incluso si la chica era el malo.

Agachándome un poco, hice mi camino al perímetro externo del cuarto, y me escondí detrás de una pared, la cual tenía una rendija rectangular en medio, para poder disparar sin tener que salir del escondite.

Claro, era algo como hacer trampa, pero esto era un juego. Me sentía algo mal por hacerlo así, no obstante, la alegría que sentí ante la expectativa de vencer a Bella lo eclipsaba rápidamente.

No era mi culpa tener más experiencia en esto que ella… y que conociera todos los buenos escondites.

Pasó un minuto o tres, era difícil juzgar sin un reloj, y me aburrí de esperarla, decidiendo salir a la ofensiva. Manteniendo un ojo alerta, lentamente caminé hacia el otro lado del cuarto, mas no la vi ni una vez.

O estaba teniendo suerte de principiante, o se escondía muy bien en alguna parte. Sentí la urgencia de gritar su nombre para asegurarme de que siguiera en el cuarto, y tras pensarlo mejor consideré que eso delataría mi posición.

Buen intento, Bella. No me atraparás tan fácilmente.

Lo que sí tenía bien claro es que una vez descubriera su posición el juego realmente iniciaría.

Pasando alrededor del centro del cuarto, casi regresaba a mi posición original cuando escuché un sonido a mi derecha, algo como si alguien hubiera frotado su pistola contra el chaleco de plástico.

Sonreí y rápidamente me escondí detrás de un gran obstáculo cerca de la fuente del sonido. Estaba cerca. Lo sabía.

Rodeando el obstáculo y asegurándome de mantenerlo contra mi espalda, revisé a mí alrededor por señales de movimiento. Bella se escondía cerca… y la iba a encontrar. Había tomado este juego mejor de lo que esperaba.

¿Alguna vez terminaría de sorprenderme?

Noté algo por el rabillo del ojo y rápidamente giré mi cabeza y arma al mismo tiempo, disparando a la oscuridad.

No estaba ahí. Maldición.

Justo entonces sentí la punta de una pistola presionada a mi espalda.

—No te muevas si quieres vivir —dijo una voz dulce y amenazante detrás de mí.

Mentalmente me regañé por exponer mi espalda a un ataque. Alzando mis manos en rendición, no dije nada para evitar que mi voz fallara. Porque este lado de Bella era increíblemente sexy. Mi erección se presionaba contra mis pantalones, y esperé que no me pidiera darme la vuelta.

—Da la vuelta lentamente —ordenó.

Por supuesto.

Rápidamente pensé en todos los movimientos que había visto hacer a los actores y personajes de videojuegos en situaciones como esta. Decidiéndome en una clásica, me tiré al suelo mientras daba la vuelta para dispararle a Bella. Su chaleco se iluminó casi inmediatamente, dándome el primer punto del juego.

Mis movimientos rápidos la tomaron por sorpresa, pero se recuperó rápidamente, escondiéndose detrás del obstáculo que yo había usado, mientras yo me colocaba detrás de una pared a unos metros de distancia.

Así estaba mejor. Hay que mantenerlos emocionados.

Di un vistazo por la esquina y me topé con Bella haciendo lo mismo, lo que me hizo sonreír. Era tan adorable que tuve que molestarla un poco.

—'Tus débiles habilidades no son rival para el poder del Lado Oscuro' —cité, bajando el tono de mi voz una octava para hacer una decente personificación del Emperador Palpatine.

Bella se rio. —¿Así planeas atraparme? ¿Citando cosas de Star Wars?

Ahh… Podía reconocer líneas de Star Wars cuando las escuchaba. Excelente.

Mirando por la esquina de nuevo, vi que la costa estaba clara y corrí a un obstáculo a mi derecha, anotándome una breve ventaja. Logré disparar un par de veces antes de que uno iluminara el chaleco de Bella de nuevo.

—¡Oye! —gritó, moviéndose a su izquierda hasta que la perdí de vista.

—'Eres imprudente por bajar tus defensas' —cité con una sonrisa, esta vez cambiando a Vader.

Bella murmuró algo en respuesta, sin que lo alcanzara a descifrar.

—¿Qué fue eso? —pregunté.

—Dije que tienes una cabeza estúpida —agregó indignada.

Solté una carcajada. —¿Una cabeza estúpida? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Siete?

—Oh cállate, chico Star Wars —contestó, la mueca se sentía en su voz. Se estaba metiendo en el juego. Era eso, o no me hablaría otra vez una vez que termináramos.

—No hay necesidad que me cambies de nombre —continué en broma, agachándome y mirando por la esquina. No la vi en ninguna parte, así que esperé su respuesta para saber a dónde moverme.

Sin embargo no respondió. ¿Dónde estaba?

—Bella… Bellaaaa… —canturreé—. Sal. Sal de donde quiera que estés.

Escuchando un ruido detrás de mí, me di la vuelta solo para ver la sonrisa de Bella un segundo después. Demasiado tarde.

Me había atrapado.

Mi chaleco se iluminó y Bella se rio triunfalmente, haciendo una clase de baile.

Mis ojos se entrecerraron. ¿Cómo se atreve a usar mi propio movimiento en mi contra?

Eso es todo. Esta chica va a caer.

Bella notó mi cambio de humor un segundo después. —No lo harías…

Mi única respuesta fue una sonrisa predadora. Sus ojos se agrandaron y se dio media vuelta, alejándose todo lo posible de mí. Comencé a perseguirla, disparando en su dirección. Logró evitar mis disparos corriendo en zigzag alrededor del cuarto.

Pero no me rendiría tan fácil.

—¡Edward! ¡Detente! —me gritó, esquivando el borde de un obstáculo mientras lo rodeaba para evitar golpear la pared al otro lado.

—'¡Nunca te rindas, nunca renuncies!'

—¿Qué pasó con las citas de Star Wars? —preguntó sin aliento, moviéndose con agilidad y evitando obstáculos.

Uno de mis disparos finalmente le dio y su chaleco brilló. —Me gustan otras películas además de Star Wars.

Llegando a una esquina sin salida se dio la vuelta y extendió sus manos frente a ella. —Muy bien, tuviste tu venganza. No hay necesidad de continuar esto.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Yo veo necesario continuar. Estás justo donde te quiero. —Caminé hacia ella, y golpeó la pared con su espalda, atrapada sin tener a dónde ir.

El instinto me dominó y la encerré ahí, colocando mi mano libre y la que tenía la pistola a cada lado de su cabeza. Acercándome, susurré en su oído: —¿Te rindes?

A pesar de su respiración acelerada, guardó silencio. Bajando una mano de la pared, recorrí su brazo con mis dedos. Ella tembló, y se le puso la piel de gallina.

—¿Te rindes? —repetí, presionando. Una parte de mí incapaz de aceptar que estaba haciendo esto. Ángela había tenido razón. Me sentía mucho más confiado cuando estaba en mi elemento.

Bella negó con la cabeza y de repente se rio. Antes de poder responder, mi chaleco se iluminó marcando otro punto para ella.

—Eres una escurridiza —espeté, buscando su pistola, pero ella se agachó y escapó por debajo de mi brazo.

Increíble.

Me di la vuelta y corrí tras ella; su gran risa aun haciendo eco en el aire. Casi la alcanzaba cuando giró su cabeza para mirarme sobre su hombro y perdió el ritmo de sus pasos. Vi con horror mientras el tiempo se ralentizaba y Bella caía, impactándose de espaldas. Un gran crujido sonó cuando su chaleco golpeó el concreto.

—¡Bella! —grité, corriendo hacia ella y arrodillándome cerca de su cabeza—. ¿Estás bien?

—Owww —gruñó, intentando sentarse.

Solté mi pistola y empujé sus hombros. —No te muevas hasta asegurarme de que estés bien.

—Pero este chaleco es incómodo —se quejó, sus ojos rogándome.

Suspiré y deslicé una mano detrás de su cuello para apoyarla. —De acuerdo, pero solo siéntate. No intentes levantarte.

—Sí, doctor.

Ayudé a Bella a sentarse y moví mis piernas para sentarme a su lado, en vez de arrodillarme.

—¿Qué te duele? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? —demandé saber ansiosamente, pasando mis manos con premura por su cabello, palpando su cráneo en busca de algún punto donde sintiera dolor.

—No, estoy bien. Solo soy torpe —me aseguró, sonriendo brevemente.

Una ola de desprecio a mí mismo me golpeó y empecé a quitarle el chaleco. —Lo lamento. No debí perseguirte así.

—Edward, no te culpes. Fue divertido, hasta que me caí. Me sentí como una niña de nuevo.

Eso me hizo sonreír. —Sí fue divertido.

—¿Lo ves? Entonces no te sientas mal, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bien —concedí—. Vamos, hay que quitarte esto para inspeccionar el daño.

Bella pasó el chaleco sobre su cabeza y me lo dio. —¿Esto significa que ya terminamos?

Giré el chaleco y vi la confirmación a mi teoría.

—Creo que esto significa que ya terminamos —respondí, señalando la gran fractura en el plástico.

Sus manos cubrieron su boca y agrandó los ojos.

—No te preocupes, Bella. Sucede más de lo que piensas.

—Ahora tengo que pagarlo —señaló suavemente, dejando caer sus manos a su regazo.

Inmediatamente negué. —No, yo lo pagaré. Fue mi culpa que te cayeras.

—Edward… —Comenzó a protestar, cuando la interrumpí.

—Déjame hacerlo o me sentiré terrible —le advertí, jugando sucio y utilizando la culpa a mi favor.

—Bien —aceptó de mala gana, con una mueca—. Aunque debes saber que no estoy feliz por eso.

Me reí, sin poder evitarlo. Era demasiado linda. —Sospecho que te recuperarás rápidamente.

Hizo una cara y sacó su lengua como niña de cinco años, haciéndome reír más. Las luces se encendieron, sorprendiéndonos.

—Parece que nuestro tiempo se acabó —murmuré, levantándome y ayudando a Bella a ponerse de pie.

James apareció en la puerta y alzó sus cejas al verme cargando el maltrecho equipo de Bella.

—Se tropezó y el chaleco se rompió. Pero lo pagaré —expliqué.

Se encogió de hombros. —Como sea. ¿Ella está bien?

—Estoy bien —informó Bella cortante, probablemente molesta de que habláramos como si no estuviera presente. Regresamos al cuarto de preparación y le entregué todo nuestro equipo a James.

—Dile lo que pasó al tipo en el escritorio del frente —nos dijo James antes de irnos. Asentí para que supiera que lo había escuchado.

Bella suspiró aliviada cuando la puerta se cerró tras nosotros. —Ese chico era perturbador. Espero no volver a verlo.

—Tú y yo —concordé—. Entonces… ¿esto significa que no querrás otra ronda?

—No, no realmente. Aunque me gustaría regresar con más personas la próxima vez. Apuesto que a Alice le encantaría esto.

—Seguro, podemos hacer eso. —Por fuera estaba calmado, pero por dentro estaba emocionado de que Bella pensara vagamente en una próxima vez. Incluso si tenía que compartirla con un par de personas.

En el escritorio del frente tuvimos nuestros puntajes y le comenté al chico lo que había pasado. Bella le frunció el ceño a los números. —Ganaste.

—¡Ja ja! ¡La victoria es mía! —grité en triunfo, alzando mis brazos sobre la cabeza.

—Muy bien, Stewie —dijo Bella rodando los ojos—. Hay que llevarte a casa antes de que inicies un ataque por el poder y sientas la necesidad de hacer llorar por su mamá a un niño de ocho años.

Me reí. —Estás loca.

—Y tú eres lindo —contestó con una sonrisa.

Sonrojándome un poco, le pagué al encargado por el equipo roto y el alquiler del área de juego, escondiendo la cuenta de la mirada curiosa de Bella. —Ánimo. Mejorarás. Y quién sabe… quizás un día me ganarás.

—Supongo. —Me dio la hoja con los resultados y salimos hacia la brillante luz del sol, ambos entrecerrando los ojos ante el cambio del exterior—. ¿Y… ahora qué sigue?

Miré al frente en atónito silencio.

¡¿Qué sigue?! Me tardé demasiado pensando en algo. ¿Y ahora quería más?

—Uh… —Intenté pensar en cualquier sugerencia razonable.

—¿Estaría bien si volviéramos a tu departamento? —consultó Bella inocentemente.

¿Mi departamento? ¿El sitio sucio y lleno de testosterona que es mi departamento? ¡Seguro! Vamos, y entonces escapa aterrorizada. Suena bien.

—Um… —Realmente necesitaba practicar esto de buscar evasivas.

—¿Por favor? —pidió, haciendo un puchero y mirándome con ojos de perrito triste.

Oh, eso era completamente injusto. Y funcionó como un encanto.

—Está bien —acepté, concentrado en su puchero.

Bella sonrió e hizo el pequeño bailecillo que estaba creciendo en mí rápidamente. —¡Sí! ¡Vamos!

Con eso tomó mi mano y básicamente me arrastró a mi auto.

Alguien estaba ansiosa… No sabía por qué, especialmente porque el lugar no era especial. Solo un chiquero gigante.

Es decir, ¿qué querría hacer ahí para asegurar tanta emoción?

* * *

Tron: Película de los ochentas sobre un programador que queda atrapado dentro de los circuitos de una computadora donde los programas tienen vida y personalidad propia.

Google Earth: Programa informático que muestra un globo virtual que permite visualizar múltiple cartografía, con base en la fotografía satelital.

Bill Engvall: Uno de los chicos de 'the Blue Comedy' que tiene su propio programa en TBS.

Demetri Martin: Un comediante brillante, que aparece en The Daily Show de vez en cuando.

Devon Sawa/Idle Hands: Devon es el protagonista en 'Idle Hands', en la cual comparte una larga escena de Jessica Alba en su sostén.

Splinter Cell: Videojuego donde pasar por diferentes sitios para intentar lograr tus objetivos sin ser descubierto.

"Nunca te rindas, nunca renuncies": Cita de la película "Galaxy Quest", la cual hace parodia de todas las películas de ciencia ficción.

"La victoria es mía": La frase de Stewie en "Padre de Familia".


	7. Chapter 7

**Resident Geek**

Historia original de cdunbar

Traducido por Noe Vazquez.

Beteado por Marta Salazar.

Fanfiction Addiction (Twilight)

* * *

 **EPOV**

El viaje hasta mi apartamento no estuvo tan lleno de conversación como lo había estado en el camino hacia el simulador de tiro. Escuchamos más a Demetri Martin, pero era incapaz de centrarme en las divertidas payasadas de Bella porque estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de recordar si Ben había tirado a la basura aquella pizza de hace cuatro días. Y si yo tenía alguna pieza de mi ropa interior tirada en el suelo de mi habitación o de mi baño. Y si Ángela y Ben estaban allí.

Si Ángela aún estaba allí, podría distraer a Bella mientras yo limpiaba mi habitación… y la cocina… y la sala de estar… sólo para estar seguro que todo estaba bien.

Aparqué en el lugar habitual fuera de mi edificio de apartamentos y me giré en el asiento para mirar a Bella.

—¿Estás segura que quieres subir? En realidad no he tenido la oportunidad de limpiar…

—Pssh. Estoy segura que está bien —dijo alegremente, descartando mi débil argumento. Su mano flotó sobre la manilla de la puerta por una fracción de segundo y luego la apartó—. A menos que no quieras que suba. Si es así, podemos hacer otra cosa.

El destello de la duda en sus ojos y la decepción subyacente en su voz fortalecieron mi determinación. —No. Quiero que subas.

Me sonrió espléndidamente y abrió la puerta. Salí por mi lado y me reuní con ella delante del coche.

—¿Vamos? —pregunté, ofreciéndole mi brazo. Era un gesto completamente estúpido y anticuado, pero Bella rio y tomó mi brazo. La guíe escaleras arriba hasta mi apartamento del segundo piso, nervioso por lo que podría encontrar al otro lado.

Abriendo la puerta un poco, hice un rápido barrido para asegurarme de que nada vergonzoso o asqueroso estaba a la vista.

—Aquí estamos —dije haciendo una floritura, mientras abría completamente la puerta y me hacía a un lado para que Bella pudiese entrar primero—. Casa de Cullen y Cheney.

Entré tras ella y cerré la puerta mientras echaba un vistazo. Había algo en contemplar a Bella viendo este lugar por primera vez que me ponía nervioso. Con las demás a las que había traído, estaba bien. Pero ella era diferente.

Quería que le gustase lo que veía. Quería que ella aceptase las paredes más bien vacías, los muebles usados y demasiado grandes, y los pequeños desastres desperdigados por todo el apartamento. Esas eran normalmente las cosas con las que mi madre me machacaba cada vez que venía de visita.

Entramos en la sala y ella inmediatamente comentó la pieza más importante de la habitación.

—¡Whoa! ¿De qué tamaño es esa pantalla?

—Uh… Sesenta y dos pulgadas.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y silbó bajo en reconocimiento. —A mi padre le encantaría.

—Sí… A la mayor parte de los tíos les gusta. —Lo admito, era un poco grande para el estudiante universitario medio. Puede que mi padre se pasase un poco cuando mencioné que necesitaba una televisión más grande para poder ver lo que estaba pasando cuando jugaba con la pantalla partida en cuatro en mi PS2 o mi Xbox 360.

Bella vagó hasta la extensa colección de videojuegos y películas de Ben y mía, y recorrió de arriba abajo la torre, mencionando algunos de los títulos.

—Así que, básicamente… si es de acción, terror o kung-fu, lo tienes —puntualizó.

—Sí. Pero el kung-fu es cosa de Ben.

—Ah… Eso tiene sentido. Realmente no pareces el tipo de chico kung-fu.

Quería preguntarle qué quería decir con eso, pero ya había pasado a mi colección de series de televisión.

—¿Tienes algo con los vampiros? —preguntó con desinterés. Me sonrojé un poco. Aparentemente había visto que tenía todas las temporadas de Buffy y Ángel.

—No con los vampiros, de por sí. Tengo algo con Joss Whedon —le corregí.

—Oh, sí. Es guay. —Dejó de echar un vistazo y se giró para mirarme—. Él hizo aquel show "Firefly", ¿cierto?

Juro por Dios que si tuviese la menor oportunidad de que ella dijese "sí", saldría mañana y compraría un anillo.

—Sí —jadeé—, lo hizo.

—Huh. —Volvió a girarse y siguió donde lo había dejado. La observé en silencio mientras seguía inspeccionando el resto de la sala y luego dirigirse a donde me encontraba de pie.

—Así que… ¿puedo ver tu cuarto? —preguntó, una esquina de su boca se curvó hacia arriba en una esperanzada pero tímida sonrisa.

—Claro —contesté vacilante—. Solo déjame comprobar que no hay nada… hum… vergonzoso por ahí tirado.

—Vale.

Corrí hasta mi dormitorio e hice un rápido inventario. Nada tirado en el suelo: comprobado. Nada de fotografías obscenas de chicas a la vista: comprobado. Nada a la vista que pueda resultar ofensivo: comprobado.

—Vale, puedes entrar —la llamé desde mi puerta. Bella medio saltó, medio caminó, hacia mí. Pasó a mi lado y giró trescientos sesenta grados.

—Realmente te gusta La Guerra de las Galaxias. —Señaló jovialmente. De la forma en la que lo dijo, no estaba seguro de si era algo bueno o malo.

—Sí… ¿Qué te dio la pista?

—Oh… ya sabes… el poster, el R2D2 a tamaño real, los sables de luz, las figuras de acción en sus cajas originales… Soy una chica lista. Puedo sumar dos más dos —bromeó.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Siento una conexión con Luke Skywalker que la mayor parte de la gente no comprende.

—¿Luke, eh? Han siempre fue mi favorito. —Bella sonrió, la diversión hacía brillar sus ojos.

—Era un ligón. —Motivo por el que me identificaba más con Luke que con Han.

Asintió distraídamente, mientras caminaba hacia mi escritorio. —No me odies, pero solamente he visto las películas una vez.

Jadeé sorprendido y horrorizado. ¿Una vez? ¿Cómo era posible?

—Entonces, ¿cómo te diste cuenta de las referencias? —pregunté, confundido. Quizás tenía memoria fotográfica.

—Tengo un montón de amigos chicos. Tienden a citar sus películas favoritas cuando están un poco borrachos —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros como si eso lo explicase—. En serio. Probablemente podría regurgitar cada cosa que Will Ferrell haya dicho jamás, incluso aunque solo haya visto un puñado de sus películas.

—Está bien. —Me moví desde la puerta hasta estar parado a su lado—. ¿Es como creías que sería? —le pregunté, refiriéndome a mi habitación, no a las citas de Will Ferrell.

—Es… —Sus cejas se elevaron y ella calló, buscando la palabra adecuada—. No. No lo es. Pero me gusta —añadió apresuradamente—. Especialmente el poster de Darth Vader.

Los dos miramos al poster, el cual colgaba en la pared sobre mi cama. Mostraba a Darth Vader en una mitad, y luego tenía "Un tío puede ser llamado Annie unas pocas veces" en grandes letras blancas en la otra mitad. Era un poster de promoción para la primera vez que se mostraron los seis episodios de La Guerra de las Galaxias en Spike TV.

—Nunca he visto uno como ese. ¿Dónde lo conseguiste? —Fue hacia mi cama y se sentó. Verla en mi cama me hacía salivar de forma extraña y tragué fuertemente, tratando de despejar mi boca para no babear cuando hablase.

—Yo, eh, gané un sorteo de una web que suelo visitar. ¿Has oído hablar de ?

Ella sacudió su cabeza. —Nop.

—Bueno, tiene reseñas de un montón de cosas que me gustan y más. En ocasiones realizan sorteos. Y en esa oportunidad resulté ser el afortunado chico que ganó.

—Es guay.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Bella continuó mirando a su alrededor, y entonces, de repente, se giró hasta quedar tumbada en mi cama.

—Cómoda —dijo suavemente, encogiéndose en su lado para mirarme.

Oh. Dios. Mío.

Estaba en mi cama. Estaba tumbada en mi cama.

No me costaría nada tumbarme a su lado. Sería incluso natural.

Pero no podía hacerlo. Ella no quería que me metiese en la cama con ella.

Pero ahora mi cama iba a oler como Bella. Iba a respirar el intoxicante y frutal aroma de Bella toda la noche.

Oh, Dios.

¿Por qué me torturaba de esa manera? ¿Me odiaba?

Quizás esto era una de esas cosas. Una peculiaridad. Quizás iba a los dormitorios de chicos al azar y probaba sus camas.

Yo esperaba fervientemente que estuviese equivocado.

Lo que necesitaba era algo que me distrajese de la hermosa vista de Bella acurrucada en mi cama. Algo en lo que ella pudiese participar que la sacase de allí.

—¿Has visto alguna vez el blog de "Canta con el Dr. Horrible? —solté sin pensar, el alivio me recorrió ante mi rapidez de pensamiento sobre nuestra charla acerca de los shows de Joss Whedon. Agitó su cabeza negando, así que le expliqué lo que era, logrando alterarme un poco ante la posibilidad de compartir algo que realmente disfrutaba con Bella, quien realmente podría apreciarlo.

Se sentó, con una expresión interesada en su cara. Aparté la silla de mi mesa del ordenador y me senté, terminando la explicación. —Y los tengo todos en mi disco duro externo, si quieres verlos.

—Sí, parece divertido. Me encanta Neil Patrick Harris en "Cómo conocí a vuestra madre" —admitió Bella, levantándose y caminando hacia mí. Rápidamente me di cuenta de que no había otra silla para ella, y dado que estoy seguro que ella no querría sentarse en mi regazo (no importaba cuánto lo desease yo), le dije que se sentara en mi silla mientras iba a buscar otra al comedor.

Cargando torpemente la silla hacia mi habitación, hice una nota mental para comprar otra más pequeña. Al menos una plegable. Porque, maldita sea, era difícil cargar con esta silla. Mi madre tiene un gusto fantástico, pero comprar pesadas sillas de madera con respaldo alto para el apartamento de un universitario apuntaba hacia cierto nivel de gaysidad*. Simplemente no estaba bien.

Maniobrando para pasar la silla a través del marco de la puerta, busqué la forma de hacer un chiste sobre la necesidad de una puerta más grande, solo para encontrar a Bella mirando a la pantalla de mi ordenador, boquiabierta.

Cuando me percaté de lo que había en la pantalla y casi pierdo un dedo del pie al dejar caer la silla.

Su jodido perfil de Facebook estaba en la pantalla. Y ahora ella sabía que yo era un loco acosador.

Bella se giró y comenzamos a hablar al mismo tiempo.

—Yo… Yo acabo de encenderlo…

—Puedo explicarlo… Verás…

Los dos nos quedamos callados y nos miramos el uno al otro. Aclaré mi garganta y probé de nuevo. —Estuve buscando tu perfil antes de recogerte, sólo para ver lo que te gustaba hacer. Me imaginé que podría conseguir algunos temas de conversación de él si la conversación entre nosotros decaía en algún momento.

Eso fue penoso. Pero de alguna forma tenía sentido, de una forma retorcida.

Por supuesto, mi alternativa era decir algo incluso más retardado, del tipo: "Me gusta mirarte. Eres preciosa".

Bella rompió en una pequeña sonrisa. —Estabas haciendo algo de investigación.

—Sí, investigación. —Eso sonaba mucho más agradable que acoso. Necesitaba recordarlo para el futuro.

—Bueno, en ese caso… creo que es justo que vea tu perfil. —Ella sonrió alegremente y yo acepté con rapidez, arrastrando la engorrosa silla hasta ella y sentándome. Cliqué en mi perfil y le dejé leerlo detenidamente.

—No hay mucho —opinó, bajando hasta el final.

Me encogí de hombros. —Realmente no subo mucho.

Sonrió dulcemente. —Hecho.

—Vale… —Cerré la página web y abrí la carpeta del disco duro externo, clicando en la primera parte de DHSAB*—. Prepárate para la grandiosidad…

Rio suavemente y se acomodó en la silla. Yo la seguí y enseguida estábamos riéndonos con Neil Patrick Harris y Nathan Fillion mientras cantaban y luchaban el uno contra el otro.

Ahhh… Menudo genio es Joss Whedon.

—Esa es la cosa más triste que he visto jamás —dijo sentimentalmente después de que desapareciera la última imagen de DHSAB.

—Sí, es bastante desgarrador al final —convine, apagando la pantalla. Bella me regaló una sonrisa tenue y por un momento nos miramos el uno al otro. Quise darle un abrazo, o una palmadita en su hombro, o algo, pero me desaconsejé hacerlo.

—Ey, ¿Edward? —dijo vacilantemente.

—¿Sí?

—Gracias por salir conmigo. Me lo estoy pasando muy bien contigo.

—Yo también. —Lo que era cierto. Cada minuto era como una nueva aventura con esta chica y estaba reacio a que terminase. Sus ojos me absorbieron, atravesándome con sus profundidades ocultas.

Bella comenzó a deslizarse hacia mí, lentamente, poniendo una mano en mi rodilla para apoyarse, y la vi acercarse, pulgada a pulgada, mis ojos oscilando entre su mirada y sus exquisitos labios.

Oh, Dios mío. Va a besarme. Vale, mantén la calma, Edward. No te quedes aquí sentado como una estatua.

Con vacilación levanté la mano y acuné su mejilla, mi pulgar acariciando su pómulo. La piel de su rostro bajo mi mano era suave y estaba teñida de un rosa suave. Nunca me había parecido más preciosa.

¿Qué pasa si usa su lengua? No lo he hecho nunca antes. ¿Uso mi lengua?

¡Bah! Ojalá tuviera más experiencia en esto.

Sentí su cálido aliento sobre mis labios. Estaba tan cerca… podía oler su cautivador perfume hundiéndome en su canto de sirena, la promesa de un placer mayor del que jamás había tenido llamándome.

Y entonces…

—¡Hey, Edward! ¿Estás ahí?

Bella y yo nos separamos rápidamente mientras Ben nos gritaba desde la otra habitación, como si nos hubieran pillado haciendo algo sucio. Tomando una respiración profunda y sin saber qué decirle a Bella, me fui por el camino cobarde y me levanté de mi silla.

—¡Sí, estoy aquí! —le respondí a Ben, yendo hacia la puerta y abriéndola para encontrármelo junto con Ángela al otro lado—. ¿Qué pasa?

Ángela miró por encima de mi hombro y preguntó —¿Está aquí Bella?

—Sí, espera. —Me aparté y abrí más la puerta para que pudiesen entrar. Es decir, no es como si no nos hubiesen quitado ya las ganas. Podían haber acabado con mi cita… er… mi salida.

Ángela parecía aliviada cuando vio levantarse a Bella. —He estado tratando de localizarte la última media hora. ¿Por qué estás ignorando mis llamadas?

—Lo siento —Bella se disculpó rápidamente, elevando sus manos frente ella—. Me olvidé mi teléfono en casa. ¿Qué es tan urgente para que tengas que buscarme?

Ángela rio. —No te he buscado. Vimos el coche de Edward afuera y me imaginé que estarías aquí con él. Alice quería que te dijese que vamos a cenar juntos en una hora más o menos, en el sitio de siempre, si quieres venir. Está bastante enamorada de su nuevo amigo con derechos, así que supongo que quiere mostrárselo a todos.

Ben y yo intercambiamos una mirada. ¿Amigo con derechos? ¿Quién habla así?

—Oohh… ¿Es Jasper? —preguntó Bella, su voz cayó hasta un murmullo conspiratorio. Ángela asintió—. La chica trabaja con rapidez, tengo que reconocérselo.

Bella acaparó mi atención. —Entonces, ¿qué piensas? ¿Quieres ir?

Parpadeé sorprendido. ¿Acaba de invitarme? —Uhh… Sí, claro. Puedo ir.

Un millón de preguntas cruzaron mi mente, pero solo había una de la que pretendía conseguir una respuesta inmediatamente. Le lancé una mirada nerviosa a Ben, preguntándole silenciosamente si él también iba a ir. Asintió y se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, como si este fuese solo otro día, otra cosa a la que asistir.

Bueno, lo era para él. Probablemente iba a un montón de cosas de estas con Ángela.

Ese era el precio por salir con una chica de la fraternidad, supongo.

—Vamos —le dijo Bella a Ángela, mostrándome una rápida sonrisa. Me gustó eso. Nosotros. Como si ya fuésemos una pareja.

Me encontré acordando recoger a Bella a la misma hora a la que Ben pasaría a recoger a Ángela en la casa de las KD en media hora, así las chicas podrían cambiarse antes de la cena. Lo que quiera que la cena fuese. Vi a Bella marcharse con Ángela, un pequeño trozo de mi corazón se fue con ella. Sin beso, sin abrazo, ni siquiera un apretón de manos antes de irse. Solo la insinuación de una sonrisa y un pequeño gesto de la mano.

Una vez que se fueron, me abalancé sobre Ben para conseguir información. —Así que… ¿qué significa la cena?

Él sonrió. —Ya lo verás.

Confuso, esperé que me lo aclarase, pero simplemente agitó su cabeza y salió, sonriendo con suficiencia todo el tiempo. Demasiado para mi fuente de información infiltrada.

Algunas veces desearía vivir solo.

* * *

Nivel de gaysidad: Término inventado para la ocasión. En el original: gayness, algo así como la cualidad de ser gay.

DHSAB: Son las siglas para Dr. Horrible'sSing-Along blog, del que se hace mención.


	8. Chapter 8

**Historia original de cdunbar**

 **Traducido por Patto Morales.**

 **Beteado por Manue Peralta.**

 **Fanfiction Addiction (Twilight)**

* * *

 _"Be Somebody"_

 _Kings of Leon._

 _Given a chance, I'm gonna be somebody_

 _If for one dance, I'm gonna be somebody_

 _Open the door, it's gonna make you love me_

 _Facing the door, I'm gonna be somebody_

 **EPOV**

Opté por conducir mi auto para recoger a Bella porque, uno, no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo querría quedarse; y dos, no quería depender de Ben y Ángela para volver. Media hora después de que ella se fuera con Ángela, me encontré conduciendo detrás del antiguo Oldsmobile Cutlass de Ben hacia la casa de las KD. Estacioné al lado suyo y nos bajamos al mismo tiempo. Sin cruzar palabra, recorrimos el caminito hasta la puerta, camino que transité hace menos de tres horas.

Ben llamó a la puerta mientras yo me hallaba quieto a su lado. Un momento después, la puerta se abrió y las chicas salieron, como si nos hubieran estado esperando detrás de la puerta. Bella se veía encantadora en una blusa azul oscuro y unos jeans bastante ajustados, con el cabello suelto en suaves ondas enmarcando su cara. Me sonrió antes de tomar mi mano y conducirme a través de las escaleras. Caminamos en silencio por un rato, hasta que no pude contener más mis preguntas.

—Entonces, ¿qué suele suceder en estas cosas? —pregunté mirando a Bella. Su pelo se movía a medida que ella caminaba. Estaba tentado a tocarlo, incluso tal vez pasar mis dedos entre las ondas.

Se encogió de hombros.

—No mucho. Comemos, hablamos, tomamos un poco. Lo normal.

Sí…eso contestaba la pregunta. Para nada ambiguo.

—¿Cuánta gente suele haber allí? —Estaba en conflicto en cuanto a qué quería oír. Con muchas personas, la atención no estaría sobre mí, el chico nuevo. Sin embargo, suelo abstraerme en los grandes grupos, esto es por qué no me gustan tanto las fiestas. Pero con sólo unas personas, más atención sería depositada en mí estando ahí con Bella. Lo que probablemente sea peor.

Grr. Estaba entre la espada y la pared.

—Normalmente vienen unas veinte personas. Nos aseguramos de tener el salón de atrás para que haya espacio de sobra, pero aun así estamos separados del resto en el restorán. —Miró hacia atrás, lo que me hizo mirar detrás también. Ben y Ángela estaban en su burbuja propia, ajenos a todo menos a ellos mismos.

Bella me deslumbró con una de sus sonrisas, a la vez que apretaba mi mano.

—Nunca llevé a nadie antes.

Eso me sorprendió y se reflejó en mi cara. Ella se rió suavemente y negó con la cabeza incrédula a mi reacción.

—No es que no haya tenido citas antes, sino que los conocí ahí —aclaró—. Quise decir lo que dije, nunca llevé a alguien a una cena antes porque en el pasado ya eran parte del grupo.

—Oh. —Eso fue todo lo que pude decir debido a que estaba poniéndole mucho esfuerzo a tratar de no preguntar algo vital para mi sanidad: ¿Todavía son parte del grupo?

¿Me ofrecí a ir a una cena altamente atendida por los ex de Bella?

Ahora me sentía muy inseguro. Casi como si me llevaran al matadero.

Se detuvo junto a mi auto, lo que causó que yo también lo hiciera, ya que los últimos minutos estuve en piloto automático. Me sonrió nuevamente, eso hacía que sus ojos se iluminaran. Mirarla me robaba el aliento.

Y en ese momento, todo valía la pena. Simplemente porque me miraba como si tuviera una oportunidad de significar algo para ella. Quizás no hoy, o mañana, pero en algún momento en el futuro podría ser alguien para ella. Ese pensamiento hacía que esto valiera la pena y cualquier otra cosa por lo que ella quisiera hacerme pasar. Que traiga las esposas y seré su esclavo.

Diablos. Sólo un día con ella y ya estoy completamente cautivado.

Ya lo había dicho en ese primer encuentro: "Ella era una sirena guiándome a las puntiagudas y traicioneras rocas, y después a mi muerte".

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió amablemente, su sonrisa borrándose.

Me apresuré a contestarle, no quería que su sonrisa desapareciera.

—Estoy bien.

Aparte, no tenía sentido contarle mis retorcidos pensamientos.

Abrí la puerta del pasajero, cerrándola una vez estuvo sentada. Ben y Ángela ya estaban saliendo del estacionamiento para cuando estuve ubicado en mi asiento.

—¿Hacia dónde? —pregunté forzando una sonrisa y tratando suavizar mi mirada.

—¿Sabes dónde queda Papa Rollo?

—Sí. Siempre quise ir, pero nunca tuve una razón para hacerlo.

—Bueno, ahora la tienes —bromeó.

—Ahora la tengo —repetí, ya sin forzar la sonrisa. Conducimos en un silencio agradable por unos minutos, lo que me sorprendió porque hasta hace unos minutos estaba rebosando de preguntas. Es asombroso lo rápido que su presencia me calma. Le eché un vistazo y vi su perfil cuando giraba lejos de la ventanilla.

Sip, absolutamente tiene un efecto calmante.

No era un largo camino hasta el restorán, así que poco tiempo después estacioné y bajé, asegurándome de dar la vuelta y abrir la puerta de Bella antes que pudiera hacerlo ella misma. Alcanzó mi mano y se la di mientras caminábamos a la entrada.

—¿Listo? —cuestionó. Parecía un poco nerviosa, lo noté porque subió apenas el tono al final de la palabra.

—Sí. —Reí vacilante—. Tan listo como podré estarlo.

—Estarás genial —dijo segura—. Pero ahora que estamos acá desearía no tener que entrar. —Suspiró y miró a través de la puerta de vidrio— Preferiría quedarme mirando una película contigo.

Para mí, esa era una gran idea.

—Aún podemos hacerlo —respondí rápidamente, ya planeando la noche en mi cabeza. Haríamos una maratón de Star Wars —sólo las tres originales, por supuesto—, pediríamos pizza, y si Bella se quedase dormida en el sofá, no hay problema. Ella podría usar…

—No —dijo fervientemente, interrumpiendo mi fantasía—. Dije que vendríamos y ya estamos aquí. Podemos hacer la noche de películas en otra ocasión.

Por mucho que me entusiasmaba esa "otra ocasión", continué con ella y su razonamiento, teniendo en cuenta que no tenía idea de dónde quedaba el salón de atrás. Me guío por la sala principal y por otro pasillo que no tenía ninguna salida visible. Estaba a punto de señalar que no había por dónde seguir cuando ella empuja y abre una pared.

Oh. No esperaba esto…

Una puerta oculta.

Conducía a otro comedor más pequeño con sólo algunas personas. Bella ni siquiera desaceleró cuando se acercaba a lo que parecía ser la puerta de una bóveda de un banco. Supuse que sería pesada, por lo que me acerqué para abrirla, pero Bella llegó primero. La abrió fácilmente y entró a otro cuarto. Comentarios sobre deportes fue lo primero que oí al pasar bajo el umbral de la puerta. Volteé y vi lo que asumí era el salón de atrás. Una pantalla grande (al menos más grande que la mía) mostraba un juego de baseball al que nadie le prestaba atención; unas cuantas viejas maquinitas de videojuegos apoyadas contra la pared; algunas personas en el centro de la habitación. Ben y Ángela estaban a un lado hablando con Alice y un chico alto rubio, quien supuse era el infame Jasper.

Alice chilló al segundo de ver a Bella y directamente corrió hacia ella. Mientras ella corría, hubo un momento en el que temí por la vida y seguridad de Bella, sin embargo, ella se inmovilizó adecuadamente y soltó mi mano preparándose para el impacto.

—Oh mi Dios, estoy tan feliz de que estés acá. Tienes que conocer a Jasper, es asombroso. Me voy a casar con él y tener muchísimos niños. Es hermoso, ¿no? Si me preguntas a mí, tranquilamente se lo puede comparar con Brad Pitt. —Alice dijo todo esto sin parar a respirar, y llevándose a Bella con ella para conocer al buen Jasper. Bella me miró sobre su hombro y articuló una disculpa. Me encogí de hombros, porque realmente, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Demandarle a Alice que suelte a Bella y que no me deje solo en una habitación extraña con personas extrañas?

Ben presenció mi difícil situación y vino en mi ayuda, rescatándome del embarazoso momento de estar parado solo. Hablamos largo y tendido sobre la nueva expansión de WoW porque él también jugaba, de a poco nos sentamos en unas de las mesas más pequeñas que estaban a los costados. Estábamos enfrente donde las chicas y Jasper se ubicaban parados, así podía ver a Bella tener un buen rato con él.

Estúpido rubio con aires de modelo.

Sí, eso es, ríe, ríe con mí quizás novia. Todo es un gran y maldito chiste. Ja Ja Ja.

Lo odio.

Bueno, puede que no lo odie, pero lo detesto intensamente a él y a sus amables modales. Especialmente cuando son dirigidos a MI Bella.

Más gente se presentó, uno o dos apenas los reconocí del campus. Uno de los tíos estaba en una de mis clases el año pasado… Salud, creo que era.

A las siete en punto, y sé esto puesto que comencé a mirar el reloj cada pocos segundos con la esperanza de que de un momento al otro salté dos horas, Alice aplaudió llamando la atención a todos en el salón.

—¿Pueden sentarse, por favor? Me gustaría dar comienzo a esta reunión —dijo en voz alta.

¿Reunión?

¿Qué reunión?

Pensé que esto era una cena.

Lancé una mirada inquisidora a Ben sin aparentes resultados ya que, con una gran sonrisa, se levantó y fue en busca de Ángela. Seguí su ejemplo y me senté al lado de Bella en unas de las largas mesas que estaban en medio de la habitación. Alice se situó a la cabecera, aún parada mientras todos tomaban asientos. Nadie parecía sorprendido o bajoneado por la actitud de ella.

Por lo visto, era el único perdido, lo que era genial, porque no hay nada como ser el extraño para animar el grupo.

—¿Estamos todos? —preguntó Alice mirando alrededor. Y sin esperar una respuesta continuó—: Genial. Veo personas nuevas aquí, pero iremos a eso más tarde. —Levanté mis cejas con esto—. Primero, necesitamos votar sobre el asunto en cuestión.

La curiosidad me mataba para este punto. ¿Votar? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Y quiénes son estas personas?

¿Era algún tipo de culto con el que tropecé? ¿Una fraternidad secreta de la que sólo unos pocos "elegidos" saben de su existencia?

Sentí como si me estuvieran preparando para Scared Tactics*. Lo que seguía, castigaban a uno de los miembros por no poder hacer algo como estrechar la mano correctamente. Y por "castigar", me refiero a cortar la mano del ofensor o algo igualmente drástico.

Pero no. No tenía tanta suerte. Esto parecía legítimo.

No podía ver cámaras en ningún lado.

—Como la mayoría sabe —continuó Alice ignorante a mi debate interno—, Jasper y yo hemos decidido empezar a salir. Seremos exclusivos. —Hizo una pausa dejando que la información cayera en su sitio—. Entonces, como organizadora de esta reunión, propongo un voto. Levantando las manos, ¿quién está de acuerdo con esta decisión?

Miré alrededor del salón, viendo como varias manos se alzaban. Volteé para ver a Bella, preguntándome si yo estaba avalado a votar, incluso si era una "persona nueva".

Alice asintió mientras contaba las manos, y luego sonreír contenta. —Catorce a siete, pasamos la votación. —Saltó en su lugar bastante entusiasta y aplaudía antes de ir hacia Jaspe y calmándose notablemente ante su tacto—. Siento eso —se disculpó—. Continuando, veo a Bella Swan, te cedo la palabra.

Bella se puso pálida, no quería hacerlo. Sus palabras antes de entrar empezaron a tener sentido para mí.

—Bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta, he traído a alguien conmigo esta noche. Su nombre es Edward y nos conocimos en la fiesta SAE anoche. —Toda la atención fue puesta sobre mí. Exactamente donde no la quería. Hice un saludo con la mano y sonreí levemente, rogando porque se formara una sonrisa y no una mueca.

Realmente odiaba ser el centro de atención.

Bella continuó: —Sé que no es mucho tiempo, pero siento que podemos confiar en él.

Mi mente no dejaba de pensar. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? ¿Por qué estaba justificando el haberme traído aquí? No tenía sentido.

Alice volvió a tomar la palabra, lo que hizo que Bella se sentara en su silla totalmente agradecida.

—¿Alguien más conoce a Edward?

Ben y Ángela levantaron sus manos, que estaban debajo de la mesa. Alice se enfocó en ellos y preguntó:

—¿Confían en él?

—Sí —respondieron al unísono.

—Muy bien, entonces. ¿Alguien más necesita tomar la palabra?

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Ya estaba con mi iniciación?

No me pude contener más. Cuando alguien más se paraba y hablaba al grupo, me incliné hacia Bella y susurré: —¿Qué fue eso?

Volteó su cara hacia la mía. —Tienes que ser introducido y aceptado antes de poder sentarte en estas reuniones. Alice como que rompió el protocolo al hacer votaciones sobre Jasper, pero supongo que estaba muy ansiosa como para esperar.

—Pensé que era sólo una cena con algunas personas. ¿Qué sucede?

Sonrió como disculpándose. —No tenemos que hablar sobre esto a personas ajenas al grupo, por lo que no podía contarte. Lamento eso. Empezó como un forma de atraer la atención de la gente el año pasado, pero ahora es así de grande… Realmente es bastante estúpido.

—Definitivamente no es lo que me esperaba —respondí, aunque quería reconocer que tenía razón. Pero sabía que no sería buena idea llamar "estúpidos" a los amigos de Bella, incluso si fue ella la primera en llamarlos así. No podía creer que Ben no me hubiera dicho nada. Tendríamos una sería charla sobre compañeros de piso y sobre no dejar a los amigos en pañales cuando llegáramos al departamento y estuviéramos solos.

—Entonces, ¿se juntan seguido? —interrogué, asegurándome de que mi voz fuera baja para que nadie pudiera escuchar nuestra conversación.

—Solo cuando alguien nos convoca —Miró sobre mi hombro, se la notaba pensativa—, lo cual es una vez al mes más o menos.

—¿Tienes que venir a cada reunión?

—No —respondió firmemente, negando con la cabeza—. No somos un club. No pagamos cuotas o multas. Sólo…oh, no sé ni cómo describirlo. Supongo que se parece más a un tribunal. Tomamos en cuenta la opinión de los demás, pero no es necesariamente ley. Lo que resulta de las votaciones o lo que debatimos no tiene que ser llevado al pie de la letra. —Suspira y fija la vista en la carpeta roja entre las dos sillas—. No sé si eso tiene sentido, pero es lo que hacemos. No tienes que ser parte de esto si no quieres. Pero creí que como Ben casi siempre se presenta con Ángela, te gustaría estar también.

Cuando me contó su forma de pensar, no pude culparla por tener en cuenta mis sentimientos y no querer dejarme fuera del grupo. Pero por otra parte… Era raro, ¿verdad? Votar sobre con quién uno está autorizado para salir, o sobre quién puede venir a estas reuniones, o incluso, como estaba escuchando hablar en este momento, cómo resolver un problema con un compañero de cuarto… Era como una asamblea del pueblo perteneciente a la Twilight Zone*.

"Tribunal" era una buena forma de describirlo, pero no dejaba de ser raro.

No sabía qué contestarle a Bella porque aún estaba procesando todo lo que estaba pasando; al final no dije nada. Escuchamos el resto de los asuntos y después de las exposiciones, Alice terminó la reunión con "Okey, ¡a comer!".

Como si fueran llamados, dos camareros entraron, cada uno trayendo una gran pizza y una jarra de cola. Dejaron las cosas en la mesa y se marcharon. Todos esperamos a que regresaran, esta vez con platos, servilletas y más pizzas.

El revestimiento de las pizzas era una locura. Apenas y se podía ver el queso. No vi pepperoni, pero supuse que no la habían traído aún. Esperé un poco más. Pero la tercer y última pizza fue depositada en la mesa y parecía ser de queso.

—¿Habrá de pepperoni? —le consulté a Bella.

Señaló la de queso. —Le ponen una segunda capa de queso sobre el pepperoni, por lo que no se ven.

Una vez que tomaron varias porciones de pizza, empezaron a hablar dejando al televisor olvidado. El volumen en la sala era elevado, pero no lo suficiente para hacerlo incómodo.

Bella me fue susurrando los nombres de las personas que empezaron a hablarme, y algunos datos sobre ellos. Como de la chica Jessica, que se sentaba enfrente nuestro, una vez se puso tan borracha en una fiesta KD el año anterior que, por una apuesta, corrió desnuda. A partir de ahí, la llaman "choclo"* por razones que sólo puedo especular. Aunque nunca la llamaría así, ni en la cara o de cualquier otra manera. Bella me confesó que ella también adiaba el apodo, que trató de hacer que no la llamaran así, pero no tuvo suerte.

Cada vez que Bella se inclinaba sobre mí, podía sentí su cálida respiración contra mi mejilla u oreja. Luché por suprimir cada escalofrío. Mi ansiosa y continua reacción me hacía aborrecer mi fuerza de voluntad, o mejor dicho, mi falta de ésta. Mi inexperiencia con el sexo opuesto tenía que ser la razón de mí reaccionando tan violentamente a cada toque o mirada que ella me dirigía.

La cena transcurrió mucho más rápido de lo que hubiera creído. Cada tanto alguien contaba alguna anécdota que no entendía por ser una de esas que "tienes que estar ahí", lo que me hacía sentir como el extraño que soy. Especialmente cuando Bella reía al recordar cada una de ella.

Intentó explicármelas, pero no ayudó demasiado. Era muy dulce que intentara incluirme.

Ya cerca del final de la reunión, noté a un chico al final de la mesa mirando a Bella cada pocos segundos, tratando de ser disimulado. Lo observé de reojo, notando que cada vez que Bella reía o alguien llamaba su nombre, él la miraba.

No sabía quién era, no lo había notado hasta ahora, pero estaba casi seguro que era uno de los tipos con los que Bella se había citado. Uno que ya era parte del grupo.

Quería mirarlo feo y darle mi mejor mirada diciendo "ella es mía", pero no tenía ningún tipo de derecho sobre ella. Tampoco era como si podría con él. Era, al menos, 15 kilos más pesado que yo, y en su mayoría parecían ser músculos.

Era imposible que intimidara a alguien que podía patear tu trasero con ambos brazos atados en su espalda.

La parte buena era que Bella no parecía consciente de la vigilia. Eso y que empezaba a tocar mi brazo cada vez que volteaba en mi dirección. Era un toque completamente inocente, pero no faltaba el hormigueo en la zona que recibió la caricia.

La vez que su mano se paseó un poco y suavemente apretó mi brazo, me iluminé.

Podía sentir mi sonrisa creciendo increíblemente grande, mi interior arder, el calor trasladándose por todo mi cuerpo. ¡Era toda una nena!

Que Bella me viera de la misma forma que yo a ella parecía, bueno, imposible. Una causa perdida.

¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?

Oh, cierto. La mirada.

Esa mirada de "yo podría ser alguien".

Recuerda la mirada, me dije a mí mismo. Métela en tu cerebro y mírala en circunstancias como ésta.

Ella lo valía. Ella valía cada momento incómodo. Recuerda eso.

Estaba más que feliz, exaltado se podría decir, cuando Bella me dijo que estaba lista para irse. Mi nivel de ansiedad subía con cada minuto que pasaba. La quería toda para mí otra vez. No me gustaba compartirla con tantas personas. Demasiado tenía con pelear con mi autocontrol, porque todo lo que quería era cargarla en mi hombro y llevarla de nuevo a mi cuarto para terminar lo que habíamos empezado antes de ser interrumpidos por Ben.

Bella se despidió de todos, mientras yo repetía a los que se encontraban allí "un placer conocerte" y así. Y un momento después, estábamos afuera.

Me controlé lo suficiente para no ir directamente al auto. En cambio, caminé al lado de Bella y abrí su puerta, dándole la impresión de ser un caballero y de estar mirando su voluptuoso trasero, el cual estuvo justo enfrente de mí por lo menos por ocho segundos, moviéndose suavemente de lado a lado mientras limpiaba el asiento.

Incluso cuando yo sabía que el auto estaba impecable.

En silencio le agradecí a Dios por estos ocho segundos, guardándolos en mi memoria para estudiarlos con detenimiento en mi cama más tarde.

Cierra la maldita puerta de una vez, enorme idiota, me reprendí a mí mismo, dándome cuenta de que había estado mirando a Bella por bastante tiempo con la puerta abierta. Deja de hacer el tonto.

Di la vuelta al auto tan rápido como pude y traté de entrar tranquilo, dándole a Bella una sonrisa que con suerte transmitiría que sabía exactamente lo que hacía.

Sí, me refiero a detenerme por ese tiempo en su puerta mirando como atontado.

Por un momento me di el gusto de creer que íbamos a mi departamento, y no al de Bella, mientras salía del estacionamiento. Lamentablemente, sabía que llegaba el final de mi cuota de tiempo con Bella por el día. Ella necesitaba volver a su casa.

Maldita sea.

Algún día, pensé nostálgico mientras sacaba el auto del predio y haciendo el camino hacia el campus. Algún día, no terminaría mi tiempo diario de Bella y ella estaría conmigo por siempre.

Pero no como que la tendré como mi prisionera.

Bella suspiró, lo que me hizo centrar mi atención en ella.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté, alcanzando su mano.

Agarró mi mano entre las suyas y volteó su cuerpo en el asiento.

—¿Es desesperado o patético, o ambas, que no quiera ir a casa aún?

Mi corazón se aceleró ante esas palabras.

—No. —Mi voz salió ronca, me aclaré la garganta e intenté de nuevo—: No, no lo es. Tampoco quiero que vayas a casa.

—¿En serio? —Sonrió y se acercó un poco más, jugando con mi mano.

—Sí, en serio. Si vas a casa, entonces este día se termina y no quiero eso. —De donde sea que este nuevo nivel de seguridad y honestidad haya salido, rogaba porque se quede un rato más. Me gustaba no ser el chico raro y que tartamudea que normalmente soy con Bella. De hecho, me sentía cómodo en su presencia.

Puede que lo suficientemente cómodo para darle un beso de las buenas noches.

Quizás.

—¿Edward? —Bella me devolvió a la realidad.

—Lo siento. ¿Decías?

Rio despacito y negó con la cabeza, su cabello balanceándose alrededor de su cara.

—No importa. Estoy cansada, sería mejor si me llevas a la casa KD.

—Okey. —Suspiré, tratando y fallando de mantener la decepción fuera de mi voz. Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy tan decepcionado, ya me había resignado a llevarla a casa. Supongo que quedaban ilusiones.

Llegamos a nuestro destino antes de lo querido. Parecía que Bella sentía lo mismo ya que en ningún momento soltó mi mano, incluso después de haber apagado el motor y las luces, dejándonos en la oscuridad.

—No tienes que acompañarme a la puerta —susurró de la nada.

Me lastimaba que pensara así, pero no quería pelear. —Si estás segura. De todas formas, no me gusta que camines sola en la oscuridad.

Las sombrías luces de la calle la alumbraban sólo lo suficiente para ver cómo se encogía de hombros.

—Las veredas están iluminadas. Aparte, he hecho este recorrido un sinfín de veces.

—Está bien… —Me rendí de mala gana, no dejándome crear escenas de lo que le podría pasar a Bella en el corto camino hasta la casa KD.

—Bueno —suspiró—, mejor me voy.

Tragué en seco, recordándome todas las razones que tiene para quedarse conmigo para siempre o, por lo menos, otra hora o dos. Soltó mi mano y me miró expectante.

Este era mi momento. El momento de decir adiós. Debería besarla. Sería tan fácil inclinarme y cerrar la distancia entre nosotros.

Mis ojos bajaron a sus labios. Sus rellenos, exquisitos y tentadores labios rosados.

Tenerlos presionados contra los míos… El sólo pensamiento tenía mi sangre hirviendo.

Ella está esperando a que o la bese, razoné. Entonces, tendría que besarla.

Pero algo me detuvo. Sea mi miedo por mi inexperiencia, o sólo el hecho de sentir que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para saber lo que se siente tener sus labios moviéndose contra los míos, sin importar cuanto lo quiera.

Mi mente me gritaba que actúe antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Antes de que perdiera esta oportunidad de oro.

Pero no lo hice. No podía.

En cambio, volví mi mirada a sus ojos y dije muy suavecito: —Buenas noches.

Bella parpadeó sorprendida y se alejó como si la hubiera golpeado. —Sí, buenas noches.

Mi cara se contrajo, al igual que mi corazón, cuando ella se bajó del auto sin otra palabra. Sólo mirando atrás una vez para saludarme con la mano.

Tendría que haberla besado, pensé abatido golpeando mi cabeza contra el volante.

¿Qué he hecho?

¿Arruiné todo, incluso antes de que empezara?

* * *

*Scare Tactics es un show de cámara oculta que pone a las víctimas en situaciones terribles, que generalmente incluyen efectos especiales al estilo de película y maquillaje que recrea clichés de películas de terror. Las víctimas son atrapadas por sus amigos/familia en conjunto con los productores. Las víctimas en el programa son atraídas a un lugar, ya sea invitado allí por personas que conocen (que estaban en el acto), o informados de lo que pensaban que era un nuevo trabajo. Pronto comienzan a experimentar una especie de escena aterradora, como un extraño monstruo, un terrible accidente, etc. todo lo cual se efectuó mientras se está grabando en secreto a la víctima. Hay algunos casos en que las víctimas son atraídas a las bromas sobre la promesa de estar en un reality show llamado "Fear Antics/Tacticas de miedo", que juega como si fuera un espectáculo similar a Jackass de MTV, pero terminan con graves consecuencias.

**The Twilight Zone, conocida en América Latina como La dimensión desconocida, en España como Dimensión Desconocida fue una serie de televisión estadounidense especializada en el género de la ciencia ficción, la fantasía y el terror.

***En el fic original dice "lumpy", la traducción sería grumoso/a.


	9. Chapter 9

**Resident Geek**

 **Historia original de cdunbar**

 **Traducido por Elena Bellamy.**

 **Beteado por Manue Peralta.**

 **Fanfiction Addiction (Twilight)**

* * *

 _"Ali In The Jungle"_

 _The Hours_

 _It's not where you are,_

 _It's where you're going,_

 _Where are you going?_

 _And it's not about the things you've done,_

 _It's what you're doing now,_

 _What are you doing now?_

 _Everybody gets knocked down,_

 _Everybody gets knocked down,_

 _How quick are you gonna get up?_

 _How quick are you gonna get up now?_

 **BPOV**

¿Por qué no lo besé?

Eso era lo único en lo que podía pensar. Me persiguió mientras hablaba con Alice sobre mi falla épica, cuando llegué a casa, al intentar dormir esa noche, la primera cosa que pensé cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, y se quedó en mi mente mientras me vestía para el trabajo y caminaba a la biblioteca para mi turno.

¿Por qué no lo besé?

Había estado justo ahí, mirando intensamente a mi boca, y me había congelado.

Había algo sobre él, un aura ―si es que creía en esas cosas―, que gritaba "Inocente". ¿Quién era yo para quitarle eso, para arrastrarlo a mis deseos y pensamientos sucios?

Al diablo con todo. Me importaba demasiado como para arruinar su virtud en buena fe. Porque, aunque el cuerpo decía "hombre", los ojos decían "chico". Lo había visto tan claro como el día en su cuarto ayer por la tarde. Esa maravilla infantil. Como si fuera la respuesta a todas las preguntas de la vida.

¿Y qué si no podía dejar de imaginarme tomando ese cabello suyo y besándolo con todo mi ser? Y si sus gafas terminaban algo torcidas, aún mejor. Ni siquiera quería empezar a pensar en el sueño que tuve anoche de Edward, encadenado al techo, conmigo usándolo como un tubo de stripper, frotándome contra él mientras daba vueltas.

Sí.

Ni siquiera pensaré en eso.

Es solo que no podía ser quien lo arruinara así.

Suspiré pesadamente, perdiendo la cuenta del número de miradas que recibí de los estudiantes que ya estaban ahí, todos a los cuales había molestado con ese suspiro.

Afortunadamente, mi trabajo no requería de mucha concentración, y ya que el año aún no empezaba oficialmente, podía perderme en mis pensamientos por largos periodos de tiempo. Lo cual era perfecto porque necesitaba averiguar una forma de arreglar esto. De hacerle saber que lo quería a mi lado.

Llené mi carrito de libros para acomodarlos e inicié la tarea mental de circular por el enorme primer piso, devolviendo los libros a su lugar. Cuando iba a la mitad del recorrido, la idea más terrible pasó por mi mente, deteniendo mi corazón y helándome la sangre.

¿Qué tal si lo había espantado al presentarlo a mis raros amigos?

El carrito continuó sin mí, perdiendo el control entretanto yo permanecía en medio de un pasillo. De repente, un gran "OW" me sacó de mi trance. Corrí al final del pasillo y vi a un hombre saltando en un pie, apretando su rodilla con ambas manos cerca de su pecho, como si sufriera demasiado. Cuando vi quién era, no pude evitar sonreír.

Mike Newton.

Mi "jefe" y un gran casanova.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó—. Eso duele. Owwww, eso duele.

Me reí detrás de mi mano y miré alrededor para ver si alguien más estaba viendo esto. Para mi suerte, esta parte de la biblioteca parecía estar desierta. Entonces, llegó el momento en el que noté de que él aún no me veía. Podría ir detrás de los estantes y Mike nunca sabría quién lo lastimó.

Pero no podía hacer eso…¿o sí?

Sí, sí podía, decidí mientras continuaba viendo cómo su cara enrojecía. Retrocediendo en silencio, escapé de la tormenta que es el temperamento de Mike y dejé que mi mente regresara a la idea que había comenzado esto.

Sé que había dejado que Edward decidiera si quería ir a cenar, pero él no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo. Estaba agradecida de que no hubiera huido del cuarto anoche, sin desear hablarme de nuevo. ¿Pero, qué tal si, después de tener la noche para considerarlo, decidía que yo no valía? ¿Que mi vida y mis amigos eran demasiado para soportar?

Maldición.

Ahora tenía que arreglar esto.

Pero, ¿cómo?

Me quedé detrás del mostrador de registros, contemplando mi problema por lo que se sintieron como horas. Y, entonces, fue como si Dios separara las nubes y me diera un vistazo del cielo…

Supe exactamente qué hacer, gracias a un pequeño consejo que Alice me dio anoche.

Puse mi plan en acción inmediatamente.

—

EPOV

Había algo malo conmigo.

Tenía que ser eso.

Quizás tenía un interruptor en mi cabeza que aún creía que las chicas tenían piojos, así que era físicamente incapaz de acercarme a ellas. O tal vez necesitaba admitir que debí correr detrás de Bella anoche y explicar cómo era un completo perdedor sin experiencia alguna con las chicas, y entonces debí besarla hasta que ambos hubiéramos perdido la respiración.

Porque eso habría sido mucho mejor que lo que hice, que fue ir a casa y mirar el techo toda la noche, viendo a Bella sonriendo, riendo, coqueteando…todas las cosas que probablemente no volvería a ver.

Yendo al trabajo, mantuve la cabeza agachada en vergüenza todo el camino. No tenía deseo de mirar ni hablar con nadie. Con algo de suerte podría mantenerme así por unas semanas, pensé que ese sería el tiempo necesitado para superar adecuadamente mi pérdida en silencio y soledad.

Alguien me saludó cuando salí del elevador e hice mi camino a mi escritorio, pero no alcé la vista ni noté quién era. No tenía sentido fingir ser civil hoy. No cuando me sentía así de terrible.

Eric se apresuró a mí y tomó una silla, sentándose antes de contar una historia. Le presté atención a medias, asintiendo ocasionalmente cuando dejaba de hablar para respirar, y entonces abruptamente se calló y me miró. También lo miré, esperando que continuara.

—¿Escuchaste lo que dije, amigo? —preguntó exasperado.

—Sí, te escuché —contesté cortante, mi enojo apareciendo. ¿Por qué nadie podía ver que quería estar solo?

—Mike. Fue golpeado. Con un carrito. Vamos, es un clásico. ¡Y la mejor parte es que no sabe quién lo hizo!

La alegría de Eric por el dolor de Mike no me emocionó, ni llamó mi atención. —Uh-huh.

Eric suspiró. —Olvídalo, hombre. —Se fue bufando, levantándose tan rápido que la silla se giró. Lo ignoré, volviendo a ver la pantalla de mi computador y haciendo clic en el sitio del departamento de informática. Necesitaba concentrarme en algo más ahora, y el trabajo parecía ser la única opción disponible para mí. Así que iba a trabajar.

Rápidamente, escaneé los reportes de problemas enlistados en la pantalla. Hmm, no había mucho que hacer. Podía ir al otro lado del campus y ayudar a un chico a conectarse al internet del campus. O podía quedarme aquí y asignarlo a alguien más. Me tomó dos segundos decidir.

—¡Eric! —grité, dándome la vuelta para ubicarlo. Asomó su cabeza desde su escritorio y me miró—. Vas a cubrir un número uno diecisiete —ordené—. Y no olvides usar tu etiqueta de nombre esta vez. —Su rostro decayó y gruñó algo en voz baja, a la vez que tomaba sus cosas y se iba. Sonreí internamente a su incomodidad. Mejoró mi día un poco.

El teléfono timbró, pero afortunadamente alguien lo contestó antes de que tuviera que hacerlo yo. Miré sin cuidado la pantalla de la computadora, esperando que algo apareciera para poder hacer miserable a alguien más.

Después de todo, la miseria adora la compañía.

—¡Edward! —Alguien clamó de repente del otro lado del cuarto. Dando la vuelta lentamente, vi a Terrence caminando hacia mí. Puso un papel frente a mi cara y empezó a hablar mientras tomaba el papel—. Te pidieron para un trabajo arriba. Aparentemente una computadora se congeló y reiniciarla no funciona porque vuelve a hacerlo.

Le hice una mueca, pero me puse de pie, asegurándome de tomar mi kit. Mirando el papel, vi que la computadora estaba arriba en el departamento de Bella. Mi corazón se derrumbó y empezó a latir en mi pecho. No supe si debería sentirme mal o emocionado de verla tan pronto sin ninguna clase de plan. Por un lado, podría explicar mi comportamiento, pero por el otro, podría terminar haciendo el ridículo otra vez.

Sintiendo náuseas, fui arriba, abrí una de las pesadas puertas de vidrio que separaban el salón principal de la biblioteca de las filas de estantes de libros, y pasé por ellas. Bella estaba detrás del mostrador y alzó la vista, viéndome en el mismo momento que yo a ella.

Voy a vomitar.

Bella me sonrió y mi estómago sintió como si lo patearan.

Sip. Definitivamente había una posibilidad de que expulsara mi alimento en el próximo minuto.

Miré alrededor por algún escondite, algo donde distraerme con tal de tener tiempo para recuperar el control antes de hablar con Bella, pero no había nada. Nada se interponía entre ella y yo. Mis únicas opciones eran tragarme los nervios, o escapar.

Mi mente gritaba "¡escapa, escapa!" y pensé que, a toda velocidad, podría llegar a los pasillos en cuatro segundos y salir de la biblioteca por la parte de atrás. Entonces volver por el frente, esperar a que mi respiración volviera a la normalidad, limpiar el sudor de mi frente y volver a intentar todo esto.

O, pensé con un suspiro, podría ser un hombre y "madurar", porque si escapara ahora, conseguiría despedirme de cualquier mínima oportunidad que tuviera con Bella. Y ese final no era uno con el que podía vivir.

Así que respiré profundamente y comencé a caminar hacia Bella. Ella se animó cuando vio que me dirigía hacia ella y me saludó. Intenté sonreír de vuelta, pero tuve que soltar toda expresión de mi rostro, debido a que el gran nudo en mi garganta tomó precedencia. Carraspeando rápidamente, me detuve ante el mostrador y suspiré. (¡Suspiré! ¡Cómo una chica! ¡Como una chica adolescente y coqueta diciendo "me gustas"!)

—Hola, Bella.

Inmediatamente deseé estampar mi cara en el mostrador.

Vaya forma de reafirmar tu hombría, Edward.

Pero Bella ni siquiera parpadeó a mi gran línea. —Hola, Edward —me respondió, ladeando su cabeza un poco para que su cabello cubriera los lados de su cara como persianas. Jugó nerviosamente con un bolígrafo, entretanto tomaba el valor para volver a hablar.

—Eh… Bella —Empecé incómodo—, tengo que arreglar una computadora aquí, pero cuando termine, me preguntaba si, tal vez, podríamos…um, ¿hablar?

Alzó la vista y sonrió un poco. —No tienes que arreglar nada. Yo llamé a tu departamento.

—Oh. —Mi mente quedó en blanco al pensar en algo más que decir—. Genial.

¿Genial? ¿De dónde salió eso?

—Quería verte —dijo Bella, encogiéndose de hombros. Se aclaró la garganta, encuadró sus hombros y escaneó el área a nuestro alrededor—. De hecho, esperaba que también quisieras hablar.

—Sí —Solté sin pensar—, sí quiero.

¿Pero ella quería que habláramos de lo mismo que yo quería? ¿Qué tenía que decir? ¿Que se la pasó bien anoche, pero cree que sería mejor si solo fuéramos amigos?

Dios, había escuchado tanto esa línea que debería tatuarla en mi frente, para que la próxima chica pudiera simplemente leerla sin tener que inventar una variación.

—Que bien. —Bella mostró una sonrisa amplia, aliviada—. ¿Confías en mí?

—Sí —respondí sin dudar. Bella me indicó que rodeara el mostrador y una vez lo hice, extendió su mano para que la tomara. Tomándola con fuerza, fui halado por el pasillo directamente detrás del mostrador, deteniéndome abruptamente cuando Bella lo hizo enfrente de la primera puerta sin una placa que indicara a quién pertenecía esa oficina. Entonces, abrió la puerta, empujándome adentro lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerme tropezar. Cuando recuperé el equilibrio, logré mirar alrededor y notar que estábamos en un armario de escobas ―un gran armario de escobas, pero aun así un armario de escobas― antes de que Bella cerrara la puerta detrás de mí. El sonido me hizo saltar y darme la vuelta, tratando de averiguar qué estaba pasando.

Pero Bella habló primero. —Perdón. Necesitaba un lugar donde no nos interrumpieran.

Fruncí el ceño en confusión. —Para…

'Qué' iba a ser la siguiente palabra, pero fue cortada al ser sorprendido cuando Bella colocó sus manos en mis hombros, levantándose para estar a nivel con mi barbilla, y entonces ligeramente posó sus labios contra los míos.

Su suave boca me quemaba, calentaba todo mi cuerpo. No podía controlar mi respuesta mucho más de lo que podía detener el movimiento de la tierra. Mi cabeza bajó y atrapé su boca con la mía, besándola con pura pasión.

Este beso, con esta mujer ―porque Bella era una mujer, no una chica― debería haber sido nervioso y torpe, pero no lo fue. Nunca en mi vida había deseado a alguien en la forma que deseaba a Bella.

Nunca había deseado tanto hacerlo bien.

Y de alguna forma, milagrosamente, lo hice.

Al menos, creo que lo hice.

Bella gimió, lo cual tuvo que ser el mejor sonido del universo, y abrazó mi cuello, presionando su cuerpo contra el mío. Levanté mis manos y tomé sus caderas, sujetándola con firmeza contra mí, tratando de acercarla más y eliminar cada milímetro de espacio entre nosotros. Su boca se volvió insistente contra la mía, y entonces su boca rozó mis labios cerrados. Abrí mi boca a ella y tentativamente toqué su lengua con la mía. Esto era tan nuevo para mí que no podría soportar arruinarlo.

Quería saborearla. Quería devorarla. Quería beber de lo que sea que la hiciera ella, y ver si me transformaba en el hombre que a veces pensaba que debía ser: suave, sofisticado, encantador.

Imitando sus movimientos, deslicé mi lengua adelante y atrás, explorando su pequeña boca y probándola. Saboreándola. Y santo cielo, qué sabor. Restos de menta, seguramente su pasta de dientes, un toque de duraznos, y solo…ella. La esencia que construía a Bella.

Mis pulmones necesitaban aire, pero no podía motivarme a separarme. No podía tener suficiente. No tenía suficiente de ella, de este momento increíble, de…¡la vida! Mis pulmones podrían esperar por un minuto o dos. El aire no era tan importante.

Pero no tuve que esperar mucho más porque Bella se separó, girando su cabeza para descansar su frente contra mi mejilla, respirando lo suficientemente fuerte para que yo sintiera el aire saliendo y entrando a su boca. Nos sujetamos mientras recuperábamos el control de nuestras respiraciones y mi mente perdió el control, tratando de organizar lo que había pasado y cómo me sentía al respecto.

Me sentía…estaba…genial. Encantado. Reventando de alegría. No solo alegría, sino ALEGRÍA.

Bella me había besado.

¡Voluntariamente, sin acción requerida de mi parte, me había besado!

Y entonces la había besado de vuelta.

¿Quién sabía que lograría hacerlo?

Bella se rio y aclaró su garganta, alejándose para ver mi expresión. —¿Estás bien? —preguntó en voz baja.

Hah. ¿Estaba bien?

¿Cómo podría expresar bien mis sentimientos sin saltar como loco, mientras gritaba "Aleluya" a viva voz?

—Uh-huh.

Bella volvió a soltar una suave risa y sonrió. —¿Te gustaría intentar eso otra vez?

—Uh-huh. —Solté de nuevo, añadiendo un asentimiento, para dar a entender mi respuesta.

Ella sonrió y empezó a levantarse de nuevo, pero me incliné para encontrarla a medio camino, para que no tuviera que ponerse de puntillas otra vez. En el último segundo, Bella ladeó su cabeza a la izquierda para que nuestras narices no chocaran. Entonces sus labios estuvieron presionados contra los míos de nuevo y regresé al paraíso.

Siendo un experto en esto ahora, tomé el control, tomando y succionando su labio inferior hasta que le saqué un suspiro. De modo que, creyendo que lo tenía todo bajo control, di un paso al frente, tratando de mover a Bella hacia atrás. Quería presionarla contra la puerta, para sentirla contra cada extremidad y centímetro de mi cuerpo. Lo que fallé en notar fue que yo no era Gene Kelly. Un beso increíble que mueve mundos no me convertía instantáneamente en Cary Grant.

Porque, de alguna manera, logré tropezar con mis propios pies y consecuentemente, ambos caímos al suelo.

Por suerte, mi coordinación era estelar, gracias a las numerosas horas jugando videojuegos, y pude proteger la cabeza de Bella de golpear el suelo alfombrado con una mano mientras sujetaba casi todo mi peso en la otra.

Bella me vio en shock, pero antes de poder preguntar si estaba bien, estalló a carcajadas. Estaba tan feliz, tan increíblemente alegre, que empecé a reír también. Y así nos reímos, en el suelo de un armario de escobas…solo porque sí.

Cuando nuestra risa murió, me levanté y ayudé a Bella a ponerse de pie. —¿Estás bien? —le pregunté, acomodando un par de mechones fuera de su rostro.

—Sí, estoy estupenda —contestó con una gran sonrisa—. ¿Tú estás bien?

—Más que bien —aseguré quietamente, mis ojos fijos en sus seductores labios, como si fueran un faro en la noche oscura y tormentosa.

Una comisura de su boca formó una media sonrisa. —No… —Suavemente recordó—. En serio necesitamos hablar. —Pausó y la miré a los ojos de mala gana—. ¿Quieres ir primero, o lo hago yo?

—Tú primero.

—Bien…bueno, primero quería disculparme por anoche. Debí advertirte antes de exponerte a mis raros amigos así. —Empecé a negar con la cabeza para indicar que no necesitaba hacer eso, pero levantó una de sus manos para detenerme—. No, una disculpa es necesaria porque te puse en una posición incómoda sin advertirte antes. Fue algo malo de mi parte y lo siento.

Viendo la culpa y angustia en sus ojos, acepté su disculpa de inmediato, aunque fuera para borrar esos sentimientos atroces e innecesarios para siempre.

—¿Es mi turno? —pregunté con timidez, escondiendo mis manos en mis bolsillos y arqueando mis hombros. Ella asintió. Respiré profundamente y me concentré en la alfombra beige en el suelo antes de lanzarme a mi propia disculpa.

—Perdón por no haberte besado anoche…quería hacerlo —admití, y entonces lo dije con suavidad—. Dios, quería hacerlo, pero no lo hice. —Atreviéndome a mirar arriba, me detuve. Bella estaba boquiabierta y se veía…atónita.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté, confundido y algo ansioso por su reacción.

—Uh… nada —contestó rápidamente, sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado dos veces—. Es que no me esperaba eso.

Me encogí de hombros, incapaz de pensar en algo más que decir. Bella sonrió tiernamente y caminó hacia mí, pasando sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Descansó su mejilla en mi pecho y suspiró. —Entonces… ¿querías besarme anoche?

—Sí. —Me reí, el sonido saliendo poco a poco, lo que me ayudó a relajarme. La tensión lentamente dejó mi cuerpo y pude calmarme, cubriendo el cuerpo de Bella con mis brazos y tomando mis manos detrás de su espalda. Nos quedamos así por otro minuto. Me maravillé de su toque, su calidez y el confort que me proporcionaba.

Luego sentí la intensa necesidad de preguntarle algo. Algo que era tan infantil y juvenil, que era vergonzoso.

Pero tenía que preguntarle.

Porque tenía que saber la respuesta, a pesar de la pena que me diera.

—¿Bella? Empecé tentativamente.

—¿Hmm? —respondió, haciendo que sonara más como un suspiro.

—Umm…esto es estúpido porque sé que no nos hemos conocido mucho tiempo, pero… Me preguntaba si querías ser mí, uh, novia. —Aguanté la respiración, esperando su respuesta. Esperando a que reiniciara o terminara mi vida.

Bella se acurrucó a mi pecho y apretó mi cintura. —Sí. —Soltó una risilla, separándose lo suficiente para mirarme a la cara. Sus ojos buscaron los míos y puso si cara solemne—. Sí —susurró, tomando mi rostro y poniéndose de puntillas. Me besó suavemente y lo volvió a susurrar.

—Sí.

Entonces otro beso y otro susurro.

—Sí.

Hizo eso una y otra vez, hasta que no pude soportar más besos suaves y sujeté su cabeza para poder besarla en serio. Otro minuto o dos pasaron en feliz dicha antes de que se separara de mí abruptamente.

—Necesito volver al trabajo —explicó. Mi rostro cayó al recordar que yo también necesitaba terminar mi turno. Bella dio un paso atrás, arreglando su peinado, y de mala gana, la dejé ir. Sacudió su ropa y la enderezó, sonriéndome.

—Parece como si hubieras metido tu dedo en una toma de corriente. —Se rio. Pasé mis dedos por mi cabello, sintiendo el desorden y haciendo una mueca cuando los mechones no cumplieron mi deseo de mantenerse abajo.

Eh. No me importa, decidí, inmediatamente olvidándolo.

Bella se acercó a la puerta e inclinó su oreja contra ella, escuchando por unos segundos. Su mano descansaba ligeramente en la perilla, lista para girarla a la primera oportunidad.

—Oye —susurré, acercándome por detrás.

—Hmm —me contestó, aun escuchando algún ruido afuera.

—¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche?

Volteó su cabeza para verme. —Nada. ¿Por qué?

—¿Quieres visitarme? Podríamos ver una película y ordenar algo de comida.

—Sí, me gustaría —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Genial —dije, regresando su sonrisa. Bella volvió a escuchar en la puerta y entonces lentamente la abrió. Asomando su cabeza al pasillo, me indicó que estaba vacío. Salimos del closet y cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros. Bella tomó mi mano y tomamos nuestro tiempo en regresar al mostrador del frente.

—¿Te llamo cuando termine de trabajar? —preguntó Bella.

—Suena bien.

—De acuerdo, entonces te veré esta noche.

—Te veré esta noche —repetí. Como no quería alejarme de Bella, pero sabiendo que tendría que irme ahora, caminé hacia atrás hasta alcanzar las puertas de vidrio. Despidiéndome una última vez de Bella, abrí una puerta y continué con mi día.

Mientras salía del elevador y regresaba a mi escritorio, tenía un salto en mi paso que no estaba ahí antes. Cuando me había ido, estaba tan inseguro de lo que pasaría entre Bella y yo. Pero ahora…ahora era mi novia.

Y nos besamos. No podía olvidar esa parte.

No es como si pudiera. Esos pocos momentos estaban clavados en mí ahora; eran una parte de mí.

Bella era mi novia.

A veces la vida era tan graciosa. Solo le había tomado dos días para poner mi mundo de cabeza. Dos días…y ahora tenía una novia. Una hermosa, divertida, lista y hermosa novia, a la que parecía gustarle por alguna clase de milagro.

Tuve un repentino deseo de contarle a alguien mi buena fortuna. Entonces, impulsivamente, marqué el único número al que siempre llamaba en momentos como este.

—¿Hola?

—Hola —contesté—. ¿Quieres oír algo gracioso, Emmett?


	10. Chapter 10

**Resident Geek**

 **Historia original de cdunbar**

 **Traducido por Elena Bellamy.**

 **Fanfiction Addiction (Twilight)**

* * *

 _'I Can't Hold Back'_

 _Survivor_

 _I can feel you tremble when we touch_

 _And I feel the hand of fate_

 _Reaching out to both of us_

 _This love affair can't wait_

 **BPOV**

Ajusté el top y lo miré críticamente en el espejo.

—¿Qué te parece este? —le pregunté a mi confiable consejera de modas, también conocida como Alice. Ladeó su cabeza y frunció los labios.

—¿Por qué tienes eso ahí? Ese tono de verde te hace ver enferma y nauseabunda. —Caminó a mi closet y tomó una blusa rosa de manga corta sin tomar más de un segundo para mirar todo mi guardarropa. Entrecerré mis ojos con sospecha. Era casi como si hubiera planeado eso.

Tomé el top ofrecido y me lo puse, giré a la izquierda y luego a la derecha para verme desde todos los ángulos. Alice me sonrió como si algo le divirtiera.

—¿Qué? —bufé, volteando a verla.

—Nunca antes te había visto así —explicó, señalándome con un movimiento de su brazo—. ¡Te importa cómo te ves! Al fin —murmuró la última palabra en voz baja, probablemente esperando que no la escuchara.

Pero lo hice.

Frunciendo el ceño, miré sobre mi hombro a mi reflejo en el espejo. Alice estaba en lo cierto. Realmente nunca me había fijado en lo que vestía antes. Usualmente solo usaba lo que sea que me encontrara primero, incluso cuando tenía citas. Había algo sobre Edward que me hacía querer verme mejor que nunca. No necesariamente presumir mi cuerpo, pero verme bien… para él.

—Crees que él es lindo, quieres besarlo, quieres abrazarlo, quieres tenerlo —canturreó Alice.

Rodé los ojos y acomodé mi cabello detrás de mi hombro. —Necesitas dejar de ver tanto esa película. Está desperdiciando tu cerebro y te está volviendo loca.

—Como digas —contestó, ignorando mi advertencia—. Te alegrarás de que la haya visto tanto cuando sea una agente del FBI y Miss América. Además, me adoras, con todo y mi locura. —Entonces hizo la cara más rara, sacando su labio inferior y cruzando sus ojos, para verse como una ardilla demente, pero aún logrando verse linda. Me reí, sin poder evitarlo y Alice sonrió con triunfo.

—De acuerdo, ya me voy —le avisé, tomando mi teléfono y llaves de encima de mi vestidor—. No esperes despierta.

—¡Adiós! Diviértete —se rio Alice, guiñando un ojo como si acabara de hacer la indirecta más sucia conocida por la raza humana. En serio necesitaba alejarla de esas comedias románticas. Solo estaban descomponiendo su cerebro.

Pensar en películas me hizo acordarme de Edward y esta noche. Subiendo a mi camioneta, me pregunté qué película había planeado que viéramos hoy… y qué tanto tendríamos que verla. Sentí un rápido aumento de dicha tensando todo mi cuerpo, pero lo suprimí antes de que se me escapara en forma de un chillido. Quizás más tarde. Cuando no hubiera personas en los autos a mi lado.

Fue un corto tiempo al edificio de Edward e incluso más corta la caminata a su departamento, porque prácticamente subí corriendo las escaleras. Tocando el timbre, inhalé profundamente y exhalé, dándole un último jalón a mi blusa y alisando mi cabello. La puerta se abrió y ahí estaba él, su cabello alborotado, gafas ligeramente ladeadas, usando una playera gris que decía 'Los Dados Están Tratando De Matarme', un par de holgados pantalones cargo verdes, y tenis. Si me hubiera sentado un día a intentar enlistar cómo quería a mi chico perfecto, créanme cuando digo que esto no sería mi respuesta.

Pero por cualquier razón, era exactamente lo que quería.

Porque lo quería a él. Punto.

—Hola —saludó Edward, mostrando su sonrisa provoca-lujuria. Cosas pervertidas pasaban por mi mente cuando sonreía así.

—Hola —contesté, entrando cuando él se hizo a un lado para darme espacio. Me siguió a la sala donde me detuve en medio del cuarto, ya que no tenía idea de dónde o qué había planeado. Edward se acercó detrás de mí y me di la vuelta, esperando que diera el primer paso.

—Entonces… —comenzó, sus ojos pasando entre mis ojos y mi boca como si no pudiera decidir a dónde mirar. No pude evitar sonreír. Era demasiado adorable.

—¿Sí? —pregunté, tratando de animarlo a continuar.

—Um. —Miró a nuestro alrededor y entonces fijó su vista en mis ojos—. ¿Está bien algo de comida china? Pensé que como tuvimos pizza anoche, no querrías comer eso otra vez.

Me decepcioné un poco de que no me hubiera besado, pero lo dejé pasar por el momento. —Eso está bien. No soy muy exigente.

Se encaminó a la cocina, se detuvo, y entonces se dio la vuelta. —¿Por qué no eliges algo para que veamos?

—Muy bien. —Caminé a la torre de DVDs y revisé los títulos, recordando haber visto un par de películas que me habían intrigado ayer. Escogí una que quería ver, pero no lo suficiente para no quererme perder ni un momento en caso de que las cosas… progresaran entre Edward y yo.

—¿Te gusta el Dr. Pepper? —Edward gritó de repente desde la cocina, desapareciendo las imágenes de él y yo enredados en el sillón de mi mente.

—Me encanta —respondí, dejando la caja del DVD en la mesa de centro y acercándome a él. Lo sorprendí cuando se dio la vuelta del refrigerador con una lata de Dr. Pepper en cada mano, haciéndolo brincar un poco. Se intentó reír mientras cerraba la puerta del refrigerador con su pie.

—No te vi ahí.

Me encogí de hombros, sin importarme haberlo asustado. Tenía cosas más grandes en mi mente.

—No te preocupes por eso —le aseguré, dando dos pasos al frente, los cuales me llevaron justo frente a él, por lo que mis ojos ahora estaban a nivel con su clavícula. Siempre olvidaba lo alto que era hasta que lo tenía en frente. Se alejó nerviosamente y golpeó el refrigerador.

—Oye —dije suavemente, descansando ligeramente mis manos en sus antebrazos—. No hay necesidad de tenerme miedo.

—No, uh, no te tengo miedo —protestó tímidamente.

—Pareces tenerme miedo… te ves como un venado frente las luces de un auto.

La respiración de Edward se hizo más errática y comencé a preocuparme. —Relájate. Inhala y exhala. —Pasé mis manos de sus brazos a su pecho y lentamente las moví por su playera, esperando tranquilizarlo—. Eso es todo, dentro, fuera. Ahora… dime qué te pasa —murmuré.

—No sé qué hacer —admitió después de respirar profundamente un par de veces.

—¿Con qué?

—En… cómo actuar… cerca de ti.

—Oh. —Una mal planeada burbuja de risa inició en mi garganta, pero luché por contenerla hasta morir. Nunca entendí por qué sentía ganas de reír en momentos inapropiados. Nunca terminaba bien.

—Deberías actuar como eres en realidad —aconsejé adamante, inclinándome ligeramente hacia él y el calor que irradiaba.

—Desearía saber quién es esa persona.

No pude esconder mi sonrisa porque, muy en el fondo, ¿qué nos sentíamos así todos?

—Bueno —suspiré—. Yo seré yo y tú has lo mismo.

Sus cejas se arquearon sobre el marco de sus gafas mientras daba el último paso al frente que cerraba el espacio entre nosotros, me puse de pintillas, y mordí su labio inferior. Edward gruñó, lo cual era sorprendente saliendo de él. Pero no casi tan sorprendente, o excitante, como lo siguiente que hizo.

Lo cual fue pasar sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y darme la vuelta para que yo fuera quien estuviera contra el refrigerador. Entonces estampó sus labios a los míos y me perdí. Me perdí en la sensación de él presionado contra mí, perdida en el calor pasando por mi sangre, perdida en lo bien que estaba todo eso.

Hasta que escuché un thump, thump, y entonces un hissssssss justo mientras sentía un chorro de algo frío y pegajoso sobre mi cuello y brazos. Edward y yo nos alejamos del refrigerador de un salto con gritos de shock. Alcé mi cuello sobre Edward para ver lo que había tomado mientras él tomaba una toalla del lavabo y la lanzaba en mi dirección. Mis ojos cayeron a una lata de Dr. Pepper en el suelo debajo del refrigerador, soltando su contenido y cubriendo cada centímetro de la cocina que pudo alcanzar en pegajosa soda café.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó, sin importarme que la mitad de mi blusa estuviera llena de refresco. Solo que Alice me iba a matar por arruinarla.

—Ugh. Solté las latas. Fue estúpido, lo sé, pero olvidé que las tenía y…

—Edward —interrumpí—. Está bien.

Agachó su cabeza y pasó una mano por su cabello, cosa que no era la idea más brillante, porque solo transfirió el Dr. Pepper en su mano a su cabello.

—A veces soy un tonto.

—No, no lo eres —empecé a argumentar, pero él me vio como si fuera una idiota y reevalué mi respuesta—. De acuerdo, a veces eres un tonto. Pero en esta situación, no lo fuiste. Pudo haberle pasado a cualquiera.

Edward hizo un sonido de protesta en el fondo de su garganta que sonó como un 'mmph'.

—En serio, está bien. Ahora. ¿Tienes algo que puedas prestarme? Porque creo que puedo sentir el Dr. Pepper secándose y no es una… sensación placentera.

Edward me vio de pies a cabeza y se rio. Alejó un par de mechones de cabello que estaban pegados a mi cuello al responder. —Sí, tengo una playera que puedes tomar.

Entonces se giró y caminó a su cuarto, pateando la lata en el suelo, y lo seguí, francamente porque no quería quedarme esperando por él en la cocina. Cruzó el suelo de su cuarto hasta llegar el vestidor y entonces abrió el segundo cajón.

—La mayoría de mis playeras te quedarán enormes, pero he tenido esta —sacó una playera gris—, desde que estaba en secundaria, así que podría quedarte.

—Gracias —le dije mientras me la daba.

—Ve y límpiate primero. Yo iré a arreglar el desastre en la cocina.

Quería decirle que estaría más que contenta ayudándolo en la limpieza, pero Edward ya se estaba detestando por todo el asunto, así que pensé que sería más sencillo seguir la corriente. Pero me prometí limpiarme lo más rápido posible para ayudarlo en la cocina mientras Edward me indicaba dónde estaba el baño que conectaba su cuarto con el de Ben.

Estaba concentrada en no dejar rastros de refresco en mis pantalones o zapatos que fue solo cuando dejé mi blusa en el lavabo que vi la elección decorativa de Ben y Edward habían elegido para el baño y me reí.

Oh. Dios. Mío.

Tenía que ser una de las cosas más nerd que había visto, pero estaba algo maravillada al mismo tiempo.

Decorando tres paredes, de techo a piso, estaba… lo que parecía ser una escena continua de los Super Mario Brothers, los originales de Nintendo. En una pared, Mario estaba saltando sobre una flor, la cual salía de un tubo verde sobre el baño, para poder golpear un bloque dorado. Otra pared tenía unos pequeños champiñones con ojos caminando sobre la barra de las toallas. Había unas monedas doradas sobre más ladrillos y un par de tortugas en la tercera pared.

Solo reconocí el juego porque solía ver a algunos amigos jugarlo cuando era pequeña. Nunca me gustaron los videojuegos porque mi coordinación mano-ojo era una mierda, pero eso no me detenía de apreciar a las personas que podían jugar bien. Apostaba a que Edward podía jugar bien. Apostaría lo que sea a que su coordinación mano-ojo era increíble, especialmente después de atraparse a sí mismo y a mí en la tarde.

Y esos largos dedos… moviéndose adelante y atrás rápidamente en un control.

Oh, cielos.

¿Acaso hace calor aquí dentro?

Concéntrate, Bella, me recordé. Deja de fantasear con los dedos de Edward. Especialmente sobre esos dedos recorriendo tu espalda desnuda, moviéndose a tu estómago, y jugando con tu ombligo. Y entonces, justo cuando vas a volverte loca de la lujuria, lentamente baja su mano para tocar tu clítoris y…

¡Diablos!

Necesitaba dejar de hacer eso o nunca dejaría este baño.

Oh, Dios. Su baño. El lugar donde se quitaba la ropa, se desnudaba, y tomaba duchas, mojándose y…

Para eso. Justo. Ahora.

Límpiate y vuelve a la cocina. Esa es la misión.

Sigue con la jodida misión.

Diez minutos después, usando una playera que era dos tallas más grandes que yo, salí del baño. Edward estaba sentado en su cama, ahora usando una playera verde que decía 'Sol Azul' y tenía un símbolo japonés debajo.

—Hola, ¿ya terminaste? Porque iba a ayudar… —dejé de hablar y tomé la tela extra de la playera en una mano, entonces la solté. Me gustaba usar ropa holgada de vez en cuando, pero esto era un exceso. Quería verme bien para él, no como una indigente.

—Sí, no tardé mucho. Y la comida llegó mientras estabas ahí.

—Oh. —Aparentemente me había perdido de mucho mientras tenía mis fantasías en el baño.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó, levantándose de la cama. Caminé hacia él y tomé su mano, dándole un leve apretón.

—Sí.

Caminamos tomados de la mano al comedor donde toda la comida que había ordenado estaba extendida como un bufet. Mi estómago gruñó en respuesta, apenándome, ¿pero qué puedes hacer? Preparamos nuestros platos y busqué un tema para hablar antes de que mi cerebro pudiera tomar la oportunidad para imaginarse otra situación con un Edward desnudo.

—Y, ¿qué quería decir la otra playera? La que tenía los dedos.

Edward se sonrojó, se sonrojó, lo cual era la cosa más linda en el mundo y tragó la comida que acaba de meter a su boca. —Se supone que es gracioso. En Calabozos y Dragones, todo lo que haces depende en lo que caigan los dados, entonces cuando tienes un par de malos turnos, no tienes de otra más que pensar que los dados están tratando de matarte.

—¿Calabozos y Dragones? —¿Angela no había mencionado algo de eso el otro día?

—Sip, C&D. Juego de vez en cuando con un grupo de chicos. De hecho, vamos a jugar mañana.

—¿Oh, sí? —Mi interés definitivamente estaba notándose.

—Sí… te gustaría… um, ¿te gustaría jugar con nosotros? —Sonreí a su pregunta y él se sonrojó cuando supo por qué—. Es decir, te gustaría unirte… no necesariamente unirte, sino vernos, si quieres. —Frotó rigurosamente su nuca y suspiró.

Sonreí con simpatía por causarle tanto estrés y, para compensarlo, respondí dulcemente. —Me encantaría jugar contigo, Edward.

Enrojeció con eso y sonreí, adorando que pudiera causar tales reacciones en él. Terminamos de comer rápidamente y nos movimos a la sala para finalmente empezar a ver la película que había elegido, "Ciencia Loca". Una hora y seis minutos después, ninguno de los dos prestaba atención a la pantalla.

* * *

La película a la que Alice se refiere: Miss Simpatía, película cómica estadounidense, estrenada en el año 2000, protagonizada por Sandra Bullock.

Playera del 'Sol Azul': Viene de las series "Firefly". El nombre de la compañía y logo se ven en latas de comida y publicidad en todo el universo.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Resident Geek_**

By: **_cdunbar_**

Traducido por: Nikky McGuiness (FFAD)

Beteado por: Patto Moleres (FFAD)

 **Encuentra más de nuestras traducciones en www facebook groups/ FFAddiction/** (Sin espacios)

" **Holding Out For A Hero" by Bonnie Tyler**

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night

He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light

He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon

And he's gotta be larger than life

* * *

 **BPOV**

Sábado por la noche, me encontraba en la misma posición en la que había estado la noche anterior —de pie delante de mi espejo, tratando de evaluar si mi atuendo era lo suficientemente bueno para salir de la habitación usándolo. Pero con una diferencia importante.

—¡Alice, por última vez, NO me voy a vestir como un hada!

—¡Bella! _Tienes_ que hacerlo. Esto es importante. Leí todo sobre eso esta mañana.

—No. Y eso es definitivo.

Ella me dio una mirada suplicante, levantando las alas verdes brillantes de nuevo, pero yo negué con la cabeza firmemente y traté de parecer severa e implacable. Alice finalmente se echó atrás (no es poca cosa, por cierto) y pisoteó a su lado de la habitación, lanzándose de forma dramática sobre la cama.

Rodeé los ojos, pero no dije nada. Si rompía mi concentración, sonreiría y arruinaría todo por lo que había trabajado tanto los últimos 20 minutos. Echando un vistazo al espejo una última vez, me sequé una mancha de maquillaje debajo de mi ojo y agarré mi bolso del gancho en la pared.

—Muy bien, estoy harta. Nada de ponerse de mal humor toda la noche —le dije a Alice. Me di la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver como sacaba la lengua.

—Muy madura, Ali —murmuré para mis adentros mientras me dirigía escaleras abajo.

Conducir a la casa de Edward por segunda vez en el mismo número de noches, me ponía muy nerviosa. Una cosa era estar con él por decisión propia, pero otra muy distinta es pasar el rato con sus amigos. No quería hacer nada para arruinar la dinámica de grupo o avergonzar a Edward.

A pesar de que sabía que las posibilidades de no avergonzarlo eran escasas ya que nunca antes había jugado Calabozos y Dragones. Ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que era hasta que hice un poco de investigación esta mañana. La mayoría de los artículos en Wikipedia habían sido tan técnicos y confusos que mi cerebro dolía como si acabara de completar el SAT.

Edward me recibió en la puerta con una sonrisa enorme y me condujo hacia el comedor, donde Ben se estaba preparando para la noche. Un par de libros grandes en anchura, pero no muy gruesos estaban en la cima de la mesa y detrás de ellos, un buffet de aperitivos variados, estaban alineados sobre una mesa de aparador.

El hecho de que dos individuos universitarios, incluso fueran dueños de una mesa de aparador me pareció raro. Mi suposición era que una de sus madres tenía algo que ver con eso.

—Está bien —Edward comenzó, llamando mi atención—. Te dije que vinieras temprano porque quería que Ben y yo te ayudáramos a cubrir los conceptos básicos antes de que los otros chicos se presentaran.

Me hizo un gesto para que yo tomara asiento y se sentó a mi lado, Ben tomó asiento en el costado contrario.

—Hola, Ben —le dije, dándole un pequeño saludo.

—Hey —contestó.

—Así que, aquí está lo que hice esta tarde. —Edward deslizó dos pedazos de papel encima de la mesa para que yo los mirara. La de arriba parecía una encuesta completada con números y notas por todas partes.

—¿Qué es? —le pregunté, mirando el papel confundida.

—Es tu personaje —afirmó, señalando en la parte superior donde se leía claramente " _Hoja de caracteres"_.

 _Duh, Bella._

—Llené lo que pude sin tomar por completo el personaje. —Luego pasó a explicar lo que cada sección de las hojas significaba y lo que podía cambiar, si quería. A decir verdad, me sorprendió la cantidad de trabajo que había hecho en mi lugar. Y no se me ocurriría cambiar nada, incluso si supiera _cómo_ cambiarlo.

Los únicos espacios no llenados fueron el nombre del personaje, edad, altura, peso, rasgos de personalidad, las peculiaridades, y el fondo. Edward y Ben me aconsejaron sobre qué poner y, después de mirar los nombres femeninos más comunes para los elfos y los humanos, me decidí por el de Cassi.

—Así que, como un medio elfo, tienes una clara ventaja porque puedes aprender un poder de encuentro de cualquier clase que desees, lo cual es genial, porque como un paladín, causas más daño con... —Edward continuó hablando sobre los diferentes méritos del poder de encuentro que él había elegido para mí y yo sólo asentía con la cabeza como si entendiese lo que estaba pasando.

Mi mente confundida no entendía ni un solo término. Es como quien no entiende la primera vez lo que significa la frase —'delirio radiante'.

En serio, este juego hizo que me doliera la cabeza, y ni siquiera había empezado a jugar. Mentalmente me pateé por haber accedido a jugar, cuando debería haber dicho que sólo vería la primera vez.

—Ahora, éste es _tu_ personaje. Yo soy un elfo explorador llamado Lucan; Ben es un clérigo humano llamado Thorn; y hay otros dos chicos que juegan con nosotros, Eric y Tyler. Eric es un asistente eladrín llamado Aramil y Tyler es un luchador de dragones llamado Torinn —Él iba a seguir hablando, pero lo detuve poniendo una mano en su antebrazo y manteniendo la otra en frente de su cara. Whoa. Nada de esto tenía sentido para mí.

Edward ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, pensativo—. Umm... ¿Qué tal si sólo lo escribo?

—Eso sería genial —suspiré de alivio. Estaba al límite de mi capacidad, intelectualmente hablando. Ninguna otra cosa podría ser atiborrada en mi cabeza sin que tuviera repercusiones graves en mi promedio.

—Lo más importante que necesitas recordar es que, una vez que comienza el juego, debes tratar de dirigirte a nosotros por el nombre de nuestro personaje, porque se supone que debemos 'convertirnos' en nuestro personaje, es el punto primordial detrás de los juegos de rol —Edward explicó mientras escribía las cosas que tenía que saber o recordar.

 _De acuerdo... convertirte en tu personaje. Puedo hacer eso._

Creo.

No hay tiempo como el presente para descubrirlo, supongo.

Después de algunas instrucciones de última hora, se sumergieron principalmente en cómo te 'aventurabas' en el juego y lo que ocurría durante un combate. La mayoría de los cuales se manejaban en grupo, mi cabeza daba vueltas. Tuve un nuevo respeto por las personas que llevaban a cabo la difícil hazaña de aprender y jugar este juego, que, a su vez, me dio un profundo respeto por Edward.

El timbre sonó, salvándome de tratar de comprender más de lo que Edward y Ben me decían. Al menos por el momento. Ben fue a abrir la puerta, dejándome a solas con Edward por unos preciosos segundos.

—Gracias por hacer esto —dijo Edward, girándose para mirarme.

Sonreí—. Cuando quieras.

Iba a decir algo más, pero fui interrumpida por un fuerte grito que provenía de la puerta principal.

—¡Wolverines!

 _¿Qué?_

Oí a Ben responder a la misteriosa voz masculina de la misma manera, gritando la palabra "Wolverines" desde la parte superior de sus pulmones. Sorprendida y muy confundida, le lancé una mirada a Edward. Él se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. No podía culparlo por estar un poco avergonzado, pero si esto era la cosa más extraña que sus amigos hacían, seguían estando ligas más cerca de lo normal que mis amigos.

Un tipo que tenía el pelo enmarañado de un color marrón similar al mío entró en la habitación, seguido de cerca por Ben. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando me vio. Él hizo una muy buena presentación de una reverencia, y luego extendió su mano hacia mí. Yo no estaba segura si debía tomarla, así que opté por no hacerlo.

—Es un placer conocerla, mi lady. Cuando Edward nos informó que una mujer de su talla se uniría a nosotros esta noche, casi no podía creer lo que oía.

Fue un milagro que no me riera en su cara.

No me malinterpreten, yo quería. Pero me contuve. Por Edward.

—¿Gracias? —le respondí sin saber cuál era el protocolo para responder a algo así.

A mi lado, Edward suspiró y nos presentó. —Bella, él es Tyler. Tyler, Bella. —Se volvió hacia mí y añadió—: Por favor, perdónalo. Él es un poco demasiado apegado al renacimiento.

Sonreí, finalmente sentí como si estuviera en la broma en vez de ser parte de ella—. Ahh. Eso tiene sentido.

—Yo sé que usted habla mal de mí, señor, pero yo soy, ante todo, un caballero. Y los caballeros nunca se menosprecian a sí mismos en busca de venganza. —Tyler frunció el ceño, molesto con Edward por restar importancia a su... manía, si así se dice, y se sentó frente a nosotros. Giró su mochila sobre la mesa y abrió la cremallera.

—¿Has traído las redes? —Edward preguntó, Tyler empezó a sacar varios libros.

—Sí, están aquí en alguna parte —respondió Tyler bruscamente dejando caer el diccionario 'medieval'—. Y fui capaz de modificar algunos requerimientos de los niveles que hicimos hace nueve meses por Bella.

—Asombroso. Gracias por hacer eso.

Tyler se encogió de hombros—. Eh, no es gran problema.

El timbre sonó de nuevo y Ben se fue una vez más para ver quién era. Edward y Tyler empezaron a hablar de la nueva serie de Joss Whedon, 'Dollhouse', y los rumores que flotaban alrededor en relación con regrabaciones y como la red posponía la fecha de estreno. Tyler mencionó cuan sexy era la actriz Eliza Dushku, lo que hizo que Edward se moviera de forma incómodo en su silla mientras furtivamente me miraba de reojo.

 _Interesante_ , pensé divertida de que reaccionara como si automáticamente estuviera molesta o celosa de que encontrara a otra mujer atractiva. ¿De verdad creía que mi autoestima era tan pobre?

Me detuve, expresaría mi propia opinión sobre el asunto para que pudiera mostrarle a Edward que era lo suficientemente segura como para manejar el atractivo de otras mujeres—. Sí, ella es ridículamente linda. Mataría por su six-pack. —Los ojos de Edward se abrieron un poco a medida, así que continué— ¿Viste el montaje del traje de baño que hizo en "The New Guy"?

—¿Lo viste? —exclamó Tyler con los ojos brillantes—. ¡Lo tengo en mi iPod! —Luego se agachó y se puso a buscar en su mochila y, estoy segura acerca de esto, tenía toda la intención de mostrarnos la escena. Pero Ben y otro chico que no conocía entraron y arruinaron su momento.

—Hey, Eric —dijo Edward rápidamente, claramente queriendo cambiar de tema—. Eric, Bella. Bella, este es Eric.

Eric asintió en mi dirección y nos dimos la mano. Muy mundano comparado con la entrada de Tyler. Ben se sentó en una silla junto a la mía y Eric se instaló en la única silla libre.

—Entonces, ¿dónde lo dejamos la última vez? —Ben preguntó, mirando alrededor de la mesa—. Tyler era el Maestro del Calabozo(1) en este juego, ¿te importaría recapitular?

—Claro —respondió él, dejando caer la mochila vacía en la alfombra al lado de su silla—. Así que, la última vez dejamos a nuestros aventureros, terminamos la mazmorra y escapamos a la Aldea de Nad. Ben, estaba recibiendo su armadura reparada. Eric, se encontraban en el mercado de regateo de suministros y trataba de vender parte de su tesoro. Yo estaba durmiendo en una cama de la posada, donde tú también estabas, Edward, curando las heridas hechas por la chava de ojos marrones, cabello castaño y pechugona, hija del cuidador de Inn.

Edward de pronto interrumpió el discurso de Tyler con una tos seca bastante audible. Convenientemente, cuando todo se empezaba a poner bueno. Ben soltó una carcajada a mi lado y Edward le lanzó una mirada penetrante que lo calló rápidamente.

—Eso no es exactamente en lo que terminamos y lo sabes, Tyler —Edward lo reprendió, haciendo hincapié en el nombre de Tyler de una manera bastante amenazante. Sin duda, una faceta diferente a la que acostumbraba a ver en Edward.

Tyler le dedicó una sonrisa descarada y se encogió de hombros—. Lo sé, pero no me pude resistir. Lo siento, Bella —dijo, enfocando su atención en mí—. Me refería a que las heridas de Edward estaban siendo tratadas por el mismísimo posadero, un hombre corpulento, de pecho musculoso, que tenía un buen ojo para los hermosos elfos exploradores.

—¡Tyler! —gritó. Ben y Eric estallaron en carcajadas. El rostro de Edward era de un hermoso rojo clásico, lo más probable es que era una combinación de la ira y de la mortificación.

—Oh, relájate, Edward. Él sólo se divierte a costa tuya frente a tu amiga —Eric señaló.

—Sí, relájate —repetí, golpeando el hombro de Edward con el mío. Me miró con inquietud, pero no pudo mantener sus labios fruncidos una vez que vio mi sonrisa.

—Lo que sea —suspiró, encorvándose sobre la mesa, derrotado. Puse mi mano en la suya y le di una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Él realmente tenía que relajarse y calmarse si es que esto iba a ser divertido.

—Está bien. Ahora que esto está arreglado, ¿todos listos para comenzar? —Ben le preguntó al grupo. Todos asentimos y los chicos rebuscaron entre sus cosas, sacado las hojas de sus personajes, mientras que Ben agarraba el conjunto de dados especiales que se utilizan en el juego y los puso en el centro de la mesa.

—Haz lo tuyo, MC(2) —dijo Ben, recostándose en su silla. Tuve la impresión de que él era el líder no oficial y moderador del grupo.

Tyler abrió el primer libro de su pila en una página marcada y luego volvió su atención sobre nosotros—. Así que, como novata, ¿Bella debería ir primero?

Esa pregunta, sin duda me sorprendió. Había esperado observar a los otros jugando antes de ser arrojada a los lobos.

—¿Bella? ¿Quieres tirar primero? —Edward preguntó suavemente, frotando su pulgar sobre los nudillos de mi mano, la cual aún seguía aferrada a la suya.

Tomé una respiración profunda—. Claro, ¿por qué no?

 _¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?_

—Increíble —Tyler exclamó frotándose las manos al estilo de villano—. ¿Cuál es el nombre de su personaje, de nuevo?

—Cassi.

—Muy bien, Cassi. Un niño que conoces de tu pueblo corre hacia ti con un mensaje del líder electo de la zona. Parece que el valioso elixir, que contiene la única cura conocida para un hechizo lanzado sobre la madre del niño, ha sido robado. Alguien vio el ladrón entrar a una cueva bajo tierra donde se sabe que parte de los Shriekers y Violet Fungi viven. Tu misión es entrar en la cueva, encontrar el elixir, y traerlo de vuelta antes de que la madre del niño se muera. ¿Aceptas esta campaña?

Inmediatamente giré hacia Edward con una mirada suplicante para que me explicara qué demonios había dicho Tyler y lo que tenía que hacer.

—Los Shriekers son secuaces de nivel uno que son más fáciles de matar cuando se tiene un poder de encuentro a distancia, lo que tú haces. Lo mismo ocurre con Violet Fungi la cual es nivel dos —aclaró.

—No tienen nada como tú, Cassi —Ben intervino.

—Sí, los paladines te besan el culo —Eric agregó con vehemencia.

Sonreí con recelo hacia ellos y apreté la mano de Edward—. ¿Puedes hacer la búsqueda conmigo? —le pregunté con los ojos muy abiertos, luciendo como damisela angustiada. Podía ver la guerra que se libraba, vacilando en lo que me diría. Finalmente negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—No, no debería porque estoy por encima de ti lo suficiente y podría atraer a los monstruos de nivel superior. Morirías mucho más rápido de esa manera.

—Oh. Bueno, ¿qué debo hacer?

Una vez que empecé a jugar y, fui a través de las campañas, no fue tan malo como pensé que sería. Todavía era confuso como el infierno, pero los chicos, sobre todo Edward, eran geniales y rápidos para sugerir movimientos y tácticas que yo no habría conocido de otra forma.

Y Eric tenía razón, los paladines me besaron el culo. El mío lo hizo, de todos modos, porque completé la misión, sólo para encontrar un poco de problemas con la primera Violet Fungi que me encontré, y recibir 300 puntos de experiencia en el proceso.

¡Diablos, sí!

Los chicos realmente se desinteresaban cuando se trataba de dejarme jugar hasta que mi búsqueda fuera completada, ya que Edward me había dicho anteriormente que por lo general se turnaban, por lo que una persona no manipular demasiado el juego. Una vez que estuvo terminada, elegí sentarme un rato y Tyler les puso una fase de grupos, una que implica ogros y un castillo abandonado.

Observé con fascinación cada que le tocaba a Edward entrar en combate mientras realizaba diferentes movimientos que, al parecer, hacía en su cabeza antes de llevarlos a cabo. Debería haber sido aburrido, como observar un juego de ajedrez, pero extrañamente, no lo era. Y sabía que él era inteligente, pero saber y ver eran cosas completamente diferentes. La manera rápida y eficiente con la que calculaba todos esos giros y modificaciones, incluso el saber tan rápido que tenía que agregar a otros caracteres… En serio me ponía.

Lo cual me hizo reconsiderar a Edward, dos veces porque me estaba excitando… con matemáticas.

 _Matemáticas._

No había palabras para explicar cuan profundamente esto me afectaba. Tal vez fuera el ver a _Edward_ resolviendo cosas matemáticas. Porque eso era mejor. Y más sano.

Los chicos se quedaron en la tarea durante la mayor parte de la búsqueda, sólo se salieron del tema una vez, que se convirtió rápidamente en una pelea a gritos. Todo comenzó cuando Tyler le dijo a Eric que un ogro había llegado por detrás de él desde un cuarto secreto que había omitido durante su exploración de la habitación.

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a dejar de ser un puto Narutardo? ¿Por qué hay una habitación secreta? ¡Exploré la habitación! —Eric explotó de la nada, haciéndome saltar.

—¡Mira, no es mi culpa que no pasaras la prueba de Sigilo y no vieras la palanca escondida junto a la estatua! ¡Y no me llames Narutardo! ¡Naruto es un gran anime y si quitaras tu cabeza en tu culo, podrías saber eso! —Tyler le gritó.

Ben saltó y tuvieron que mantenerse físicamente separados porque ambos se habían levantado de sus sillas y se acercaron peligrosamente al espacio personal del otro. Yo estaba un poco asustada de que fueran a empezar a golpearse cuando Edward se levantó también y en parte me protegió de la vista mientras trataba de calmarlos. Eché la cabeza hacia un lado para ver a su alrededor, incapaz de mirar a otro lado por mucho tiempo, como cuando ves un accidente de coche en el lado de una carretera.

—Ustedes dos Utawarerumono y Fullmetal Alchemist. ¿Por qué no se concentran en lugar de irse siempre a los golpes cuando hay diferentes opiniones sobre un anime? —Edward trató de razonar con ellos.

—Uta es muy bueno —admitió Eric, perdiendo parte de su enojo.

—Sí. También lo es FMA(3) —Tyler aceptó, siguiendo su ejemplo y dar marcha atrás.

Los chicos llegaron a una especie de tregua y comenzaron a jugar de nuevo, después de tomar un breve descanso para calmarse. Después, a los diez minutos se estaban riendo y bromeaban como si nada hubiera pasado. Edward trató de explicarme lo que había pasado durante la trifulca, pero, sinceramente, no sabía lo suficiente sobre anime como para entender.

Milagrosamente, logré estar toda la noche sin que mi cerebro explotara por sobrecarga de información.

—Bella, fue un placer haber hecho una búsqueda contigo —Tyler me informó mientras metía los libros que había traído de nuevo en su bolsa.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo —Eric agregó.

—Bueno, gracias. Fue bastante divertido jugar, una vez que lo entendí —contesté, ahogando un bostezo proveniente de un ataque repentino de cansancio. Secretamente le di un vistazo al reloj, dándome cuenta de que no lo había visto ni una sola vez en mucho tiempo.

 _Wow, una a.m_. Era extraño que hubiéramos jugado por casi seis horas, cuando se sentía como si sólo estuviéramos empezando. Pude ver cómo esto podría convertirse en algo adictivo, porque tenía este impulso extraño de ir en otra misión, y otra, hasta que subiera de nivel. Era una picazón sobrenatural que necesitaba eliminar.

Ben nos dijo que él iba a limpiar, por lo que nos fuimos a la habitación de Edward, porque yo no quería irme todavía. Edward se sentó en su silla de la computadora, dejándome la cama... o su regazo. Me paré frente a él, cambiando el peso de un pie a otro, tratando de reunir el valor para actuar en el escenario que simplemente se había formado en mi mente.

Levantó la vista hacia mí, era la imagen de dulzura, con una expresión inquisitiva—. ¿Te has divertido?

Una de las esquinas de mi boca se arqueó hacia arriba y me decidí a ir a por ello—. Sí, lo hice. Pero creo que debería decirte acerca de esta misión que recientemente capturó mi atención.

—¿Qué búsqueda? —preguntó él, dos líneas de expresión aparecieron entre sus cejas.

—Esta. —Sonreí con malicia, di un paso hacia adelante, y luego me senté a horcajadas sobre su regazo, descansando las manos sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos parecían que iban a salirse de su cabeza.

—Amable señor, solicito ayuda. Un malvado brujo me maldijo por haberme negado a su beso. Ahora estoy condenada a buscar a un hombre dispuesto a darme un beso todos los días por el resto de mi vida, o seguramente me voy a morir. ¿Me ayudaría? —Dejando caer mi voz a un susurro, agregué—: ¿Está _usted_ dispuesto?

—¿Quién podría resistirse a semejante oferta? —respondió, levantando sus manos para izarlas alrededor de mis caderas. Pasé las manos por ambos lados de su cara antes de inclinarme hacia adelante y rozara mi boca sobre la suya en un suave, caliente, y pequeño beso.

—Vamos —dijo en voz baja cuando me alejé. —Eso no es un beso.

Con más confianza de lo que esperaba de él, agarró la parte posterior de mi cabeza con una mano y atrajo mi boca a la suya una vez más. Mis labios se separaron con un gemido entrecortado y necesitado, me había burlado toda la noche por su cercanía, pero había recibido poco contacto físico de él. Esto era exactamente lo que necesitaba después de horas de ser una buena chica.

Sus dientes capturaron con suavidad mi labio inferior, mordisqueando y succionando antes de que su lengua acariciara todo el borde, calmando el leve escozor de su mordida. Me incliné hacia adelante, persiguiendo su boca para profundizar el beso. Mi cuerpo ardía por su toque, por sus grandes manos delineando mis curvas, reclamándolas como suyas. Ansiaba su peso duro, sólido contra mi pecho, estómago y muslos.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, su lengua finalmente buscó la mía. Gemí en agradecimiento, deslizándome por su regazo hasta que nuestros torsos se tocaron levemente. Él gimió profundamente en su garganta, su boca comiendo la mía salvajemente, con besos adictivos, mientras deslizaba la mano, que había estado hurgando en mi cadera, alrededor de la parte baja de mi espalda y me aplastó contra él. Sentí el duro bulto de su erección golpeándome donde lo necesitaba, pero su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil y tenso bajo el mío.

Yo no estaba tan disciplinada.

Sin más pensamiento de cómo iba a reaccionar o cómo apenas nos conocíamos, me froté rítmicamente contra él, dejando que la presión se reuniera, deleitándome con la fricción de la mezclilla y la seda húmeda deslizándose eróticamente a lo largo de mi entrepierna, despertando a mi cuerpo.

Mis manos recorrían sus costados hasta la espalda, luego subí hasta enredarlas en su cabello. Apreté los muslos y le monté más rápido a medida que continuamos besándonos, los dedos de Edward estaban creando moretones en mi piel por presionar con tanta fuerza. De vez en cuando un suave gemido escapaba de nuestras bocas, sólo para ser tragado por el otro. Mi mente me inundó con imágenes de Edward penetrándome, empujando duro y llenando ese vacío adolorido dentro de mí.

Mi orgasmo golpeó duro, rápido y más intenso que cualquiera otro que hubiera experimentado antes. Nuestros labios se separaron y Edward hundió la cara en un lado de mi cuello, gruñendo y jadeando. Me di cuenta, ocasionando que contuviera la respiración, que habíamos llegado juntos.

Floté de regreso a la tierra, inconscientemente pasando los dedos por su cabello. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de mi cintura y me sostuvo firmemente contra su pecho.

—Creo que te amo —dijo con voz áspera, acaloradamente contra mi cuello.

Mi boca se abrió y un pánico abrumador y la sensación de desconcierto me llenó.

—Yo... —Luché para decir una palabra más, para cuantificar cómo me sentía en algo parecido a una oración, pero no pude. Yo no sabía lo que sentía por él, más allá de que me gustaba y amaba su cuerpo como nadie más.

Pero eso no es lo que le dices a alguien cuando te dice: "Creo que te amo". Una respuesta a la altura sería algo como un "gracias". Simplemente no supe qué hacer.

Edward levantó la cabeza y me vio a los ojos. Mi boca se abrió y cerró varias veces, cada abertura se debía a que quería reconocer verbalmente su confesión, pero luego volvía a cerrarse cuando no salía nada. La presión se construyó detrás de mis ojos cuando el silencio entre nosotros se prolongó. Me puse frenética, preguntándome cómo podría rectificar la situación.

Mierda. Yo iba a arruinar todo entre nosotros, porque yo no podía decirle que me sentía de la misma manera sin tener que mentir.

Pero Edward me sorprendió. Él tomó suavemente un lado de mi cara y enjugó la lágrima solitaria que se había deslizado por mi mejilla.

—Shh, está bien —susurró—. Sé que todavía es apresurado para nosotros, pero tenía que decirlo. Necesitaba que lo supieras.

Incliné mi cabeza voluntariamente, siguiendo la suave presión de su mano para apoyar la cabeza en la curva de su hombro. Nos abrazamos hasta que mis rodillas protestaron por su posición doblada. Sollozando, me levanté de su regazo, pasando mis manos sobre mis mejillas para limpiar la humedad.

—Probablemente debería irme —murmuré, con ganas de salir, pero todavía me resistía a marcharme antes de saber que él estaba bien con mi falta de respuesta.

Él asintió y se puso de pie e hizo una mueca cuando se enderezó—. Um... Te llevaría, pero… —Señaló vagamente hacia la dirección de su regazo—. Me resulta incómodo estar aquí, y mucho más caminar a cualquier lugar.

Le di una sonrisa llorosa—. Lo siento.

—No te disculpes —respondió él con firmeza—. Valió la pena esto y mucho más experimentar esto contigo.

¿Podría ser más perfecto? Tomé su respuesta como la reafirmación de que estábamos bien.

—Está bien, retiro lo que dije —cedí.

—Bien.

Nos miramos el uno al otro por un par de segundos más antes de que yo hiciera un ademán de marcharse—. Bueno, voy a, uh, ¿supongo que voy a hablar contigo más tarde?

—Definitivamente —dijo con una sonrisa.

Le lancé un beso de despedida y luego me giré para irme. Mi mente se aceleró a un mil por hora en el momento que salí de su habitación, tratando de procesar los sucesos que habían ocurrido en la última hora.

¿Él piensa que me ama?

Nos habíamos conocido durante menos de una semana, cinco días para ser exactos. ¿Cómo iba a sentir algo tan monumental como amor en ese corto periodo de tiempo?

Y si bien era dulce de parte de él que yo supiera sus sentimientos, aún me hacía sentir incómoda. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con esta información? Si llegó a la conclusión de que él me ama, ¿sería capaz de responder cuando llegara ese momento?

Y si no podía entonces, ¿cuándo llegaríamos al punto en el que se hartara tanto con mi falta de respuesta que acabara resentido por ello?

Había demasiadas preguntas, demasiadas incógnitas, y demasiada presión.

Necesitaba alguien con quien hablar. Alice era mi mejor amiga, pero era un poco frívola cuando se trataba de cosas como éstas. Ella lo vería como el destino y trataría de convencerme de que yo estaba enamorada de Edward y nos íbamos a casar y vivir uno junto al otro después de graduarnos.

No podía hablar con Alice sobre esto.

Necesitaba alguien que me escuchara sin interrumpirme. Que supiera cuando callarse y me dejara hablar, y cuando callarme antes de que me hablara a mí misma sobre lo que quería.

Angela… Necesitaba a Angela.

* * *

 **1- Maestro del Calabozo:** Es aquél que cuenta la historia a desarrollar en el juego.

 **2- MC:** Abreviación de Maestro del Calabozo

 **3- FMA:** Abreviación de Fullmetal Alchemist


	12. Chapter 12

**_Resident Geek_**

By: **_cdunbar_**

Traducido por: Maya Willian (FFAD)

Beteado por: Manuela Peralta (FFAD)

* * *

.

 ** _"Love Is A Battlefield" by Pat Benatar_** ("El Amor es un campo de batalla" por Pat Benatar)

We are young (Somos jóvenes)

Heartache to heartache we stand (Agonía tras agonía soportamos)

No promises no demands (Sin promesas ni demandas)

Love is a battlefield (El amor es un campo de batalla)

We are strong (Somos fuertes)

No one can tell us we're wrong (Nadie nos puede decir que estamos equivocados)

Searching our hearts for so long (Buscando en nuestro corazón, por tanto tiempo)

Both of us knowing (Ambos sabiendo)

Love is a battlefield (El amor es un campo de batalla)

 **EPOV**

Abro mis ojos al escuchar el canto de los pájaros, el sol está brillando y…algo está mal con mi ropa interior. ¿Por qué están…? Yo muevo mi mano bajo las cobijas y los ajusto y me encuentro el algodón de la tela húmeda, pegajosa. Oh, eso era.

Debí estar muy activo durante mi sueño erótico del cuerpo suave y desnudo de Bella moviéndose bajo el mío anoche. No importa. Me los quito y los aviento del otro lado del cuarto en dirección de mi cerro de ropa sucia.

 _Perfecto_ , pienso. Suspiro de alivio. Mucho mejor.

Ahora, ¿dónde me había quedado…?

Bella coloca su mejilla en su otra mano y se me queda viendo. Ella debería de estar estudiando. Puedo sentir su mirada mientras termino de teclear en mi laptop el código _Java_ que necesito para mi clase de programación. Mirándola de reojo, bajo mis pestañas, me sorprendo de su gran belleza. La belleza natural es raro y siempre me roba el aliento.

―¿Ya terminaste de leer? ―pregunto, tomándola por sorpresa.

―¿Qué? ¡Oh, no! Me distraje ―responde, regresando su mirada al libro mientras un tono rosado aparece en sus mejillas. Como dije, te roba el aliento. Ahora yo soy el que se encuentra distraído.

Bella levanta su mirada y me sonríe. ―¿Ya terminaste de teclear?

―De hecho, sí ―digo, sorprendiéndola.

―¿En serio? ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ―inquiere, lamiéndose el labio inferior con la punta de su lengua. Un pequeño gesto que tiene una reacción inmediata en mi entrepierna.

Esta era mi fantasía, ¿correcto? ¿No significa que puedo hacer lo que yo quiera?

Sí, efectivamente.

Empujando con mi brazo la computadora del escritorio, jalo a Bella a un beso rudo, succionando su labio inferior con el que me había coqueteado hace unos cuantos segundos con su brillo rosado y su suavidad. Ella gime y se acerca más, presionándose a mí, pero no es suficiente. La tomo de sus caderas y la levanto, colocándola sobre la mesa, empujándola hacia abajo hasta que esta recostada conmigo encima.

―¿Es esta mesa lo suficientemente fuerte para sostenernos? ―consulta sin aliento.

―Eso espero ―contesto malévolamente.

Mira nerviosamente el pasillo. ―¿Cómo sabes que Ben no va a regresar pronto?

―¿Importa? ―debato, agachándome para capturar sus labios nuevamente. Besándola a lo largo de su mandíbula, avanzando hacia su punto sensible, detrás de la oreja, logrando hacerla gemir cada vez. La escucho susurrar " _No_ ", aunque la pregunta era retórica. Mientras mordisqueo su cuello y beso la curva de su clavícula, mis manos trabajan rápidamente en su blusa y sostén.

Me siento en mis talones y tomo mi tiempo para analizar a la apasionada Bella en su estado de deseo. Su piel pálida brillando un poco por las luces fluorescentes ubicadas en el techo, que resaltan el rosa de sus pezones. Mis ojos encontrarían esas joyas en la oscuridad de la noche.

Bella se retuerce de mi escrutinio y levanta sus brazos como para cubrir su timidez. Los tomo firmemente y sacudo mi cabeza.

―Nunca te escondas de mí ―demando mientras me agacho y aprieto uno de sus pezones con mi lengua. Ella se arquea y gime mi nombre. Sonrío al ver su reacción, feliz de ver que está tan dispuesta y entusiasmada.

Suelto sus brazos y me acuesto a su lado, sosteniéndome sobre un codo y estrechándome hasta que mi cuerpo toca su longitud. Sus manos toman mi cabello, halando mi cabeza hacia la de ella en otro mordaz beso. Mi lengua es succionada en su boca repetidamente en jaloneos profundos, hasta que me encuentro moviendo la parte inferior de mi cuerpo con el ritmo, buscando la estimulación que traería mi liberación.

Mi mano libre toma uno de sus pechos expuestos, amasándolo ocasionalmente, atrapando su coqueto pezón entre mis dedos y dando unos pequeños pellizcos. Bella jadea debajo de mí y repito la acción un par de veces antes de remover mi mano, colocándome sobre su pecho. Atrapo con mi boca su areola y jaloneo. Su espalda se arquea y jadea, entierra sus manos en mi cabello nuevamente y me sujeta.

Lentamente circulo su pezón con la punta de mi lengua hasta que gime y luego me cambio a su otro pecho solamente para hacer lo mismo. Las rodillas de Bella se elevan debajo de mí, golpeándome en el pecho, me levanto para que las pueda separar. Me pongo entre sus caderas, el cual es mi lugar favorito, y observo la línea de su cuerpo poniéndose dura; miro los ojos de Bella lleno de deseo y…amor.

Suficiente juego. No puedo esperar ni un segundo más.

Rápidamente desabrocho el botón superior de sus pantalones de mezclilla y bajo el cierre, mientras sus manos se deslizan bajo mi camisa y la hala bajo mis brazos. Poniéndome de rodillas, tomo el cuello de la camisa y la jalo sobre mi cabeza, lanzándola a un lado. Regreso a la cintura de Bella, muevo sus pantalones y ropa interior bajándola de sus caderas y piernas. Se la retiro de una pierna, después la otra y también las arrojo al suelo.

Bella jadea mi nombre y sostiene mis hombros, llevándome de regreso a su boca. Gateo por encima de su cuerpo desnudo y deteniéndome a una pulgada de sus labios. Mi mano deslizándose por su quijada a la parte trasera de su cuello. Entierro mis dedos en su cabello y la acerco hasta que su boca encuentra la mía en un lento, sensual y profundo beso. Las manos de Bella revolotean hacia abajo en mi espalda y moviéndose hasta la cintura de mi pantalón. Es torpe con el botón del pantalón pero rápidamente baja el cierre y lo mueve velozmente junto con mis _boxers_ hasta mis caderas. Luego usa sus pies para bajarlos el resto del camino.

Peleo para quitármelos por completo. Cuando finalmente llegan al piso debajo, Bella enreda una de sus sensuales y pequeñas manos alrededor de mi pulsante erección y el mundo rápidamente se reduce a su ayuda. Jadeo cuando me acaricia con movimientos rápidos, girando su muñeca al acercarse a la punta.

Es demasiado y muy rápido. Necesitaba estar dentro de ella, pero no voy a durar mucho si le permito continuar con esto.

―¡Alto! ―digo, mi voz rasposa. Sostengo su muñeca y remuevo su mano. Bella hace un hermoso puchero, pero gime cuando le abro las piernas con mis rodillas y me coloco sobre ella. Dios, puedo sentir el calor saliendo de ella… Era lo único que podía hacer para no adentrarme en ella.

―Edward ―gime, levantando sus caderas, buscándome.

―¿Qué quieres, Bella? ―pregunto, mirando sus ojos. Ella jadea, su mirada perdida, pero no contesta. Vuelvo a preguntar.

―¿Quieres mi verga dentro de ti?

Sus párpados revolotean y temblorosamente asiente.

―Sí ―afirma.

Eso era todo lo que quería escuchar. Con un gruñido de satisfacción le tomo sus caderas para tenerla quieta mientras me meto y me deslizo dentro de ella en un movimiento firme. Bella grita, cierra sus ojos y avienta su cabeza hacia atrás.

Y ahí fue cuando sentí un fuerte jalón en mis bolas y me vine, duro, con una última jalada. De hecho gemí, en lugar de solo pensar que gemí, porque pensé que podía durar más. Si hubiera sido en la vida real, esto sería vergonzoso y prematuro.

Un virgen sobre excitado.

Definitivamente necesitaba trabajar en durar más porque si llegara a suceder y Bella un día me permitiera estar cerca de ella mientras estuviera desnuda o parcialmente vestida, dudo que podría detenerme de venirme al pensar en sentirla mojada y caliente cerca de mí. Mucho menos llegar a hacerlo… Bueno, eso es si no me evade después de la humillante confesión de anoche.

¿En qué estaba pensando?

¡Uf! Esa no es la pregunta correcta. No estaba pensando, ese era parte del problema. La pregunta correcta sería: ¿Qué había dicho en voz fuerte?

Aviento las cobijas y me pongo los lentes para poder ver, encaminándome hacia el baño.

Si me hubiera contenido, todo esto sería intrascendente y podría cómodamente estar con Bella nuevamente sin tener que preocuparme de asustarla con tantos, tan pronto, anuncios emocionalmente cargados de mi mente.

Frustrado y asqueado de mí, prendo la llave del agua y me limpio mi estómago con la toalla de mano.

Si la llamara ahora, ¿contestaría? O, ¿me mandaría al mensaje de voz y luego me enviaría un texto varias horas después acerca de lo "ocupada" que está y que luego me llama?

Arrojo la toalla al piso y cuando termino me miro en el espejo ubicado encima del lavabo.

¿Y si la perdí? ¿Sería capaz de vivir con eso? ¿O pelearía por recuperarla?

Tomo cada lado del lavabo y me inclino hacia el frente, mirándome a los ojos hasta que llenan mi visión.

Pelearía, si lo decidiera. La forzaría a que me reconociera. Al menos que me dé la oportunidad de convencerla que tal vez ella se siente lo mismo porque muy dentro lo sé, aunque solo haya sido un breve tiempo, ella era importante para mí. En realidad no sabía qué se sentía amar a alguien, pero sabía que ella era mi último pensamiento antes de dormirme y el primer pensamiento que tenía en la mañana.

 _Ahora solo necesito vestirme_ , pensé, mirando mi cuerpo desnudo. Mis ojos se detienen en mi pene desinflado, rojo del sobreuso y ligeramente agrietado de los eventos de anoche. Pobre chico… No más lecciones de cogidas en seco para ti en un rato…

¿Un baño? Miro de reojo a la regadera, pero luego miro al frente otra vez.

¡No, no hay tiempo! Estoy en una misión, en una misión de Dios.

Está bien, tal vez no en una misión de Dios. Acepto, esto no es una misión como "ir en búsqueda del Santo Grial" o "reunir a la banda" pero, era importante para mí y eso es lo único que importa.

Suspiro y hago círculos con mi cabeza y hombros, me estiro. Muy bien, plan de juego. Me voy a vestir, comprar ese maldito libro de $120 dólares para mi clase de Al "Métodos para Razonar" y luego voy a llamar a Bella y ver como se encuentra. Si ignora mi llamada, intentaré nuevamente. Pero si ignora esa llamada ―continúo razonando mientras camino de regreso al cuarto y me dirijo al armario― no llamaré una tercera vez, porque tres llamadas seguidas caen en lo patético y quiero evitar ser un patético idiota.

Plan de juego terminado.

Abro el cajón superior y con un aire determinado lo pongo en acción.

 **BPOV**

―Estoy perpleja ―manifiesto saludando, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí sin ni siquiera dar un aviso. Acabo de pasar las últimas tres horas caminando de un lado a otro en mi cuarto, a Dios gracias que no está Alice, porque decidió que necesitaba pasar el último día antes de clases con el nuevo "amor de su vida".

―Buenos días para ti también ―dice Angela desanimada, una de sus cejas arqueándose indicando cómo me pasé por alto las reglas de cortesía respecto a tocar antes de entrar a un cuarto. Pero ella aún no sabía que mi problema estaba por encima de la cortesía.

―Auxilio ―lloriqueo mientras me dejo caer a lo largo de su cama en donde ella estaba descansando.

―¿Qué sucede ahora, B?

Le hago una mueca al apodo que me tiene. ―Sabes que odio que me llames B.

Angela sonríe. ―Lo sé, pero necesitaba algo para distraerte para que me puedas explicar por qué entraste a mi recámara y procediste a hacer tu segundo hogar en mi edredón.

Entrecierro mis ojos. ―Está bien ―digo tensa―. No más que no vuelva a suceder, de lo contario voy a comenzar a llamarte "Angie".

Ahora ella es la que hace una mueca y me rio, momentáneamente olvidando mis preocupaciones.

―Entonces, ¿qué sucede? ―pregunta, trayéndome de regreso a la realidad.

Inhalo y relato la historia del coqueteo, diciéndole todo lo que sucedió, resaltando los detalles más íntimos que sucedieron entre Edward y yo. Simplemente recordarlos me hacía sonrojarme. Yo me imaginaba algo más "íntimo" sucediendo entre Edward y yo, de forma muy extensiva en mis fantasías y sueños, pero en la realidad las cosas eran mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que me podría haber imaginado. Si no fuera por la fabulosa confesión, probablemente estaría en su departamento ahora, tratando de llevarlo a la cama.

Cuando llegué a la parte donde Edward básicamente me había declarado su amor por mí, Angela me detuvo.

―Muy bien, ya entiendo. ―Simplemente dijo, se recargó en la montaña de almohadas que tenía acomodadas contra la pared.

―¿Ya ves por qué estoy tan confusa ahora? No tengo idea de cómo proceder. ―Suspiro, feliz de hablar mis problemas con alguien más y hacer lo que me diga.

―Definitivamente te dijo que ¿creía? ―Ella hizo énfasis en la última palabra.

―Sí, como la canción de la "Patridge Family´guy".

Su mirada se perdió mientras yo la observaba, tratando de adivinar en qué estaba pensando.

―¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos hacia él?

―No lo sé. Me gusta. Yo…este… Dios, esto es vergonzoso, pero creo que es mi Clark para mi Lois ―admito en un susurro.

Angela me da una sonrisita y me observa analíticamente.

―¿Pero no crees que lo amas? ―pregunta.

―No ―aseguro mientras sacudo la cabeza―. Al menos no ahora.

―Muy bien, entonces es sencillo. No hagas nada ―sugiere encogiendo sus hombros.

Me siento en la cama y la observo.

―¿No hacer nada? ¿Ese es tu consejo?

―Claro. No era una confesión de un amor inmortal. Posiblemente era un efecto secundario de su… "actividad" previa. Y simplemente si no le correspondes a sus sentimientos no significa que exista algo mal contigo. Y parece que tomó TÚ silencio como algo sin importancia, no permitió que le afectara. Así que no veo porqué tienes que hacer algo al respecto ―me explica decidida.

Increíble.

No hacer nada…

No había considerado eso como una opción.

Me quedo sentada, observando la cama sin en realidad verla, tratando de aceptar en mi mente ese sencillo e increíble concepto.

No hacer nada.

Ella tiene razón. Posiblemente era un efecto secundario de lo que había hecho. Angela había hecho sonar como si Edward jamás había tenido una novia antes, así que posiblemente razono que no había jugueteado con alguien tampoco. Declaraciones hechas bajo esas circunstancias no siempre eran reales. A lo que me refiero, yo debería de saberlo que no eran verdaderas.

―Me gusta ―declaro, levantando mi mirada a mi propio Dr. Phil, solo que la mía era mucho más bonita y daba mejores consejos.

Me regresa la sonrisa. ―Sabía que así sería.

Pero luego se me ocurrió una idea. ―¿Y si lo quiere discutir? ―pregunto nerviosa, frunciendo el ceño.

―Bueno, si ese es el caso, deberías de platicarlo con él.

Hablar sobre sentimientos…hmm. No es exactamente mi fuerte, pero podría hacerlo. Si el empujoncito se convierte en un empujón y Edward quiere abordar el tema, puedo hablar con él.

―Gracias, Angela. Me salvaste de estresarme por esto y de perder más horas de sueño que necesito antes de que las clases comiencen.

―No te preocupes ―responde. Me levanto y me preparo para salir cuando me dice algo más que me congela hasta los huesos.

―Deberías de contarle. ―Ambas sabíamos a lo que se refería.

Sacudo mi cabeza.

―No, no puedo. Sucedió y me hice cargo de eso. No veo por qué necesito arrastrar mi pasado.

―Bella. ―Suspiro exasperada porque ya habíamos discutido esto varias veces―. Creo que sería bueno para ti. Además, tiene derecho a saberlo.

¿Tiene el derecho? Nadie tiene ese derecho, hasta que lo digo yo.

―Aún no ―asevero firmemente, saliendo de su cuarto antes de que me responda.

.

Estaba imprimiendo mi horario de clases en la tarde cuando mi teléfono suena y vibra encima de mi escritorio.

Observo el identificador de llamadas en la pantalla y me muerdo el labio de la indecisión.

Edward.

Tengo que contestar. Es como quitarse una curita, entre más rápido, mejor. Suspiro y oprimo la tecla de aceptar y pongo el auricular en mi oído. ¿Bueno?

―¿Bella? ―pregunta innecesariamente. Claro que soy yo. ¿Quién más estaría contestando mi teléfono?―. Hola ―dice alegrándose.

―Hola, Edward. ¿Qué sucede? ―Miro mi escritorio y comienzo a golpetearlo con mis uñas contra la madera falsa, tratando de disminuir los nervios que están zumbando en mi cuerpo.

No menciones lo de anoche, no menciones lo de anoche, no menciones lo de anoche…

―Nada. ―Escucho una nota de desdén en su voz―. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

―Preparándome para mañana.

―Oh, cierto… nunca te pregunté qué clases vas a tomar este semestre ―indico dándome una excelente escapada para una conversación neutral. Felizmente la acepté y comenzamos a platicar de nuestras clases y de cómo el primer día de clases siempre es difícil ya que no sabes cómo van a actuar los profesores, pero también cómo es genial porque existía un 99 por ciento de probabilidad de que ibas a salir temprano y sin tarea.

De ahí, discutimos qué sucedería esta semana, yo mencioné la fiesta de KD de "Regreso a Clases" que transcurriría el viernes por la noche.

―Suena que va a estar divertida ―dice honestamente.

―¿Quieres ir? ―pregunto después de un segundo de silencio. Duda y sonrío, así que agrego―: Conmigo. ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

―Claro…podría hacer eso. ―Se escucha nervioso y dudoso, pero está tratando de sonar indiferente. Sonreí imaginándome lo tierno que se debería de ver en este momento con su ceño fruncido y pasando su mano por su cabello.

―Excelente ―respondo, imitando su tono casual. Miro al reloj de la pared y suspiro―. Bueno, debería de ir a cenar. Hablamos luego, ¿correcto?

―Correcto, Bella. Buenas noches.

―Buenas noches, Edward.

Colgamos y coloco mi teléfono en mi escritorio más tranquila. No había sido tan difícil. Esto de no hacer nada parece que va a funcionar.

Gracias, Angela. Silenciosamente le envío eso al cielo a donde todos los "gracias" van y me levanto, tomando mi horario ya impreso de la impresora.

Uf. _Escuela_ , pienso a disgusto, mirando las clases que tengo mañana temprano. Odio levantarme temprano.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Misión de Dios:** de los Blues Brothers, que es una de las películas favoritas de mi novio. Me he tenido que sentar más veces a verla de las que he querido ver a Dan Aykroyd y a John Belushi cantar los blues, lo cual es cero. He querido verlos cantar el blues cero veces, pero amo a mi novio y he visto la película… más de una vez.

 **Encontrar el Santo Grial:** obviamente es una referencia a Monty Python y el Santo Grial. Duh.

 **Angela refiriéndose a Bella como "B":** obtuve eso de Gossip Girl, la cual es mi novela dramática que me gusta. Sale en el canal del CW y se basa (un poco) en la vida de las chicas ricas de Nueva York. Algunas veces desearía que la chica que actúa como Serena hubiera actuado como Rosalie. Hubiera sido perfecta para ese papel.

 **The Patridge Family:** es una serie de televisión de los 70 acerca de una familia que tiene el apellido Partridge y viajan alrededor y tocan en una banda. Jamás he visto un episodio de la serie, pero vi la película de lo que sucedió detrás de las cámaras, así que tengo la confianza de conocerla. (¡Ja!) El chico al que me refiere es David Cassidy, quien en la realidad tenía una carrera como cantante fuera de la serie. Su gran éxito y posiblemente la única canción que conozco es "I think I love you" (Creo que te amo)


	13. Chapter 13

**RESIDENT GEEK**

 **By** : cdunbar

 **Traducido por** : Maya William

 **Beteado por** : Manue Peralta

 _" **Stuck In The Middle With You** " by **Steeler's Wheel** (Atrapado en medio contigo por Steeler´s Wheel)_

 _Trying to make some sense of it all (Tratando de hacer sentido de todo)_

 _But I can see that it makes no sense at all (Pero lo que entiendo es que nada hace sentido)_

 _Is it cool to go to sleep on the floor (Es genial dormirse en el piso)_

 _'Cause I don't think that I can take anymore (Porque no creo que ya lo pueda soportar)_

 _Clowns to the left of me, Jokers to the right (Payasos a mi izquierda, guasones a mi derecha)_

 _Here I am, stuck in the middle with you._ _(Aquí estoy, atrapado en medio contigo)_

* * *

 **EPOV**

La semana pasó rápido. Las clases iniciaron, se tomaron apuntes, se ignoraron clases y la información de capítulos que quedaba mágicamente grabada en la memoria de corto plazo el tiempo necesario para escupirla en los exámenes fue asignada y leída.

Bella y yo no encontramos ningún momento para estar cara a cara de lunes a miércoles, pero hablábamos al menos una vez al día y nos enviábamos mensajes de textos de las cosas más triviales, como, por ejemplo, qué tal iba nuestro día, qué estábamos haciendo en ese momento. Todos los días agradecía que el tema del sábado pasado no resurgió. Parecía que ella estaba dispuesta a pasar por alto mi pequeño desliz y yo no estaba por mencionarlo tampoco.

Pero mi contacto limitado con ella después de haber tenido el mejor fin de semana de mi vida de adulto era, por decirlo, frustrante.

Continué buscando durar más durante un encuentro amoroso con mi mano en la regadera o cuando despertaba después de un sueño particularmente endurecedor, siempre imaginándomela. En los momentos de pasión, gimiendo mí nombre. Con una sexy prenda roja de lencería. En mi cama. Ese era el sueño al que seguía regresando una y otra vez. El que estaba determinado a que se hiciera realidad, si no arruinaba las cosas más de lo que ya había hecho.

Golpeé mis dedos sobre la falsa madera del escritorio frente a mí, impaciente de que el Dr. Speegle termine de explicar las diferencias entre la relación de la base de datos y el objeto de la base de datos, ambos serían revisados durante todo el semestre. Yo podría haber aprendido todo esto simplemente leyendo el capítulo que nos asignó en la mitad del tiempo que está tardando en explicarlo. Me encontraba maldiciendo el día en que nació, hasta que finalmente dio por terminada la clase con una disculpa por haberse pasado de la hora.

Encontré unos míseros treinta minutos en donde el horario de Bella y el mío estaban libres para comer y ahora, gracias al profesor y su "retraso de cinco minutos", iba a llegar tarde.

Tomo mi mochila y me apresuro a salir del salón, chocando con las puertas de salida e ingeniándomelas para evitar a los estudiantes que iban entrando. Grité "lo siento" a quien haya golpeado con mi mochila, pero no me detuve mientras me apresuraba hacia el edificio de estudiantes, conocido como _SUB_.

Aproximándome a la entrada, disminuí el paso para recuperar el aliento y limpié mi frente con la manga de mi camisa. Mis lentes estaban renuentes a permanecer en su lugar con la pequeña capa de sudor que se había acumulado en el puente de mi nariz, haciendo la pieza resbaladiza, así que los limpié utilizando la parte inferior de mi camisa para limpiar el sudor.

Remplazando mis lentes, pestañeé un par de veces tratando de enfocar mi vista y luego entré.

No me toma mucho tiempo encontrar a Bella, quien se halla hablando con una pequeña y atractiva chica de cabello café, cerca de la entrada de la recepción del _SUB_ , el área con mesas, computadoras de la escuela, sillones y televisiones de LDC ubicadas en el espacio abierto.

Mira hacia la entrada y me dirijo hacia donde ella está, su mirada regresando cuando se da cuenta que soy yo.

Sonrío y me regresa el gesto.

Estoy aliviado de finalmente verla de nuevo, como si un gran peso fuera levantado de mi pecho, pero igual de nervioso como la primeara vez.

Vamos a compartir el mismo espacio desde aquella noche, traducción, la noche que mi boca se olvidó del sentido común.

Y sigo rezando en silencio para que continuemos ignorando mi estupidez después de lo que mi alegría post coital me hizo decir. Es mejor así, al menos así es como lo he racionalizado, porque si nunca hablamos de eso, entonces podría desaparecer.

Bella mira a su compañera cuando llego a su lugar.

―Hablamos más tarde de la tarea de francés, ¿está bien, Jane?

Jane me mira y luego a Bella, sonriendo como el gato de Alicia del País de las Maravillas.

―Claro, Bella, nos vemos en la noche.

Apenas y vi la mirada burlona que Jane le dirigió a Bella, antes que la chica en cuestión dirigiera su atención a mí.

―Edward… ―Bella me saluda lentamente, con una sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios que hace que su rostro se ilumine.

―Bella… ―respondo, con su alegría contagiosa logrando hacerme sentir casi mareado.

Luego, sin una mirada a su alrededor o sin pensar en las reglas de etiqueta respecto a mostrar cariño en lugares públicos, se pone de puntitas, me toma de los hombros y me besa en frente de todos. El sentir sus suaves labios despide cualquier pensamiento y pongo mis brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura, derritiéndose en mí. Pongo más fuerza en el agarre, disfrutando de sus curvas y la calidez de su cuerpo contra el mío. Gimo contra sus labios, el sonido reverberando dentro de mi boca.

Gracias a Dios se le ocurre retirarse antes de que las cosas comiencen a acalorarse entre nosotros, pero instantáneamente la extraño en mis brazos. Los ojos de Bella brillan mientras se muerde el labio y me toma de la mano, guiándome entre las mesas ocupadas del área de comida.

Decidimos comer pizza, tomando en cuenta que es rápido y tenemos tiempo limitado. Pago por nuestros alimentos ignorando la insistencia de Bella de que ella puede pagar el suyo; tenemos suerte de encontrar una pequeña mesa en una esquina relativamente callada.

―¿Cómo van las clases? ―pregunta mientras comemos.

Encojo mis hombros tratando de comprar un poco de tiempo para poder tragar y no contestar con la boca llena de pizza masticada.

―Lo mismo de siempre. Codifica esto, depura aquello. Y perdón que llegué tarde. Mi profesor decidió detenernos un poco el día de hoy, lo cual no es un buen precedente para el semestre. Espero que no se le haga hábito. ¿Cómo va tu día?

Bella gruñe.

―No sé por qué decidí estudiar francés como mi tentativa de lenguaje. ―Frunce el ceño y pausa por un momento―. Está bien, sé por qué lo hice, pero querer leer "Les Miserables" en su lenguaje original no parece ser justificación suficiente ahora.

Me río de su expresión de puchero.

―¿Qué sucedió que te hizo odiar tanto el francés en un solo día? ¿No me decías ayer que querías vivir en Francia por un año después de graduarte, y lo feliz que estabas de poderte comunicar en su propio lenguaje?

―Sí ―afirma de mala gana―. Pero eso fue antes de que la profesora decidiera hacerme la vida de cuadritos.

―¿Qué hizo ella? ―cuestiono a Bella cuando no ofrece detalles.

―Bueno, se supone que tenemos que hablar únicamente en francés durante la clase. Ella me hizo una pregunta y bueno, no podía recordar qué significaba una palabra, así que lo busqué. Mientras hacía eso, comienza a fastidiarme de cómo jamás voy a entender el francés si no lo práctico cada día y continuó insistiendo en eso como diez minutos, haciendo todo un discurso de la importancia de tener la disciplina de practicar francés cada día, aún en las vacaciones de verano.

Se detiene para respirar hondo mientras cubro su mano con la mía para detenerla de romper la servilleta.

―No bastó con que no pudiera responderle inmediatamente, pero no tenía que darme un regaño por ello.

―Lo siento mucho, Bella. Suena que es toda una arpía ―digo como el buen novio que soy.

Bella se ríe. ― Sí…es muy exigente. Pero ―Se encoge de hombros―, ¿qué podemos hacer al respecto?

―Aún, siento mucho lo que sucedió.

―Gracias ―proclama con una sonrisa. Aprieto su mano mostrando que la apoyo, rápidamente comemos el resto de la comida en silencio. Una vez que tiramos la basura, saco mi celular y veo la hora.

―Mierda ―exclamo―. Necesito irme. Mi turno empieza en diez minutos.

―Está bien. ―Bella suspira. Entrelaza su mano en la mía entretanto nos dirigimos fuera del edificio, deteniéndonos un minuto antes de que marcharnos cada uno por diferentes caminos.

―¡Ah! Casi lo olvido ―anuncia repentinamente, balanceando su mochila bajo el brazo. Me suelta la mano y saca de ella algo rosa. Tengo un horrible presentimiento de saber qué es lo siguiente que va a decir.

―Aquí está tu camisa para la fiesta de mañana ―dice a la vez que me entrega la ofensiva prenda rosada en mis manos. Simplemente sabía que me iba a decir eso. La miro y hago una mueca de disgusto por su color.

Bella se ríe de mi expresión. ―Todos tienen que usar ese color. No es un insulto personal hacia ti.

―Pero, ¿por qué tiene que ser rosa? ―chillo.

―No la tienes que usar en la fiesta, solo durante el día.

―Oh, definitivamente eso va ayudar mi imagen pública ―contesto.

Se ríe.

―Creo que tu imagen púbica va estar bien… y piensa, Ben tiene que usar la misma camisa ―me dice sonriendo valientemente, sabiendo que ganó con ese simple hecho. Simplemente imaginarme a Ben sufriendo junto conmigo es suficiente motivación para aceptar la prenda sin mayor queja.

Con un rápido beso en la mejilla, me deja para irse a su siguiente clase, su cola de caballo moviéndose de un lado a otro a la par de sus caderas. Suspiro y me apresuro a la biblioteca, empujando la camisa en mi mochila, mientras me pregunto cómo me involucré en una fiesta de fraternidad en donde los chicos tenemos que vestir de rosa.

A la siguiente mañana, salgo de mi cuarto, tratando de levantar mi autoestima al decir que otros chicos van a estar usando la misma camisa porque sabía, que iba a ser maldecido por utilizar un bonito color rosa fresa, cuando debería de utilizar algo completamente geek. Estoy agradecido que al menos no tengo que trabajar el día de hoy porque esos chicos no tienen ni una onza de escrúpulos.

Salgo de la cocina con una barra de desayuno en la mano cuando Ben sale de su cuarto, balanceando su mochila sobre mi pecho. Mi quijada se va al suelo de sorpresa, seguido por una furia.

―¿Qué demonios es eso? ―exclamo señalando su pecho.

Me mira de pies a cabeza y luego a los ojos, una sonrisa burlona en su cara. ―¿No es una camisa de color gay?

Me le acerco furioso, la indignación radiando de mi al ver su camisa que es idéntica a la mía, excepto que la de él es negra.

―¡No tienes _el_ derecho de utilizar esa mientras yo tengo que usar esta!

El bastardo tiene el valor de encoger sus hombros frente a mi cara.

―¿Qué te puedo decir? Mi mujer me conoce mejor y, por lo tanto, no me fuerza a utilizar rosa.

Lo miro con odio, mi mano libre empuñándose mientras mi lado molesto me grita que le quite esa sonrisa burlona de su cara.

Respiro un par de veces, mi coraje inicial disminuyendo, logrando desempuñar mi mano.

―Lo que sea ―respondo enérgicamente, dándome la vuelta y agarrando mi mochila del sofá donde la había lanzado anoche. Salgo del apartamento con un humor peor con el que había comenzado el día, tratando de atenuar el coraje que me estaban cruzando por la mente en un mensaje de texto para Bella. No puedo creer que me hizo utilizar rosa, mientras Ben la tenía fácil con una camisa negra.

Abro el empaque de aluminio de la barra de desayuno y le doy un mordisco mientras camino malhumorado hacia la universidad. Seguro, para un extraño esto podría aparentar un pequeño error, pero yo tengo estándares, ¡demonios! Y uno de esos es nunca dejar que una prenda color rosa toque este cuerpo, a menos que se encuentre envolviendo a una chica.

Sin embargo, mi lado racional gana, Bella no sabía que la camisa de Ben era negra, ¿correcto? Eso me hizo pausar. Porque no lo sabía.

Por un demonio.

Mi coraje se fue disipando con cada paso que daba para llegar a mi primera clase, hasta el punto en que me sentí culpable por haberme enojado con Bella. No era su culpa, era de la persona que hizo las camisas color rosa. Siempre podría encontrarla y hacerle pagar por esto.

Ideas de como vengarme comenzaron a cruzarme por la mente, haciéndome sonreír conforme cada nueva idea se volvía más creativa. Finalmente me decidí en crear una enorme máquina de algodón de azúcar, envolviéndola en ella, quien quiera que fuera, en algodón de azúcar rosa y luego haciéndola caminar así todo el día.

Esto era ridículo. Después de pasar todo el día odiando el rosa, cualquiera pensaría que saltaría ante la oportunidad de escoger mi propia camisa que usar en la fiesta esta noche. Y, no obstante, aquí estoy, parado frente a mi armario, mirando mi ropa colgando sin poder decidirme. No solo eso, pero estoy comenzando a sentir frío de estar parado sin camisa por tanto tiempo.

De acuerdo. Necesito algo bien, pero no muy elegante. ¿Tal vez una camisa de botones?

Miro críticamente a mis dos camisas de cuadro que tengo.

No. ¿Qué tal una de color sencilla?

Muevo la línea de camisas, una por una, mirándolas. Mierda. Apesto en esto. ¿Por qué no puedo dejar que mi madre se encargue de hacerlo? Jamás me tendría que preocupar de verme estúpido porque ella siempre sabe qué se me ve bien.

Momentáneamente pienso en llamarla… pero rápidamente decido que eso es estúpido. Soy un niño grande ahora. Simplemente necesito ponerme mis pantalones de niño grande y escoger algo.

Resoplo al darme cuenta que ya tengo pantalones. Necesito ponerme una camisa.

Me río de mí mismo, tomo una camisa de manga corta, azul oscuro, me la pongo, abrocho y entro al baño. Mi cabello es una causa perdida, como siempre, pero eso no me detiene de intentar ver si esta será la ocasión de que haga lo que deseo.

Desafortunadamente, no lo fue, así que sacudo mi cabello una última vez y salgo del baño, tomo mi cartera y mis llaves del escritorio y salgo del cuarto.

Ben y yo decidimos caminar juntos a la fiesta, ya que el estacionamiento era una pesadilla los viernes en la noche. Lo había parcialmente perdonado por lo de esta mañana, pero aún continuaba siendo una larga caminata a lo largo del campus. Creo que él puede sentir lo nervioso que estoy y, por primera vez, me está dejando en paz.

Cuando nos acercamos a la casa de los KD, nos encontramos un caos. Estudiantes universitarios salían de la entrada, cada uno de ellos con un vaso azul _Blue Solo_ en sus manos, moviéndose al ritmo del sonido de golpeteo de la batería y del bajo que salía de la puerta.

Ruedo mis ojos ante los vasos azules, preguntándome si ese detalle también había sido escogido por la misma persona a cargo del color de la camisa.

Ben me mira antes de entrar al camino que dirige a la casa y, usando un acento del pobre Dr. McCoy, pregunta.

― _Dios, Jim, ¿dónde estamos?_

Sonrío y le contesto con mi imitación del Capitán Kirk―: _Fuera de control y tan ciegos como un murciélago._

Nos sonreímos el uno al otro y con una mirada que pregunta "¿adelante?". Nos dirigimos adentro, empujando nuestro camino entre las personas que están en la entrada. Nuestras cabezas girando en la dirección opuesta una vez que entramos a la sala principal, buscando a las chicas.

―¿Las ves? ―vocifero en dirección a Ben una vez que descubro que mi búsqueda es inútil.

―¡No! ―Ben grita por encima de su hombro―. ¡Espera! ¡Bella está ahí! ―Señala a grupo de cuerpos del lado opuesto del cuarto. Estiro mi cuello sobre las personas que están dando vueltas en el espacio que está frente a nosotros, y logro ver una pizca de la perfección, conocido para otros como Bella.

Sonrío y me dirijo hacia ella, sin esperar a ver si Ben ya encontró a Angela antes de abandonarlo. Todos mis pensamientos enfocados en alcanzarla. Ver su rostro sonriendo nuevamente.

Dios, soy un mandilón.

Pero no importa. Si significa tener la gracia de su presencia, besos y sonrisas, entonces soy felizmente un mandilón y hago lo que me pida. Demonios, usé rosa por ella, ¿correcto?

Creo que eso lo dice todo.

―Bella ―clamo tratando de llamar su atención, finalmente logro atravesar la última fila de personas que están entre ella y yo.

Se gira al escuchar su nombre y sonríe cuando me ve. Me estira su brazo y lo alcanzo, acercándola a mí y envolviendo su cintura en mi brazo. Ella me corresponde el gesto poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y relajándose contra mí.

De repente la música, la multitud de gente, el sentimiento de estar atrapado en un espacio cerrado y mi ansiedad desaparecen. Todo porque ella está en mis brazos. Me inclino y descanso mi frente contra el suyo.

―Me alegra que estés aquí ―dice entre el ruido. Sonrío y la abrazo, enterrando mi cara al lado de su cuello y respirando profundo.

―A mí también ―aseguro después de levantar mi cabeza para poder ver su rostro de cerca, pero no lo suficientemente lejos para tener que gritar mi respuesta y logre escucharme por el ruido de la música y otras personas gritándose los unos a los otros. Ella deja correr sus dedos por mi mejilla y me da un casto beso.

―Quiero que conozcas a unos amigos ―declara apartándose. Toma mi mano y la jala en dirección al grupo de personas con las que estaba hablando cuando llegué.

La sigo y me paro nervioso mientras ella les grita que soy Edward y luego comienza a señalar a cada persona mientras me presenta. La primera es la chica con la que estaba platicando el día de ayer.

―Ella es Jane, está en clases de francés conmigo. ―Jane y yo nos estrechamos la mano e intercambiamos un "Hola". Luego una chica bonita, con cabello lacio café parada a lado de Jen.

―Ella es Annie. Es la persona más dulce que conocerás. ―Annie se ríe como si no pudiera creer lo que Bella dijo y después estrecha mi mano.

Parados a lado de Annie se encuentran Alice y Jasper. Alice y yo asentamos la cabeza y Bella me mira con una expresión de duda.

―¿Ya conociste a Jasper?

Sacudo mi cabeza y ella nos introduce formalmente al chico que parece un modelo de surf. Me sorprende escuchar un ligero acento sureño en su voz en lugar del tono californiano de _Keanu Reeves_ que imaginé que tendría. Sacudo firmemente su mano con mi derecha, y la izquierda la pongo alrededor de la cintura de Bella en señal de posesión. Solo para dejar indicando quién era quien. Alza sus cejas en respuesta, pero parece entretenido en lugar de molesto al ver que estoy indicando que Bella está conmigo. Una vez que las introducciones terminan, Bella me pregunta si quiero algo de beber.

―Yo puedo ir ―insisto, mirando alrededor buscando la entrada a la cocina.

Coloca su mano en mi pecho y se pone de puntitas para hablar a un volumen normal en mi oreja.

―No seas tonto. Yo soy la anfitriona de esta fiesta, es mi responsabilidad asegurarme que cada invitado tenga alcohol y botana salada. Así que, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

―Este… una cerveza está bien, supongo.

―En un momento regreso ―responde, dándome un beso en la mejilla antes de retirarse. Me quedo solo con un grupo de personas que no conozco, una situación que por lo general trato de evitar.

Annie me sonríe simpáticamente, probablemente notando mi estrés y me hace las cinco preguntas comunes que se hacen cuando conoces a otro estudiante de universidad, algo así como mi nombre, rango y número de serie de cualquier soldado. Las respondo rápido mientras busco la presencia aseguradora de Bella con más atención que las respuestas que doy. Annie se incorpora a la conversación principal que se está llevando a cabo entre el grupo al darse cuenta que no le sigo la corriente, porque estoy muy ansioso esperando a que Bella regrese. Cuartos llenos de personas y desconocidos invocan esa respuesta en mí y necesito que Bella esté conmigo para que esto se detenga.

Miro a Jane, que está a mi lado y le pregunto dónde está la cocina. Ella señala a mi izquierda. Me disculpo y me dirijo a la búsqueda de Bella porque si ella no viene a mí, yo voy hacia ella.

Paso entre los cuerpos de personas y camino hacia el pasillo, agradecido de que la música se halle amortiguado en esta parte de la casa. La cocina esta frente a mí, pero no hay ninguna señal de Bella, así que doy vuelta a la izquierda en el pasillo, buscándola. También está lleno de gente, pero principalmente parejas platicando sin el ruido de la música interrumpiendo sus conversaciones "para conocerse".

Mi progreso es lento por el pasillo, cuando una pareja a mi derecha se mueve y veo a Bella. Ella se encuentra recargada contra la pared, con un chico alto, musculoso y bronceado inclinándose hacia ella, su brazo derecho sujetando su peso contra la pared a cada lado de la cabeza de Bella, escondiendo su rostro de mí. Siento como si alguien me hubiera golpeado en el estómago cuando los veo en lo oscurito del pasillo.

¿A qué está jugando ella? Me invita a la fiesta para luego abandonarme en el primer instante cuando aparece este tipo. Este tipo que me resulta algo familiar con su cabello negro…

El peso de la traición me llega y hace tambalearme bajo su peso. Me ciego del coraje al ver que me utilizaron. Seré un nerd, pero no soy el juguete de alguien. Furioso, empujo a los últimos tipos que están platicando y que momentáneamente bloquean mi vista de Bella y mi archí enemigo. Aparecen en la mira nuevamente y me detengo, siento que el aire me abandona, llevándose consigo todos los sentimientos de injusticia con él.

Bella no está siendo cariñosa con este tipo, está forcejeando. Su brazo se mueve y puedo ver su rostro mientras él acaricia su cabello. Tiene los dientes apretados mientras le dice algo a él que no logro escuchar y lo mira como si pudiera prenderle fuego a su cabeza. Él susurra algo en su oreja, forzándola a mirarle, pero ella no me ve porque sus ojos están cerrados y su ceño fruncido al escuchar lo que le dice.

Mi coraje estalla de repente, cambiando de objetivo a este tipo que está tocando a mí novia en contra de su voluntad. Sé que me va a patear el trasero, pero eso no me detiene. Tengo que defender a mi dama, aunque signifique un daño seguro hacia mi persona. Así que sin dejarme pensar en lo que voy a hacer, camino hacia el frente y tomo su brazo, gritando―: ¡Hey!

Se gira e instantáneamente lo reconozco de la fiesta de hace una semana y media, en la que Bella y yo nos conocimos. Fue debido a este tipo que Bella había fingido que éramos novios. Cuando se voltea veo su mano derecha sosteniendo la muñeca de Bella. Su mano empuñada como si estuviera tratando de escapar, pero sin lograrlo.

―¡Quita tus manos de ella! ―le reprocho furioso.

Se burla como si no valgo la pena su tiempo.

―Desaparece, idiota. Sé que no eres su novio. Estuve preguntando.

Miro momentáneamente la cara temerosa de Bella y tomo su otra muñeca, esperando que esto le enseñe a _Goliat_ que no estoy bromeando.

―Bueno, pendejo. Tu información es incorrecta, porque soy su novio. Ahora déjala ir.

Se burla, soltando la muñeca de Bella y la mira.

―De verdad eres una zorra, ¿correcto?

El rostro de Bella se llena de furia, tanto que por un segundo yo temo un poco por mi vida.

Suelto su mano, anticipando sus intenciones antes de que el idiota que la está provocando lo haga. Aprieta los dientes y hace hacia atrás su puño y lo golpea justo en la quijada.

Parece aturdido con el golpe, lo cual posiblemente fue la razón por la cual no se protegió, cuando le da un rodillazo con tanta fuerza que hasta yo lo sentí.

Succiono el aire de forma patética, sintiendo el dolor de este chico porque… ¿qué chico no sabe lo que es recibir un golpe en las bolas? Duele…y mucho.

Pero eso no significa que no pueda sentir cierto placer al ver su cara retorcerse de la agonía mientras se sostiene las bolas y cae sobre sus rodillas. Bella se acerca a su rostro y le grita.

―No te atrevas a acercarte a mí nuevamente, a menos que desees no poder caminar en una semana. ¿Entendiste, Jacob?

Asiente confundido, posiblemente ahogado en dolor para entender a lo que se refiere. Miro alrededor sorprendido cuando escucho aplausos. Al parecer atrajimos la atención del grupo, dándole a la gente algo de entretenimiento para animar la fiesta.

Tomando la mano de Bella, la alejo del grupo de personas y del adolorido Jake, el cual aún sigue en el piso. Algunas personas le dan un pequeño golpe a Bella en la espalda conforme nos alejamos y dan su opinión de lo "genial" que fue. Bella sonríe, pero toma las felicitaciones bien mientras nos dirigimos a la cocina.

Hay menos personas aquí y Bella se sienta en la isla que está en medio de la cocina, lo más lejos de la línea de personas esperando su turno para el barril de cerveza. El ruido de todos se pierde en el fondo, mientras inspecciono sus nudillos y su muñeca por algún hematoma o cortada. Revisando cada dedo, presionando aquí y allá, preguntando silenciosamente si le duele. Ella sacude su cabeza con cada "no", pero noto un ligero fruncido del ceño cuando extiendo su dedo de en medio.

―Quédate aquí ―ordeno antes de caminar hacia donde están las bebidas no alcohólicas y envuelvo unos hielos en unas servilletas. Los coloco encima de sus nudillos cuando regreso y le indico que los deje ahí por un rato para ayudar a la inflamación.

Me da una pequeña sonrisa.

―¿Desde cuándo te volviste pre medicina? ―bromea.

Moviendo su cabello de su cara, pongo mis manos entre sus mejillas y la miro directo a los ojos, mostrándole mi preocupación.

―¿Estás bien? ¿En realidad bien? Porque si ese idiota te tocó…

Bella sacude la cabeza.

―Estoy bien, Edward. Por favor no te preocupes por pequeñeces por mí. Pero… gracias por aparecer. No estaba segura cómo me iba a alejar de él.

Me río molesto.

―Mucho bien hice. Tú fuiste quien lo derribó.

Me sonríe triste e inclina su cabeza hasta que descansa sobre mi hombro. Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros y la abrazo, lentamente dejando que se disipe la adrenalina que está corriendo desde el instante que vi a Bella y mi enemigo mortal número uno, Jake. Espero que sus bolas se vuelvan negras y azules y se le caigan. Eso le va a enseñar a no molestar a Bella.

Bella se mueve y coloca su mano derecha con el hielo encima de la isla de la cocina y pone su brazo izquierdo alrededor de mi espalda, acercándonos mientras toma la parte posterior de mi camisa. La sostengo contra mí, frotando ocasionalmente su espalda dejando que baje su adrenalina. Este tipo de bajón puede llevar a balbucear incoherencias, temblar, hiperventilarse, las cuales no me van a ayudar para nada. Un pensamiento se me ocurre, empujando un poco a un lado mi preocupación por Bella.

¿De qué estaban hablando antes de que los interrumpiera? Y, ¿por qué no me había mencionado que este tipo, Jake, era más una amenaza de lo que me había dado a entender? Y, ¿a qué se refería con que era "fácil"?

Todo esto me muestra una señal de "que no la conoces tan bien como tu creías". Justo cuando creía que había avanzado un paso, algo como esto me hace retroceder tres pasos, encontrándome ahora mucho más atrás de cuando iniciamos.

Tantas preguntas…que solo Bella podía responder. Pero no podía abrumarla con ellas ahora.

Me deja de abrazar y suelta mi camisa. Su brazo baja por mi espalda hasta que llega a la parte superior de mis pantalones, ella se hace hacia atrás y suspira.

―Probablemente tenemos que regresar. Quiero saber qué sucedió…después. ―Bella dice, levantando su mano derecha, con la que golpeó a Jake, para verla.

―Bella… ―Comienzo a realizar la pregunta que más me está molestando―. ¿Qué te dijo antes de que los interrumpiera? ―Pero somos interrumpidos. La coincidencia se encuentra con la ironía.

―¡Bella!

Los dos volteamos en dirección en donde escuchamos su nombre y vemos a Alice, sus ojos grandes observándonos. Jasper está con ella. Ella se detiene frente a Bella y toma su brazo.

―¿Qué demonios sucedió? ¡Escuché que le pateaste el trasero a Jake! ¿Es eso cierto? ―Su cabeza se mueve de Bella hacia a mí.

―Alice, no fue tan dramático. Simplemente le recordé que no soy la chica que puede manipular. ―Bella explica, alejándose un paso de mí y enfocándose en Alice. La dejo que tranquilice a Alice, dándoles algo de tiempo a solas, pero en realidad quiero algo de información. Camino la corta distancia en donde Jasper está parado, asentamos la cabeza, lo cual en el lenguaje universal de los hombres significa "Hey".

Pongo mis manos en el bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones y suspiro.

―¿Continúa él aquí?

No es necesario aclarar a quien me refiero.

―No, algunos de los amigos de Bella escucharon lo que sucedió y lo sacaron para terminar lo que ella empezó. ―Se ríe y agrega―: Escuché que lo hizo llorar.

Sacudo la cabeza. ―Eso desearía. Lo golpeó en las bolas, tan fuerte que yo posiblemente hubiera llorado como un bebé.

―Demonios, eso fue duro. Pero esa es Bella.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―pregunto, confundido que este chico que, por lo que entiendo, conoció a Bella dos días después de mí, tenga más información de su personalidad que yo.

Jasper encoge sus hombros.

―Tú sabes, no acepta mierda de nadie. Como lo que sucedió el año pasado… Sabes, nadie adivinaría porque no parece que afectarle.

―¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué sucedió el año pasado?

―Demonios… pensé que ya sabías. ―Mira de reojo a Alice y a Bella nerviosamente―. Debería dejar que ella te cuente la historia. Es su historia, después de todo. Yo solo lo escuché de otras personas y sabes cómo pueden ser los chismes.

Nos quedamos callados, mirando a las chicas platicar mientras yo estoy desbordando con exceso de energía, queriendo hacer más preguntas acerca de este misterioso evento que es parte del pasado de Bella.

Bella sonríe, sacude la cabeza contestando algo que Alice pregunta e indica hacia el otro lado de la cocina. Alice encoge los hombros y luego, camina hacia nosotros, mientras que Bella se dirige a la línea de personas que están esperando en servirse cerveza, tirando la servilleta, que está destilando agua, del hielo que ya se derritió.

―¿Qué está haciendo? ―le pregunto a Alice, siguiendo con la mirada a Bella.

―Dijo que necesitaba algo de tomar.

―Huh. Los veo al rato ―digo distraído, alejándome sin esperar una respuesta de su parte. O si respondieron, no los oí. Me detengo detrás de Bella y coloco mis manos en sus caderas, inclinando mi cabeza hasta que mi boca está alineada con su oreja.

―¿Quieres que nos vayamos de aquí? ¿Ir a un lugar más callado?

Sacude su cabeza, toma mis manos y jala mis brazos alrededor de ella, como una cobija.

―Alice dijo que John, Bryce y Chris se encargaron de Jacob ―cuenta silenciosamente.

Identifico vagamente esos nombres del restaurante de pizza de la semana pasada y siento un poco de pena por Jacob, porque los chicos a los que les pertenecen los nombres no son unos flacuchos.

Bella recibe un vaso de plástico lleno de cerveza del chico que los está sirviendo mientras remuevo mis brazos de alrededor de ella. Ella se zampa la cerveza con lo que parece de un solo trago. Sosteniendo el vaso, pide que lo vuelvan a llenar y luego se aleja. Yo la sigo, inseguro de lo que debería de hacer.

¿Sería inteligente verla ahogar sus penas, emborrachándose? Porque a este paso no debería de tomarle mucho tiempo.

Nos dirigimos al cuarto principal y a través del tumulto de personas, veo a Angela y Ben al mismo tiempo en que ellos nos ven a nosotros. Debieron de estar esperándonos porque no pierden tiempo en acercarse.

―¡Bella! ¿Estás bien? ―Angela pregunta, la preocupación clara en su rostro. Bella hace un gesto y sacude su mano frente a su cara mientras con la otra levanta el vaso para tomar otro trago. Supongo que es su forma de evitar dar una respuesta. Las cejas de Angela se elevan y me mira, silenciosamente preguntándome qué le pasa a Bella. Encojo mis hombros porque no estoy seguro. ¿Acaso este es su comportamiento normal en las fiestas o es algo diferente?

Tengo que adivinar que no es su comportamiento normal si es que Angela me está preguntando qué sucede, así que este es el mecanismo que utiliza para lidiar con los problemas. Y utilizar la bebida para ese fin nunca termina bien, para nadie.

―Bella, nena, ¿por qué no te detienes un poco con la cerveza? ―sugiero.

Se me queda viendo por unos instantes y lentamente asiente la cabeza.

―De acuerdo…

Suspiro aliviado cuando regresa a la cocina y cambia su bebida. Angela prácticamente me taclea tratando de saber los detalles del encuentro con Jacob una vez que Bella desaparece de la vista. Le cuento todo lo que observé y las palabras de Jacob antes de que Bella le aplicara un Chuck Norris. Se queda silenciosa y pensativa.

Me urge saber que sucedió el año pasado porque mi ignorancia en el tema se estaba volviendo irritante.

Al parecer todo el mundo lo sabe, excepto yo.

Bella regresa con lo que parece ser _kool-aid_ rojo en su vaso y cambiamos de tema con algo seguro, como el tema de la primera semana de clases. Cuando ya no teníamos nada más que decir, Angela y Ben se alejan. Bella regresa a la cocina a rellenar su vaso, yo la acompaño para tomar algo también.

Platicamos principalmente con gente que Bella conoce por otra hora, más o menos, encontrándonos con unas pocas que yo conozco, de clase o que les había ayudado con un problema de IT. Bella principalmente es la que hablaba. Yo asiento la cabeza y tomo mi bebida, tratando de no sentirme demasiado incómodo de conocer a tantas personas en una sola noche. Logro ver a Emmett en algún momento, pero está muy cautivado con una rubia para notarme.

Todo va bien, hasta que una canción pop comienza a resonar por las bocinas y Bella me jala a la mitad del cuarto ―asignado como pista de baile―, indicando que esta es una de sus canciones favoritas. Le sigo la corriente, aunque odio bailar. Soy terrible. Yo lo sé, lo he aceptado y se lo menciono a Bella, pero no le da mucha importancia diciendo que todo va a salir bien.

Es una de esas canciones rápidas y movidas de una chica cantando de un chico que era caliente y frío hacia ella. Y, demonios, me encanta ver a Bella disfrutar la canción.

Sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, moviéndose al ritmo de la música, sus caderas haciendo pequeñas figuras de ochos. Tan jodidamente exquisito…la quiero agarrar, sostenerla contra mí y nunca dejarla ir.

No estoy poniendo atención a mis movimientos erráticos. Demonios, no me sorprendería que estuviera quieto, viendo sus caderas moverse. De repente, salgo bruscamente de mi fantasía cuando Bella salta en el aire y enreda sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, casi cayéndose en el proceso. La sostengo con mis manos en sus caderas, justo donde las quería hacía unos segundos. Es gratificante ver cómo, literalmente, estaba cayendo en mis brazos como había sucedido. Hasta que noto que está borracha. Total y completamente borracha.

Bella me sonríe torpemente, enredado sus dedos en mi cabello.

―Dios, eres tan guapo ―declara muy fuerte, probablemente pensando que estaba susurrando.

Mierda.

Me inclino y huelo su aliento, el cual apesta a alcohol. Trato de recordar las últimas horas. ¿Ha estado haciendo trampa con la bebida?

No. He estado con ella todo este tiempo…excepto la primera vez que fue a la cocina. Mierda. Y la tercera. Cuando ella se ofreció a rellenar nuestras bebidas para que yo pudiera terminar de explicarle a Brian, ese chico que estaba en una de mis clases el año pasado, porqué Simon Pegg era una elección ideal para la siguiente película de Star Trek.

Debió de haber sido el ponche. Ella había estado bebiéndolo constantemente la última hora. Seguramente tiene alcohol.

Claro que lo tiene. Esta es una fiesta. El ponche siempre tiene alcohol en las fiestas.

¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido! Debería de haberlo averiguado antes.

Suspiro, frunciéndole el ceño a la borracha de Bella, tratando de ignorar lo encantadora que se ve.

Porque está mal tener fantasías sexuales con chicas borrachas.

Hay reglas respecto a esto.

Miro alrededor buscando a Alice o Angela. Me pregunto, ¿cuál es el procedimiento para lidiar con una persona intoxicada que no tiene edad legal para tomar? Pero no veo a ninguna de las dos.

Y la mano de Bella de repente está dentro de mi camisa.

Doy un paso hacia atrás, sacando gentilmente sus manos de debajo de mi camisa, muy en contra de mi cuerpo, porque, demonios, sus manos en mi piel se sienten fabuloso.

Enfócate, Cullen.

Necesito sacarla de aquí antes que haga algo de lo que se pueda arrepentir. La saco de la pista del baile, o más bien la arrastro porque no se quiere ir. Encuentro un lugar en otro cuarto relativamente más callado y con menos personas.

―Bella ―digo, tratando de atraer su atención. Está muy distraída corriendo sus manos a través de mi cabello―. Bella. ―Lo intento de nuevo, forzando sus manos fuera de mí cabello. Me hace un puchero y me mira hermosamente por debajo de sus pestañas. Mi corazón se contrae ante la vista, pero me niego a que me distraiga. Al menos ahora está poniendo atención―. Te voy a llevar a tu recámara ahora, ¿está bien? Necesitas acostarte.

Me mira de forma burlona.

―¿Tú también te vas a acostar?

―Esteeeee… ―No estoy seguro de cómo contestar eso―. Si eso es lo que quieres…

Asienta muy emocionada, se muerde el labio y luego se ríe. No tengo idea de porqué se río, pero es muy tierno y muy distractor. Me doy cuenta que le estoy sonriendo, contagiándome de su humor juguetón.

¡Demonios! Enfócate, hombre.

Levanto a Bella a una posición recta y de alguna forma llegamos a su cuarto, con ella tropezándose constantemente y yo tratando de evitar que caigamos al suelo. Deposito a Bella en su cama y regreso a la puerta para asegurarme que tiene seguro para evitar que algún invitado interrumpa a Bella mientras duerme su borrachera y el alcohol sale de su sistema.

Me giro y veo a Bella tratando de quitarse el tenis. Logra quitarse uno pero al parecer el otro le está dando problemas. Tomándolo con ambas manos de la suela, lo jala tan fuerte y termina cayéndose sobre la cama, riéndose.

Giro mis ojos de sus tonterías, que son jodidamente adorables, y procedo a arrodillarme en el piso a lado de la cama y remuevo el problemático zapato.

―Gracias, _Clark_. ―Suspira, una de sus manos acariciando mi rostro―. Siempre me gustaste más que Superman… ―Luego ella gira en la cama y se hace bolita.

Bueno…mierda. ¿Debo quedarme? ¿Debo irme?

Y ahora tengo la canción de _The Clash_ en mi cabeza.

Perfecto.

Me paro y la miro, esperando que me de algún tipo de señal para ayudarme con la decisión. Se ven tan tranquila y no la quiero molestar, pero, demonios, me debe algunas respuestas.

―Bella ―digo suavemente, sacudiendo su hombro.

Se gira quedando sobre su espalda, tallándose los ojos.

―Mmmm, ¿Edward? Hola… ―Me sonríe adormilada y me jala.

Lo permito y me siento a su lado.

―¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

―Solo si te acuestas conmigo ―propone, moviéndose a un lado, abriéndome espacio en la cama.

Con un suspiro derrotado, aunque por dentro saltando como un niño en un rally de trocas mostruosas (Moster Trucks), me quito los zapatos y me acuesto a un lado de Bella. Ella se recuesta sobre mí, colocando su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

―Mucho mejor ―expone, suspirando feliz. Sonrío y pongo mis brazos a su alrededor, coincidiendo que esto en verdad es mejor.

Trato de amortiguar mi pregunta, frotando su lado con mi mano izquierda y cubriendo su mano que tiene en mi pecho con la izquierda.

―Bella, ¿ésta es la primera vez que Jacob ha intentado algo contigo?

Sacude su cabeza.

―Me invitó una vez antes, pero jamás había sido violento. ―Se levanta y sostiene su cuerpo sobre su codo mientras estudia mi rostro―. ¿Alguien te ha dicho antes que tienes unos ojos hermosos? Son tan…verdes.

Bella toma mis lentes y la dejo deslizármelos de mi cara, mi visión tornándose borrosa instantáneamente. Los coloca en la mesa a lado de su cama y se acerca, recorriendo con su pulgar mi ojo hasta llegar a mi mejilla.

―¿Cómo lograste ser tan guapo? ―pregunta, sonriendo coquetamente.

―No sé nada de "guapo", pero en realidad solo es cuestión de genes dominantes saliendo a flote mientras estaba en el vientre de mi madre, una combinación del DNA de mi madre y mi padre ―contesto, sin en realidad entender la pregunta.

―Eres tontito. ―Se ríe. Luego se inclina hasta que sus labios están a milímetros de los míos―. Te deseo a ti.

Hay un golpe en el estómago otra vez, sofocándome, solo que a diferencia del anterior vino lleno de excitación, logrando endurecerme casi instantáneamente.

Balbuceo, tratando de sentarme. Bella se acerca nuevamente, trepándose sobre mi regazo y enterrando sus manos en mi cabello.

―¿No me deseas? ―pregunta, corriendo una de sus manos hasta señalar el botón de mi camisa.

―Sí. Oh Dios, sí. Solo que estás borracha y no puedo hacer esto… mientras estás intoxicada. Está mal, Bella. Mal, mal, mal.

Se hace para atrás de repente y pestañea varias veces.

―Es porque soy una zorra, ¿verdad?

―¡¿Qué?! ―exclamo sorprendido. ¿De dónde demonios salió eso?

Bella comienza a llorar, lo cual me asusta de sobre manera. Aquí esta una chica fuerte, valiente, que había golpeado hace dos horas a un chico el doble de su tamaño, algo que yo jamás podría hacer, y ahora está llorando porque cree que la estoy rechazado por ser una zorra.

Es oficial, no entiendo a las chicas.

―Bella, no eres una zorra. Shhh, shh, todo está bien ―profeso tratando de calmarla, trayéndola de regreso a mis brazos. Ella colapsa contra mi pecho y me abraza fuertemente―. No eres una zorra. Esa declaración no tiene veracidad.

Bella gime un poco y mis brazos se contraen alrededor de ella, sosteniéndola más cerca.

―Oh Dios, Bella. ¿Esto es por la semana pasada? Sé que nos movimos un poco rápido, demonios, yo me moví muy rápido con lo que dije, pero eso no significa que seas una zorra.

―¿Lo dijiste en serio? ―interroga.

―¿Que dije en serio qué? Que no eres una… ―No podía decir la palabra. Porque las palabras tienen poder y decirlo nuevamente sería darle un poder innecesario y lo estaría poniendo subconscientemente en la mente borracha de Bella. Así que me lo salté.

―Sí, lo dije en serio.

―No. ―Suspira―. ¿Dijiste en serio después de que nosotros…acerca de amarme?

Heh. No esperaba que me cambiara la pregunta así.

―Umm…sí, así fue, creo que sí ―balbuceo silenciosamente―. Pero no tenía la intención de divulgarlo tan pronto.

Ella asiente con la cabeza lentamente y luego se pone seria.

―Asegúrate de decirlo en serio. Porque una vez que lo dices, no te puedes retractar. Una vez que lo dices... ―Su cabeza cae, pasa las palmas de sus manos por sus ojos levantando su cabeza―. Una vez que lo dices, le pertenece a esa persona ―susurra intensamente. Toma mi cara y me mira intensamente a los ojos―. Tienes que confiarles tu corazón. ¿Me entiendes? ¡Porque no te puedes retractar!

Siento que estoy a punto de descubrir algo importante de Bella. Esto está relacionado con lo que está sucediendo dentro de ella. Tal vez si hago las preguntas correctas, ella me hable más al respecto.

Tomando sus muñecas con mis manos, las alejo de mi cara y le limpio las lágrimas que están amenazando con caer en sus mejillas.

―¿Le dijiste a alguien que lo amabas?

Bella asiente "sí" lentamente, frunciendo el ceño.

Duele saber eso, pero continúo, queriendo llegar al fondo del problema.

―¿No te lo dijo de regreso?

Sacude la cabeza.

―Yo confié en él.

―Lo sé. Fue incorrecto de él de abusar de tu confianza. ―Estoy cerca de todas las pistas. El zumbido de anticipación corre dentro de mí mientras hago lo siguiente pregunta―: ¿Esto ocurrió el año pasado?

Comienza a llorar nuevamente.

―Yo solo…yo solo… ―Un pequeño gemido escapa de sus labios―. Quiero que acabe.

Mi ceño se frunce de la confusión, mi boca comienza a formar otra pregunta, pero Bella continúa, su rostro calmándose como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo.

―Pero tú…eres diferente. Diferente de todos ellos. ―Me mira pensativamente mientras agrega―: Tal vez es por eso que te quiero demasiado. A veces siento que me voy a volver loca si no te toco todo el tiempo.

Me sonrojo en contra de mi voluntad, sabiendo que éste no es el momento adecuado de emocionarme ante la admisión de Bella de que me quiere de la misma forma que yo la quiero a ella, pero aun así sucedió.

―Especialmente cuando te sonrojas ―prosigue, logrando que me sonroje más.

―Yo también te quiero, Bella.

―¿Aunque soy una zorra?

Demonios. Creí que ya habíamos superado esto.

Intento una vez más de convencerla.

―No eres una zorra. Nadie cree que lo eres.

Inclina su cabeza hacia un lado y sonríe tristemente.

―Él sí lo creyó.

¿Quién lo creyó? ¿Jake dijo eso? ¿Fue eso lo que sucedido entre ellos antes de que yo llegara?

―¿Quién pensó eso? ¿Jake? Lo voy a matar ―gruño, imaginándome limpiando el piso con la cara de ese idiota.

―No ―susurra―. Paul.

¿Paul? No conocía un Paul, ni me han presentado a uno recientemente.

―¿Quién es Paul? ¿Está él involucrado en lo que sucedió el año pasado? ―cuestiono impacientemente, porque tengo que saberlo. Tenía que saber quién era y qué le sucedió. Pero sobre todo, quería que ella estuviera bien.

Bella sacude su cabeza y suspira contra mi cuello.

―Cansada… Mañana…

Me trago mi coraje y accedo, sosteniéndola mientras se duerme, planeando la muerte de este Paul y deseando protegerla de cualquier daño para siempre.

* * *

 **A/N: Recibieron algunas respuestas…**

 **Definiciones y Referencias.**

 _Bases de datos diference_ : es diseñar una base de datos, puedes tener un diseño relacional, el cual consiste en tablas y queries. O puedes tener una base de datos de objetos donde las entidades y relaciones están configuradas directamente para clasificar y relacionar nombres. Si jamás creaste un query (como SQL) no vas a entender lo que esto significa y desearía ser tú porque SQL es un demonio. ( **NOTA de la Traductora: no soy diseñadora de base de datos por lo que la traducción de esta parte es muy posible que esté mal hecha, porque no entiendo ni una pizca de lo que está hablando** )

 _Depurar_ : probar o reescribir un programa para quitar problemas y limpiar cualquier código innecesario. Lo que Microsoft debería de hacer más seguido antes de sacar al mercado un software y sistema operativo para uso público.

 _La cosa de la camisa_ : para aclarar, en un evento de mi universidad, fiesta, grupo― LO QUE SEA tienen su propia camisa. Y tienes que utilizar la camisa que corresponde al evento que vas a asistir en ese día/noche. Si estuvieras saliendo con alguien de una fraternidad, posiblemente acumulas entre veinte o cuarentas camisas al año.

 _Dr. McCoy y Capt. Kirk quotes_ : Es de 'Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home,' que es la película cuando regresan a los 80s para traer a dos ballenas al siglo 23 para salvar a la tierra y al Star Fleet. La segunda mejor película de Star Trek, después de 'The Wrath of Khan,' en mi opinión.

 _Las 5 Preguntas_ : ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿En qué te especializas? ¿En qué semestre estás? ¿En qué dormitorio estás? Y ¿De dónde eres? Posiblemente varían un poco dependiendo de dónde asistas, pero esas son las cinco preguntas claves.

 _Chuck Norris_ : ¿sabes que las lágrimas de este tipo pueden curar el cáncer? Es una lástima que jamás llora…

 _Canciones que bailan_ : "Hot and Cold" de Katy Perry, la cual era muy popular cuando se supone que está ocurriendo esta historia. Ahora se volvió irritante y muy tocada.

 _Simon Pegg_ : actor y escritor, conocido por participar en 'Shaun of the Dead', 'Hot Fuzz', y ahora en 'Star Trek'. Me encanta este tipo. Y si escuchas los extras del mini episodio 3 del podcast conmigo y Danielle, va a saber cuánto lo amamos. (Quien más se robaría cada escena en la que él aparece en Star Trek? Deberían de hacer una segunda parte con solo él)

 _La canción de The Clash_ : Me debería de quedar o me debería de ir (Should I stay or should I go) . El coro parece estar atorada en mi cabeza, es tan pegajosa.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Resident Geek**_

 _ **By: cdunbar**_

 _ **Traducido por: Nikky McGuiness (FFAD)**_

 _ **Beteado por: Manue Peralta (FFAD)**_

 _ **Encuentra más de nuestras traducciones en www facebook groups/ FFAddiction/ (Sin espacios)**_

* * *

 _" **Rain" by Bishop Allen**_

 _Oh, let the rain fall down (Oh, deja que la lluvia caiga)  
And wash this world away (Y lavar este lado del mundo)  
Oh, let the sky be grey (Oh, deja que el cielo esté gris)  
Cause if it's ever gonna get any better (Porque si es cada vez va a ser mejor)  
It's gotta get worse for a day (Tiene que poner peor para un día)_

 **EPOV**

Bostecé en silencio otra vez y miré el reloj. Era tarde...o muy temprano por la mañana, dependiendo del punto de vista. La fiesta había decaído bastante y apenas podía escuchar a la gente en el piso de abajo.

Estaba tan cansado y necesitaba salir, pero no quería dejar ir a Bella.

 _Sólo una siesta rápida para aumentar mi fuerza_ , me prometí a mí mismo al tiempo que mis párpados se cerraban.

 _Luego me iré a casa._

Lo siguiente que supe es que estaba despertando lentamente. Me estiré y encontré algo de resistencia. Frotando mi erección matutina en contra de ella sin pensarlo, apreté mis brazos alrededor de la cosa suave que estaba sosteniendo y tarareaba alegremente.

Entonces se movió.

 _Eso es raro_ , pensé aturdido. _La mayoría de las almohadas no se mueven._

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior se reprodujeron en mi mente y me di cuenta de dónde estaba...y lo que estaba haciendo.

Me estaba frotando contra Bella.

Totalmente despierto, ahogué un gemido cuando vi a Bella descansar inocentemente en mis brazos mientras yo tomaba ventaja descaradamente de su estado inconsciente.

Yo no había ido a casa como lo había planeado. Debí de haberme quedado dormido durante mi "rápida siesta".

En algún momento durante la noche, habíamos cambiado de posición, ya que estaba acurrucado alrededor de Bella como si ella fuera mi manto de seguridad, con su espalda apretada contra mi pecho. Se movió de nuevo y me quedé helado, sin estar seguro de lo que debía hacer. Mi brazo derecho se hallaba debajo de ella y demasiado dormido, pero no podía moverme sin sacudir a Bella hasta despertarla.

Necesitaba un cepillo de dientes, para empezar. Y una ducha. Pero primero tenía que salir de esta cama sin despertar a Bella para descubrir que me había convertido en un pulpo durante la noche.

Entonces, me di cuenta.

Había pasado la noche con Bella. ¡Mi primera noche con una chica! Aunque pudo haber ocurrido en mejores circunstancias, seguía siendo monumental.

Sin embargo, no tuve tiempo para hacer mi danza feliz, porque aún tenía que salirme de la cama. Sus piernas estaban entre las mías y eran más fáciles de quitar que mis brazos. El colchón se movió un poco por mis movimientos, aunque Bella no se despertó, así que por el momento había ganado.

Ahora que mis piernas estaban libres, podría utilizarlas como palanca para alejarme de Bella y, con suerte, lograría liberar mi brazo. Observé un lado de su cara mientras quitaba con cuidado el brazo de debajo de ella, tratando desesperadamente de ignorar la sensación de mi piel rozando la parte inferior de su seno.

Todo un problema se formó cuando todo lo que quedaba era mi mano.

No quería que mi primer roce real de senos sucediera cuando la otra parte estaba durmiendo. No se veía bien.

Pensé brevemente sobre el _fisting_ de mi mano, pero eso fue inútil.

Yo no sabía qué hacer. Y había dos razones para ello. Uno, acababa de despertar, por lo que todos los engranajes de mi cabeza no estaban a toda velocidad aún, y dos, que estaba empezando a pensar que tal vez no sería tan malo hacerle frente a esa sensación mientras que Bella estaba dormida.

 _No es como si ella fuera a saber_ , argumentó el lado pervertido recién descubierto de mi cerebro.

Pero parecía que toda mi argumentación fue en vano porque Bella tomó la decisión por mí. Ella rodó sobre su estómago y el movimiento fue tan repentino que no tuve tiempo de reaccionar mientras su oh-tan-apretable y cálido seno encajaba perfectamente en mi palma abierta. Mis dedos se cerraron instintivamente alrededor de su seno y me puse más duro que una piedra, estirando la tela de la parte delantera de mis pantalones, incluso más de lo que solía pasar por la mañana.

Mis ojos se cerraron y flexioné los dedos, disfrutando de todo lo relacionado con el momento.

Oooh... el seno de Bella estaba en mi mano... Estaba tocándolo...

Espera.

¿Qué coño estaba haciendo? ¡¿Tocando a una chica dormida?!

Salté hacia atrás y tiré de mi brazo con más fuerza que antes. El impulso de tirar de mi brazo, combinado con mi cuerpo tenso por el salto, hizo que empezara a rodar sobre mi espalda. Y no me había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba del borde de la cama porque sentí un momento de ingravidez al mismo tiempo que traté de aferrarme a algo antes de pronunciar, preso del pánico:

―¡Mierda!

Entonces caí con fuerza sobre el suelo con un ruido sordo.

―Hmm. ―Bella gimió desde lo alto de la cama y su cabeza apareció sobre la mía. Yo sólo pude ver la forma de su cabeza, porque todo estaba borroso sin mis gafas.

―¿Edward? ―preguntó ella con un tono áspero.

―Sí. ―Suspiré, rodando sobre mi espalda con una 'ooph'.

Se llevó las manos a los lados de su cabeza y desapareció de mi vista. Me incorporé cuando oí más gemidos detrás de mí, buscando a tientas las gafas en la mesilla de noche, que yo había evitado milagrosamente golpear.

Ya colocados, crucé los brazos en la parte superior del colchón y apoyé la barbilla en ellos. Bella estaba acurrucada en una bola con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y las manos apretadas contra las sienes.

Extendí la mano para quitar el cabello de su frente, colocándolo detrás de su oreja, pero en realidad no funcionó con su mano en el camino. Se veía tan miserable que me sentí obligado a ayudarla.

Bella demacrada con los ojos abiertos, frunció el ceño.

―Duele ―susurró.

―Lo sé. ¿Tienes una aspirina por aquí? ―pregunté en voz baja.

―Cuarto de baño ―dijo ella, cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

Me levanté y rápidamente localicé el frasco de aspirinas en el botiquín. Mirando alrededor no vi ningún vaso de agua, por lo que busqué en la pequeña nevera que estaba en el lado de Alice. Cogí una botella de agua, dudando si le importaría, y me dirigí de nuevo con Bella. Sentado en la cama, le instruí en voz baja.

―Siéntate para que pueda tomarlas.

Bella gimió, pero obedeció. Me acerqué más para mantener una mano en su espalda mientras ella tragaba las pequeñas pastillas de color blanco y bebía la mitad de la botella.

Puse el agua a un lado cuando ella terminó y se sentó en mi regazo, apoyando la cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello. Afortunadamente mi erección matutina se había disipado, por lo que acerqué más a Bella y disfruté del momento, posponiendo la conversación que necesitábamos tener sólo por unos segundos más.

Pero era inevitable que el momento llegara y suspiré, cediendo a la parte molesta de mí mismo que exigía respuestas.

―¿Bella? ―Empecé, despertándola de su estado medio dormido.

―¿Hmm? ―respondió ella, acomodándose en mis brazos.

―¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasó anoche?

Ella se tensó al oír mis palabras.

―Sí ―afirmó, su voz tensa.

―Nosotros no tenemos que hablar de ello, si no quieres ―sugerí, dándole una salida si ella lo quería. Ya se sentía como una mierda. Yo no quería empeorar las cosas.

―No, está bien. ―Ella se acurrucó más cerca de mí y se rio una vez con ironía―. "Soy muy filosófica cuando he tomado un par de bebidas".

―Sí, lo eres. ―Estuve de acuerdo, recordando su "lectura" sobre amar a alguien.

―Así que...¿qué quieres saber?

―¿Lo que sucedió el año pasado? ―Pasé la mano por su pelo y espalda esperando a que iniciara cuando se sintiera lista.

―Me gustaría poder decir que el año pasado era prudente cuando se trataba de chicos, pero, lamentablemente, no lo era. ―Comenzó Bella―. Fui a una pequeña escuela secundaria y la mayoría de los chicos eran un poco molestos a veces, pero en general eran buenos. ―Ella respiró hondo y se alejó, mirándome―. No creo que este empezando bien. Estoy tratando de razonar a mi comportamiento.

―Me estás matando, Smalls. ―Suspiré, dejando caer mi cabeza para que mi frente descansara sobre la suya―. Sólo dime que esto lo hizo Paul para que pueda ir a patearle el culo y acabar con él.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y salió de mi regazo, dándose la vuelta para mirarme.

―Se graduó. No sé dónde está, aunque yo quisiera que "le patearas el culo". ―Se frotó la sien y frunció el ceño―. Esto es inútil. Siento náuseas y tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza. No estoy en condiciones de hablar de esto ahora. ¿Puedo tomar una ducha, cepillarme los dientes y cambiarme antes de continuar?

―Sí, eso suena bien ―le contesté, de repente en un estado de ánimo muy peligroso―. ¿Quieres quedar para el almuerzo?

Bella miró el reloj demasiado rápido e hizo una mueca, agarrándose el costado de su cabeza.

―Claro ―accedió lentamente―. ¿En la cafetería a la una?

―Bueno. ―Localicé mis zapatos e introduje mis pies en ellos, sin molestarme en desamarrarlos. De pie, enderecé mi camisa y me pasé una mano por el pelo. Con una mirada hacia Bella, dudé mientras la simpatía dominaba todos los demás sentimientos que estaban corriendo a través de mí―. ¿Vas a ser capaz de manejar todo ese ruido?

Ella se encogió de hombros con cuidado.

―Si es tan malo, será para llevar.

―Está bien. Te llamaré cuando llegue allí. ―La simpatía había disminuido, dejando que la ira inexplicable se hiciese cargo de nuevo, y me dirigí a la puerta después de revisar mis bolsillos para asegurarme de que tenía todo.

―Adiós. ―Escuché a Bella decir en silencio detrás de mí.

No miré hacia atrás.

No podía explicar _por qué_ estaba tan enojado, solo que lo estaba.

Tal vez tenía algo que ver con que al fin había encontrado una chica con la que podía hablar sin parecer como un perdedor; que sabía que era un gran friki, pero no parecía importarle; que realmente disfrutaba haciendo las mismas cosas que yo hacía. Y luego descubrir que tenía un equipaje emocional... ¿tal vez ese era mi límite?

¿Realmente quiero saber lo que le pasó a ella?

¿Cambiaría algo?

¿Y de dónde venía toda esta hostilidad?

Yo no era ese tipo de persona. Ese era más el estilo de Emmett que el mío.

Llegué a casa y me duché rápidamente, me cambié y me lavé los dientes. No pensé que fuera prudente manejar una navaja con mi cuadro mental actual, así que me afeité lejos del cuello.

Con media hora que perder antes de que fuera la hora, paseaba en mi habitación, tratando de averiguar qué había pasado con Bella.

Los comentarios de "puta" desde ayer por la noche me llevaron a pensar que era algo malo. Algo que requiere terapia, si no es que ya iba.

No sabía si iba a poder manejarlo. Si era realmente malo, ¿veré a Bella de la misma manera? ¿Por eso estaba tan renuente a decirme?

¿Por eso una parte de mí no quería saber?

Tenía tantas preguntas y mi estado de ánimo actual no estaba ayudando. Tenía que permanecer abierto a lo que Bella me dijera y ser paciente con ella. Yo quiero saber, pero no quiero que cambie nada entre nosotros.

Sabía que me estaba enamorando de ella, pero necesitaba saber quién era la persona de la que me estaba enamorando.

Todo regresaba a lo mismo. Todos mis sentimientos, preguntas e intenciones estaban centradas en lo que había pasado entre Bella y Paul.

Así que fui a la cafetería.

Muchas de las universidades tenían cafeterías de estudiantes dentro de ciertos dormitorios, pero nuestra escuela era un poco diferente. Teníamos cafeterías en los dormitorios, pero eran pequeñas y raramente usadas por los estudiantes que vivían allí. En vez de eso, todo el mundo iba a la cafetería principal, la cual era un edificio separado en la mitad del campus y nombrada por la mayoría de los estudiantes como "la cafetería."

Caminé hasta ahí, trotando cuando mi impaciencia obtenía lo peor de mí, saqué mi celular una vez que estuve en la entrada principal. Bella contestó y me dijo que ya estaba en la línea por una ensalada, así que fui para tratar de encontrarla.

Estaba lleno de gente, pero en ninguna parte había alguien de nuestro nivel durante la hora del almuerzo en un día de la escuela, lo que hizo más fácil la localización de Bella.

Se veía mucho mejor que hace una hora y media. Más despierta y consciente.

Llevaba gafas de sol en el interior, pero la iluminación fluorescente puede ser duro para alguien que se estaba recuperando de una resaca, así que tenía sentido.

―Hey ―exclamé, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Ella dio un salto y se volvió lentamente.

―Hey ―respondió ella.

Quité mi mano, sintiéndome un poco extraño, y observé alrededor.

―Voy a comprar una hamburguesa. ¿Quieres comer afuera?

―Sí, eso sería…mejor ―contestó con una pequeña sonrisa, lo cual era genial para mí porque preferiría tratar esto en un lugar un poco más privado.

Tomé mi hamburguesa, las papas y una bebida, pagué por mi comida y me encontré con Bella fuera de la puerta de enfrente. Ella nos condujo hacia el área del parque algunos metros de distancia y extendimos nuestra comida entre nosotros en un banco de madera, sentados al estilo indio frente al otro.

Nunca me había gustado comer mientras alguien se sentaba frente a mí en silencio, pero de alguna manera lo manejé sin que se cayera o se derramara nada.

―¿Te sientes mejor? ―inquirí después de haber empezado por mi hamburguesa.

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

―Si. Tomé un poco más de Tylenol o Advil...o lo que fuera que era eso y creo que es bueno porque mi dolor de cabeza no es tan malo.

―Eso es bueno ―comenté, recogiendo dos papas y sumergiéndolas en la montaña de la salsa de tomate que había hecho. Comimos en silencio durante un rato más. Me aclaré la garganta, sintiéndome un poco incómodo cuando terminé de comer, y empecé a recoger toda mi basura.

―¿Terminaste? ―le pregunté a Bella, señalando a la ensalada que había escogido.

―Sí ―dijo, haciendo una mueca. Limpié todo y tiré la basura en el bote más cercano antes de volver a sentarme, esta vez de la forma en que se supone que se debe sentar en un banco, a lado de Bella.

Poniendo mí bebida en mi regazo, incliné la cabeza y esperé a que Bella empezara. Por el rabillo del ojo la vi estremecerse y luego suspiró, moviendo sus gafas de sol a la parte superior de su cabeza.

―No puedo salir de esto, ¿verdad?

Me eché a reír, a pesar de que no era gracioso. Sólo necesitaba aliviar un poco la tensión.

―Está bien ―dijo Bella lentamente―. Voy a tratar esto como un curita. Sólo lo haré de forma rápida y veré qué pasa. ―Respiró hondo y continuó―. Conocí a Paul el último semestre en una de las reuniones de la primera hermandad mezclada a la que fui. Me llevaron de inmediato con él porque era genial, caliente y de último curso. Él emanaba encanto y confianza, lo que hacía que las personas acudieran a él, yo incluida.

Hizo una pausa mientras me hundía en un pozo de la desesperación.

¿Encanto y confianza?

 _Así que lo opuesto a mí_ , pensé que con un tono de desprecio mientras Bella seguía hablando.

―Sorprendentemente, al menos eso pensaba en ese entonces, parecía que igual le gustaba y comenzamos a salir. Oí rumores sobre él de algunas de chicas de la KD, pero cuando lo enfrenté, me dijo que estaban celosas. Y yo le creí, aunque no tendría que haber confiado en él. No sé por qué le creí... Dios, yo era tan estúpida.

―¿Qué tipo de rumores? ―interrumpí, estudiando el grano ligeramente elevado de la taza que tenía en mis manos.

―Cosas como que él era un jugador y usaba a las chicas como si fueran Kleenex. En realidad, variaciones de ello ―contó―. Tenía que haber escuchado. Especialmente cuando Angela se subió al carro y empezó a advertirme sobre él, pero pensé que estaba enamorada. Así que a todos ellos los ignoré y seguí viendo a Paul.

Lentamente, las cosas comenzaban a tener sentido mientras hablaba. Los comentarios de Bella sobre la noche anterior ahora tenían un significado.

―Fue justo antes del día de San Valentín cuando decidí… umm, acostarme con él. Pensé que sería especial, ¿sabes? Habíamos estado juntos por un par de semanas y normalmente no era así, pero pensé que él era "el bueno".

Una pequeña parte de mi corazón se desgarró al escuchar a Bella sobre acostarse con alguien. Había querido que ella fuera toda para mí.

Dejando eso de lado para pensar en ello después, seguí escuchando.

―Era tan ilusa. ―Se rio con amargura―. Resultó que esos "rumores" eran verdad, porque después de que tuvimos sexo, él se convirtió en una persona completamente diferente. Él comenzó a ver a otras chicas de inmediato y ni siquiera hablaba conmigo sin actuar como un completo bastardo. ―Bella dejó escapar un suspiro vacilante y luego sollozó. Entonces, la miré y sentí un subidón de simpatía por la segunda vez en el día.

Alargando la mano tímidamente, cubrí una de sus manos. Una esquina de su boca se elevó y ella volteó su mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los míos.

―Como sea ―prosiguió, empezando de nuevo después de controlarse―. Estaba realmente herida por sus acciones porque, como he dicho, pensé que estaba enamorada de él. Pero en realidad no era él, ¿o sí? Yo amaba la idea que tenía de él. El hombre que pretendía adentrarse en mis pantalones.

―Lo siento, Bella.

Negó con la cabeza.

―Está bien, ya lo superé. La noche anterior fue algo que no esperaba, así que tuve una pequeña recaída.

―¿Sería demasiado entrometido si te pregunto lo que te dijo Jake antes de que llegara?

―Je. Él me dijo que había oído de Paul que yo era una ramera y me daría a cualquier persona con una gran polla. Luego le pregunté el por qué pensaba que estaría incluido en esa categoría. Le... le llevó unos segundos entenderlo. ―Ella sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa triste―. De verdad no le gustó lo que le di a entender.

Me reí a pesar de mí mismo, porque acababa de repetir su reacción en mi mente. Reacio a abordarlo, pero sin tener en cuenta la necesidad de saber, me aventuré a preguntar algo que no me atrevería a preguntar.

―En resumen, ¿es por eso que pensabas que eras una puta?

Bella hizo una mueca.

―Me sentí como una ―susurró―. Me sentía sucia y usada después de lo que dijo Jacob.

No sabía qué decir ante eso. Las confesiones personales nunca fueron mi fuerte.

Fui a la táctica tranquilizadora, esperando que fuera suficiente.

―Sabes que yo nunca pensaría eso de ti, ¿verdad?

―¿En serio? ―Bella me miró, toda vulnerable y rota. Me dolía mirarla.

―Sí, de verdad. Nunca en un millón de años pensaría eso de ti. Bella, para mí...eres perfecta ―declaré, sintiendo mi corazón en la garganta.

―Gracias ―dijo en voz baja con una pequeña sonrisa. Asentí con la cabeza y nos sentamos en silencio por un rato, simplemente tomados de la mano y dándole vueltas a lo que había dicho.

―¿Algo más que quieras saber? ―preguntó ella.

―Sí... La semana pasada, ¿te asustaste por lo que pasó con ese tipo?

―Algo así ―dijo frunciendo el ceño―. Me asustó porque fue tan pronto.

―De acuerdo. Ese fue mi error.

Bella rodó los ojos.

―No, fue mío. Debería haber sabido que era demasiado rápido para nosotros hacer eso.

―Hey, eso no es justo. No estabas sola ―repliqué.

Ella empujó suavemente mi hombro con su mano, pero no dijo nada. Me sentía muy mal por ella, y triste porque había pasado por todo eso, y enojado de que alguien la maltratara hasta el punto en que ella se cuestionaba todo lo que hacía, e inútil porque la persona que culpé se había ido y yo no podía hacer nada al respecto.

 _Bueno, eso no es cierto_ , me di cuenta, mirando a Bella mientras ella tomaba la suela de su zapatilla. Yo podría ser exactamente el tipo de hombre que ella necesitaba. Alguien que la apreciaba y no la presionaba a hacer algo que no quería hacer. Básicamente, alguien que no le recordaba a Paul, aunque dudaba que siquiera estuviera en la misma liga que él, si es que la descripción de Bella era algo de lo que fiarse.

Bella debe haber sentido que la miraba porque ella me vio directamente a los ojos.

―¿Ahora no quieres nada conmigo? ―bromeó con poco entusiasmo.

―No, todo lo contrario ―protesté inmediatamente―. Encuentro en ti un misterio que quiero descubrir.

Bella sonrió, con un brillo en sus ojos que no había estado allí antes.

―¿Tengo que cambiar mi nombre a Carmen Sandiego y comenzar a dejar pistas para que las sigas?

―Sabes lo que quiero decir ―dije con ironía, sonrojándome.

Bella se echó a reír.

―Sí, pero es tan divertido burlarme de ti.

―Ja ja ―me burlé.

Ella negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa jugando en sus labios, y yo quería besarla. Pero resistí porque había una cosa más que quería abordar.

―Bella ―llamé con seriedad, haciendo que me viera―. Yo no quiero hacerte daño.

―Lo sé… ―Empezó a decir, pero la interrumpí.

―Espera, déjame decir esto. ―Ella asintió y continué―. Creo que deberíamos tomárnoslo lento porque todo esto es nuevo para mí. ―Hice una pausa, respirando profundamente―. Nunca he tenido una novia, así que no sé muy bien qué hacer, pero quiero que esto funcione. Así que voy a ir a cualquier velocidad con la que te sientas cómoda.

―Eso es muy amable de tu parte ―dijo Bella con seriedad―. Gracias.

Me encogí de hombros.

―Me gustas, Bella.

―Tú también me gustas, Edward ―exclamó ella, sonriendo. Bella se acercó más a mí, poniendo su cabeza en mi hombro, y mi brazo se curvó alrededor de su espalda, aferrándose ligeramente a su cintura.

Lo que había sucedido ya estaba en el pasado, donde debía permanecer porque lo único que quería era el futuro de Bella. Y más días donde ella sonriera como si estuviera feliz de estar conmigo.

Observamos a la gente durante un rato, haciéndonos reír uno al otro tratando de adivinar lo que estaban pensando o a punto de hacer, y simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Lo que comenzó siendo algo realmente malo, terminó siendo un gran día.

Se sentía como si hubiéramos limpiado el aire y podíamos empezar a conocer realmente al otro. Y yo no podía esperar para pasar todos los días con la chica que tenía entre mis brazos, aprendiendo todas sus peculiaridades y las cosas que la hacían _Bella_.


	15. Chapter 15

**RESIDENT GEEK**

 **By cdunbar**

 **Traducido por: Sarai GN**

 **"Got My Mind Set On You" by George Harrison** (Tengo mi mente puesta en ti de George Harrison)

Its gonna take time (Va a tomar tiempo)

A whole lot of precious time (Un monton de precioso tiempo)

Its gonna take patience and time, ummm (Va a tomar tiempo y paciencia)

To do it, to do it, to do it, to do it, to do it, (Para hacerlo /)

To do it right (Para hacerlo bien)

* * *

 **BPOV**

Habían pasado siete semanas desde que le había confesado todo sobre mí a Edward, desde que le hablé sobre mí no tan agradable pasado. Siete semanas de pasar tiempo juntos, de divertirnos y hacer cosas nuevas mientras nos conocíamos.

Bueno, usualmente las cosas que hacíamos eran divertidas.

Esto no lo era.

—Está bien, Bella, vamos a intentarlo una vez más —dijo Edward por enésima vez esa tarde. Me estaba ayudando a estudiar para el examen de matemáticas que tendría en dos días, para el cual necesitaba ayuda desesperadamente. Todos los números y letras necesarias para las fórmulas tendían a mezclarse en mi mente, y obtener algo por debajo de una B en la clase _no_ era una opción.

Suspiré y recité—: B negativo más o menos la raíz cuadrada de b al cuadrado menos 4 –a –c, dividido sobre 2-a.

—Excelente —exclamó, sonando aliviado. Probablemente porque había tardado cerca de una hora para resolver la fórmula cuadrática—. Ahora vamos a tratar de trabajar con algunos problemas.

—Pero… ¿por qué? —me quejé—. De hecho, ¿por qué los estudiantes de Literatura siquiera necesitan aprender matemáticas? Lo único relacionado con matemáticas que hacemos es contar sílabas en _haikus_.

—No lo sé. Porque lo hacen —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. No es como si fueran matemáticas avanzadas —murmuró en voz baja mientras se giraba para tomar unos papeles.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Edward se ruborizó, consciente que había sido pillado. —Um… es solo que… esto es algo fácil. Probablemente las matemáticas más fáciles que he visto diseñadas para estudiantes universitarios.

Lo fulminé con la mirada. ¿¡Me estaba llamando _estúpida!_?

Edward tragó saliva y me miró incómodo. —Eso no fue muy acertado, ¿cierto?

Asentí lentamente y él suspiró, dejando caer la cabeza entre sus manos.

—Lo siento —dijo seriamente—. Debería haber escuchado a Alice.

Eso me llamó la atención. —¿Qué dijo Alice?

—Que eras sensible sobre tu inteligencia con las matemáticas —confesó.

Oh.

Dejé ir la ira con una respiración profunda porque honestamente, era algo sensible.

Edward me observó durante un minuto y luego me puso un pedazo de papel enfrente con problemas escritos a mano. Empecé a alcanzar mis notas, pero Edward me interceptó, deslizándolas fuera de mi alcance. —No. Tienes que hacer esto de memoria, porque así es como será en el examen.

—Pero… —protesté débilmente, haciendo un puchero.

—Sin peros —dijo con severidad, y luego suavizó—: Sé que puedes hacerlo, Bella. Eres más inteligente de lo que piensas.

Me quejé en voz baja sobre su opinión sobrestimada, pero no pude evitar sonreír por las palabras de aliento de Edward. Me dieron el pequeño impulso de confianza que necesitaba para empezar a abordar los problemas que él había inventado.

Sentí su mirada fija mientras resolvía, inciertamente, los simples pasos, escribiéndolo todo a detalle. Traté de ignorarlo, pero mis mejillas se encendieron a pesar de todo.

—Estás mirando —señalé en voz baja.

Edward agachó la cabeza y murmuró—: Lo siento.

Sonriendo, porque todavía era tan adorable cuando estaba avergonzado o tímido por algo tan trivial como mirarme, volví a trabajar en los problemas mientras Edward abría uno de sus libros. Lentamente me perdí en el constante ritmo de escribir los mismos números y letras repetidamente, llegando al final de la página.

Con una brillante sonrisa, escribí la última respuesta media hora más tarde y victoriosamente declaré que había terminado. Edward tomó los papeles y los colocó frente a su calculadora gráfica. Sosteniendo un lápiz en su mano derecha y usando la izquierda para presionar los números en la calculadora, fue revisando cada uno de los pasos que escribí.

Vi sus dedos volar sobre la calculadora, embargada por sus rápidos movimientos sobre el teclado numérico. Edward era la única persona que conocía que podía hacer sexis las matemáticas, y de alguna manera estaba logrando que hacer cálculos en una calculadora fuera sexi también.

Mi visión se nubló al imaginar esos mismos dedos recorriendo mi piel desnuda, ahuecando mis pechos, pellizcando mis pezones, presionando y profundizando por mis caderas, y –con un escalofrío que me recorrió la espina dorsal– bombeando dentro y fuera de mí, llevándome al más elevado éxtasis que hubiese conocido.

El calor se extendió por todo mi cuerpo y me sentí humedecer más mientras mi fantasía cambiaba a Edward poniéndome de rodillas en la mesa donde estábamos mientras me penetraba por detrás.

Estaba tan concentrada en mi fantasía que no noté a Edward tratando de llamar mi atención hasta que gritó mi nombre y me sacudió. Reaccioné y enfoqué mi mirada en su confundido rostro.

—¿A dónde fuiste? —preguntó.

—Lo siento. —Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de despejarla de todas esas sucias imágenes, y tragué—. Yo solo… me distraje.

—¿Sí? ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien. —Sonreí y rápidamente pensé en algo para distraerlo—. Hey, escuché algo gracioso hoy. Pensé que lo apreciarías.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó con cautela.

Inclinándome hacia adelante, puse mi mano en su brazo y con voz ronca dije—: Quisiera ser tu derivado para recostarme tangente a tus curvas.

Edward me miró por un segundo y luego echó la cabeza hacia atrás, riendo a carcajadas.

—Feliz de saber que el piropo funciona —murmuré, apartándome de él y dejándome caer en el respaldo de mi asiento. Miré a Edward reír con una sonrisa divertida en mi rostro y luego reí cuando él resopló. Me frunció el ceño, pero sabía que no estaba realmente enojado que me riera de él, sino avergonzado.

—Eres tan tonto a veces —suspiré—. Pero eres mi tonto.

Edward sonrió, agachando la cabeza. Todavía no aceptaba muy bien los cumplidos –cualquier tipo de cumplido, en realidad– pero uno de estos días le pondría fin a su naturaleza tímida.

—Entonces, ¿dónde estábamos? —pregunté, señalando los problemas de matemáticas. Edward retomó donde lo había dejado, y yo suspiré internamente de alivio después de haber logrado con éxito desviar su atención y evitar hacer más preguntas.

Se estaba haciendo más difícil cada día que pasaba ocultarle mis pensamientos indecentes.

Yo solo… le quería. En la forma más oscura y sucia posible.

Por lo general acertaba lo suficiente sobre los chicos con los que salía, que cuando se trataba de sexo, sabía exactamente dónde estaban: querían hacerlo. Y cuanto antes sucediera, mejor.

Tenía reglas, sin embargo. Nunca tuve sexo de una noche y me preocupaba por el chico antes de desprendernos de la ropa, en su momento al menos. A pesar de todo yo no era una inocente después de tres relaciones. Sobre todo porque uno de ellos había estado con Paul.

Sin embargo, Edward era algo totalmente diferente. No tenía ni idea de cómo proceder. No tenía forma de saber si quería avanzar, y creo que en gran parte era debido a que él era tan… inexperto.

De hecho, todavía se apegaba a lo que había dicho hace siete semanas. Me dejaba marcar el ritmo.

Y por mucho que quisiese saltarle encima, por alguna razón desconocida, me seguía refrenando.

Edward siguió parloteando acerca de cómo me había olvidado de cuadrar un número y me miró para asegurarse que le estaba escuchando. Asentí en acuerdo, y cuando dejó de verme, volví a mis pensamientos.

¿Por qué me estaba refrenando?

Lo quería.

Me encantaba pasar tiempo con él. De hecho, las horas que no estábamos juntos eran una tortura porque en todo lo que podía pensar era en verlo de nuevo, y se me estaba volviendo realmente molesto porque era como vivir con un desorden de déficit de atención en lo relacionado con Edward.

Me encantaba besarlo, al punto donde a veces lo atacaba si habían transcurrido poco más de un par de horas desde que lo había visto por última vez.

Sabía que todavía estábamos en el período de "luna de miel". Éste nivel de enamoramiento y vértigo no podía durar mucho tiempo. Estaba a punto de volverme loca como estábamos, así que sabiendo que un día sería capaz de enfocarme en algo más aparte de lo que Edward estaba haciendo en el momento, me hacía sentir un poco mejor.

¿Pero estaba lista para el siguiente paso?

Tal vez de eso se trataba. Tal vez tenía miedo de ser rechazada.

La noche que me había emborrachado, todavía podía recordar la agonía, el bochorno y la vergüenza que sentí cuando él dijo "no" a mis avances. No quería revivir esa experiencia otra vez, especialmente si no tenía alcohol en mi sistema para suavizar el golpe.

¿Qué hacer?, ¿qué hacer?

La cuestión era que no sabía. Que un chico me pusiese límites era una experiencia nueva y no sabía cómo seguir adelante.

¿Debería hablar con él sobre ello, o simplemente empezar a tocar sus atributos y esperar que captase la indirecta?

Miré a Edward, inclinado sobre los papeles con su lápiz mientras marcaba cosas y garabateaba a los márgenes.

Podría intentar hablar con él.

¿Qué perdía con intentarlo?

.

.

.

—Por favor, ya no más. Tengo que parar antes que mi cerebro se salga por las orejas —insistí, lanzando el lápiz que me sostenía el libro abierto.

—Está bien, está bien. Pero prométeme que vas a estudiar más mañana —dijo Edward—, por lo menos cuatro horas —interrumpió, antes que pudiese acceder a su condición solo para poder escapar.

Consideré su condición antes de contestar. ¿Cuatro horas? ¿De matemáticas?

—Hecho —acepté, sabiendo que tenía que hacerlo de todos modos.

—Así que ¿qué quieres hacer? —preguntó, siguiéndome mientras entraba a la sala.

—¿Qué tal una película?

—Acabo de terminar la descarga en DVD de "El increíble Hulk" —sugirió.

—Eh, ¿la nueva o la vieja? —pregunté.

—La nueva. Se supone que es mucho mejor —respondió—. Así que… ¿se te antoja?

 _Más de lo que crees, Edward_ , ronroneé mentalmente.

—Seguro —dije, sentándome en el cómodo sofá.

—De acuerdo. Déjame que la configure. —Edward entró en su habitación y luego volvió a salir un minuto más tarde sosteniendo un cordón negro en su mano.

—¿Para qué el cable? —pregunté, inclinándome hacia adelante.

—Es un cable de S-vídeo. Conecta el ordenador a la pantalla del televisor para que pueda reproducir películas y programas que he guardado en el disco duro —explicó, pasando rápidamente para llegar a la parte trasera de la TV.

—Eso es… genial —dije distraídamente, mirando sus pantalones ajustarse sobre su trasero mientras se inclinaba sobre la pantalla del televisor.

 _Maldición… Debo recordar ver películas desde su computadora más seguido._

Cerré de golpe mi boca cuando él se enderezó, tragando toda la baba acumulada.

¿Era posible estar _demasiado_ caliente? Creo que a partir de ahora ya estaba sobrepasando los límites aceptables de calentura habitual.

Si hubiera tenido la más mínima duda sobre hablarlo con Edward, ya no la tenía. Porque si no hacía algo rápidamente, sabía que estallaría y terminaría propasándome con el chico, posiblemente hasta tomando su virginidad por la fuerza.

Edward entró nuevamente a su habitación y la pantalla del televisor parpadeó. Una imagen apareció donde antes solo estaba negro.

Era una foto de Edward y yo en la pista de patinaje a la que fuimos la semana pasada. Fue algo completamente tonto e infantil, pero había sido muy divertido. Y mi torpeza constante había garantizado que los brazos de Edward me rodearan casi todo el tiempo, que fue mi parte favorita.

Al final de nuestra estancia ahí, arrastré a Edward a una esquina y lo forcé a tomarse una foto conmigo. Él protestó, por supuesto, pero un pequeño puchero de mi parte fue suficiente para que se rindiese.

Le había enviado la imagen a su teléfono después, pero verla como su fondo de escritorio fue una agradable sorpresa. Un fotograma apareció y luego se expandió a pantalla completa, cubriendo nuestra linda foto. Los créditos de la película comenzaron mientras Edward se unía a mí en el sofá, después de apagar las luces.

—Hey —dije, acercándome a donde él estaba sentado.

—Hey —respondió, levantando su brazo para que pudiese acurrucarme a su lado. Suspiré de satisfacción mientras veíamos los _trailers_ antes de la película, respirando la esencia única de Edward.

Cuarenta minutos después, no pude soportarlo más. Me volteé y arrodillé a su lado, mirándole fijamente hasta que me observó, cuestionándome con las cejas levantadas.

—Odio tener que decírtelo, pero ésta película es aburrida —confesé en voz baja.

Sonrió e inclinó la cabeza. — _Es_ bastante aburrida… no tienes algo más en mente para que hagamos, ¿verdad?

Conocía esa mirada. La había usado en él antes. Párpados entrecerrados, ojos oscurecidos mientras se mira a la boca de otra persona.

Pero verla en Edward me hizo sentir repentinamente débil. Inconscientemente, me incliné hacia adelante, colocando mis manos en sus muslos para soportar mi peso.

—Yo… puede que sí —susurré, antes de encontrarnos a medio camino, nuestros labios rozándose en una suave caricia.

Sus labios se abrieron lentamente, y entonces succionó mi labio inferior de manera inesperada. Gemí, llevando mis manos para empuñarlas en su cabello, instigándole a un beso más apasionado. Edward me jaló hacia adelante mientras giraba en el sofá, y extendí mis rodillas para sentarme a horcajadas sobre él.

Manos fuertes me acercaron contra su pecho al tiempo que nuestro beso rápidamente alcanzaba un nivel frenético.

No podía acercarme lo suficiente a él en ésta posición y, evidentemente, él se sentía de la misma manera, porque pronto me encontré recostada sobre los cojines del sofá, Edward deliciosamente presionado sobre mí.

Envolviendo mis piernas alrededor de sus muslos, me dejé llevar por primera vez desde que habíamos aclarado las cosas. Sin complejos ni preocupaciones. Solo Edward.

Mis manos se hallaban debajo de su camisa y extendiéndose sobre los tensos músculos de su espalda. Estaban haciendo su camino sobre su suave y cálida piel cuando Edward se echó hacia atrás.

—Espera —dijo, mientras lo miraba fijamente, confundida. Traté de jalarlo hacia abajo.

—Tenemos que parar —continuó, empezando a levantarse.

—No —protesté, apretando mis brazos y piernas a su alrededor—. Creo… —Sacudí la cabeza y con firmeza dije—: Sé que quiero… ir más lejos contigo.

Él respiró pesadamente mientras lo asimilaba. Mirando hacia abajo, preguntó—: ¿Qué significa eso?

Sonreí. Esto era algo que podía hacer. Había sido amiga de chicos el suficiente tiempo como para saber ponerlo en términos que él entendiera. —¿Sabes cómo a veces empezamos corriendo a primera base y luego decidimos que la pelota que golpeamos era una simple, así que volvemos sobre nuestros pasos y nos quedamos en primera?

Edward frunció el ceño pero asintió lentamente.

—Bueno —continué—, éste batazo debe ser un doble, cuando menos.

—Así que estás diciendo…

Apoyándome en los codos, me aseguré que me oyera con claridad. —Quiero que me toques, Edward.

Cerró los ojos mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro débil, y me mordí el labio, preguntándome si me había pasado de la raya.

Una mirada torturante de angustia se grabó en su rostro mientras abría sus ojos de nuevo. Mis cejas se unieron como tratando de descifrar porqué lucía dolorido.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, buscando en su rostro alguna pista para saber qué pasaba por su cabeza. ¿Era demasiado pronto para _él_?

Oh, Dios. Iba a rechazarme, ¿cierto?

Estaba tratando de reunir el coraje para rechazarme.

Sentí una repentina presión detrás de los ojos y una punzada en el estómago que parecía tan familiar para mí, a pesar de que habían pasado casi dos meses desde que me sentí así por última vez. Dejándome caer hacia atrás en el sofá, traté de calmarme lo suficiente para no estallar en llanto en el momento en que él abrió la boca.

No. Iba. A. Llorar.

Me las arreglé para enloquecer por completo en solo cuestión de segundos, mientras que Edward se cernía sobre mí, formando con los labios las palabras que me harían sentir una aguda punzada de rechazo.

—¿Dónde? —dijo finalmente.

Estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en cuánto tiempo me llevaría llegar a Wal-Mart para comprar un recipiente de helado de chocolate y mucho sirope antes de romper en llanto, como para escuchar sus palabras.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, centrando mi atención de nuevo en él.

—¿Dónde? —repitió con voz ronca.

—¿Dónde qué?

—¿Dónde quieres… que te, bueno, que te toque? —preguntó, mirando a todas partes excepto a mi cara.

Mi mandíbula cayó lentamente cuando sus palabras tuvieron sentido. —Oohhh —suspiré, y luego sonreí abiertamente—. Por todas partes. Dondequiera.

Una esquina de la boca de Edward se levantó mientras se encontraba tentativamente con mi mirada. —¿Dondequiera?

—Sobre el sujetador, debajo de la blusa… sobre las bragas, sin sostén, blusa desabotonada… donde quieras.

La respiración de Edward se volvió superficial mientras lentamente miraba de arriba abajo mi cuerpo, como si no pudiese decidir por dónde empezar.

—¿Qué tal si empezamos despacio, de acuerdo? Solo hacer lo que se sienta natural —sugerí. Edward asintió, tragando nerviosamente. Le aparté el pelo de la frente—. Relájate —susurré.

Deslicé mis manos por sus brazos mientras nuestros labios se encontraron. Dejé que Edward marcara el ritmo, y poco a poco nuestro deseo comenzó a incrementar. Gruñó cuando mi lengua encontró la suya y enterré mis dedos en su pelo mientras sus brazos se apretaron a mí alrededor.

Mis manos encontraron su camino debajo de su camisa una vez más, y me deleité sintiendo sus músculos mientras movía sus brazos, subiendo uno para poder acunar mi mejilla, mientras que el otro se fue hasta el dobladillo de mi blusa.

Le temblaba la mano mientras subía por mi estómago. Edward se echó hacia atrás para mirarme fijamente cuando sus manos tocaron la parte inferior de mi sujetador.

Se lamió los labios y preguntó—: ¿Estás segura?

—Sí —suspiré, agarrando su muñeca y moviendo su mano más arriba.

Edward se estremeció cuando sus dedos ahuecaron lentamente mi pecho cubierto y tragó. —Yo no… no sé qué hacer —admitió.

—Así —instruí, cubriendo su mano con la mía sobre mi blusa y aplicando presión para que él apretara suavemente. Quité mi mano y siguió por su cuenta, mirándome. Honestamente, yo no podía sentir nada ya que llevaba puesto uno de esos sujetadores con relleno, pero íbamos a pasos pequeños.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó con nerviosismo.

—Perfecto —elogié—. Ahora bésame.

Obedeció sin vacilar, inclinándose, cambiando el ángulo de su mano. Las puntas de los dedos presionaban abajo en la curva de mi pecho y gemí, enroscando mis piernas alrededor de él.

Edward deslizó su mano bajo el relleno del sujetador y jadeé, arqueando mi espalda. Mi pezón se tensó en el momento en que su mano lo tocó. Él se veía tan asombrado que era casi doloroso.

—Espera —dije, alcanzando detrás de mí. Movió la mano y se incorporó para darme espacio mientras movía mi sujetador.

—Está bien —susurré. Edward tragó saliva y luego colocó lentamente su mano sobre mi pecho desnudo. Me miró mientras intentaba varias cosas, como medir un lado y luego el otro. O rozar sus dedos por la parte inferior. Todo se sintió increíble, y cálido, y se veía tan lindo mordiendo su labio y con la frente toda arrugada en concentración, pero nada de eso escondió el hecho de que aún estaba temblando.

Sus atenciones me hicieron retorcerme debajo de él, y cuando por fin me pellizcó el pezón, me estremecí y gemí.

—Edward, quítate la camisa —rogué, con ganas de sentir su cálida piel bajo mis manos. Lo hizo, a la velocidad del rayo, y luego se acomodó sobre mí de nuevo, pero yo tenía otros planes.

—Siéntate —demandé, luchando por levantarme del esponjoso almohadón del sofá. Edward estaba confundido, pero lo comprendió cuando me senté a horcajadas sobre él.

—Estabas temblando —expliqué.

—¿Oh, sí? Supongo que lo estaba —dijo en voz baja, con las manos apoyadas en mis caderas. Deslicé las manos por su pecho, viéndolo por primera vez. Sus músculos no estaban definidos, no como algunos de esos tipos tonificados que corrían por ahí sin camiseta cuando las cosas se salían de control en las fiestas, pero no me importó en lo más mínimo. Además, era mucho más fascinante ver sus contornos cada vez que se movía.

No quería nada más que cubrir cada centímetro de su piel con mis labios… y lengua, memorizando cada hendidura y curva que pudiera encontrar.

—Entonces —susurró Edward, su mirada fija en mis pechos desnudos bajo la blusa.

—¿Qué estás esperando? —pregunté en voz baja, inclinándome para acariciar sus labios con los míos. En un instante sus manos estuvieron bajo mi blusa, subiendo desde el centro de mi estómago.

Pasando mis manos por todo su pecho, espalda, hombros –donde quiera que pudiese llegar– retorciéndome, impacientándome por la necesidad de estar más cerca de él, mientras él me provocaba.

—Por favor —jadeé, restregándome contra su erección.

—Bella —gimió, sus ojos oscuros y entrecerrados. Luego cerró los ojos y apartó las manos, empujándome para recostar su cabeza en mi pecho—. No puedo. Todavía no.

Hice un puchero y un lloriqueo quejumbroso, que fue patético y tan diferente a mí, pero eventualmente me calmé lo suficiente como para comprender que era lo mejor. Pasar de primera base a _anotar_ en un solo día, era demasiado rápido para nosotros.

Nos quedamos así durante algún tiempo, y de alguna manera terminé contándole sobre todo el proceso que me llevó a la conclusión de tomar la vía rápida en nuestra relación física.

Me di cuenta que estaba sorprendido de que en realidad me gustaría que me tocara, basada en la cantidad de veces que me preguntó si estaba segura de quererle borrar las restricciones a nuestra relación física. Lo cual era ridículo, porque si hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta que lo deseaba, claramente yo estaba haciendo algo mal. Le aseguré múltiples veces que no le estaba jugando una broma, hasta que me harté y le tomé de la cabeza con fuerza para callarlo a besos.

—Te deseo. Quiero esto. Deja de cuestionarlo y solo cede ante lo inevitable —dije.

—¿Inevitablemente íbamos a terminar así? —preguntó Edward, con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios.

—Sí. Ahora cállate y bésame —demandé.

Lo hizo.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes que él se apartara y bajara los ojos tímidamente. —Bella —comenzó vacilante, subiendo su mirada—. ¿Puedo tocarte otra vez?

—Edward, puedes tocarme cuando quieras —le prometí.

Sonrió y hundió sus manos bajo mi blusa, cubriendo mis pechos en cuestión de segundos. —Creo que podría estar así para siempre —dijo en voz baja, inclinándose lentamente para recostar su cabeza en mi pecho.

Pasando las manos por su pelo, sonreí con alegría. —No sugiero que lo hagas ya que eventualmente tendremos que movernos, pero puedes intentarlo si quieres.

Cerró los ojos lánguidamente mientras sonreía. —Podría ser tu sujetador de ahora en adelante.

—¿Qué? ¿Sólo me seguirás a todas partes, sosteniendo a las chicas en alto? —pregunté, sonriendo.

—Sip.

—¿Y si tengo que ir al baño?

—Um… —Levantó la cabeza para recostar su barbilla en mi pecho—. Tal vez no entonces. Pero el resto del tiempo, seré diligente. No voy a eludir mi responsabilidad, sin importar los obstáculos que pueda encontrar. Ya se trate de entrar a un vestuario… o una pijamada…

—Oh, ya veo. Lo único que quieres es un pase libre para "salir de la cárcel" y entrar a las zonas de niñas —bromeé, alborotando su cabello.

Edward sonrió. —Diablos, has descubierto mi risible y mal concebido plan.

—Bueno, ahora ya tengo memorizada la fórmula cuadrática… —divagué, metiendo mi lengua en su boca.

—Es correcto. Eres un genio en las matemáticas.

—Oye —le respondí con rabia fingida—. No hagas que te despida antes de haberte contratado, señor Sostén Maravilla.

Edward resopló y enterró su cara en mi blusa, con las manos temblando ligeramente de risa contra mi piel. Alcanzando hasta abajo lo más que pude, pasé mis uñas por su espalda y él se removió debajo de mí.

—Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato? —preguntó.

—Um… ¿qué obtengo con esto?

—Mi presencia y atención constante, por supuesto. La cual es tan valiosa que tú deberías pagarme a _mí_ por ofrecerte el servicio.

—¿En serio? Vaya que sí sube nuestra autoestima cuando un par de pechos entran en escena —repliqué, amando este nuevo nivel de bromas que habíamos alcanzado.

—¿Nadie te ha dicho nunca que las bubis siempre mejoran todo? —dijo Edward, en tono de broma.

—Debo haberme perdido ese día de escuela.

—¡Qué vergüenza! —suspiró—. Entonces supongo que también perdiste el día en que nos enseñaron el arte de hacer cosquillas.

—¿Qué… —Edward me atacó antes que pudiera terminar la palabra, haciéndome cosquillas justo entre las costillas donde era más sensible. Grité, tratando de zafarme, pero me mantuvo sujeta a él. Con lágrimas en los ojos, lloré un "tío" y pude suspirar de alivio cuando se detuvo, recostándonos en el estrecho sofá. Edward pasó el brazo alrededor de mi espalda y me volví hacia él, descansando mi cabeza en su pecho.

Nos quedamos así un rato, tratando de alargar el momento perfecto en que nos encontrábamos. Pero fue solo cuestión de tiempo antes que la mano de Edward se deslizara de nuevo bajo mi blusa. Lo miré y me sonrió. —¿Qué? No puedo descuidar mi trabajo en el primer día.

Solté un bufido y sacudí la cabeza, dejando que tuviera su momento. Supe que el mío llegaría muy pronto cuando posé mis ojos en el bulto en sus pantalones. _Muy pronto ciertamente,_ pensé, lamiendo mis labios.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Resident Geek**_

 _ **Historia original de cdunbar**_

 _ **Capítulo traducido por Nikky McGuiness**_

 _ **Beteado por Manue Peralta. Betas FFAD**_

" **Any Way You Want It" by Journey**

Oh, she said,  
Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it

* * *

 **EPOV**

Senos.

Senos, senos, senos, senos.

Los había tocado.

Los había sostenido en mis manos.

Los senos de Bella…

Me quedaba en otro mundo, ignorando por completo a todos a mí alrededor, incluyendo al profesor al frente de la clase que parloteaba sobre el próximo proyecto que se debía entregar antes de las vacaciones de Acción de Gracias, en un mes.

Los rápidos movimientos y correteos me sacaron de mi fantasía sobre la sensación de los senos de Bella en mis manos. Recogí mis cosas y corrí de vuelta a mi apartamento, lanzando precariamente mis libros sobre el escritorio en mi prisa para refrescarme y cambiar mi playera antes de ver a Bella dentro de una hora.

Era extraño para nosotros salir entre semana, especialmente cuando ambos teníamos clases el día siguiente, pero Bella había querido ir a ver una película así podía relajarse y "alejarse" después del examen de matemáticas que había presentado hoy. Dijo que no le importaba qué viéramos así que había elegido Max Payne, sin embargo, no tenía particular interés en verla. Era la única película en cartelera que sonaba un poco interesante.

Al abrir la puerta de mi clóset para agarrar una nueva playera, vi mi disfraz de Halloween colgando en un lugar privilegiado en medio de la barra. Era completamente diferente a lo que usualmente usaba, pero sabía de buena fuente que Bella lo amaría. Aunque, no sabía cuál era su disfraz, ya que lo mantenía encerrado bajo llave y se rehusaba a darme una pista. No tenía otra opción más que esperar hasta la noche del viernes cuando fuéramos a la fiesta en honor a los espíritus y fantasmas que vagaban por la tierra el día de todos los santos.

Quería decirle a Bella que parecía que lo único que hacíamos era ir a fiestas. Rara vez nos quedábamos, sólo ella y yo, pero eso sería negar que la otra noche cuando, de hecho, nos quedamos en casa y toqué sus senos.

Tal vez llegaría a tocarlos de nuevo esta noche…

Después de pasar veintiún años sin ellos –bueno, veinte años si se contaba la lactancia– se podría pensar que sería capaz de sobrevivir dos días. Pero al parecer, no podía.

Ahora eran una parte de mí. Necesitaba tocarlos con frecuencia. Por hora, incluso.

¿Cuánto tiempo quedaba hasta que viera a Bella?

Echando un vistazo al reloj en mi mesita de noche, noté que tenía 40 minutos. Una vez más, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

Oh, cierto. Una playera.

Cogí una al azar, sin importarme realmente cómo me veía, puesto que no tenía nada ofensivo escrito o estaba arrugada, y me la puse. Volví a entrar en el cuarto de baño para rociar desodorante sobre mí de nuevo... por si acaso, y luego me quedé sin cosas qué hacer.

Odiaba llegar con más de diez minutos de anticipación a cualquier cosa, así que no tuve más remedio que esperar, perder el tiempo en otra cosa. Me dejé caer en mi silla de escritorio donde estaba la computadora y encendí la pantalla de mi ordenador, abriendo el navegador Firefox. Ya que, a veces, sufría de TOC, chequé el tiempo de la película para asegurarme de que todo iba bien y luego entré a Facebook, porque cuando necesitabas perder algo de tiempo, Facebook era el mejor invento desde la televisión para hacer precisamente eso.

Me di cuenta de que Bella había añadido nuevas fotos de ella y otras personas de este verano a su perfil, hice clic a través de ellas, sonriendo cada vez que veía a Bella realmente feliz y divertida. Ella era absolutamente arrebatadora cuando estaba feliz.

Y en la que llevaba un bikini en la playa… era natural para mí el querer guardarla para el escrutinio posterior. Ya sabes, por si alguna vez necesitaba una imagen de "antes" por cualquier motivo.

Sí, yo estaba poniendo excusas patéticas tratando de justificar por qué guardaba la foto. Lo sabía. Odiaba admitir que era un… cabrón calenturiento.

Mi mamá estaría tan avergonzada de mí.

Pero, por otro lado, mi padre probablemente comenzaría a dar gracias a Dios de que yo era heterosexual y ahora tenía la prueba. Teníamos una relación amorosa, independientemente de la frecuencia con la que sentía la necesidad de reiterar que yo era heterosexual. Él me había dicho cuando tenía quince años, y todavía no había besado a alguien, que él me amaría sin importar mi preferencia por una "pareja".

Él en serio había dicho pareja.

Eso se mantenía en el número uno en mi lista de "Los Momentos más embarazosos" para el día de hoy.

Las pocas chicas con las que había salido desde entonces hicieron poco para ganarlo, pero después de haberle hablado de Bella un par de semanas atrás, parecía inclinar las probabilidades a mi favor. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de aceptar el hecho de que a su único hijo le iban las chicas.

O más bien, una chica. Singular. Sólo una, sólo Bella.

Todas las otras chicas habían dejado de existir para mí, tan cliché y patético como eso sonaba.

Y, por supuesto, me hizo pensar en Bella lo que me llevó directamente de vuelta a sus senos suaves y flexibles.

Comprobé el tiempo una vez más, decidí que mi regla era estúpida y apagué la pantalla antes que todo pero saliendo de mi habitación, recogí las llaves y la cartera de la cómoda.

.

.

.

—De nuevo, ¿qué estamos viendo? —Bella preguntó, inclinando su cabeza contra el reposacabezas mientras me veía.

—Max Payne —respondí, mirando rápidamente en su dirección.

—¿Y de qué se trata?

—Es un universo alternativo donde un fármaco llamado Valkyr ha destruido, básicamente, la vida de este policía Max Payne. No quiero dar demasiados detalles del juego, porque no estoy seguro de cómo se van a presentar en la película, pero el juego era bueno. Era uno de los pocos que estaba jugando y que de verdad seguían una historia —le expliqué.

—Hmm —contestó Bella.

—¿Quieres ver algo más?

—No. No, está bien. Aún sigo un poco abrumada por la prueba. —Giró la cabeza hacia adelante y se relajó en el asiento.

Estiré la mano para cogerle la mano.

—¿Y si nos privamos de la película y simplemente pasamos el rato?

—Hay posibilidades —reflexionó—. ¿Algo en mente?

—¿Librería?

La miré mientras ella comenzaba a sonreír con pereza.

—Librería. —Estuvo de acuerdo.

No sé cómo pasó, pero ir a la librería se había convertido en ese "algo" para nosotros. Pasábamos horas hablando sobre nuestros libros favoritos, discutiendo sobre qué traducción había capturado mejor el espíritu del texto original, y recomendando qué historias _debería_ leer el otro. Era típico para nosotros comprar y salir con un montón de nuevos libros.

Estaba tratando de convencer a Bella para que leyera Manga, pero ella se negaba a ceder hasta que probé el romance. Pero no del tipo de comedia romántica.

No, ella quería que yo leyera literatura erótica. Y luego discutirlo con ella.

Las posibilidades de que eso ocurriera se resumían a cero y ella lo sabía, pero eso nunca le impidió intentarlo.

—¿Por dónde quieres empezar esta noche? —preguntó Bella mientras caminábamos a la tienda bien iluminada.

—¿Ciencia-ficción?

Bella se rió y soltó nuestras manos entrelazadas.

—Tú _siempre_ quieres empezar por ahí.

—Cierto… pero siento que ni siquiera le diste una oportunidad de dar batalla a "Neuromante". —Hice un pequeño puchero y puse mis ojos tristes para respaldar mi ruego.

Ella mordió su labio, luciendo muy desgarrada y después asintió.

—Está bien. Le daré otra oportunidad.

—¡Yey! ¿Y después "Fundación"? —pregunté emocionado.

—¡No me presiones! —dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Sólo sonreí, sabiendo que únicamente la estaba dejando ganar esta batalla y no la guerra. Nos dirigimos a la sección de ciencia ficción y, una vez más, le empecé a decir a Bella las razones para leer "Neuromante". Sobre cómo empezó todo un subgénero de la ciencia ficción y agregando términos como "ciberespacio" y "ICE" mientras exploraba aspectos de la ciencia que estuvieron antes del autor.

Pero Bella no lo iba a comprar.

—No puedo pasar de la primera página. ¡Siento como si necesitara un glosario para todas las palabras! ¿Y qué pasa con el último par de líneas? No sé si quiero leer algo que termina en algo como una nota triste.

—¿Por qué estás leyendo la última página? —exclamé—. ¡Estás arruinando el final!

Se encogió de hombros.

—Me gusta saber cómo termina.

—¿Qué pasó con confiar en alguien? Bella, ¿no confías en mí? ¿No te gustó la saga de "The Tower and The Hive" que te recomendé?

—Sí. —Suspiró.

—Entonces confía en lo que estoy haciendo. Además, este libro te ayudará a entenderme mejor —dije suavemente—. Y tal vez hasta lo disfrutes.

—Bien. —Ella cedió—. Pero vas a tener que explicarme todas las palabras que no entienda.

Sonreí, extasiado de que finalmente la había vencido.

—Hecho.

—Ahora vamos al romance —declaró, tomando mi mano y jalándome detrás de ella. De mala gana salí al pasillo que era el hogar de hombres fuertes medio desnudos, y mujeres de grandes pechos apenas vestidas.

Este no era el pasillo para los chicos que tenían problemas de autoestima cuando se trataba de su apariencia y del atractivo que tenían para el sexo opuesto. Es decir, yo.

—Sé que normalmente no te interesarían romances históricos, pero este _es_ muy bueno —me dijo, poniendo un delgado libro en mis manos.

—¿'Outlander'1? —Leí en voz alta—. ¿Qué carajo es un 'outlander'? ¿Es cómo un 'highlander2'?

—No, es alguien que no es Escocés. El libro es sobre una mujer que viaja en el tiempo hasta el siglo XVIII y tiene que aprender a vivir en la… Escocia bárbara.

—¿Y tú quieres que yo lea esto? —pregunté incrédulo.

—¡Sí! Tiene la ciencia ficción necesaria, la cual pensé que disfrutarías, y la autora pone demasiado detalles en su narrativa, algo que he notado es normal en los libros que eliges para mí —explicó—. Además, amé la relación entre Claire y Jamie, los protagonistas.

—Huh. —Eso fue todo lo que se me ocurrió decir. Bella se estaba yendo por las ramas, porque yo la había provocado, y ahora ella estaba logrando que yo hiciera lo mismo.

Era astuta. Se lo tenía que conceder.

—Umm. —Traté de evadirla, así podía pensar en algo que me sacara de esto, pero no se me ocurrió nada.

Mierda.

Este libro parecía una saga sangrienta, ¿y Bella esperaba que leyera todo esto?

—¿Qué te gustó de su relación en concreto? —cuestioné, repentinamente inspirado.

—Bueno… —Comenzó, volviéndose tímida.

Oh. Era de _ese_ tipo de libro, ¿verdad?

—Me gustó cómo su relación maduró. En realidad, me recuerda un poco a la nuestra —contó, mirando hacia abajo mientras jugaba con las puntas de su cabello.

—¿En serio? ¿De qué manera?

—Claire es más grande que Jamie… y más experimentada, así que termina enseñándole qué hacer. —Bella explicó lentamente, ruborizándose ligeramente.

Emití un ligero sonido en respuesta, preguntándome cómo es que el chico, Jamie, lo había manejado. ¿También lo pensó demasiado? ¿Se estresó tratando de dar una buena impresión? ¿Sobre no ser demasiado tosco o demasiado impaciente con esa delicadeza en sus manos?

Mientras más pensaba en ello, más quería saber. Había una parte de mí –una parte que era casi inefable en su potencia– que estaba sedienta por saber. Y si era afortunado, también podría descubrir qué era lo que le atraía a Bella de esta pareja.

—Está bien… —Dejé caer, haciendo que sonara como si fuera un gran peso para mí.

La cara de Bella se iluminó.

—Entonces, ¿lo leerás?

—Si te hace feliz, entonces sí.

Su sonrisa se amplió mientras me abrazaba con fuerza.

—Gracias, Edward. ¡Es tan emocionante! Si te gusta ese, entonces puedes empezar con…

—Whoa, no nos adelantemos —interrumpí—. Ni siquiera he leído la primera página.

—Lo siento —me dijo, alcanzando mi mano para tomarla—. ¿Estás listo para irte?

—¿Ya no quieres estar conmigo? —pregunté, sobresaltado de que este fuera todo el tiempo que tendría con Bella.

—Eso no fue lo que dije —replicó—. Sólo que ya no quiero estar _aquí._

—Um, está bien. —Fuimos al frente y pagamos los libros. El cajero me miró después de ver bien el título del libro, pero no dijo nada. Sin embargo, era suficiente para preguntarme qué tipo de libro estaba comprando.

Bella propuso que fuéramos a mi departamento después de conseguir algo para comer pues siempre había alguien en la casa de los macarrones con queso, así que primero comimos algo y luego nos dirigimos a mi departamento. No nos llevó mucho tiempo comer, gracias a que existía la comida rápida.

Empecé a ponerme nervioso a la mitad del camino para mi departamento porque no tenía idea de lo que haríamos.

 _Oh, por favor, deja que haya más toque de senos,_ recé fervientemente mientras esperaba que la luz roja cambiara.

Al mismo tiempo que empezaba a sudar frío, dirigí a Bella escaleras arriba y abrí la puerta, dejando que ella pasara primero al departamento. Giró y empezó a caminar de espaldas retándome silenciosamente a seguirla, lo hice. Puse mi nuevo libro encima de mi escritorio y vacié mis bolsillos antes de sentarme a lado de Bella en la cama.

—Hola —dijo dulcemente, inclinándose hacia mí.

—Hola. —Suspiré mientras nuestros labios se tocaban. Los brazos de Bella rodearon mi cuello y se aferraron a mi cuello, presionándose contra mí. Mis palmas rozaron su espalda hasta agarrar su cadera, lentamente la empujé sobre la cama.

Tendidos sobre nuestros costados, nos besamos lánguidamente, gemidos y "hmm" eran los únicos sonidos que impregnaban el aire. Las manos de Bella sobre mi piel desnuda me hicieron acercarla mucho más, ocasionando que sus senos se aplastaran contra mi pecho.

Era una tortura sentirlos contra mí cuando todo lo que quería hacer era enterrar mi cara entre ellos y nunca salir en busca de aire.

Bella arqueó su espalda y mis manos se deslizaron bajo su blusa, subiéndola y sacándola del camino para que yo pudiera tener acceso completo a su estómago. Ella agarró el dobladillo inferior y la arrojó a un lado, convirtiéndose en la primera chica sin blusa que jamás había tenido en mis brazos o tenido en mi cama. Hice una pausa, con los dedos separados y presionando su espalda mientras miraba hacia abajo.

Su escote fue lo primero que vi. Sus senos empujándose firmemente contra el sujetador, rogando para que los acariciara con la boca. El sujetador que llevaba era de color rojo y de encaje, y de alguna manera hizo que la piel pálida alrededor brillara tenuemente.

Mi boca pasó de estar seca a estar completamente abierta, lo cual sólo noté cuando traté de decirle cuan hermosa era. Sonó más como un inarticulado gruñido. Observé a Bella, se estaba mordiendo el labio y lucía nerviosa y sorprendida al mismo tiempo. Cerrando mi boca, tragué saliva para humedecer mi garganta.

—Eres exquisita —declaré con la voz ronca, sabiendo que era la palabra más acertada que tenía para describir su belleza. Ella sonrió y se inclinó para besarme de nuevo. Me maravillé por el contacto de su suave piel bajo mis manos, dejando que rodeara mis sentidos hasta que se convirtió en el centro de mi mundo.

Mis dedos se toparon con el broche del sujetador y dudé, quedándome en blanco. ¿Debería desabrocharlo? ¿Esperar a que ella lo hiciera?

Nunca había hecho eso antes. Honestamente, no sabía si podía. Si las películas y las series de televisión servían para algo, era para enseñar que los sujetadores eran prendas interiores complicadas diseñadas, específicamente, para frustrar a chicos virginales inseguros.

El que Bella tratara de quitar mi playera interrumpió mis pensamientos. Su tirón me llevó a asumir que ella no quería que la tuviera puesta, por lo que la saqué y la tiré a lado de ella. De nuevo se presionó contra mí y la sensación de piel contra piel me enloqueció… e increíblemente me encendió.

Estaba ardiendo, pero todo lo que quería era estar más cerca de Bella.

Nuestras piernas se entrelazaron mientras la giraba sobre su espalda, manteniendo una mano debajo de ella para sostener mi peso mientras que la otra tocaba cada tentador y desnudo centímetro de piel

Bella gimió y se apartó de mí.

— ¿Puedo quitar tus lentes? Me siguen pegando en la nariz —explicó suavemente.

—Qué... oh, sí, claro. —Asentí apresuradamente, lanzando los molestos lentes en mi mesita de noche antes de que pudiera quitarlos. La risa de Bella cuando no perdí tiempo en besarla de nuevo, se convirtió en suaves jadeos mientras delineaba la delicada vena de su garganta con ligeros toques de mi lengua.

Ella arqueó la espalda, destrozando el encaje que mantenían sus senos apartados de mi pecho. Me trasladé a la clavícula y luego chupé ligeramente en el punto del pulso en la base de su garganta.

No podía... parar. Sentía esa _necesidad_ compulsiva de tocarla, lamerla, saborearla, _olerla_.

No tenía noción del tiempo o el entorno fuera de Bella. Sólo había esta necesidad... de _perderme_ en ella.

Me conducía a hacer cosas con las que sólo había soñado antes.

Bajé mi boca hasta su pecho, me detuve en el espacio entre sus senos y giré la cabeza lentamente. Mi nariz rozó la curva de su seno y respiré, disfrutando del suave sonido que salió de ella.

Subiendo de nuevo, deslicé de su hombro el tirante del sujetador y luego con los ojos cerrados, rocé con mis labios su seno hasta que sentí el reborde levantado de su pezón.

Todas estas semanas de tocar sin sentir, de soñar sin ver han recaído en este momento. Solté el aliento que había estado conteniendo y poco a poco abrí los ojos, subiendo hasta ver la cara de Bella con los ojos entrecerrados, la mirada fija en mí llena de pasión y luego su rápida inhalación cuando recorrí su pezón con la lengua.

Años de deseo reprimido, años de espera -de esperarla- chocaron en mí y me convertí en un loco en la desesperada búsqueda de liberar esta opresión dentro de mí.

Mis manos recorrían sus costados mientras lamía, pellizcaba, chupaba y besaba cada parte de ella que estaba a mi alcance. Mi conciencia turbia sólo captaba las exhortaciones de Bella mientras se retorcía, gemía, y me agarraba desde las raíces del cabello.

Me sentía tan apretado en el interior que era incapaz de recuperar el aliento. Tenía cierta _tensión_ en la ingle y estaba tan duro, deseando estar dentro de ella, que dolía físicamente.

Ella se quitó el sujetador porque yo no podía, y mi insaciable necesidad de sentir todo de ella me tenía tocando el botón y el cierre de sus vaqueros, no mucho tiempo después. Al quitarlos, ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mí y me besó con un salvajismo que hacía juego con el mío.

Bella metió una mano entre nosotros y me agarró, lo que alivió la presión lo suficiente para que yo respirara profundamente antes de que su mano se hundiera en mis pantalones y recorriera la dura longitud de mi erección.

Me estremecí, jadeando, ya que el calor de su mano encendió un fuego dentro de mí. Ella se apoderó de mí con fuerza en la base y luego acarició hasta la punta, haciendo que gritara por el ramalazo de intenso placer que inundó mi cuerpo mientras me corría con tanta fuerza que perdí el conocimiento por unos segundos.

Jadeando, enterré mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

—¡Maldición! —Respiré, sintiendo la tensión abandonándome mientras recuperaba el control de mi cuerpo.

—Lo siento. —Bella susurró.

—¿No tendría que ser yo el que dijera eso? —pregunté, encontrando la energía suficiente para levantar la cabeza.

—Sólo… tenía que tocarte. —Sonrió disculpándose, pero sus ojos seguían dilatados y sus manos revoloteaban inquietas sobre mi espalda.

Yo había obtenido mi liberación. Ella no.

Empujándome hasta apoyarme en el antebrazo, pasé mi mano libre por su costado y observé con gran atención como sus pezones se endurecieron por el aire frío.

Ella era realmente hermosa.

La única chica que quería, por el resto de mi vida si es que ella quería.

Nunca había estado enamorado antes, pero el nivel de devoción que sentía por Bella corría dentro de mí, sólido y más fuerte que cualquier amor que había sentido. No tenía nada que ver que ella me mostrara su cuerpo, sino más bien cómo ella desnudó su alma.

Me había enfrentado a ella sin ninguna posibilidad. Ella era una persona única en un mar de repeticiones. Y ella era _mía_.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de que era inútil en la cama porque no podía durar un minuto.

Determinado ahora para darle placer, me incliné para besarla suavemente mientras mis dedos rozaban el borde de sus bragas.

No arruinaría esto.

Bella se volvió hacia mí con un suave suspiro y movió sus caderas en un movimiento circular mientras yo rozaba la piel que había justo debajo de la línea de costura.

¿Debo ir a por ella? ¿Juguetear con ella un poco más?

¿Y cómo demonios se supone que voy a saber qué era qué allí abajo? No podía empujar y pinchar hasta que encontrara el lugar correcto.

Mierda. Debería haber prestado más atención a esos pornos que Emmett me enseñó durante la secundaria.

Sabía lo básico, ¿pero qué pasaba si perdía mi objetivo?

—Lo estás pensando demasiado —dijo Bella de repente, sacándome de mi monólogo interno.

—¿Qué? —Mi cabeza se disparó y la miré fijamente, con algo de pena—. ¿Cómo lo sabías?

—Has trazado el mismo círculo en mi cadera durante el último minuto. O realmente te gusta allí o estás pensando demasiado algo que debe ser guiado por el tacto, no por el pensamiento.

—Yo no…

—Lo sé, Edward. Pero no hay necesidad de preocuparse. Sólo tócame —suplicó—. Te haré saber lo que funciona y lo que no.

Respirando profundamente, me preparé y deslicé mi mano hasta la V entre sus muslos. Deslicé un dedo debajo de la costura, empujándola a un lado y muy tiernamente apreté contra mi última frontera del cuerpo de Bella.

Era tan húmedo y caliente, mi dedo se deslizaba alrededor mientras yo trataba de orientarme. Bella gritó y sus caderas se levantaron de la cama.

Hasta ahora, todo bien.

Ella llevó su mano a la mía y guió mi dedo a lo que rápidamente supe que era su clítoris, y yo sabía qué hacer con él... en teoría.

Una mirada de pánico en dirección a Bella hizo que me mostrara lo que le gustaba. Moví la pequeña protuberancia en círculos, bebí de los jadeos y gritos de éxtasis de Bella. De repente me agarró la muñeca y movió mi mano hacia abajo, empujando mi dedo _dentro_ de ella.

—Otro —me pidió, abriendo mis dedos. Introduje el dedo medio y Bella gimió, presionando su pelvis contra mi palma. La sensación de estar en ella era diferente a todo lo que había sentido. Era tan cálido y acogedor. Igual a lo que había estado buscando toda mi vida para este nivel de calor acogedor.

Bella comenzó a mover mi mano hacia atrás y adelante, ya que había estado tan hipnotizado que había dejado de hacerlo. Cabalgó mis dedos rápido y duro, luego agarró mi otra mano para colocarla en su seno, obligándome a ponerme sobre mis rodillas entre sus piernas.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó por la fuerza de su orgasmo. Las paredes que rodeaban mis dedos los apretaron y yo cerré los ojos, imaginando cómo se sentiría cuando estuviera mi polla dentro de ella. Se agitó en reconocimiento, impaciente por lograr ese objetivo.

Pero ahora no era el momento.

Cansado y más que un poco orgulloso de que había ayudado a Bella a alcanzar ese brillo, quité mis manos y me desplomé a su lado. Ella se giró hacia mí y nos miramos el uno al otro, maravillándonos de nuestro nuevo nivel de intimidad. Yo no quería que se fuera... nunca.

Semidesnuda, despeinada, y respirando pesadamente con la boca abierta, ella era la imagen del sexo.

Y yo le había hecho eso.

—Quédate conmigo esta noche —solté, vocalizando mi deseo más profundo antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hablar con restricciones.

—Ok —acordó ella, sonriendo suavemente.

Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza hacia el cuarto de baño.

—¿Quieres usarlo primero?

—Seguro. Um… ¿puedo tomar prestada una de tus playeras otra vez?

—Por supuesto —respondí—. Toma la que quieras.

Ella recogió su ropa y se dirigió al cuarto de baño mientras miraba descaradamente a su ágil cuerpo en movimiento. Estirándome en la cama, hice una mueca por la sensación de semen seco en el estómago y el bóxer, pero pacientemente esperé mi turno para lavarme.

Después de limpiarnos y cambiarnos, nos acomodamos en mi cama, Bella poniendo su cabeza en mi hombro y un brazo sobre mi pecho. La abracé, acariciando su brazo con dulzura mientras nos susurrábamos buenas noches el uno al otro.

Ella tenía que levantarse temprano para la clase de las ocho, así que sabía que no habría tiempo para juegos por la mañana, pero no podía sentir ninguna decepción. Podría tocarla y abrazarla toda la noche. Tenía un poderoso efecto calmante sobre mí y me quedé dormido casi de inmediato, sin saber que mi mano estaba sobre su seno derecho antes de que me deslizara hacia la inconsciencia.

* * *

Manga – Cualquier comic o caricature que fue publicado originalmente en Japón. Son leídos de atrás hacia adelante.

Neuromante – Novela escrita por William Gibson y el primer libro de la trilogía Sprawl

Fundación – Primer libro en la saga Fundación escrita por Isaac Asimov.

Saga Tower and the Hive – Escrita por Anne McCaffrey. Compuesta por seis libros

1 Extranjero.

2 Hombre de las tierras altas o escoces.


	17. Chapter 17

**Resident Geek**

Historia original de _cdunbar_

 _Capítulo traducido por Giorgina Chirinos Aparicio_

 _Beteado por Manue Peralta. Betas FFAD_

" ** _Closer" de Ne-Yo_**

 _I can feel her on my skin (Puedo sentir su piel en mí)_

 _I can taste her on my tongue (Puedo su sabor en mi lengua)_

 _She's the sweetest taste of sin (Ella es el sabor más dulce he visto)_

 _The more I get, the more I want (Cuanto más tengo más quiero)_

 _She wants to own me (Ella quiere pertenecerme)_

 _Come closer (Ven más cerca)_

 _She says, "come closer" (Ella dice que "ven más cerca")_

* * *

 **EPOV**

―Tienes que pelear con ellos ―le grité a Bella mientras le señalaba los _Splicers_ que estaban entrando por la puerta.

―¡No, me asustan! ―replicó en respuesta, corriendo en la otra dirección.

―¡Pero esa es la única salida! Solo haz lo que te mostré, usa el _Electro Blot_ y después golpéalos con la llave inglesa.

―¡Tiene que haber otra salida! ―Bella espetó, observando sobre el desastre que había en la sala.

―No la hay. Ahora, apúrate y atácalos o van a hacer… hacer eso ―agregué sin convicción mientras pululaban sobre el personaje de Bella.

―Ya no me gusta este juego ―lloriqueó, entregándome débilmente el control.

―Solo tienes que agarrarle el truco. Ven, déjame mostrarte otra vez. ―Empecé el juego de nuevo y corrí a través de la búsqueda simple(?), peleando con los _splicers_ en una rápida sucesión y moviéndome hacia _Neptune's Bounty_. Bella se sentó junto a mí, observando en silencio y suspirando ocasionalmente.

―¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo? ―le pregunté, pausando el juego y ofreciéndole el control.

―No realmente ―respondió―. Solo observaré por ahora.

―Okay. ―Regresé a jugar, pasando por los niveles que tan bien conocía. Para comenzar, Bella había sido la que mostró interés en jugar _BioShock_ así que su reacción al juego era desconcertante. Ella quería ver sobre que iba todo el alboroto. Creo que ahora ya sabía.

La primera _Little Sister_ del juego apareció en la pantalla y le eché una mirada a Bella para ver su reacción. Una cosa era oír esa vocecita escalofriante y otra totalmente diferente ver a su dueña. Ella se estremeció y se acercó a mí, nuestras rodillas se tocaron ligeramente mientras ella arrimaba más su cuerpo al mío.

Luego un _Big Daddy_ salió en la pantalla y Bella enrolló su mano alrededor de mi brazo, escondiendo su cara detrás de mi hombro mientras el _Big Daddy_ se encargó de los _splicers_ que quedaban abajo.

―Este juego es espantoso ―dijo con voz ligeramente amortiguada contra mi franela a la vez que veía la escena por encima de mi hombro.

―Tú fuiste la que quisiste jugar ―le recalqué.

Hizo una mueca. ―No hablemos de eso de nuevo.

―De acuerdo. ―Me reí entre dientes, guardando el juego―. Me imagino que no te vestirás como una _Little Sister_ para Halloween, ¿cierto?

―Demonios, no. Pequeñas cosas siniestras y espeluznantes ―murmuró―. Además, ya tengo mi disfraz.

―Correcto. ¿Aún te niegas a decirme qué es? ―Apagué el 360, arrojé el control detrás de mí en el sofá y me giré hacia Bella.

―Sí. Quiero que sea una sorpresa.

―¿Qué pasa si decidimos ir disfrazados de lo mismo? Creo que deberías de decirme, solo por si acaso ―bromeé, intentando una última vez de sonsacarle la bien guardada información.

Ella se burló. ―Sinceramente dudo que eso vaya a pasar. Solo te queda esperar hasta mañana para enterarte.

―Bien. Me rindo ―cedí, mostrando mis manos―. Pero, mientras tanto, siento que me debes alguna compensación.

―¿Tú crees? ―Bella dijo lentamente, levantando sus cejas hacia mí.

―Sip. ―Sonreí y la agarré por la cintura, poniéndola en mi regazo. Ella chilló, pero no puso ninguna resistencia. No que pensara que lo haría. A ella parecía gustarle cuando yo tomaba la iniciativa, cosa que he estado haciendo más desde la noche del lunes.

No habíamos hecha nada tan… intenso desde entonces, eligiendo en su lugar tener nuestra parte justa de tonterías sin profundizar en algo más antes de que el momento se sintiera correcto. Pero estábamos más libres el uno alrededor del otro, físicamente.

―Mucho mejor ―reflexioné, moviendo mis manos de arriba hacia abajo en su espalda mientras ella se apoyaba en mí.

Ella empujó contra mi pecho hasta que nuestros rostros estuvieron a unas pulgadas de distancia.

―¿Era esto todo lo que tenías en mente?

―No ―respondí, repentinamente serio mientras la observaba. Trazando la línea de su mejilla, la contemplé a los ojos e intenté decirle lo mucho que la amaba sin decir las palabras. Sus ojos se cerraron suavemente mientras me inclinaba, dejando que ese beso le dijera lo mucho que la necesitaba.

Mis acciones demostraban cómo me sentía, incluso si no lo podía decir en voz alta por miedo a que ella no estuviera lista para oírlo.

.

.

Arreglarme para una fiesta de Halloween nunca había sido tan estresante. Podía sentir mi corazón latiendo mi garganta mientras arreglaba mi cabello, peinándolo hacia arriba y hacia atrás con una gran cantidad de gel.

Angela fue la que en última instancia influenciaría en mi elección de disfraz. Después de que Bella decidiera escoger su disfraz en secreto, hace como un mes, supe que era porque ella pensaba que iba a ganar, que ella tendría el mejor disfraz y podría fanfarronear sobre eso durante todo el año.

Tenía que vencerla. Era mi vena competitiva saliendo a relucir, lo sabía, pero yo solo _tenía_ que ganar. Así que mantuve mis oídos y ojos abiertos, tratando de encontrar el disfraz perfecto, que tumbaría a Bella de su caballo.

Angela y Ben se nos unieron a Bella y a mí un día para el almuerzo y estábamos hablando sobre películas viejas. Ben trajo a colación _Monty Python_ , por supuesto, y estábamos citando el _Holy_ _Grail_ de ida y vuelta cuando de la nada Angela, sonriendo con picardía intervino.

―¿Qué tal _Rebel Without A Cause_ , Bella?

Bella miró a Angela mientras se sonrojaba, pero no dijo nada. Yo estaba curioso así que le pregunté a Bella.

―¿Te gusta esa película?

Personalmente nunca le había visto el atractivo. Era como que aburrida.

Ella se ruborizó incluso más y agachó la cabeza. Miré a Angela buscando una explicación de lo que acababa de suceder y ella se empezó a reír.

―¿No te ha dicho sobre su fascinación con James Dean?

―No. ―Pero la reacción de Bella me lo dijo todo. Ella tenía una gran cosa por James Dean, cualquiera podría verlo por la forma en la que estaba mirando a Angela ceñudamente para que se callara.

Así que mi disfraz de Halloween estaba decidido. Definitivamente yo iba a ganar.

Deslizando el peine en mi bolsillo trasero, inspeccioné el resultado final. La vestimenta era lo suficientemente simple: chaqueta roja con el cuello hacia arriba, franela blanca y unos jeans apretados que se complementaban con unas botas negras de trabajo. Era el cabello que fue difícil de copiar. Era _Flock de Seagulls_ con una mezcla de _Coiffed Waves_ y mi cabello sencillamente no se quería quedar quieto.

Esperaba que el gel aguantara la mayor parte de la noche porque no iba a llevar nada de eso conmigo. Estos jeans eran demasiado ajustados como para meter algo en los bolsillos, aparte de las cosas esenciales.

En conjunto no me veía tan mal. No era una personificación para morirse pero probablemente provocaría un par de miradas si solo caminara por la calle en un día que no fuera Halloween.

Tendría que ser suficiente porque justamente miré mi teléfono y ya era hora de ir a recoger a Bella.

La sensación de tener el corazón palpitando en la garganta empezó de nuevo y esta vez las puntas de mis dedos hormigueaban. Fue pura fuerza de voluntad que me impulsó a salir de mi apartamento y subir en mi carro. Estuve en piloto automático mientras manejaba por la calle _Greek_ , preocupándome sobre mi elección de disfraz de _bazillonth_ pormillonésima vez.

Estaba parado frente a la puerta de la casa _KD_ mucho más pronto de lo que deseaba. Tomé un par de respiraciones profundas, tratando de prepararme para tocar la puerta cuando se abrió repentinamente.

―Oh ―dijo una chica rubia vestida como sirvienta francesa cuando me vio parada allí―. Hola.

―Uh, hola… ¿Está Bella? ―pregunté, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

―Estoy segura de que ella está por aquí en algún lugar. James Dean, ¿cierto? ―cuestionó, señalándome.

―Sí.

―Se ve bien. Déjame ver donde está ella ―declaró la rubia, dando la vuelta para alejarse caminando. Ella dejó la puerta completamente abierta, como sea, así que me moví hacia un lado para no estar parado frente a la puerta como un bobo donde todo el mundo podía verme si pasaban caminando por ahí.

Me imagino que era muy bueno escondiéndome porque la puerta inesperadamente se cerró, haciéndome saltar. Suspirando, regresé hacia la puerta pero osciló suavemente abierta, dejando mi mano suspendida en el aire cuando empezaba a tocar de nuevo.

Bella se paró ahí, sola, vistiendo casi nada pero a la vez demasiado en un intrincado disfraz de _Night Elf_.

Me agarré al marco de la puerta en un intento de no caerme hacia atrás mientras observaba mi fantasía encarnada. Mi mirada viajó sobre ella, codiciosamente absorbiendo cada detalle: el brillo púrpura de su recién pintado cabello… la forma en la que sus pechos blancos estaban apretados juntos por el sostén/top violeta... la curva de su garganta, tan tentadora que mi boca se aguó en respuesta… la línea plana de su estómago, o los muslos que se asomaban desde la vestimenta colocada estratégicamente… hasta las botas moradas que llegaban hasta arriba de sus rodillas se veían sexys. El sobrecogedor y sorprendente disfraz era provocativo, mostrando más de la pálida piel de Bella que mi sanidad podía manejar.

Nunca había visto en mi vida una mujer tan vibrante e irrazonablemente hermosa y estuve instantáneamente lleno con una ola infernal de deseo. Pensamientos sobres los planes y amigos volaron y todo lo que quedó fue mi necesidad de tenerla. Totalmente. Completamente.

Me di cuenta que había estado prácticamente babeando al ver a Bella, para comenzar ni siquiera había acertado a decirle nada.

En sus ojos marrones se posó una mirada de diversión cuando finalmente subí mis ojos hasta su rostro.

―T-Te… te ves… yo… ―Tragué grueso mientras Bella sonreía suavemente.

―Tú también, Edward ―contestó, acercándose para tirar de las solapas de mi chaqueta―. ¿Qué pasó con tus lentes? ¿Estás usando lentes de contacto?

Me encogí de hombros e hice un ruido con la parte de atrás de mi garganta. No tenía idea si era un ruido de afirmación o qué, estaba muy ocupado viendo a Bella de nuevo.

―¿Lo tomo como que te gustó la vestimenta? ―preguntó, apretando los labios mientras cruzaba los brazos, lo que puso sus senos incluso más juntos. Gemí y asentí, luchando por mantener mis manos para mí.

―¿Cómo… dónde… cómo? ―Parecía que solo podía usar una sola sílaba a la vez.

―Una a la vez, Jim ―dijo con una sonrisita y una mirada de burla mientras gentilmente me empujaba hacia atrás, fuera del marco de la puerta para que ella pudiera salir y así cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

Su pequeña mano se deslizó en la mía, nuestros dedos entrelazándose instintivamente y Bella me jaló para empezar a dirigirnos a la casa _SigEp_ , la fraternidad anfitriona de las festividades de esa noche. Mi brazo chocó con su hombrera y después me di cuenta que podía decir más de una sílaba seguida.

―Lo siento.

―Está bien. ―Bella murmuró―. Entonces, ¿asumo que con ese 'cómo' te referías a 'cómo lo encontré'?

―Sí, creo que esa era una de las preguntas.

―Una chica estaba vendiéndolo en _Ebay_. Fue pura suerte que lo encontré. Pensé que tendría que hacer el mío.

No quería ni siquiera pensar cuanto gastó en esa subasta. Se lo recompensaría. Quizá en navidad.

―¿Casualmente eran de la misma talla?

―Ojalá. ―Bella suspiró―. Alice tuvo que hacer varios arreglos.

―Ohh… así que, ¿de dónde sacaste la idea de vestirme como una _Night Elf_?

La sentí encogerse de hombros cuando la curva de su hombrera se enganchó con mi chaqueta.

―No era algo que yo estuviera buscando conscientemente. Estaba buscando más información sobre ese juego, el _World of Warcraft._

―Sólo _World of Warcraft_ , no 'el' ―corregí.

―Como sea. ―Continuó―. Entonces estaba buscando a través del foro y encontré un comentario sobre lo mucho que los chicos fantasean con los elfos femeninos. Había fotos y cosas así también, algunos demasiado vulgares, pero tuve la impresión de que mucho de eso tenía que ver con la falta de prendas que visten y el baile que hacen. No me tomó mucho tiempo para darme cuenta que de eso quería ir hoy. ―Ella pausó y me miró, haciendo que yo la mirara de regreso. Las orejas eran difíciles de asimilar, pero de alguna forma se veían adorables en ella―. Quería ser tu fantasía… sólo esta vez ―agregó, casi en un susurro.

Paré de caminar por la avalancha de instantánea necesidad de hacerle entender que ella _siempre_ era mi fantasía. Ella era mi fantasía a cada momento de cada día. Ella no tenía que vestirse con algo tan provocativo para hacerme desearla. Era como respirar para mí.

Ella estaba, yo sentía lujuria.

Era así de simple.

Pero todo eso era un desastre en mi cabeza, uno que no podía poner en palabras, así que escogí la siguiente mejor opción.

Dándome el permiso de moverme, la agarré y la apreté contra mí, encontrando sus labios de inmediato. Mis manos aterrizaron en piel desnuda. Las moví sin ninguna duda, buscando más de ello, amando la sensación de su suave calor bajo mis dedos y las palmas de las manos.

―Siempre. ―Respiré mientras besaba bajando por su garganta, esperando que ella entendiera.

Ella sonrió en mi cabello y empujó mis brazos. Lamentablemente solté mi agarre y ella dio un paso atrás, tomando mi cara en sus manos.

―Gracias ―dijo mirándome a los ojos.

―¿Por qué? ―pregunté, confundido mientras intentaba combatir la voz en mi cabeza que me decía que ella estaba muy lejos.

―Por hacerme sentir deseada.

―¿Hubo alguna vez una duda de que lo fueras? ―espeté, incrédulo e irracionalmente molesto de que ella no fuese entendido. Sus manos se deslizaron de mi rostro mientras yo intentaba hacerla comprender cuan deseable era para mí―. ¿De verdad no puedes ver lo mucho que te deseo? ¿Cómo a veces no puedo dormir porque estoy tan duro y _doliendo_ por ti? ―Mi voz bajó a un susurro―. ¿Cómo lo único que quería era hacerte el amor cuando despertaste en mis brazos el martes?

―Edward… ―Bella comenzó, las lágrimas brillando en las esquinas de sus ojos.

―Mierda. No pretendía hacerte llorar ―dije calladamente, acariciando su mejilla.

―Lo siento ―respondió con una sonrisa acuosa.

Nos quedamos ahí, entrelazados uno con el otro. Bella tembló cuando una brisa helada nos pasó y el momento se había ido.

―Deberíamos irnos hacia la fiesta ―comentó, secando sus ojos.

―Cierto, la fiesta… ―Repetí y luego me detuve―. Tú, luciendo así, en una fiesta… con otros chicos… ―No me gustaba.

Bella me observó. ―Estaré bien. Además, le dije a Alice que nos encontraríamos allá. Ella no ha visto aún el resultado final.

―Okay… ―Me rendí de mala gana. Continuamos caminando, su pequeña mano encerrada en la mía.

Empezaron a formarse nudos en mi estómago a medida que nos acercábamos a la fiesta. Esto estaba mal. Justo ahora no debería permitir que Bella estuviera en algún lugar cercano a otros hombres.

Como para probar mi punto, mientras entrabamos en la acera de la entrada, un chico vistiendo una de esas camisas de Halloween en la que se leía 'Disfraz' se dio la vuelta tropezando y su mandíbula cayó al piso al ver a Bella.

―Heyyy, nenaaa ―dijo arrastrando las palabras, mientras se comía los pechos de Bella con los ojos.

Bella elevó desdeñosamente una ceja hacia él.

―Sí, claro ―murmuró bajo su aliento.

Me mantuve en silencio, enfocado en ese chico. Si él tan solo tomaba un paso cerca de ella, estaba listo.

―Vamos. ―Ella me apuró, jalando mi mano. Ni me había dado cuenta de que había parado de caminar hasta que fui impulsado hacia adelante. Entramos a la casa que vibraba por el bajo de cualquiera que fuera la canción que sonaba, algo sobre 'vivir la vida', lo que era un oxímoron en sí, ya que por el simple hecho de vivir, estás viviendo tu vida.

Bella buscó a Alice y yo la seguí, agarrando su mano y mirando mal a cada chico que osara voltear a ver a Bella. Sorpresivamente apareció la necesidad de cubrirla con mis manos, mi chaqueta, una manta, realmente lo que fuera que la protegiera de ojos entrometidos. Resignadamente rechiné mis dientes y tomé una respiración profunda a través de la nariz.

Iba a ser una noche larga.

Finalmente escuché un chillido familiar y vi a una Alice sonriente acercándose rápidamente vestida de Pocahontas.

―¡Te ves fantástica! ¡Te dije que esas luces te quedarían perfectas! ―gritó, aunque realmente no necesitaba hacerlo. La música no era tan alta en esta parte de la casa. Cuando miró hacia mí me dio una repasada y se rio―. ¿Bella te hizo hacer eso?

Sacudí mi cabeza en un 'no' y me ruboricé, repentinamente consciente de mí mismo. Con toda la ansiedad y la preocupación sobre Bella, me había olvidado que yo también estaba disfrazado. Y que mis pantalones eran _realmente_ apretados.

Vi a Jasper dirigiéndose hacia nosotros, vestido de vaquero. No de esos disfraces que se encuentran en las tiendas de un dólar sino la vestimenta real. No se veía raro en él, y me pregunté si es que casualmente él tenía todas esas cosas en algún lugar de su casa o si realmente tuvo que esforzarse para el disfraz.

 _Apuesto que él no se siente incómodo en sus pantalones súper apretados_ , pensé ácidamente y luego suspiré. Mi frustración no era con Jasper. Era con cada chico que había en ese lugar. Podía sentir sus ojos recorriendo sobre la piel suave y blanca como la leche de Bella, imaginándosela desnuda. Y posiblemente teniendo sexo con ella. Cosa que solamente _yo_ tenía permitido imaginar.

Me estaba volviendo loco.

Parándome detrás de ella para bloquear su parte trasera de la vista, envolví vagamente mis manos alrededor de su cintura y escaneé la sala buscando por algún espectador lujurioso. Un chico disfrazado de _Jack Sparrow_ (con _dreadlocks_ incluidos), recostado de una pared estaba tomándose su tiempo catalogando cada pulgada de Bella. Taladré huecos en su cráneo, gritándole mentalmente que dejara de verla, que se hiciera a un lado, que me notara antes de que mi lado posesivo se llevara lo mejor de mí y lo matara.

No sería tan difícil. Todo el mundo estaba absorto en su propia fiesta. Había suficiente ruido como para que nadie escuchara sus gritos de auxilio.

Miró hacia arriba y enlacé mi mirada con la de él, amenazando con terminar su existencia sino cesaba y se daba por vencido. Él se estremeció y rompió el contacto visual, enderezándose y luego saliendo de la habitación.

Bella conversaba felizmente con Alice mientras yo avanzaba hacia mi siguiente víctima, localizando a un estudiante cerca de los arbustos que estaba obsesionado con los pechos de Bella, cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro. Sobresaltado, miré a mi derecha. Jasper se inclinó y habló directamente en mi oído.

―Estás poniéndome ansioso, amigo. ¿Por qué simplemente no la sacas de aquí?

Yo sacudí mi cabeza mientras la observaba interactuar con Alice. Ella era completamente ajena a toda la atención que estaba recibiendo. Si ella se quería quedar, yo me quedaría, por mucho que me doliera. Eso era todo.

Regresé a donde el pequeño intento de doctor había estado, pero ya no estaba allí. Alice mostró interés en ir a buscar refrescos, pero Bella dijo que no. Mientras Alice y Jasper se alejaban, se giró entre mis brazos y suspiró contra mi cuello.

―No creas que no sé lo que estás haciendo ―dijo acusadoramente. Okay… quizá ella no estaba completamente ajena a todo.

Inclinándome para hablarle en la oreja me hice el tonto. ―No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando.

―Te equivocaste de disfraz, Conan ―bromeó―. Todo eso es innecesario. Lo sabes, ¿no?

―Yo no sé nada ―me burlé, asustando otro par de ojos indeseados por la derecha.

Bella suspiró de nuevo. ―Venga, Tarzán, vamos a bailar. Quizá ayude a sacar esas cosas de tu mente.

Refunfuñé en respuesta, pero la seguí porque, ¿qué más podría hacer?

En el último minuto recordé en el trance en el cual quedaba cada vez que bailábamos juntos, así que esta vez la sostuve en mis brazos, razonando que eso me retendría de irme por las nubes ya que no podría ver su cuerpo. Fue raro encontrar un ritmo que encajara con el ritmo rápido de la música, pero eventualmente lo conseguimos y de nuevo empecé a taladrar con la mirada a cualquier chico que tuviera la mala suerte de que lo atrapara.

Pero poco a poco mi cerebro sucumbió a las demandas de mi cuerpo, que era que todos mis pensamientos fueran a la sensación de Bella entre mis brazos… y toda la sangre tomo dirección a mi hemisferio sur.

El mundo exterior desapareció mientras miraba hacia abajo y me perdía en los ojos de Bella, hechizado por la curva de su labio superior, embelesado por las pecas que estaban regadas por el puente de su nariz. Mi respiración se hizo superficial y mis brazos se apretaron a su alrededor, hasta el punto en el que apenas nos balanceábamos con la música.

Crispando mis manos en puños detrás de su espalda, peleé con el deseo de arrastrarla a una esquina aislada, hacer a un lado su ropa interior y tomarla. Una salvaje necesidad se apoderó de mí mientras observaba a Bella. Mis pulmones no conseguían suficiente aire. Mi ingle palpitaba, literalmente. Era una agonía y sabía que la única que podría revivirme era ella.

Sentí una oleada de dolor cuando mis uñas se encajaron en la palma de mis manos, solo lo suficiente para mantenerme lúcido.

―¿Edward? ―Bella preguntó suavemente.

―Bella… no creo que pueda… ―Respiré duramente, incapaz de decir lo que quería. Ella necesitaba saber lo cerca que estaba de estallar.

Me callé a la vez que ella se apoyaba en mi pecho para pararse en la punta de sus pies. Mi cuerpo se puso rígido y supe que iba a estallar si no la tenía. Bella se inclinó hasta que sus labios se rozaban contra los míos y susurró la palabra que cambiaría todo.

―Arriba.

Por un momento inmensurable el tiempo se congeló y, en ese momento, supe exactamente lo que iba a suceder. Luego el mundo volvió a su lugar y agarré a Bella, corriendo por las escaleras.

La primera puerta a la que llegué estaba cerrada. La segunda tenía dos ocupantes que ya disfrutaban de su tiempo a solas. Mi frustración llegó a niveles desesperados cuando encontré la tercera puerta cerrada y creo que gruñí en algún momento.

La cuarta puerta sí se abrió y una rápida mirada me aseguró que estaba vacía. Arrastrando a Bella al interior, cerré la puerta de golpe y le pasé el seguro. Había solo suficiente luz de las farolas de la calle para iluminarla cuando me di la vuelta hacia ella. Bella aulló cuando la estrellé contra la puerta, buscando sus orejas prostéticas.

Hice una mueca de dolor, perdiendo un poco de mi impaciencia al ver el dolor de Bella.

―Lo siento.

Ella se las quitó y las lanzó a un lado antes de darme una pequeña sonrisita.

―Está bien. Ahora, ¿dónde estábamos?

Tomé una respiración profunda y luego dejé a mi cuerpo tomar el control una vez más. Inclinándome, mis labios colisionaron con los de ella y mi lengua curioseó en su boca abierta. Bella gimió y enrolló sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros, raspando con sus uñas mi nuca y mi cabello.

Tirando de sus hombreras, satisfactoriamente las arranqué simplemente porque me impedían tocar todo de ella. Envolví mis brazos en su cintura y la levanté del suelo mientras continuábamos besándonos. Tropezando sobre la cama deshecha caímos en ella, deteniéndome cuando golpeé el colchón así que choqué con ella. Bella rebotó una vez, restregándose contra mí cuando lo hizo y luego se relajó, dejándose caer y pude sentir todo el largo de su cuerpo contra el mío.

Ella empujó la chaqueta por mis hombros y sacó mi camisa de mis pantalones mientras yo trabajaba en desabrochar su sujetador. Pronunciando una maldición por pura frustración finalmente sólo tiré de la parte entre sus pechos y sentí una gran satisfacción cuando se rompió por la mitad.

Sentándome en mis rodillas, me deslicé fuera de la chaqueta y la camiseta y luego pausé mientras agarraba a Bella, extendida y esperando por mí. El amor que sentía por ella hinchó mi pecho hasta que no pude respirar. Bella enganchó sus dedos en mis pantalones y preguntó:

―¿Estás bien?

Quería decirle justo en ese lugar y en ese momento. Con intensa concentración le hice saber cómo me sentía _. Te amo, te amo, te amo._

Bella sonrió suavemente y me empujó hacia ella. Bajando mi cabeza para besarla, me imaginé que ella me escucharía.

Después de eso fuimos más lento. Casi en un trance nos desnudamos el uno al otro. Empecé a murmurar palabras sin sentido, arreglándomela para ponerlas juntas y decirle que la veneraba, la adoraba, la deseaba, la necesitaba y que no podía vivir sin ella. Que había estado esperando por ella.

Acordándome del condón que cargaba conmigo por lo que parecieron años en el último segundo, me las arreglé para enfundármelo sin mucha torpeza, recordando las viejas clases de educación sexual.

Ubicándome entre sus piernas, me impulsé con mis antebrazos y la miré. Bella agarró mi mejilla y se acercó a besarme, pero de detuvo a medio camino con una mueca.

―Estás afincado en mi cabello ―susurró.

Mis ojos se ampliaron y moví rápidamente mis brazos, murmurando muchas palabras de disculpa seguidas.

―Está bien ―me aseguró antes de besar ligeramente mis labios. Casi me ahogo en las emociones en mi interior mientras ella se echaba hacia abajo y me posicionaba, la punta de mi tirante erección deslizándose en su interior.

―¿Listo? ―preguntó tentativamente.

Asentí con la cabeza y tragué grueso, peleando contra mis nervios para asegurarme de que Bella disfrutara.

 _Te amo_ , pensé fervientemente mientras empujaba hacia delante. Un ardor que nunca antes había sentido me rodeó y enterré mi cara en la curva del cuello de Bella, dejando escapar un sollozo roto.

Bella envolvió sus brazos y piernas alrededor de mí, empujándome hacia adelante al levantar sus caderas para encontrar las mías. Aferrándome a ella, me retiré para después lentamente hundirme en ella, queriendo mantener esta sensación de _hogar_ que tenía.

Después de otro par de empujes lentos, mi control se rompió y empezaron a ser más salvajes y rápidos mientras me tensaba para alcanzar la cima de placer formándose en mi ingle y esparciéndose a través de mi cuerpo.

Bella gimió guturalmente cuando me moví un poco a la izquierda e intenté seguir golpeando cual fuera el punto que había encontrado pero no pude aguantar lo suficiente.

Me sacudí dentro de Bella, sollozando cuando mi orgasmo me tomó por sorpresa con tanto deleite que la parte trasera de mis ojos explotó con una luz blanca.

Bella me acunó en sus brazos mientras me sacudía en cortos espasmos cuando algún latigazo restante del éxtasis golpeaba a través de mí y unos cuantos jadeos se me escapaban. Me asentó una sensación de saciedad y mi respiración se calmó. Tomé una respiración honda y levanté mi cabeza para mirar con asombro a la chica que acababa de solidificar su puesto como el centro de mi mundo.

Bella sonrió, limpiando las últimas de mis lágrimas con sus pulgares.

―¿Estuvo tan mal? ―preguntó bromeando.

Ladré una risa y agité mi cabeza. ―No. Fue… fue… ―No podía expresarlo con palabras. Pero mi mente estaba lo suficientemente clara como para darme cuenta de que me había perdido algo. ―Tú… digo, ¿estuvo bien para ti?

―Sí ―dijo―. En ambos casos.

―Oh. ―Me inundó el orgullo. Era una de esas raras ocasiones en las que me sentía como un hombre.

Había satisfecho a una mujer.

Sonriente, abracé a Bella hacia mí y quería reír de cuan absurdamente feliz estaba.

―¿Edward?

―¿Sí? ―respondí, echándome hacia atrás para verla.

―¿De quién es este cuarto? ―preguntó, mirando alrededor.

―No tengo idea. ―Pero quería conocerlo y luego agradecerle profusamente por dejar su puerta sin seguro.

―Oh, okay. Sólo me preguntaba.

―¿Por qué? ―inquirí. Algo en el tono de Bella me sonaba raro.

―Bueno… Hay muchas mujeres desnudas mirándome ―respondió en un susurro.

―¿Qué demon…? ―Mirando hacia arriba, me encontré cara a cara con un pecho desnudo de la página centrar de Playboy. Dándole una rápida mirada a las paredes, noté varios posters, recortes e incluso algunos dibujos de anime cubriendo cada pulgada de espacio; todos luciendo a una desnuda o casi desnuda mujer.

Era definitivamente perturbante.

Saliendo de Bella, nos rodé y la acerqué a mi lado. Teniendo una mejor vista de toda la pornografía impresa no pude evitar hacer una broma.

―¿Crees que el chico que vive aquí estaría orgulloso de mí por tener a una chica de verdad desnuda en su cama?

Bella me vio en shock y luego empujó contra mi pecho antes de estallar en carcajadas.

―Definitivamente obtendrías al menos una palmada.

Resoplé mientras ella descansaba su cabeza en mi hombro y curvaba su cuerpo alrededor del mío. Me podría quedar así para siempre, decidí.

―Hey, ¿Bella?

―¿Sí?

―Estoy encantado de que hayas sido tú.

Sentí su sonrisa contra mi hombre. ―Yo también.

Acaricié el momento sosteniéndola cerca.

Sabía que tendríamos que movernos rápido, pero ahora mismo solo quería sostenerla.

* * *

 **Refs/Defs** :

BioShock: Splicers, Big Daddies y Little Sisters son algunos de los chicos malos que encontrarás en el juego, el cual es uno de los mejores juegos en primera persona que he visto en un largo tiempo. Escuché que puede que haya una película, la cual sería interesante de ver. La reacción de Bella fue casi que la misma que la mía cuando jugué solo por primera vez de noche. Mi novio vino a casa y me encontró acurrucada en la cama con mi osito de felpa a mi lado mientras veía mi película de confort con todas las luces de la casa prendidas. Se rio de mí… Cretino.

Rebel Without A Cause: fue la película que 'lanzó' a James Dean al estrellato. El hizo de un personaje llamado Jim Stark, que es por lo cual Bella llama 'Jim' a Ed en un momento.

Night Elf: si nunca han visto el baile que hacen los elfos femeninos en el juego, busquen un video. Estoy totalmente segura que hay millones en YouTube. Entenderán rápidamente porque escogí ese como el disfraz de Bella. No es raro que uds los chicos creen un personaje de Night Elf femenino que baile y coquetee con los otros personajes.

'Live Your Life': es una canción de T.I ft. Rihanna. Me gusta poner esta canción porque Kellan la puso en su celebrity iTunes y lo llamó su himno. Eres adorable Kellan.

Conan/Tarzan: como Conan el Bárbaro. Tarzán se sobreentiende.


	18. Chapter 18

**Resident Geek**

Historia original de _cdunbar_

 _Capítulo traducido por Maika Hualpa_

 _Beteado por Manue Peralta_

* * *

 ** _"Dream Come True Girl" by Cass McCombs_**

You're not my dream girl.

You're not my reality girl.

You're my dreams come true girl.

 **EPOV**

El problema inmediato, el cual descubrimos pronto, era: ¿qué usaría Bella después de que le arranqué su disfraz?

―Lo siento ―declaré nuevamente, tocando el inútil trozo de material que recogí del suelo que solía ser su top―. Te lo pagaré. ―Bella suspiró y puso su mano sobre la mía.

―Edward, no te culpes por esto. Está bien.

―Bueno… Puedes usar mi chaqueta ―sugerí―. Además de que particularmente no me gusta la idea de que uses ropa de un extraño, eso puede ser considerado robo, ¿cierto? Y, realmente, pienso que ya hemos hecho suficiente… ―Bella me calló presionando sus labios contra los míos, un hábito que no me molestaba en lo más mínimo. Mi brazo rodeó su cintura casi a la vez, acercándola.

Ella se separó y sonrió.

―Tu chaqueta está bien. ―Envolví mi chaqueta de cuero alrededor de sus hombros y la cerré después de ayudarla a doblas las mangas. Sin pensarlo, extendí mi mano y pasé mis dedos a través de su pelo para desenredarlo. Bella me copió levantando su mano y alisando mi cabello. Nos peinamos en silencio y, después de otro beso, decidimos que ya era hora de irnos. Honestamente, Bella no se veía tan diferente de cuando la había recogido. Por suerte no tenía mucho maquillaje y su pelo estaba liso, así que estuvo casi en su lugar de inmediato.

Tomé su top arruinado de donde lo había dejado en la cama.

―¿Deberíamos dejarlo como suvenir para el chico?

―Ni en el infierno.

Extendió su mano y lo puso en el bolsillo de la chaqueta cuando se lo di. Las hombreras fueron puestas en el otro bolsillo y la cama fue hecha rápidamente para cubrir nuestras acciones. Y tan asqueroso como suena, até el condón en el final de este y lo metí en mi bolsillo trasero vacío porque no podía seguir profanando la habitación del chico más de lo que ya lo habíamos hecho.

Bella estaba actuando genial con todo esto. Pero, a decir verdad, mientras más lo pensaba, más me arrepentía de haber cedido a mi ser más primitivo y haberla tomado en la habitación de un extraño. Especialmente una con paredes recubiertas de porno. Deberíamos haber celebrado juntos hasta que nos fuéramos a un lugar que supiera que por lo menos era limpio.

Para alguien que profesaba amar a Bella (aún si no había reunido el coraje para decirlo en voz alta), estoy seguro de que no estaba actuando como si así fuera.

―¿Qué está mal? ―Bella preguntó, su mano subió hasta acariciar mi ceño fruncido.

―Nada ―contesté con un sacudimiento de cabeza, pero rápidamente lo pensé mejor y expresé mi problema―. Es solo… Debería haberlo hecho más romántico.

―Oh, Edward. ―Bella suspiró―.Tú sí lo hiciste romántico. No me hubiera importado si lo hubiéramos hecho afuera, en los arbustos, donde cualquiera pudiera vernos. ―Miró hacia la derecha―. Bueno, probablemente me hubiera importado eso, pero simplemente porque era contigo, sería romántico. Aunque admito que me urge tomar una ducha justo ahora ―dijo arrugando la nariz mientras miraba la habitación. Bajé mi cabeza.

―Lo siento tanto.

―Edward, te juro por Dios que si te vuelves a regañar por esto otra vez, voy a golpearte en la parte de arriba de la cabeza. Si te sientes tan mal por esto, puedes hacer la cosa romántica luego ―agregó encogiéndose de hombros.

―¿Cómo? ¿Luego ésta noche? ―pregunté ansioso, en su estado de excitación mi "segundo" cerebro tomó el control de mi mente.

―Si tú quieres. ¿Estás listo para irnos? Necesito ir a mi habitación a hacer unas cosas antes de la parte "romántica" de la noche.

―Bueno, déjame asegurarme de que no haya nadie alrededor. ―Sintiendo una especie de déja vú, abrí la puerta y saqué mi cabeza, miré hacia la izquierda y derecha antes de declarar que era seguro para salir. Milagrosamente, solo se encontraban un par de personas a lo largo del pasillo y en la escalera, y estaban demasiado interesados en sus propias conversaciones y demasiado borrachos intentando coquetear para notar nuestro aspecto ligeramente despeinado.

Bella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su pecho y daba la impresión de que tenía frío y estaba cansada, que fue la excusa que dio cuando nos chocamos con una chica que ella conocía. Hacía bastante frío fuera cuando finalmente dejamos la fiesta, así que estaba contento de que Bella ya estuviera usando mi chaqueta.

―Así que… ―Bella empezó, sus brazos seguían alrededor de ella mientras caminaba―. ¿Vas a querer unirte a mí en la ducha?

―¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En serio!? ―Ella frunció el ceño.

―¿Eso significa no?

―¡No! No, para nada ―le aseguré rápidamente, corriendo para alcanzarla mientras ella seguía caminando―. Solo estaba sorprendido, es todo. ―Tomé una respiración profunda―. Bella, amaría más que nada tomar una ducha contigo.

―Eso fue bastante formal ―bromeó―. ¿Debería hacer grabar una tarjeta y enviártela para que no te tome por sorpresa?

―Solo si quieres que aparezca en esmoquin ―respondí.

―Oooh, tú usando un esmoquin… ―Tenía la mirada lejana y sonreía―. Eso tiene que pasar.

―¿Qué cosa? ¿Usar un esmoquin?

―Sip ―contestó con una sonrisa juguetona―. Cuanto antes, mejor.

―Talvez para tu cumpleaños ―ofrecí y me di cuenta de que no sabía cuándo era su cumpleaños. Ella hizo un puchero.

―Eso no es divertido. Mi cumpleaños es el año que viene.

―Bueno, ya se me ocurrirá algo. Ahora sobre esa ducha… ―Bella río, girando para caminar hacia atrás en frente mío.

―Sí, ambos estaremos desnudos. Y sí… ―Ella paró, haciéndome parar a mí, acercándose para susurrar―, yo te voy a tocar por todas partes.

Mi mandíbula cayó y mi respiración se entrecortó. Bella se alejó y mordió su labio, sus ojos bailaban con alegría mientras miraba mi reacción. Honestamente, yo no tenía la energía suficiente para importarme cómo lucía. Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de recordar cómo moverme… y respirar… y pensar.

―Eso no fue justo ―susurré.

―Lo sé, pero fue divertido. ―Ella respondió y chilló mientras que rompió a correr cuando cargué contra ella con un gruñido. Ella me venció fácilmente en la puerta principal de la casa KD. Bella ni siquiera estaba sin aliento, pero yo tuve que doblarme y poner mis manos sobre mis rodillas para recuperar el aliento. Ella me dio una sonrisa.

―Valió la pena ―dijo antes de abrir la puerta―. ¿Me esperarías aquí?

―Sí. ―Estiré mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza y caminé por toda la longitud del porche esperando a que Bella volviera―. Hombre, necesito trabajar más afuera ―murmuré para mí mismo mientras el dolor de mi costado disminuía. Bella no tardó mucho, solo lo necesario para que yo volviera a la calma. Ella cambió su disfraz por un par de jeans y una camiseta, aunque seguía usando mi chaqueta. También tenía su mochila puesta, pero no se veía pesada por lo que sabía que no llevaba sus libros de texto en ella. ¿Talvez era un bolso de viaje?

Solo el pensamiento de ella planeando quedarse durante la noche en mi apartamento, sabiendo que no teníamos clases ni nada planeado para la mañana, era suficiente para que quede atrapado el aliento en mi garganta.

Santa mierda, estaba mal por esta chica.

―¿Puedo llevar eso por ti? ―inquirí, señalando la mochila. Bella negó con la cabeza y estiró su mano, uniendo nuestros dedos.

―Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos, casanova?

―Uhum. Pienso que quieres decir James Dean ―la corregí.

―Oh, perdón ―musitó Bella mientras rodaba los ojos―. ¿A dónde vamos a ir, _James Dean_?

―¿Qué te parece una carrera en _hot-rodi_ con algunas curvas cerradas? ―Tuve problemas reprimiendo la risa y finalmente me reí entre dientes al ver la expresión escéptica de Bella.

―Bueno, pero no quiero terminar muerta, ¿escuchaste?

―Sí, uhum ―articulé inclinando mi sombrero invisible hacia ella. Río y bufó a la vez, lo que fue adorable, y negó con la cabeza hacia mí. Yo estaba demasiado alegre para notar que ella pensaba que era retrasado porque estábamos a punto de desnudarnos. Me resistí para no bailar de felicidad cuando tuve a Bella a salvo en mi auto y caminé hacia el lado del conductor.

Tuve un extremo cuidado manejando hacia mi casa porque ésta era una noche en la que no quería tener un accidente.

―Fue una carrera desafiando la muerte allí. ―Me molestó Bella cuando hacíamos nuestro camino por las escaleras. Arrugué mi nariz mientras abría la puerta del frente. Recé para que Ben no estuviera aquí. Sabía que a veces se colaba en la habitación de Angela para pasar la noche, y esperaba que hoy fuera una de esas noches porque él mágicamente supiera nuestra conexión _Bro-ESPii_ que necesitaba el apartamento vacío.

Mi corazón empezó a correr en el momento en el que ella cruzó el umbral y me sentí como si una guerra de quemados hubiera tomado lugar dentro de mí. Bella caminó hacia mi habitación y la seguí lentamente, lanzando preguntas en orden para prolongar el momento anterior a que ocurra la desnudez. Sí, estaba entusiasmado por eso antes, pero ahora tuve tiempo para pensarlo. Una cosa era estar desnudo en la oscuridad, pero en el baño estaba iluminado. ¿Qué pasa si ella decidiera que "flacucho como un palo" no era el tipo de cuerpo que ella buscaba?

―¿Estas hambrienta? Podría hacernos…

―No estoy hambrienta.

―¿Sedienta? ¿Quieres algo para tomar?

―Nop.

―¿Quieres ver un poco de televisión antes…?

―No.

―¿Qué tal una película?

―Edward ―exclamó exasperada, dándose vuelta para mirarme―. ¿Hay alguna razón para que dilates esto? Porque si no quieres hacerlo, está bien. Solo dímelo. ―Frustrado, pasé mi mano a través de mi cabello.

―No es eso.

―Entonces, ¿qué es? ―Ella tiró su bolso al piso al lado de mi cama y se sentó en mi colchón. Tomé una gran respiración y restregué mi cara con mis manos.

―¿Qué pasa si…? ¿Qué pasa si las luces hacen una diferencia? ―Bella ladeó su cabeza.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué clase de diferencia puede marcar la luz aparte de hacer que veas alrededor tuyo? ―La miré fijamente, dispuesto a que lo descubriera sin tener que decírselo. Sus ojos se ampliaron―. Ohhh. Tú piensas… Mira, Edward, te amo, pero nosotros realmente necesitamos trabajar en tu autoestima. ¿Por qué piensas que después de todo este tiempo yo pensaría…?

―Espera. Espera espera espera. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? ―demandé después de haber estado momentáneamente mudo por su declaración. ¿Ella realmente dijo lo que pensé o fue una ilusión?

―Dije que necesitamos trabajar en tu autoestima. ―Ella repitió, una astuta sonrisa se extendía por su cara.

―Noooo… ¿Qué fue lo primero que dijiste? ―Di un paso más cerca de la cama, estreché mis ojos cuando sonrió.

―Mira… ―Dos pasos me dejaron justo en frente de ella.

―Demonios, Bella. Deja de jugar. ―Su sonrisa desapareció y se inclinó hacia atrás en sus manos, mirándome.

―Edward, te amo. ―Me dejé caer en mis rodillas y coloqué mis manos temblorosas en sus piernas.

―¿Tú no estás solo diciéndolo?

―¿Qué? ―Ella se río incrédula―. ¿Honestamente piensas que te estoy diciendo esto por compasión? ―Me encogí de hombros―. Eres increíble. ―Su voz se convirtió en un susurro cuando se inclinó y tomó mi cara―. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que te amo.

Repetí esa frase muchas veces en mi mente, encontrándolo más fácil de creer con cada pausa.

Ella me ama.

Ella me ama.

Ella me ama.

―Me amas ―susurré.

―Dios, creo que el chico lo tiene. ―Bella dijo al cielo. Yo golpeé suavemente sus rodillas.

―No es gracioso.

―Un poco. ―Ella se mordió el labio, lo que no escondió su sonrisa al final―. Entonces… ¿No tienes nada qué decir en respuesta?

―Hmm. ―Miré hacia la izquierda, pretendiendo pensar, mientras se incrementaba la cantidad de endorfina que pasaba por mi cuerpo desde la confesión de Bella. Ella me empujó esta vez.

―No es gracioso. ―Le sonreí.

―Un poco. ―Ella me fulminó con la mirada―. Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas, tal vez haya algo. ―Finalmente cedí.

―¿Qué? ―cuestionó, una de sus cejas se arqueó. Tomó sus manos entre las mías y aspiré profundamente.

―Bella, debes dejarme decir cuan ardientemente te admiro y ―Ella sonrió.

―¿Puedes decirlo con tus propias palabras?

―Bueno… ―Reajusté mi cerebro antes de empezar de nuevo―. Te amo, Bella. Creo que te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi. Y saber que me amas me hace más feliz de lo que alguna vez pensé posible.

―Mucho mejor ―declaró, cerrando brevemente sus ojos.

―Hubiera pensado que te gustaría la versión de Austen.

―Darcy. Podría tenerte cualquier día. ―Ella respondió, empujándome hacia ella. Bella cayó de espaldas, medio arrastrándome sobre ella. Me senté entre sus piernas, esparciendo besos por su boca, cara y cuello mientras metías mis manos debajo de la chaqueta y su remera. Ella rio, retorciéndose debajo de mí cuando le hacía cosquillas en sus costados―. Bueno, bueno. ―Ella dijo sin aliento―. Me rindo.

―¿Hora de la ducha? ―pregunté esperanzado.

―Seguro, solo quítate de arriba mío.

―Gracioso, no era eso lo que decías hace una hora. ―La molesté, arrastrándome hacia atrás y parándome. Bella subió sus cejas cuando la ayudé a salir de la cama.

―Wow, eso fue inesperado. ¿Qué pasó con mi chico inseguro y nerd?

―Encontró una mujer que ama y que lo ama y se volvió irracionalmente feliz.

―Hmm. ¿Y ese chico feliz quiere desnudarse ahora? ―Ella preguntó astutamente.

―Sí, por favor.

―Entonces, vamos ―accedió, agarrando mi mano y tirándome hacia el baño.

* * *

i Hot-rod: autos clásicos estadounidenses que han sido modificados para ir más rápido.

ii Bro-ESP: es una especie de conexión de amigos que Edward inventa.

iii Frase de Orgullo y Prejuicio, Mr Darcy le dice a Elizabeth Bennet.


	19. Chapter 19

**Resident Geek**

Historia original de _cdunbar_

 _Capítulo traducido por Sara Boquera_

 _Beteado por Manue Peralta. Betas FFAD_

* * *

 **BPOV**

―Así que… ¿cómo es él? ―Charlie preguntó mientras nos sentábamos a cenar. He estado en casa para Acción de Gracias aproximadamente dos horas y, francamente, me sorprendió que le tomara ese tiempo traer a Edward a colación.

―Es muy agradable y bueno conmigo ―añadí rápidamente―. Eso es lo importante, ¿no lo crees?

Traté de darle la menor información posible porque seriamente dudaba que él quisiera una lista completa de las maravillosas virtudes de Edward. Primeramente la forma en que me miraba con ese brillo diabólico en sus ojos, que nunca fallaba en hacer que mi cuerpo se encendiera y tuviera que contenerme de atacarlo. Él no sabía las consecuencias de esa mirada porque era lanzada en los peores momentos: durante la comida con amigos, sentados fuera en un banco, en una concurrida biblioteca. Si él supiera el poder de esa mirada, podría usarla para el mal.

Mejor mantener esa particular información para mí misma, en serio.

Charlie reflexionó sobre mi respuesta, masticando pensativamente. ―¿Lo amas? ―espetó antes de maquillar su tono de voz.

Tomando un segundo para decidir cómo contestar, sonreí por dentro mientras él sudaba. Decidí ser franca, con la esperanza de atraer su lado de policía.

―Sí, lo amo.

Él asintió lentamente, viéndose un poco triste, pero no inició ninguna conversación más a medida que terminábamos la cena, aunque yo estaba totalmente preparada para contestar todas las preguntas con sinceridad.

Quiero decir, ¿por qué no? No era como si mi madre no me hubiera interrogado sin descanso desde que le dije que estaba saliendo con alguien, aunque yo no salí y le dije todo lo que pensaba. Le habría dado un ataque al corazón.

Pude imaginar cómo habría ido la conversación.

― _¿Es mono? ―_ Mi madre preguntaría como si fuera otra de mis amigas, quienes amaban el cotilleo.

―Desgarradoramente mono. ―Habría dicho―. Especialmente cuando está llevando sus gafas y me mira como si yo fuera la clave de su felicidad.

― _¿Te mima con regalos y cariño?_

―¿Que me de múltiples orgasmos cuenta como regalos? Porque si es así, sí, sí y…sí.

― _¿Así que os habéis acostado?_

―En cada momento que hemos podido, y un poco más. ―Esta declaración, por supuesto, es acompañada por la aprobación de todos.

― _¿Es bueno?_ ―Eso vendría acompañado con un guiño astuto o tal vez un codazo.

―Esa es una pregunta bastante rara, madre. ― _En mi mente_ , pero iré a por ello―. Tomó un poco de práctica, pero ahora es como un profesional. El mejor que he tenido, de todos modos.

― _¿Te ama?_

―Indiscutiblemente.

― _Eso es bueno cariño. ¿Estáis siendo seguros?_

―Por supuesto que estamos siendo seguros, madre. ― _En mi mente―_. Esto es más información de lo que te daría en la vida real, pero nos hicimos un test antes de dejar de usar condones, solo por si acaso. Y tú ya sabes que he estado en control de natalidad desde que tenía dieciséis.

― _Cariño, sabes que el control de natalidad no es suficiente. Solo es un 97% efectivo. ¿Qué pasa si acabas como una de las chicas del 3% y…?_

Sacudí mi cabeza para callar a mi madre _en mi mente_. No disfruto ser sermoneada por mí misma, incluso si esa parte de mí solo está tratando de dar consejos sensatos.

Charlie se excusó de la mesa para ver un juego que había en televisión. Rápidamente limpié los platos y corrí a mi habitación, ansiosa de llamar a Edward luego de pensar en él todo el día. Este ha sido el período más largo que hemos estado separados desde antes de Halloween, y me estaba inquietando.

Edward contestó al segundo tono.

―¿Hola?

―Hey. ―Suspiré con alivio. Solo el sonido de su voz tenía un efecto calmante.

―Hola, Bella. Espera, déjame ir a mi habitación. ―Oí susurros y voces apagadas antes de que él volviera a hablar―. Lo siento por eso.

―Está bien. Puedo llamar más tarde si quieres pasar más tiempo con tus padres ―sugerí, esperando secretamente que no aceptara, aunque eso me hacía sentir un poco egoísta. Lo echaba de menos. ¿No es eso una buena razón para quererlo para mí?

―No, no. Prefiero hablar contigo ―me aseguró y yo sonreí triunfal―. ¿Qué tal tu día? ¿Estuvo el viaje bien?

―Sí, fue bien. Un poco aburrido, pero pasó bastante rápido con el mix de canciones que me diste. ¿Qué hay de ti? ―pregunté.

―Eh. Supongo que ayudó que tuviera a Emmett para hablar.

―¿Ah sí? ¿Y de qué hablasteis por tres horas? ―bromeé.

―Umm…básicamente de ti ―contestó vacilante.

―Oh. ¿Algo en particular que debería saber? ―Tenía el presentimiento de que ya sabía lo que habían discutido, pero no le iba a atosigar sobre ello. Si él quería hablar de sexo con Emmett, entonces estaba en su derecho.

―En realidad no. Solo Emmett queriendo saber cada pequeño detalle de nuestra relación. ―Él replicó, confirmando mis sospechas.

―Entonces, ¿lo usual?

―Sí. ―Rio.

―Realmente necesita encontrar una novia y dejar de vivir indirectamente a través de ti.

―Lo sé, está bordeando lo patético ahora.

―¿Qué pasa con Amy? ¿No hubo una segunda cita? ―cuestioné.

―Aparentemente se ríe como una hiena. Citando literalmente. ―Edward resopló y yo rodé mis ojos a la pobre excusa de Emmett. Ya le había dicho que no había tal cosa como "la chica perfecta", pero se rehusó a bajar sus expectativas. En este punto, yo estaba impresionada por su terquedad. Él prefería llamarlo dedicación. Supongo que dependía de cómo lo miraras.

―Esta es la última vez que lo emparejo con una de mis compañeras de casa ―le dije a Edward―. Amy es genial y Emmett no la merece.

―Le diré.

―Por favor ―dije, estirándome en mi cama. Nos instalamos en una larga conversación sobre nada importante. Únicamente el intercambio de información sin sentido que sucede cuando dos personas no quieren dejar de hablar el uno con el otro.

Independientemente de la forma en que percibimos el tiempo, de hecho, continúa a una velocidad constante, razón por la cual me encuentro diciendo adiós a mi padre unos días después, aunque se siente como si hubiera estado en casa por un mes.

―¿Has cargado tu teléfono? ―preguntó Charlie en su estricto tono de "soy un jefe de policía, así que no pienses que te puedes ir de mí mintiéndome".

―Sí, papá. ―Luché por mantener una cara seria. Esta era la tercera vez que contestaba esa pregunta desde el desayuno. Son extraños los roles que tomamos cuando estamos con ciertas personas o ciertos lugares, no importa cuánto tiempo pasa entre apariencia y apariencia.

―De acuerdo. ―Charlie miró alrededor como si no supiera qué hacer.

Suspiré y extendí mis brazos. ―Te veré en navidad, papá.

―Llámame cuando llegues ―demandó mientras nos abrazábamos.

―Lo haré. ―Entré en mi camioneta y lo saludé una vez más antes de salir a la carretera.

En solo unas horas más vería a Edward. Nos hemos texteado y hablado casi continuamente desde que nos separamos, pero no era lo mismo que verlo en persona. Le he echado muchísimo de menos. Encendiendo la radio, encontré una cadena que ponía música decente y conté las millas que me quedaban para ver a Edward de nuevo.

Una hora después mi teléfono vibró, y lo abrí para leer el mensaje.

' _No puedo esperar para verte. Ven cuando quieras. Estaré aquí.'_

De Edward, por supuesto.

Sonreí mientras me lo imaginaba sentado en su cama, escribiendo el mensaje en su iPhone, el cual era genial para jugar, a diferencia de mi teléfono-ladrillo‑echo-en-los-noventas. Después de darle a 'enviar', él se habría estirado y habría bostezado, y hubiera dejado su teléfono en su mesita de noche antes de frotar el puente de su nariz. Eso haría que sus gafas se inclinaran hacia abajo.

Le he visto hacerlo cientos de veces, pero nunca falló de hacerme querer acurrucarme en su regazo y besar su nariz por ser tan adorable.

Dios, me estaba colando muy fuerte por este chico. Era el período de tiempo más largo que había estado enamorada de alguien hasta el punto de olvidar, y la gente lo estaba empezando a notar. Mis notas bajaron en este semestre por una razón. Ya casi nunca veía a Alice, no es que me sintiera horriblemente culpable desde que ella estaba en su mundo de _la la la_ de olvido con Jasper. De cualquier manera, lo que me preocupaba era que los gastos de mi hermandad iban acumulándose porque seguía poniendo excusas para no ir a reuniones y a eventos patrocinados. Tenía que empezar a trabajar en eso si quería que me quedara algo de dinero para los regalos de navidad de este año.

Mierda. ¡Navidad!

¿Qué le iba a regalar a Edward por navidad? ¿Y por qué empezaba a pensarlo ahora? ¿Es del tipo que le gustan las sorpresas o vendrá directamente y me dirá lo que quiere? Esperaba que fuera esta última porque yo apestaba dando regalos. Es por eso que mi padre tiene una pila de equipamiento de caza que no usaba (pero que se negaba a devolver) y mi madre poseía una estantería llena de libros de instrucciones de artesanía. No poseía nada de creatividad para el arte de regalar.

Culpaba a mi padre, que tampoco hacía los mejores regalos.

 _De acuerdo. Ahora no es el momento de entrar en pánico,_ me dije a mí misma firmemente. Es algo fácil de solucionar. Solo le preguntaré lo que quiere.

¿Pero luego qué si me pregunta qué es lo que _yo_ quiero? ¿Qué iba a decir? Había un montón de cosas que yo quería, pero no muchos de ellos eran objetos tangibles. Lo primero en mi lista apareció como una sesión de preguntas y respuestas para Miss América. Después de eso había cosas que me gustaría que pasaran, pero sabía que era probable que nunca ocurrieran. Por ejemplo, "pasar todo mi tiempo libre con Edward", "que alguien haga mis deberes", y, personalmente mi favorita, "ganar la lotería y nunca preocuparme por el dinero para que yo pueda leer a un lado de mi piscina cubierta todo el día, todos los días". Edward sería mi camarero*, por supuesto.

Me pregunto si estaría de acuerdo en ser mi camarero por las navidades. Hmmm..

El pensamiento vino con unas agradables imágenes que me mantuvieron entretenida durante el último trayecto de mi viaje para dejar de enloquecer. Estaba de vuelta a mi hermandad antes de darme cuenta, cargando mis maletas a mi habitación.

―¡Bella! ―Alice gritó cuando abrí la puerta.

―¡Alice! ―contesté con entusiasmo. Dejé caer mis maletas y nos abrazamos como si no nos hubiéramos visto en años.

―¿Cómo fue tu Acción de Gracias? ―preguntó, cogiendo la bolsa más pequeña y colocándola encima de la cama.

―Bien. Charlie dice "hola". ¿Cómo fue el tuyo?

―Ugh. No me hagas empezar ―gimió―. Me sentí como si estuviera en la tercera guerra mundial. Entre mi hermano, su mujer y mi madre, ¡pensé que me iba a volver loca!

―¿Es sobre el bebé otra vez? ―Empecé a sacar la ropa de la maleta y a tirar la ropa sucia en la canasta que Alice y yo compartíamos. Aprendí pronto en la vida que tendía a posponer las cosas, así que era desempacar ahora, o dejarlo hasta que me quedara sin ropa interior el siguiente mes.

―Es _siempre_ sobre el bebé. La maldita cosa aún no ha nacido y estoy cansada hasta la muerte de ella. ― Alice se dejó caer encima de la cama y gimió. Me senté a su lado y acaricié su cabello.

―Pobrecita ―simpaticé.

Alice suspiró y se volvió a mirarme con los ojos entrecerrados. ―¿Edward aún no ha vuelto?

―¿Por qué preguntas? ―le pregunté, estirándome a su lado así ella no tenía que mirar arriba hacia la luz para verme.

―Porque siempre estás con él. Pensé que no te vería hasta después de clases mañana.

Fruncí el ceño.

―Y aquí yo pensando que estabas tan absorbida por tu relación que no te darías cuenta de que yo no estaba.

―Oh, cariño. Quizás esté absorbida, pero eso no quiere decir que no me dé cuenta de que ya no salimos más.

―Lo sé. ―Suspiré, cogiendo su mano―. Lo siento.

―Está bien, yo he hecho lo mismo ―me aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa.

Hice una decisión instantánea. ―Vamos a salir el viernes por la noche. Solo nosotras. He decretado.

Alice rio. ―¿Has decretado?

Hice una mueca. ―Vale… Quizás esté pasando un poco mucho rato con Edward y sus amigos.

―No. Es lindo. Lo siguiente que vas a decirme que has estado delinquiendo ―comentó Alice riendo.

―Oh. Ha, Ha. ―Rodé mis ojos, pero no pude evitar sonreírle―. Eres muy graciosa.

―Lo sé ―dijo pavoneándose―. Es por eso que Jasper me quiere tanto.

La empujé juguetonamente. Chilló con sorpresa y me empujó de vuelta. Así es como Angela nos encontró jugando en la cama de Alice unos minutos después.

―Desearía tener una cámara conmigo… ―meditó en voz alta―. Tengo el sentimiento de que vuestros novios estarían muy interesados en esta pequeña escena.

Le saqué la lengua y ella se carcajeó.

―¡Oh! Hablando de novios. ―Alice exclamó saltando de la cama y enderezando su ropa―. Se supone que he quedado con el mío en unos minutos. ―Rápidamente arregló su pelo en el espejo antes de girarse a mí―. Hablamos mañana, ¿de acuerdo? También hablaremos sobre lo del viernes. ¡Nos vemos! ―gritó, despidiéndose con la mano antes de salir de la habitación.

Angela y yo compartimos una mirada antes de levantarme.

―Supongo que debería ir yéndome también. Edward está esperando verme en algún momento del día.

Angela sonrió. ―No pretendas que no te estás mordiendo las uñas por verlo.

―¿Mordiéndome las uñas? ―Repetí arqueando las cejas―. ¿Alguien ha ido a la escuela de vaqueros en Acción de Gracias?

Ella entrecerró los ojos antes de salir de la habitación mientras me reía de ella.

Aunque no quería admitirlo, efectivamente me estaba mordiendo las uñas por ver a Edward. Lo había echado de menos. Razón por la cual corrí a través del campo hacia su edificio después de ver que mi padre estaba bien. Subí de dos en dos las escaleras y tomé un minuto para recobrar el aliento, sacándome el sudor de la frente. Por suerte no me había puesto una chaqueta, porque si no estaría muy acalorada.

Golpear la puerta hizo que mi corazón se acelerara otra vez y, cuando Edward abrió la puerta, voló. Sin embargo, mis pies no lo hicieron mientras buscaba en su cara un ápice de la ilusión y la alegría que sentía.

―Hola. ―Sonreí tímidamente.

―Hola ―contestó. Luego dio un paso hacia mí y todo lo que me mantuvo paralizada me hizo temblar. Me tiré a sus brazos, sintiéndome millones de veces mejor mientras me rodeaba con ellos y apretaba.

―Te he echado de menos ―murmuró en mi oído.

―Yo también te he echado de menos. ―Continuamos abrazados por un rato más y luego nos separamos―. ¿Está Ben aquí? ―pregunté.

―No ―dijo negando con la cabeza―. ¿Por qué?

Sonreí asegurándome que la puerta estaba cerrada con pestillo antes de ponerlo contra la pared. Luego lo besé con todo mi anhelo y necesidad. Él respondió suavemente mordiendo mi labio inferior y luego lamiéndolo, sus manos sujetándome firmemente contra él. En unos segundos nos calentamos, quitándonos la ropa mientras nos topábamos con el sofá.

―Dios, te he echado de menos ―gimió cuando tocó mis pechos. Un fuerte tirón en uno de ellos me hizo gemir. Caí en el sofá, quitándome mis zapatos apresuradamente y saliendo de mis pantalones y ropa interior mientras que él se quitaba el resto de la ropa.

Finalmente estábamos en horizontal y desnudos, nuestras manos y labios encontrándose con cada hendidura, curva y ángulo.

―Te necesito ―jadeé mientras Edward lamía ligeramente en ese punto sensible detrás de mí oreja. Curvando mis manos bajo su trasero, lo empujé más cerca. Con un ansioso empujón, se deslizó y se quedó quieto hasta que estuve cómoda.

―¿Estas bien? ―inquirió mientras salía y luego entraba lentamente.

Asentí torpemente, envolviéndolo con mis piernas.

―Más rápido ―ordené.

Agarró mis caderas y se estrelló contra mí, haciéndome gemir de puro placer.

 _Oh, Dios. Sí, así._

Él bombeó sus caderas rápido y duro, llevándome más alto y alto. Mi respiración se hizo más fatigosa y vagamente escuché pequeños suspiros provenientes de mí con cada golpe.

Cerca. Tan jodidamente cerca.

Y luego, como una tormenta, mi clímax me arrasó, apretando cada músculo de mi cuerpo. Edward gimió, empujándose dos veces más antes de derramarse en mí. Se desplomó, estremeciéndose, y rodó hacia un lado, abrazándome a su pecho.

 _Perfecto._

―Te amo ―murmuré escuchando el latido de su corazón debajo mi mejilla. Saciada y justo donde quería estar, mis ojos se cerraron sin ninguna dificultad.

.

.

Temblando por una ráfaga de frío, me acurruqué en el calor de mi espalda. Poco a poco me di cuenta que el calor era Edward, así que me di la vuelta y, aturdida, abrí los ojos.

―Hey ―dijo suavemente, sonriendo.

―Hola ―grazné, mirando alrededor―. ¿Cómo llegamos a tu habitación?

Edward encogió los hombros.

―Te cargué hacia aquí cuando terminamos. Asumí que te importaría que Ben llegara y te viera en toda tu gloria.

―Gracias. ―Reí―. No pensé en eso.

―Es por eso que estoy aquí.

Nos acurrucamos por un largo rato antes de formular la pregunta que había estado alrededor de mi mente todo el día.

―¿Cómo vamos a sobrevivir a las vacaciones de navidad?

―No lo sé. ―Edward suspiró, girando sobre su espalda. Me acurruqué alrededor suyo, descansando mi cabeza en su hombro―. Siempre podrías venir a casa conmigo.

Me tensé. ―¿En serio?

―Sí. Sabes que podría funcionar. Podrías venir conmigo a casa de mis padres por una semana y después de navidades podría unirme a ti en casa de tu padre, de este modo no tendríamos que pasar más de unos días separados ―dijo rápidamente. Inmediatamente amé la idea.

―¿Cuánto tiempo has estado pensando en esto? ―pregunté, encantada de que él estuviera tan desesperado como yo de pasar tiempo juntos.

―No mucho…

―Mmm… Me gusta la forma en que tu mente piensa, caballero. ―Sonriendo, le di un beso en el pecho.

―¿Sí? ¿Quieres hacerlo? ―cuestionó ansiosamente.

Levantando mi cabeza, le miré.

―Por supuesto. Tendré que preguntarle a mi padre, pero estoy bastante segura de que estará bien con el plan. ¿Les importará a tus padres?

―No ―dijo mientras una sonrisa aparecía―. Ya les he preguntado.

La cama se sacudió mientras reía y le abrazaba fuerte y él me acariciaba la espalda. Después de calmarme, las preocupaciones aparecieron.

―¿Crees que les gustaré?

―Por supuesto que sí. ¿Cómo podrías no gustarles?

―Mmm, es cierto. Soy bastante impresionante ―bromeé, aunque interiormente todavía seguía bastante preocupada.

Edward se carcajeó.

―No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Yo, sin embargo, me quedaré en casa del padre de mi novia, quien tiene una pistola y tiene la ley de su parte si decide dispararme.

―Oh, él no es ni de cerca tan malo ahora ―le aseguré―. Deberías haberle visto con mi primer novio. Charlie hizo que se hiciera pis en sus pantalones cuando se conocieron por primera vez. ―El recuerdo me hizo reír.

―Eso es muy reconfortante. ―Edward dijo sarcásticamente, suspirando en voz alta.

―Esconderé las pistolas antes de que vengas. ―Le di un manotazo a su pierna y sugerí.

―Perfecto. Hazlo enfadar justo antes de conocerme.

―Ese es exactamente mi plan ―bromeé, suavizándolo con una sonrisa juguetona.

Me dio una mirada sucia, pero vi los engranajes trabajando en su cabeza y sabía que me había devuelto a la realidad. Luego me empezó a hacer cosquillas a los lados. Me defendí, decidida a no ser la que se rindiera.

―¡Para, para! ―Edward gritó cuando empecé a tirar de los pelos de sus piernas―. ¡Tú ganas!

―¡Muahahahaha! ¡Y no lo olvides nunca!

―Caray ―dijo frotándose la desafortunada pantorrilla en la que me había centrado―. Eres despiadada.

―Lo siento. ―Hice un puchero, haciéndole mi cara de perrito triste.

―Está bien ―cedió, y volví a tumbarme en su pecho.

―Sabes, esta es la segunda vez que he tenido una pelea de cosquillas hoy. ―Me acordé.

―Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Con quién? ―Edward preguntó con suspicacia.

―Alice ―dije―. Y también le pateé el trasero.

―¿Sí?

―Sí.

Nos miramos por unos minutos, y luego…

―¡Veremos quién pateará el trasero de quién!

―¡Aaaaaaaah!

* * *

 **Definiciones y referencias:**

*Camarero: En realidad es _Cabana boy._ Un _cabana boy_ es un chico, generalmente sexy, que sirve a las mujeres (en la playa, en un hotel, etc.) abanicándolas, sirviéndoles bebidas…


	20. Chapter 20

**Resident Geek**

Historia original de _cdunbar_

 _Capítulo traducido por Maya William_

 _Beteado por Manue Peralta. Betas FFAD_

"Lo único que quiero de Navidad" por Mariah Carey.

No quiero mucho para Navidad.

Esto es lo único que pido

Ver a mi chica

Parada en mi puerta.

¡Oh! Y tenerte para mí solo

Más de lo que te puedes imaginar

Concédeme este deseo, nena

Todo lo que pido para esta Navidad

Eres tú.

* * *

 **EPOV**

¿Ropa interior? Empacado.

¿Artículos personales? Empacado.

¿El Regalo de Navidad de Bella? Reviso nuevamente mi maleta, pero no está.

¿Dónde lo empaqué? Estaba envuelto con un papel de pingüinos, por todos los santos, no debería de costarme trabajo encontrarlo.

Después de buscar por todos lados en mi recámara, una vez más, lo encuentro entre las cobijas de la cama, justo a un lado de la maleta. Obvio.

Alguien toca en la puerta mientras yo cierro la maleta.

―¿Sí? ―respondo, sin voltear a ver entretanto coloco la maleta en el piso y comienzo a colocarme los zapatos.

―¿Estás listo para que nos vayamos? Bella probablemente nos está esperando a que pasemos por ella. ―Emmett dice, a la vez que entra al desastre que es mi cuarto.

―Todo listo ―contesto, levantándome para hacer una última inspección―. ¿Por qué siempre siento que se me olvidó algo? ―pregunto en voz alta.

―Probablemente porque así lo es. Pero no te preocupes. Lo que se te olvide, estoy seguro que tu mami te compra un reemplazo. ―Se ríe mientras me sigue fuera de la recámara. Giro mis ojos, mientras me pregunto en cuánto tiempo comenzaré a soñar despierto con la idea de abandonarlo en una estación de gasolina, varias millas de la casa de sus padres. Así podría quedarme solo con Bella antes de llegar a la casa de mis padres y no tener únicamente un instante a solas con ella en un buen rato.

Llegamos al estacionamiento y miro la casa de KD justo cuando Bella sale de ella.

―Por favor, compórtate. Y no menciones nada asqueroso o yo le menciono aquella vez en que cierta parte de tu cuerpo se quedó pegada en la barda congelada ―amenazo a Emmett antes de salir del auto.

―Golpe bajo, Edward. Golpe. Bajo. ―Emmett susurra, mientras también sale.

―Hey, déjame ayudarte con eso ―digo, alcanzado la maleta de Bella.

La coloco en la cajuela del auto con todo lo demás, Emmett la saluda.

―¡Bella! Me enteré que vamos a tener el privilegio de tu compañía por las siguientes tres horas.

―No sé qué tanto va a ser un "privilegio" mi compañía. Aún sigo molesta por mis exámenes ―le contesta de forma amargada.

Se dan un breve abrazo, lo cual me divide por dentro. Me gusta ver que mis amigos se llevan bien, pero al mismo tiempo, quiero arrancarle a Bella de sus brazos. Yo debería de ser la única persona en tocarla. Punto final.

―Por favor, no hablemos de exámenes. ―Emmett refunfuña―. Estoy seguro que reprobé todos y que no me voy a graduar en mayo.

Bella me mira y me sonríe mientras yo ruedo mis ojos. Tiendo hacer mucho eso cuando estoy cerca de Emmett.

―Estoy segura que lo hiciste bien ―le asegura mientras entra al lugar de copiloto.

Emmett entra en el asiento trasero y yo al del conductor.

―Pero aún si no te gradúas en mayo ―Continua―, debes de pensar en las cosas positivas.

―¿Como no conseguir un trabajo? ―Emmett adivina.

―No, tontito. Las chicas de primer semestre.

―Buen punto. ―Emmett se acomoda en su asiento, una expresión soñada en su rostro, mientras contempla otra sesión de nuevas víctimas a su disposición.

Bella sacude la cabeza mientras se ríe.

―Eso va a crear un viaje silencioso ―comento mientras la miro.

―¡Demonios! Acabas de descubrir mi malévolo plan.

―Odio ser el mensajero de malas noticias, pero tu plan no era malévolo.

―Silencio ―responde.

Simplemente sonrío y tomo su mano de su regazo. Tal vez no voy a dejar a Emmett atrás después de todo.

Tres horas y una parada después, doy la vuelta en el vecindario en donde me crié. Su agarre en mi mano es más fuerte y se sienta cerca de la orilla de su asiento. Al parecer está más nerviosa de lo que aparenta.

―Relájate, Bella. Te van a amar ―le aseguro, acariciando su mano con mi pulgar.

―Sí, Bella. ―Emmett dice desde el asiento trasero―. En realidad, ellos te van a amar tanto que van a preferir que tú fueras su hija en lugar de Edward.

Frunzo el ceño. Posiblemente tiene razón. Mi mamá va adorar tener a otra chica en la casa y mi papá va a estar encantado en el momento en que Bella le sonría.

―Recuérdame nuevamente a qué se dedican. ―Bella pregunta.

―Mi madre es maestra de arte en la preparatoria en donde me gradué y mi padre es un profesor de física de la universidad ―respondo.

―Pero la cosa que tu papá desarrolló… no tiene nada que ver con la física.

―Cierto. Como le gusta decirlo, la física es su pasión, los rompecabezas su maldición.

―Yo no consideraría una maldición el "laberinto de Cullen". ―Emmett susurra a mis espaldas―. Es más bien lo que utilizan para determinar si eres material para las ligas mayores o estás condenado en permanecer en las menores.

―¿Es así de complicado? ―Bella cuestiona.

Le doy una mirada asesina a Emmett. ¿Por qué tuvo que decir eso? No quería espantarla más de lo que ya está.

―Dile. ―Emmett exige.

―Mensa lo utiliza en sus pruebas preliminares para identificar candidatos potenciales ―admito suspirando.

La boca de Bella cae.

―¿Me estás bromeando? ¿Tu papá es un maldito genio? ―Encojo los hombros.

―No le hace publicidad. Honestamente, tiene los pies en la tierra. No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien. ―Al parecer eso no la convence.

Giro para entrar en la cochera y, en el siguiente momento, Emmett desaparece.

―¿Por qué está tan emocionado? ―Ella pregunta, mientras lo ve desaparecer por la puerta principal.

―Ama más esta casa que la suya ―respondo―. Estoy seguro que mi madre lo está alimentando con galletas en este instante mientras que él está confesándole por qué no va a encontrar a una chica tan fabulosa como ella.

―¿En serio? ―inquiere con las cejas elevadas.

―Sucede cada vez que venimos. No sé por qué debería de ser diferente esta vez. ―Sonrío―. ¿Lista?

―¿Me van a dar una galleta también? ―Me río.

―Estoy seguro que sí.

―Entonces, sí. Ya estoy lista.

Bella me suelta la mano.

Tomo nuestras maletas, pero dejo la de Emmett en la cochera. Si la quiere, que él venga por ella.

Abro la puerta principal y veo a Bella.

―¿Estás bien?

―Sí, solo un poco… ¿abrumada? No puede creer que tú creciste en esta casa.

Mirando detrás de mí la recepción y las escaleras, decoradas muy sencillo, pero fríamente, puede entender por qué se siente de esa forma.

―Sé que puede parecer demasiado, pero vas a ver que la mayoría de las antigüedades fueran heredadas y los cuartos en donde por lo general estamos son bastante normales y cálidos.

Ella me hace un gesto.

―Última oportunidad para arrepentirte, Cullen.

La miro sorprendido y dejo caer las maletas en la alfombra, permitiendo que la puerta se cierre detrás de nosotros.

―¿Alguna vez te he tratado como si fuera superior a ti o te he hecho sentir incómoda porque vengo de una familia acaudalada?

―No. ―Suspira.

―Entonces, ¿por qué no querría presentarles a mis padres la chica que amo? ―le pregunto, acercándola a mí con un abrazo.

Sus brazos envuelven mi cintura y entierra su rostro contra mi cuello.

―Lo siento. Estoy comportándome como una tonta, ¿o no?

―No, solo estás nerviosa, lo cual entiendo ―declaro, acariciando su espalda―. Estoy seguro que voy a estar peor antes de que conozca a tu padre.

―¿Lo prometes? ―pregunta mirándome.

―Sí ―juro y la beso.

―Ahora, antes de que Emmett se coma todas las galletas, deberíamos de entrar. ―Bella asiente y recojo nuestras maletas antes de entrar. Las coloco por las escaleras y grito.

―¿Mamá?

―Aquí, cariño ―responde desde la cocina.

Entramos y encontramos a Emmett con un plato de galletas de chispas de chocolates, empujándolas en su boca más rápido de lo que puede masticarlas y a mi madre parada por el mostrador, colocando masa de galletas en una charola de metal.

―¡Edward! Sé que hace poco que estuviste aquí, pero parece que fue hace tanto desde la última vez que te vi ―exclama mientras me envuelve en un abrazo. Me deja y se enfoca a mi izquierda―. Y tú debes de ser Bella.

―Sí, señora. Es un placer conocerla. ―Bella responde, sonriendo nerviosamente.

―Cariño ―responde, moviendo su mano de un lado a otro―. Llámame Esme. Ya eres prácticamente parte de la familia de todas formas. Edward se la pasaba hablando de ti de forma continua cuando estuvo aquí para Acción de Gracias.

―¿En verdad? ―Bella me sonríe y siento mi rostro calentarse. Estoy seguro que estoy en un tono rojizo en este momento.

―Sí, también hace eso en la escuela. ―Emmett aporta entre unos bocados. Sabía que lo tenía que haber abandonado en una gasolinera.

―Creo que está enamorado, cariño. ―Esme comenta.

―Bueno, es recíproco. ―Bella dice, sonriéndome―. Yo estoy muy enamorada.

―¿No es eso hermoso? ―Mi madre murmura―. Voy por Carlisle, y podemos discutir las opciones para cenar, ¿está bien?

Me da unos pequeños golpecitos en el brazo como si no me hubiera avergonzado frente a mi novia y luego camina dejando la cocina, dirigiéndose hacia donde mi padre posiblemente se encuentre. Probablemente encerrado en su sala, trabajando en su nuevo acertijo.

―Así que… hablas de mí todo el tiempo, ¿eh? ―Bella sonríe y yo me vuelvo a poner rojo.

―Silencio ―murmuro, golpeando mi cadera contra la suya―. Si quieres galletas, tendrás que arriesgar que tu mano sea arrancada en el proceso.

―Mías. ―Emmett ladra, mirándonos mientras acerca el plato de galletas hacia su cuerpo.

―M-Muy bien. ―Encojo los hombros―. Al parecer tendrás que esperar a que mi madre haga más. Me disculpo en nombre de mi amigo por su avaricia.

―No hay problema, después de todo no tenía tanta hambre. Entonces, ¿cuándo puedo ver tu cuarto? ―Bella pregunta, meciéndose frente a mí y sonriendo.

Estaba a punto de ceder a mis deseos y jalarla hacia mí para un beso cuando mis padres entran en la cocina.

―Hola, yo soy Carlisle, el padre de Edward. ―Sonrío y Bella sacude su mano―. Es tan agradable poder poner un rostro al nombre. Tú eres lo único de lo que Edward ha hablado durante las vacaciones de Acción de Gracias.

―¿En verdad?

Me sonríe nuevamente mientras pretendo ignorarlos al ver el reloj en la pared.

―Cielos, tengo hambre ―interrumpo―. ¿Qué hay de cenar, mamá?

―Pensé que podríamos salir a cenar. ¿Está bien comida china, Bella?

―Me encanta la comida china ―responde.

―Este… ¿Emmett? ―Carlisle dice.

―¿Sí? ―contesta entre masticadas.

―Eres bienvenido en acompañarnos, hijo, pero creo que tus padres te deben estar esperando en tu propia casa.

―Claro, puedes llevarte esas contigo. ―Esme le dice cuando Emmett comienza a hacer un puchero.

―¡Gracias Sra. C! Entonces los veo al rato, chicos.

Emmett salta con el plato de galletas bajo el brazo como si fuera un balón de fútbol americano y nos dice adiós con la mano antes de desaparecer por el pasillo. Nos vemos los unos a los otros ante la rápida salida de Emmett antes de que mi padre preguntara:

―¿Nos vamos?

―Te dije que te iban a amar ―le recuerdo por la milésima vez en la última hora. Estamos sentados en mi cuarto viendo "El día libre de Ferris Bueller" después de cenar con mis padres. No puedo evitar sentirme orgulloso cada vez que miro a Bella en el mismo cuarto en donde ha sido el nacimiento de más fantasías de las que puedo contar. ¡Tengo a una chica en mi cuarto! Sí, es infantil, pero no me importa. Amo este sentimiento, como si finalmente hubiera hecho todo lo que me prometí cuando estaba en la preparatoria.

―Lo sé. Son maravillosos. Voy a firmar los papeles de adopción el día de mañana ―me responde, sonriendo.

―Si crees que convertirte en mi hermana me va a detener de continuar saliendo contigo, tristemente estás equivocada ―le informo.

―Primero, asco. El incesto jamás es sexi. Segundo, si nos mudamos a Arkansas, no habría problema. ¡Viva! ―exclama sarcásticamente. Me rio.

―Acabas de quemar a todos en Arkansas.

―No sabía que eras estadocista (estado―racista), ¿o sí?

―¿Un qué? No creo que significa lo que crees que significa ―respondo.

―No importa ―dice mientras rueda sus ojos―. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

―Sí, que tu opinión de las personas de Arkansas no es muy buena. ¿Existe algún otro estado que tienes algún prejuicio en contra?

―Hmmm. No, creo que ese es único.

Bella cambia de posición en la silla de juegos y suspira.

―Creía que estas cosas iban en contra de la ley por ser un castigo inusual y cruel.

―Simplemente porque no seas increíble y no sabes cómo sentarte correctamente en una silla de jugador no es razón para quejarte de ellas.

Bella hace un puchero.

―¿No crees que soy increíble? ―Su cara con un puchero me desquebraja.

―Supongo que eres un poco increíble.

Me sonríe y regresa su mirada a la escena que hay en la televisión, es la que Ferris se mete en el desfile y comienza un baile.

―Algunas veces me gustaría ser Ferris Bueller.

―Creo que eso es un deseo común ―respondo.

―Sí, ¿pero todos se peinan su cabello como un Mohawk con shampoo cuando están en la regadera para copiarlo? ―curiosea.

¿Bella con un Mohawk? No me lo puedo imaginar.

―¿Haces eso?

―Tal vez ―responde misteriosamente―. ¿Quieres tomar un baño conmigo y descubrirlo?

Oh cielos, me estaba tratando de matar. Sonrío, mirando la puerta cerrada e imaginando a mis padres descubriéndonos en la regadera, juntos.

―Eres una provocadora.

―No.

Se desliza de la silla y se hinca a mi lado en el piso.

―Una provocadora es alguien que no tiene la intención de cumplir su propuesta. Yo no estoy bromeando.

―Bella, mis padres están en la casa ―contesto, mi voz suplicante, aunque lo único que quiero es tomarla y ponerla en mi regazo. Al demonio con las consecuencias.

―¿Entonces? ―Se acerca y muerde mi labio inferior.

Gimo y ella cubre mis labios con los suyos, sus manos enterradas en mi cabello. Ella se sienta a horacadas sobre mí y luego ambos gritamos cuando la silla se va hacia atrás, tirándonos en el suelo.

Nota a mí mismo: las sillas de jugadores de videojuegos no están diseñadas para sostener a dos personas.

―¿Estás bien? ―consulta riéndose mientras se me quita de encima―. ¿Por qué la mayoría de nuestras sesiones de besos terminan con un accidente.

―Ouch. Sí ―me quejo, tocando la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.― Creo que tengo una ligera conmoción en la cabeza. Probablemente me tengas que despertar cada hora en la noche para asegurarte que esté bien.

―No lo sé… ¿no se preguntarán tus padres porqué estoy entrando y saliendo de tu cuarto?

Me siento lentamente.

―No si entras una vez y te quedas ―digo sonriendo.

―¡Oh! ¿Ahora quién es el provocador? ―Bella comienza a agacharse nuevamente, pero se detiene cuando escuchamos pasos acercarse.

―¿Edward?―Esme llamó, tocando la puerta del cuarto―. ¿Están tú y Bella bien? Me pareció escuchar algo caerse.

Bella regresó a su silla mientras yo me paraba para dejar entrar a mi madre.

―Hola, estamos bien. Me caí de la silla y me pegué en la cabeza ―explico, abriendo la puerta y señalando la parte posterior de mi cabeza, como si eso hiciera la historia más creíble.

―Oh, cariño. Desearía que fueras más cuidadoso. ―Mi madre aprovechó esta oportunidad para asomarse y ver qué estamos haciendo. _Solo estamos viendo televisión inocentemente, mamá_ , quería decir.

―Bella, muñeca, ¿te gustaría chocolate caliente? Estaba por prepararme para mí.

―¿Por qué le das a Bella chocolate caliente y a mí no? ―protesto.

Bella ya me estaba usurpando el puesto de hijo favorito. Es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que me pidan que me mude de forma permanente.

―Porque tú no eres un invitado y te puedes hacer tu propia taza. ―Mi madre responde, sonriéndome dulcemente y dándome una palmaditas en la mejilla―. Pero si gustas, puedo hacer un poco más.

―Gracias, mamá, me encantaría. ¿Bella?

―Sí, por favor ―responde y se ofrece a ayudar hacerlo. Las sigo cuando me doy cuenta que me está abandonando para pasar tiempo con mi madre. Justo cuando las cosas se estaban poniendo buena. Qué mala educación.

―Bella, sé que dije esto en la cena, pero me encanta que estés aquí. Es bonito tener a otra chica en la casa. ―Mi mamá dice mientras agita la leche en la cazuela.

―Gracias, Esme, yo también estoy feliz de estar aquí. ―Ruedo mis ojos, esperando a que terminen para poder arrastrar a Bella de regreso a mi cuarto y terminar lo que comenzamos.

―Ahora, no quiero que te preocupes de algo mientras estás aquí. Y lo digo en serio. Eres nuestra invitada. Nos queremos asegurar que regreses en algún momento. ―Bella se ríe.

―Trataré de recordar eso, gracias.

Luego ellas continúan con la conversación que comenzaron durante la cena respecto a cocinar y yo las ignoro, desechando mis esperanzas de una noche con Bella. Era algo improbable de todas formas. Me consuelo a mí mismo con algo de chocolate caliente y unos mini bombones.

Al siguiente día planeé actividades qué hacer juntos mientras mi madre está dando clases y mi padre se quedaba en la casa calificando exámenes. Llevé a Bella por la ciudad, enseñándole lugares que frecuentaba cuando era más joven, mi escuela y áreas históricas, de las cuales había dos: la antigua prisión, que no era nada más que una choza detrás de un línea de riel, y una pequeña catara en el parque. Ese lugar era muy popular durante los veranos. Luego la llevé a mi lugar absolutamente favorito: la tienda de cómics.

―Así que… ¿en verdad trabajaste aquí? ―pregunta mientras estaciono el automóvil y lo apago.

―Sí. ¿Cómo crees que sabría todo acerca de superhéroes y cómics?

―Pensé que solo eres nerd ―responde, tomando mi mano cuando nos encontramos frente del carro.

―Ouch. Ese fue un golpe bajo, Swan.

Mientras nos acercamos a la entrada principal, la cual avisaba que ya tienen el nuevo volumen de X―Men: Legacy, Bella se gira y me dice:

―Ya entiendo por qué conseguías a todas las chicas cuando estabas en la preparatoria, Edward.

―Tus celos de mi genial trabajo, el cual formó al hombre que ves ahora, mientras tú estabas… ¿qué era? ¿Trabajando en una tienda de artículos para acampar? Es realmente patético.

Bella saca su lengua mientras me rio, abriéndole la puerta.

―Hey, Edward. ―Al dice desde atrás del mostrador cuando entramos.

Al es el dueño de este fabuloso establecimiento y el tipo que aún considero un buen amigo, aun cuando solo lo veía cuando estaba de vacaciones de la escuela.

―Hey, Al. Me gustaría presentarte a Bella, mi novia. Bella, este es mi antiguo jefe, Alberto o Al, que es como prefieren que lo llamen.

Bella sonríe.

―Hola. Es un placer conocerte.

Las cejas de Al se elevan.

―¿Novia? Pensé que habías inventado eso la última vez que estuviste aquí.

―Cómo puedes observar, no estaba mintiendo.

―A menos que hayas contratado a alguien para que actúe como tu novia. ―Al sugiere.

―Bella, por favor, dile a Al que no te contraté con el afán de convencerlo que tengo una vida social en la universidad y que en verdad eres mi novia.

Al me señala con el dedo.

―Ahora no le voy a creer. La acabas de indicar qué decir.

Cubro mis ojos con mi mano y sacudo la cabeza. ¿Cómo soporté trabajar para este tipo durante dos años?

―Te aseguro, Al, soy su novia y en verdad tiene una vida social. ―Bella dice de forma sincera.

―Hmm. Al parecer no tengo opción más que creerte. Me disculpo por la broma, Edward, pero todo es por diversión, ¿correcto?

―Sí, lo sé ―respondo―. ¿Conseguiste esa orden especial que te pedí?

―Sí, está justo aquí. ―Al se agacha y detrás del mostrador, se levanta colocando sobre él una caja café sellada.

―¿Qué ordenaste? ―Bella pregunta, mirando con interés la caja.

―Es tu regalo de navidad, así que no se vale hacer trampa ―le digo seriamente, sabiendo cómo se comporta cuando hay regalos.

―¿A qué te refieres? Ya vi mi regalo en tu maleta.

―Has estado esculcando mis cosas, ¿correcto?

Bella se muerde el labio.

―Yo…estaba… buscando algo y… pensé que tú lo tenías.

La dejo salirse con la suya sabiendo que, aunque encontró su regalo, no lo había abierto aún. Si lo hubiera hecho estaría haciendo un gran escándalo por eso.

―Ese es tu regalo que queda entre tú y yo. Este es tu regalo público que mis padres pueden ver.

―Pero… yo solo te conseguí uno ―replica tristemente.

―Oye, no hay problema ―le aseguro poniendo mis brazos a su alrededor.

―Quería darte algo especial, pero no quería avergonzarte al abrirlo frente a mis padres así que decidí darte uno falso.

―¿Es el "regalo secreto" lencería? ―Bella susurra en mi oído.

Ojalá…

―No, pero lo tendré en mente para el próximo año.

―Dije que te creía que era tu novia, Edward. No tienes por qué ponerte todo romántico en mi tienda. ―Al dice, interrumpiendo nuestro momento.

―¡No hay nadie más! ―Señalo alrededor poniendo énfasis en mi punto.

―No importa ―dice estirando su brazo, palma hacia arriba―. Respeta las reglas de la casa.

Suspiro.

―Está bien. ¿Cuánto te debo?

Después de pagar, Bella y yo nos despedimos de Al y nos vamos.

―Entooonces, ¿me vas a decir qué compraste? ―Bella pregunta sosteniendo mis manos en las suyas.

―No, vas a descubrirlo cuando te lo de.

―Mandonsito. Me gusta eso. ―Sus ojos brillan―. ¿Qué te parece si te lo saco con besos?

―Ciertamente puedes intentarlo….

Me interrumpe con un beso, poniendo su boca sobre la mía, agarrándola parte de atrás de mi camisa por debajo de mi chamarra.

―Pero no va a funcionar. ―Termino mi frase cuando nos separamos.

Haciendo un puchero entra al carro sin un comentario. Por el momento, el tema se había cerrado y no había forma que le iba a decir qué hay dentro de las dos cajas.

.

.

.

―Entonces, Bella, ¿cuál es tu forma favorita para viajar en el tiempo? ―Mi padre pregunta durante la cena esa noche, como si fuera un tema de conversación normal.

Le dije a mi padre que le bajara con cualquier tema relacionado a ciencia ficción, física o algo normal que las personas no hablan cuando Bella está aquí, claramente lo había olvidado. U optó por ignorarme.

Gruño.

―Bella, no tienes que contestar eso ―digo, viéndola mientras está sentada paralizada.

―No, está bien. Umm… ¿tengo opciones, Dr. Cullen? ―responde.

―Por favor, dime Carlisle. Y sí, puedes tener algunas opciones. Está la máquina del tiempo, famosa por H.G Wells, pero puede ser cualquier cosa desde el automóvil Delorean de "Regreso al Futuro" o una tina caliente como "Hot Tub Máquina del tiempo". Existen la interferencia mágica o cosas hechizadas como el "Time Turner" de Harry Potter. El túnel de gusano, los cuales han sido referenciados en varias películas, series de televisión y libros. Viajando más rápido que la velocidad de la luz. El TARDIS del Doctor Who, que también viaja a través del espacio. Y finalmente, está la idea de que ciertas personas pueden entrenarse o tener una secuencia específica en su DNA o algún gen que les permite viajar en el tiempo por su propio mérito o por el poder de su mente.

Bella se me queda viendo, yo encojo mis hombros. Ella pidió opciones.

―Me inclinaría por magia. ―Finalmente responde después de pensarlo por un minuto.

―Opción interesante. ¿Alguna razón en particular de por qué? ―prosigue mi padre.

―Es la única opción que ofreció que lo hacía sonar más como fantasía que ciencia y como no ceo que viajar en el tiempo es posible, hace sentido que la única forma de lograrlo sea a través de algo supernatural. ―Ella responde.

―Fascinante. ¿Qué opinas de la teoría de que viajar en el tiempo es posible, pero solo hacia el futuro? ―pregunta mi padre.

―Papá, ¿podemos hablar de algo más? ―interrumpo―. Como…¿cualquier otra cosa?

―Está bien, Edward. ―Bella dice―. Está hablando de dilatación del tiempo, ¿correcto?

Juro que mi quijada está en el suelo. Esta chica me sorprende en cada vuelta. Mi padre también parecía ligeramente impresionado.

―¡Correcto!

¡Oh no! Comenzaba a emocionarse, lo que significa que está preparándose para dar sermón.

―Alguien puso atención durante su clase de física. ―Bella encoje sus hombros.

―Siempre me pareció un concepto interesante. Además, es tan popular en ciencia ficción que es difícil no aprender de ello hasta cierto punto.

―Cierto. ―Mi padre me mira―. Edward, ¿querías que cambiara el tema?

―No, está bien. Ustedes pueden continuar hablando de viajar en el tiempo. Entonces, mamá, ¿qué hiciste el día de hoy? ―pregunto, girando mi cuerpo hacia ella.

Bella y mi padre continuaron con su conversación de la teoría de viajar en el tiempo, dando un paso hacia adelante para hacer una unión más fuerte y forzándome fuera de la imagen. Literalmente sacándome a fuerzas. Probablemente sea la persona responsable de tomar las fotos este año. Debería de haberlo esperado cuando invité a Bella a la casa. Algunas cosas son muy buenas para ser realidad.

* * *

 **Definiciones**

Ferris Bueller día libre: ¿Qué es eso? No has visto mi película favorita de Matthew Broderick. Si te dijera "La vida se mueve muy rápido. Si no te detienes y miras a tu alrededor de vez en cuando, te la puedes perder" no sabes a quien me refiero… estas desterrado hasta que veas la película.

Viajar en el tiempo: si no entendiste todas las referencias en ese párrafo de las diferentes formas de viajar en el tiempo, te estás perdiendo de algo maravilloso. En especial el doctor Who.

Dilatación del tiempo, posiblemente han escuchado en la relación de espacio y tiempo. Es la teoría de relatividad respecto a observar diferencia de tiempo que ha pasado entre dos eventos y medirlos por un observador ya sea movimiento relativo o diferencial situado por masas gravitacionales (ejempo, warpspeed de Star Trek vs. Viaje en el espacio) **.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Resident Geek**

 **By: cdunbar**

 **Traducido por: Elena Bellamy**

 **Beteado por: Manue Peralta**

 _You could be my it girl (Usted podría ser mi chica)_

 _Baby, you're the shhh girl (Bebé, tú eres la chica shhh)_

 _Lovin' you could be a crime (Amar puede ser un delito)_

 _Crazy how we fit, firl (Loco cómo encajamos, chica)_

 _This is it, girl (Ésta es la chica)_

 _Give me twenty-five to life (Dame veinticinco a la vida)_

" ** _It Girl" by Jason Derulo_**

* * *

 **EPOV**

Al día siguiente, Emmett se alejó de la televisión lo suficiente para venir y molestarnos. Y por molestarnos, me refiero a mí. Mi papá había terminado de revisar sus trabajos y había entregado las notas finales de su clase, así que se encerró en su guarida, probablemente trabajando en algo aburrido y científico.

Estaba a punto de asfixiar a Emmett si no se iba para poder tener algo de tiempo a solas con Bella, cuando mi mamá volvió del trabajo. Después de eso, acepté que eso no sucedería y pasé el tiempo que pude con ella, entre Emmett y mis padres llamando su atención.

El día siguiente era sábado y mis padres estuvieron en casa todo el día. Era un "día de actividades divertidas" para toda la familia. Fuimos a la ciudad más cercana para algunas compras navideñas de último minuto. Bella nos pidió ayuda para comprarle algo a su padre y todos nos fuimos por nuestra cuenta por una hora para encontrar todo lo que nos faltara. Yo había terminado mis compras, así que terminé paseando, deseando ser un niño de nuevo para poder caber en esas increíbles camionetas de baterías. En serio, ¿dónde estaban cuando era un niño?

El domingo fue un día quieto, y uno que planeaba pasar con Bella. Nosotros dos. Solos. En mi cuarto. Pero antes de poder irnos después del desayuno, mi padre pidió hablar conmigo. Fuimos a la guarida, la cual todos considerábamos como su cuarto y oficina personal.

—Solo quería tomar un segundo para hablar contigo, hijo. —Comenzó mi padre, recargándose en su silla y llevando sus manos a su regazo—. No hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos desde que llegaste.

—¿Querías hablar de algo en particular? —pregunté, ansioso por volver con Bella.

—¿Cómo va la vida? Dijiste que tus exámenes finales estuvieron bien. ¿Ya sabes cuáles son tus notas? ¿Qué tan en serio vas con Bella? ¿Estás emocionado por tus clases del próximo semestre? ¿Crees que deberíamos tener un perro? —Las manos fueron desde su regazo a debajo de su barbilla. Era tan profesional que a veces olvidaba que estaba hablando con mi padre y no con uno de mis maestros.

Notando la verdadera razón de las preguntas de mi padre, decidí hacerme el tonto.

—¿Un perro? ¿Esto viene de la sensación del nido vacío? ¿Sientes que tienes que reemplazarme con un canino para llenar el espacio que dejé en tu vida?

Mi padre me dio una mirada a la que estaba acostumbrado, habiendo crecido viéndola todo el tiempo. Decía, _sé lo que estás haciendo y que eres más listo que esto, así que detente._

Suspiré.

—Bien, podemos hablar de Bella. Voy muy en serio con ella, papá. La amo.

—Y eso es genial, hijo. En serio. Me alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien para amar, _pero…_ _—Aquí vamos,_ pensé—, es tu primera novia seria, por lo que tu madre y yo queremos asegurarnos de que no vayas demasiado rápido.

—¿Qué consideras demasiado rápido? —le pregunté, curioso. ¿Lo estaba llevando demasiado rápido? No lo creía. ¿Habían descubierto que estábamos durmiendo juntos? ¿De eso me estaba hablando?

—Bueno, al principio tu madre y yo nos preguntamos si traerla a casa por una semana y entonces que tú fueras a quedarte con ella por otra semana era la mejor manera de pasar tus vacaciones de navidad, pero después de hablarlo y luego de conocer a Bella, a quien adoramos, por cierto, podemos ver que están locos el uno por el otro. Sin embargo, no quiero que esto te aleje de tus estudios. Estás en la universidad para aprender y tendrás varias clases serias el próximo semestre. Es importante recordarte que te concentres en por qué estás ahí.

Reflexionando en su respuesta, la cual realmente no lo era, tuve que preguntar:

—¿No consideras a Bella importante?

Él frunció el ceño. —No es eso. Tu madre y yo estamos algo preocupados de cómo te pones a veces.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Tiendes a volverte… —Movió su mano en un círculo un par de veces, tratando de encontrar la palabra correcta—. Muy dedicado en las cosas que llaman tu interés. Toma _Star Wars_ , por ejemplo. ¿Cuántas veces has visto la trilogía original?

—¿Completas, o quieres un conteo por película? Espera… ¿Crees que estoy obsesionado con Bella, moveré las cosas demasiado rápido y arruinaré mi promedio por eso? _—Increíble—._ ¿Tú y mamá tienen tan poca fe en mí?

Sus manos se apretaron alrededor de los brazos de su silla. —Tenemos fe en ti. Por favor, nunca lo dudes. Solo queríamos saber cuáles eran sus intenciones y cómo afectaría a tus estudios. Ahora me doy cuenta de que debí ser más directo con esto. Es mi culpa. A veces es difícil ver al hombre que eres ahora, en cambio del pequeño que aún veo en mi mente.

Miré alrededor en su oficina, buscando tiempo para controlar mi irritación y leve enojo antes de hablar.

—Mira, entiendo que mamá y tú no me han visto así antes, así que no saben cómo responder. Pero amo a Bella. La. Amo. Eso es todo para mí. ¿Mis intenciones hacia ella? Voy a casarme con ella, si me acepta. —Mi papá abrió su boca para interrumpir, pero continué—. En cuanto a mis estudios, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. No voy a dejar caer mis calificaciones porque planeo cuidar de ella un día y quiero tener un gran trabajo para lograr eso. —Me puse de pie, pasando una mano por mi cabello y soltando un suspiro con frustración—. Ahora, si me disculpas, me gustaría pasar el tiempo libre que me queda hoy con Bella.

Con eso, dejé la guarida. Desconcertado por toda la conversación, casi no vi a Bella mientras daba vuelta en la esquina de la cocina hacia el pasillo, pero me detuve para no chocar con ella justo a tiempo.

—Hey, estaba a punto de buscarte —dijo Bella, enganchando su brazo con el mío—. ¿Qué te parece intercambiar nuestros regalos hoy en vez de mañana?

Me tomó un segundo cambiar mi línea de pensamientos de la exageración de mi papá por mi relación con Bella a su petición. Sonriendo, contesté con una broma.

—Solo quieres saber qué recibiste un día antes porque no puedes soportar el suspenso.

—Sí. —Suspiró—. Me atrapaste. Vamos, hay que ir a tu cuarto y ver _Volver al Futuro._

Asentí y dejé que me llevara a las escaleras, la conversación que tuve con mi padre aún repitiéndose en el fondo de mi mente.

.

.

.

Más tarde esa noche, mientras me preparaba para dormir, tratando de olvidar que Bella estaba bajando el pasillo, hubo un golpe a mi puerta. Pensando que probablemente era mi madre, la abrí, solo para encontrar a Bella del otro lado.

—Hola —expresé quietamente, sorprendido de que rompiera el protocolo—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Um… ¿puedo hablarte de algo? —inquirió, mirando nerviosamente hacia el cuarto de mis padres.

—Seguro. —Me hice a un lado para dejarla entrar y, entonces, cerré la puerta detrás de ella. Caminó hacia mi cama y se sentó, tocando el espacio a su lado en invitación.

—No estoy segura de cómo decir esto… —Comenzó una vez que me senté—. Pero siento que deberías saberlo, así que solo voy a decirlo.

Confundido, la observé.

—De acuerdo…

—Yo, uh… escuché parte de tu conversación con tu padre esta mañana. Fue completamente accidental, lo juro. Solo capté un poco de lo que hablaban cuando dejé la cocina para ir arriba —habló rápidamente.

—Oh. —No había esperado que dijera eso—. ¿Qué parte escuchaste?

—¿La parte del final? —respondió—. Escuché mi nombre. Eso fue lo que llamó mi atención, y regresé a la cocina cuando abriste la puerta. —Bella me miró suplicante y tomó mis manos—. Lo siento mucho. Sé que no querías que escuchara nada de eso y estoy dispuesta a olvidarlo todo, si quieres.

Me reí suavemente. —¿Podrías olvidar que algún día quiero casarme contigo?

—¿Sí? —contestó, su rostro arrugándose adorablemente.

—Ven aquí —le dije, acostándome en la cama y jalándola hacia mí. Se acurrucó cerca, dejando su cabeza en mi pecho—. Sé que es pronto para decir estas cosas, y no quiero asustarte, pero no puedo ver mi vida sin ti a mi lado, Bella. Sí quiero casarme contigo un día, pero no hay prisas. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Sí. —Suspiró—. Honestamente, es algo aterrador, pero mientras más lo pienso, parece que estoy bien con eso.

—¿De verdad? —pregunté.

—Sí. —Alzó la mirada, descansando su barbilla en mi pecho—. ¿Es raro? ¿Que esté bien con eso?

—No —contesté, sonriendo—. Para nada. —La abracé hacia mí y ella se rio.

—¿He mencionado lo mucho que extrañé esto?

—¿Extrañar qué? —le interrogué.

—Esto. Sentir que estoy contigo. —Se movió, ajustándose, y pasó un brazo sobre mi estómago—. ¿Crees que podría quedarme aquí esta noche?

Apretando su hombro, respondí: —Puedes quedarte cada noche, si quieres.

Sentí su sonrisa contra su pecho. —Te amo.

—También te amo.

.

.

.

Despertar con besos ligeros bajando por tu pecho es increíble. Como ser despertado con el aroma de tocino en el aire o una suave brisa cálida en tu rostro. Aún medio dormido, levanté una mano para encontrar la fuente de los besos.

—Buenos días —dije, mi voz ronca.

Bella se alejó y sonrió. —Creo que aún es de noche.

—¿Entonces qué haces despierta? —cuestioné, descansando mi mano en su cadera.

—No lo sé, solo me di la vuelta para acurrucarme un poco, y luego no pude detenerme. Parece que te extrañaba más de lo que creía —reveló, arrastrando sus dedos por mi pecho desnudo. En algún momento de la noche, me había quitado mi playera. ¿O quizás ella me la quitó mientras dormía? No importaba, en realidad, porque estaba acostado con mi novia y ella se hallaba obviamente excitada porque estaba dispuesta a iniciar algo mientras mis padres dormían. ¿Cómo tuve tanta suerte?

—También te he extrañado —declaré, acercándome—. Sabes que tendrás que guardar silencio.

—Sí —susurró ella, nuestros labios suficientemente cerca para tocarse suavemente—. Pero tú también. —Con eso se acercó, sellando nuestros labios. Gemí, recordando demasiado tarde que no debería. Ella se alejó, sonriendo, para provocarme con un "te lo mereces", antes de volver a besarme. Girándonos, me presioné contra ella, sintiendo nuestros cuerpos alinearse perfectamente.

Este era el cielo.

Su blusa de tirantes desapareció, junto con sus pequeños shorts. Mis bóxers estaban ahí un momento y se evaporaron al siguiente, y entonces todo lo que sentí fue a ella. Bella. Rodeando mis sentidos, cubriendo cada centímetro de mi piel expuesta. Simultáneamente no podía tener suficiente de ella y no podía encontrar el punto donde ella terminaba y yo comenzaba. Tan lento que casi me mató, entré en ella, mordiendo mi labio para detener los sonidos. Bella llevó sus manos a su boca cuando empecé a moverme y apretó sus muslos alrededor de mis caderas, haciéndome jadear.

Inclinándome, la besé, abriéndome al deseo que solo sentía con ella. Con esfuerzo, moviéndonos, terminamos juntos en silenciosa euforia, extremidades enredadas, piel húmeda con sudor y calor.

—Te amo —murmuró, su respiración calentando mi hombro.

Giré mi cabeza, enterrándola contra su cuello. —Te amo.

Nos separamos, dejando que el aire enfriara nuestros cuerpos lo suficiente para poder volver a juntarnos. No soportaba estar lejos por mucho tiempo, no después de vivir algo así. Pecho a espalda y enredados otra vez, hablamos sobre las cosas más tontas y confesamos cosas que nunca habíamos dicho antes de que la luz se asomara por el horizonte y llenara la recámara.

.

Más tarde esa mañana, después de que Bella volvió a su cuarto y yo saludé a mis padres como si no acabara de pasar la noche con una chica en mi cuarto de la infancia, no podía dejar de mirarla tontamente al otro lado de la mesa durante el desayuno. Sabía qué estaba haciendo y cada vez que miraba a mi plato o me concentraba en algo más, mi mirada siempre regresaba a ella. Bella no me ayudaba cuando enfrentaba mi mirada con su propia expresión.

—¿Están listos para los regalos? —demandó mi madre, recogiendo su plato y levantándose.

Rompiendo el contacto visual, sonreí hacia mi plato.

—Absolutamente, mamá.

—¡Genial! Tan pronto como terminen de desayunar, dejen sus platos aquí y vayan a la sala —instruyó, enjuagando su plato y dejándolo al lado del lavabo. Se dio la vuelta y prácticamente se fue dando saltos.

—Oh, cielos —musitó mi papá, sirviéndose más tocino.

—Tu madre parece inusualmente feliz por abrir los regalos —señaló Bella.

—Sí, siempre se pone así —contesté.

—Es verdad. Desde que la conocí, adora ver el rostro de las personas cuando abren sus regalos. Le da una loca satisfacción cuando les gustan —explicó mi papá—. Prepárate para ser interrogada en video sobre lo mucho que te gusta lo que te regaló.

Bella alzó las cejas. —¿Voy a ser grabada? ¿Debería cambiarme de ropa?

—No, prefiere el atuendo de 'acabo de despertar'. —Mi padre se puso de pie, saludándonos—. Buena suerte.

Después de irse, los ojos de Bella se encontraron con los míos. —¿En serio es tan malo?

—Nah. Solo sonríe mucho, dale muchas gracias y estarás bien. —Levantándome, tomé nuestros platos—. ¿Estás lista? —pregunté.

Bella sonrió. —Tan lista como puedo estar.

.

.

—¿Te he dicho lo mucho que me gusta mi playera? Porque me gusta. En serio —dije, mirando de nuevo a los corazones de _8-bits_ iluminados. Bella me había dado una playera a juego con la que estaba usando, que tenía seis corazones de _8-bits_ que se iluminaban cuando las playeras estaban a corta distancia. Las habíamos usado toda la mañana y, eventualmente, habíamos hecho un juego tratando de sorprender a la otra persona antes de que notáramos que los corazones se encendían.

Bella se rio. —Sí. Me alegra que te guste. Estaba preocupada de que pensaras que eran demasiado cursis.

—¡Nunca! Solo dime _Link_ cuando usemos éstas y estaré totalmente feliz. —La besé, evitando una sonrisa—. Entonces, buenas noches —dije más fuerte de lo normal, volteándome a ver la puerta del dormitorio de mis padres—. Te veré en la mañana, Bella.

Con la frente arrugada, me miró como si estuviera loco, pero me siguió la corriente. —Bien. Buenas noches, Edward.

No podía solo decir _oye, en cuanto mis padres estén dormidos, voy a ir a tu cuarto para darte tu verdadero regalo,_ así que la salida dramática y el guiño debían ser pistas suficientes para ella.

Esperando hasta estar seguro de que mis padres dormían, me moví quietamente por el pasillo, tarareando el tono de _Misión Imposible_ en mi cabeza. Deslizándome en el cuarto que Bella ocupaba, me detuve abruptamente. ¡Estaba dormida! Mi charla obvia y mi guiño no fueron pistas suficientes. Ahora tenía que averiguar cómo despertarla sin asustarla.

 _Hmm… ¿besos suaves? ¿Susurro al oído con una mano sobre su boca, por si acaso? ¿Sacudirla gentilmente? ¿Mirarla hasta que lo sienta?_

Espera, ¿qué? Esa última idea probablemente no era la mejor. Decidí en sacudirla gentilmente y susurrar su nombre, con una mano lista para acallar cualquier ruido. Acercándome, me arrodillé cerca de su cabeza y estiré mi mano, listo para despertarla cuando ella _me asustó_ al decir:

—¿Pudiste hacer más ruido?

Salté, tratando de sofocar el grito que quería escapar. En cambio, sonó como si me estrangularan. Con el corazón aún agitado, respiré profundamente.

—Cómo… —Otro respiro—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierta?

—Lo suficiente para saber que el sigilo no es lo tuyo —contestó, sentándose y encendiendo la lámpara en la mesa de noche—. Supe que planeabas algo cuando actuaste tan raro, así que dormí un poco, por si acaso.

—Bien —le dije, sentándome a su lado—. Está bien.

Bella miró a mi mano, la cual sujetaba con fuerza su verdadero regalo. —Espero que sea hora de los regalos porque provocarme con él no es lindo.

—Sí, lo siento. —Se lo ofrecí, aplanando el envoltorio lo mejor que pude.

Ella sonrió. —Gracias. Adoro a los pingüinos. Son tan lindos. —Deslizando su dedo bajo la cinta, se tomó su tiempo desenvolviendo la caja—. Tengo la sospecha de que va a ser algo caro —anunció, leyendo el nombre en la tapa de la caja.

—No lo fue, lo prometo. —Claro, su definición de caro probablemente no era la misma que la mía, pero no necesitaba saber eso.

Me observó antes de abrir la caja.

—Oh, Edward. Es hermoso. —Levantó el brillante collar para verlo en la luz. Un pendiente en forma de llave colgaba al final de la cadena de dieciocho pulgadas, el centro de la llave tenía un zafiro azul, su piedra de nacimiento, rodeado por acentos de diamante—. ¿Esto es real? —preguntó, trazando el centro de la llave.

—¿Importa si lo es?

—No. —Suspiró—. Supongo que no. ¿Me ayudas a ponérmelo? —Se dio la vuelta, haciendo su cabello a un lado. Después de abrocharlo, se volvió a girar—. ¿Cómo se ve?

—Hermoso. —Me acerqué para tocarlo, pero Bella tomó mi mano, acercándome para darme un beso.

—Gracias. Lo adoro —declaró con seriedad—. Pero sabes que habría sido feliz con los cómics y animé…

—Manga —corregí.

—Cierto, manga.

—Lo sé, pero como te dije el otro día, quería darte algo que fuera especial y solo de parte mía. Algo que no comprarías por tu cuenta. —Sonreí, apretando su mano—. Además, me gusta darte cosas lindas, así que acostúmbrate.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco. —Bien, pero solo si te quedas aquí esta noche.

—Lo haré con gusto.

.

.

.

—No quiero irme —se quejó Bella, haciendo un puchero. Estábamos al lado de su camioneta, de vuelta en la propiedad de la escuela. La había traído esta mañana para que pudiera continuar su camino a con su padre por navidad, dividiendo la diferencia entre mi casa y la suya.

—Tampoco quiero que te vayas, pero nos veremos en diez días y entonces nunca te desharás de mí —le recordé, dándole un último abrazo. Ella deslizó sus brazos debajo de mi chamarra y apretó mi playera.

—No querría hacerlo —dijo neciamente.

Me reí. —Entonces tienes que irte para poder vernos mucho más rápido. Además, sabes que tu padre te llamará pronto para ver cuánto camino llevas y la culpa será suficiente para ponerte en acción.

Bella suspiró. —Tienes razón. ¿Por qué siempre tienes razón?

—Porque soy increíble.

—De acuerdo, me voy. Dame otro beso. —Cumplí, inclinándome una última vez. Bella subió a su camioneta y sonrió—. ¿Te veo en diez días?

—Cuenta con eso.


	22. Epilogo

Now you're my whole life  
Now you're my whole world  
I just can't believe  
The way I feel about you girl  
Like a river meets the sea  
Stronger than it's ever been  
We've come so far since that day  
And I thought I loved you then

(Ahora tú eres mi vida entera  
Ahora está todo mi mundo entero  
Simplemente no puedo creer  
La forma en que me siento por ti mujer  
Como un río que desemboca en el mar  
Más fuerte que como nunca lo ha sido  
Hemos llegado tan lejos desde ese día  
Y pensé que te amaba en ese entonces)

Then por Brad Paisley

* * *

 **Cinco años después**

 **EPOV**

— Entonces, ¿Cómo lo hacemos? ¿Cómo nos dividimos en grupos?— pregunto Emmett mientras apuntaba a nuestro pequeño grupo afuera de la arena laser.

Me encogí de hombros — No sé. Podemos asignar capitanes, supongo—

— ¡No! Podemos dividirnos chicos contra chicas— intervino Alice. Haciendo un barrido rápido del grupo, que consistía en mí, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Ben, Angela, la asistente de Bella, Jill, y el socio de Jasper, Blake, confirme que estábamos en efecto divididos uniformemente entre los dos sexos.

Rosalie, la única chica que hasta ahora duró más de un mes saliendo con Emmett, choco el puño con Alice. — Me gusta la idea. — Bella y Alice se habían evitado desde que se había graduado, pero sólo recientemente habían comenzaron a salir. Hasta el momento, las cosas se veían bien entre las dos.

Todos, incluyendo a Bella, se quedaron mirándome a la espera de instrucciones. Sabía que era el instigador en este juego de laser tag, pero Bella era la que había hecho que todos viniésemos, ¿No deberían estar mirándola a ella? Me sonroje y me metí las manos en los bolsillos. — Si les parece bien a todos…— Me callé, encogiéndome de hombros. Bella deslizo una mano alrededor de mi antebrazo y la apretó ligeramente. Ella sabía que aún tenía problemas al ser el centro de atención, incluso entre nuestros amigos. Era por eso que me gustaba mi trabajo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era sentarme detrás de un ordenador en una oficina, tipear y escuchar música. Era perfectamente adecuado para mí.

— Vamos a aplastarlas— gritó Emmett, golpeando su puño contra la palma de su mano amenazadoramente. Alice y Rosalie se burlaron de él, dándose la vuelta y empezando a hablar de los chicos.

Bella se veía preocupada. — ¿Crees que es una buena idea? Ya sabes cómo se pone Alice cuando juega contra Jasper.

Lo sabía. Desde que se casaron el año pasado, su nivel de competitividad había llegado a un nuevo nivel. Gracias a Dios ellos vivían en los suburbios y no debíamos salir con ellos más que una o dos veces al mes. Especialmente desde el torneo de herradura del año pasado, que tuvo ligar luego de su luna de miel extrema. Aún se podía ver la pequeña cicatriz por encima de la ceja de Jasper cuando Alice — accidentalmente— lo golpeo con una herradura.

— ¡Oye! No hables con el enemigo— Exclamo Alice, lo que llevo a Bella a darme una mirada de — ¿Ves de lo que hablo?

Sacando las manos de mis bolsillos, entrelace mis dedos con los suyos — Estoy seguro de que todo estará bien. No hay nada que ella pueda lanzar.

Bella resoplo pero no dijo nada cuando nuestro grupo de diez entro al lugar. Ya había llamado con anterioridad, así que ya estaban preparados para nosotros. Les tomo muy poco tiempo vestirnos y conectarnos antes de que nuestro guía asignado nos explicara las reglas. Me di cuenta de cuanto más hablaba, más emocionado e inquieto se volvía el grupo.

Emmett y Jasper comenzaron a susurrar furiosamente en la parte de atrás, dándole miradas acusadoras a Alice y Rosalie durante la explicación del guía de las reglas, mientras que las chicas hacían lo mismo en la esquina opuesta.

Las líneas habían sido dibujadas.

Bella me agarró antes de que nos llevaran a la sala de laser tag, que era  
una de sus habitaciones de dos niveles para grupos más grandes. — Quiero que tengas cuidado. Y si alguien te taclea, llámame —, me advirtió, completamente seria.

— ¿Taclearme? No se taclea en laser tag.

Ella se encogió de hombros. — Solo digo, hay una razón por la cual nosotras ganamos en campeonato de futbol de bandera todos los años.

— ¿En serio? ¿Tacleas a las chicas en los juegos?— pregunte, viendo un nuevo lado de Bella. — No recuerdo haber visto eso.

— Bueno, no realmente… pero no era la única que estaba en el equipo— replico.

— ¿Entonces no las tirabas al piso y las sujetabas mientras ellas luchaban para liberarse?— Mi respiración se hizo menos profunda cuanto más tiempo mi fantasía de Bella luchando otra chica ardiente continuaba. Añadí lodo a mi imagen mental y comencé a babear.

Bella enarco una ceja y ladeo la cabeza. — Oh, es así, ¿verdad? ¿Eso te hace calentarte, pensar en mí con otra chica? Por supuesto que sí. Yo era un chico. Pero yo no sabía qué juego era el que Bella estaba; trague dramáticamente.

— Supongo que no debo decirte acerca de mi despedida de soltera— restregó una mano por mi camisa y tiro del dobladillo. — Esa noche aprendí que soy muy elástica— sus dedos se deslizaron por debajo de mi camisa y rodeó el hueso de mi cadera — Ven a buscarme y te mostrare que quiero decir.

Con una sonrisa descarada se acercó al grupo de chicas que ya habían entrado a la habitación, moviendo sus caderas sugestivamente a propósito.

Que descarada. Recuerdo que me había hablado de su despedida de soltera y ninguna mención de ella siendo flexible.

Sintiendo un intenso tirón en mis pantalones, tome una bocanada de aire y jure que iba a encontrar a Bella y hacerla pagar por esto. Camine hasta el extremo opuesto, en donde los chicos estaban reunidos en círculo.

Ben tiro de mí hasta el círculo, en donde Emmett armaba nuestra estrategia. — Jasper y yo vamos a cubrir el cuadrante norte y ser la primera línea de defensa. Edward quiero que cubras el cuadrante este. Ben el este. Blake, no te conozco pero espero que seas bueno porque estarás en la retaguardia. Vamos a prevalecer, caballeros. Estilo ninja— Lanzando nuestras manos al centro, gritamos '¡vamos equipo!' antes de separarnos a la espera del pitido de inicio.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo que quiso decir Emmett?— le pregunte a Ben.

— Ni idea— replico.

Al menos no era el único confuso. Tenía planeado encontrar a Bella y encerrarnos en un rincón oscuro, hasta que alguien comenzara a sangrar y nos expulsaran por jugar bruscamente. Eso era todo lo ninja que podía ser hoy. Bella me había enredado demasiado para hacer algo más. Estaba sorprendido y complacido que estuviésemos juntos cinco años después. Incluso habernos casado dos años atrás había menguado la chispa entre nosotros.

Escuche el pitido, las luces se fueron y todos corrimos. Emmett y Jasper corrieron adelante, cubriéndose las espaldas y sosteniendo las pistolas laser al estilo marine. Ben se despidió de mí y corrió a la derecha. Blake y yo nos miramos, nos encogimos de hombros al tiempo y fuimos a cubrir los demás lados de la habitación.

Lanzándome a lo largo de la pared derecha, busque un camino hasta el segundo piso, tratando de averiguar qué camino usaría Bella. A lo lejos escuche un grito de sorpresa y varios minutos de fuego intenso, salpicado aleatoriamente con charla de la basura y maldiciones. Al mirar a escondidas por la parte superior de la escalera, solo lo encontré claro, me deslice hasta una oscura esquina y espere. La escalera era gran punto clave ya que quien fuese que estuviese aquí querría bajar, ya que abajo era en donde la acción estaba teniendo lugar.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que mi primera víctima apareciera. Me agache en el suelo como ella- y era una ella, pude ver su cola de caballo- camino lentamente hacia las escaleras. No recordaba que Bella tuviese una cola de caballo la última vez que la vi, aunque pudo habérsela hecho arriba. Angela tenía una cuando llegó.

En silencio, espere hasta que pude conseguir un tiro libre, y en la primera oportunidad, lo aproveche.

— ¡Hey!— grito Angela. Agachándose detrás de un pilar.

Una vez supe que era Angela, empecé a retroceder de su posición, poniéndome a cubierto cuando podía. Ella no era mi objetivo así que no tenía que quedarme cerca de ella después de que me aleje de suposición.

Mi camino para encontrar a Bella solo aumento, ya que estaba mirando y tratando de encontrarla. Me encontré con todos los demás, al menos una vez, antes de decidir volver al segundo piso. Caminando hacia allá, una mano tapo mi boca y me tiro hacia atrás cayendo de lado.

— ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Estás bien? Lo lamento tanto— Bella me ayudo a sentarme — Supongo que no soy consciente de mi propia fuerza—

— Estoy bien, gracias— dije, sobando mi cadera, que se había llevado la peor parte cuando caí — ¿Estuviste aquí todo el tiempo? Recorrí todo el lugar buscándote.

— No. Me tomo un tiempo llegar hasta aquí. Casi mato del susto a Jasper cuando salte sobre el pensando que eras tú— explico Bella, removiendo mi traje. La mire, divertido, mientras se quitaba la suya y deslizaba nuestras armas contra la pared. Se acurruco a mi lado y suspiro. — ¿Por qué invitamos a todas estas personas a celebrar nuestro aniversario?—

— Le recuerdo, señora Cullen, usted dijo que quería más regalos ya que no estaba satisfecha con los que había recibido en su cumpleaños el mes pasado y aparentemente no quería esperar hasta navidad.

— Jummm… no recuerdo reaccionar así… me haces sonar como una avariciosa— se acurruco más cerca y yo bese su cabello.

— Podríamos irnos— sugerí — estoy seguro que todos entenderán si no vamos a la cena con ellos.

— No, no podría hacer eso. Ya hicimos las reservaciones y yo fui la que los invito en primer lugar. Seria descortés. Pero no me importaría quedarme aquí mientras los demás pelean.

— Suena bien— caímos en un cómodo silencio, Bella trazo perezosamente círculos en mi muslo mientras yo acariciaba su espalda. La arrastro por mi pecho y cuando la agarre para detener su descenso, nuestras alianzas tintineaban. Sonreí, sabiendo que le habían hecho quitarse todas las joyas antes de entrar en la habitación laser. Aparentemente Bella era igualmente de reacia a quitarse el anillo como yo.

Recuerdo la noche que le propuse matrimonio. No había sido la propuesta más romántica. De hecho, había sido más espasmódica que nada, pero por alguna razón, ella había aceptado. Había cargado su anillo casi por un mes antes de reunir el coraje de proponérselo. Solo recuerdo la mirada en su rostro cuando abrió la cajita, al ver la gema que hacia juego con su collar, y la radiante sonrisa que ilumino su rostro me hizo apretar mi brazo alrededor de ella.

Un par de minutos después, Bella se movió. — ¿Edward?.

— ¿Si?—

— ¿Estas contento al haberte casado conmigo?— había un tono en su voz que la hacía sonar joven y vulnerable. Me recordaba a mi cuando la vi por primera vez.

— Por supuesto que lo estoy. ¿No eres feliz conmigo?

— Si, extremadamente feliz. Solo quería saberlo porque hay algo que necesito decirte, pero no estoy segura de como reaccionaras.

— Bella— levante su mentón, mirándola con la poca luz que se filtraba. — No hay nada que puedas decirme que me haga desear no haberme casado contigo. Te amo. No importa lo que sea, puedes decírmelo.

— Okay— tomo una gran bocanada de aire, estirándose, mientras se sentaba al estilo indio. — Aquí voy— hizo una pausa — Edward, estoy embarazada.

Mi cabeza se desplomo

— ¿Qué dijiste?— pregunte, deseando haber escuchado mal.

— ¿Estoy embarazada?— dijo tentativamente. — Me entere ayer. Sé que hablamos de esperar un par de años pero cuando el doctor me dijo que estaba embarazada… Edward, la verdad es que estoy feliz. I espero que tú también porque no quiero pasar a través de esto sola y que tú te resientas por esto, y oh por Dios, solo quiero que digas algo.

— ¿Estas… Embarazada?

— Si— respondió Bella, buscando mi mano — ¿Cómo te sientes ahora? ¿Bien? ¿Mal?

— Aturdido— susurre — Estas embarazada.

— Si.

— ¿Al igual que en, llevar a mi hijo y en nueve meses tendremos un bebé que cuidar que será un poco de ti y un poco de mí y va a ser nuestro?

— Bueno, en siete meses, pero técnicamente, si.

Cuando la idea echo raíces en mi mente, una sonrisa se extendió en mi rostro. Levantándome, agarre el rostro de Bella y le di un sonoro beso.

— ¿Estas bien? ¿Estás bien con esto?— Pregunto, confundida.

— Eso creo, sí. Estas embarazada— Dije, maravillado. Incapaz de seguir sentado, salte y corrí hasta la barandilla. — ¡Paren el juego!— Grite. — ¡Todo el mundo pare!— tomando una bocanada de aire grite — ¡BELLA ESTA EMBARAZADA!

— ¿Qué?— Chilló Alice debajo de mí.

— ¡Mi esposa está embarazada! ¡Vamos a tener un bebé!— varios brazos me estrecharon- ¿en señal de victoria? ¿Triunfo? No estoy seguro- sentí que todo el mundo me abrazaba.

Bella apareció a mi lado, abrazándome por la cintura. — No es exactamente como quería que nuestros amigos se enteraran, pero supongo que sirve.

— No me importa— reí — ¡Se lo voy a decir a todo el mundo! ¡Estas embarazada!— no podía dejar de decirlo. La besé, la alegría estaba irradiando por mi cuerpo. Nuestra burbuja exploto cuando nuestros amigos nos rodearon, alegres por nuestras noticias. Al separarnos, me abrumaron al ser abrazado y felicitado múltiples veces.

Mirando a Bella, mientras nuestros amigos continuaban hablando y preguntando, pude ver toda nuestra vida extendiéndose frente a mis ojos. Los años juntos, los niños, las peleas y las reconciliaciones. Las fiestas y las reuniones familiares y todos los demás. No podía esperar por todo eso y más, siempre y cuando ella estuviese a mi lado.

— Te amo— articulo.

Mi sonrisa se hizo más amplia. — También te amo.

 **FIN**


End file.
